Unlimited Melizabeth Works
by Welt Ende
Summary: For all the shippers of the Melizabeth pairing who don't find the anime/manga's scenes enough to your tastes? Feel free to read and propose your ideas into this A-Z theme Melizabeth fluff guide of mine! I would be really happy if you could read my story and I would ask for assistance to the readers when I wouldn't have enough ideas! And please review if you enjoyed this fanfiction!
1. A for Apology

**A/N.: Hello dear readers and welcome to my new fanfic (that I keep on writing despite knowing that I should finish my other ones). Up until now, I didn't had enough confidence to write about romance but after seeing my RokuAka fanfic called "The Magic You Gave Me" got so many favorizing, following along with positive reviews despite being not finished yet, I decided to try to write a new one as I couldn't help but like the ship Melizabeth. So I inspired myself from the idea of making a A-Z Melizabeth guide called "A-Z of Melizabeth" that _Fullmetal Pyromaniac_ did but I would use my own ideas instead. I don't like to steal the work of others but the least I can do is to boost my inspiration with some fanarts. It wouldn't be in the order of the manga storyline so I'll post a small summary at the beginning of this chapter so you wouldn't be confused about it. And just to say to avoid any confusions for the readers, the title isn't an apology to the readers but just the title of this chapter!**

* * *

 **Summary of the current chapter:** Meliodas ended up overdoing one of his fight with Ban and made Elizabeth worried, seeing how angry she became because of that he tried to apologize honestly but before he knew it, it became another way of teasing the princess.

* * *

 _The letter A is for... the word "Apology"._

* * *

The third princess of the Kingdom of Liones, Elizabeth, successfully reunited six out of the Seven Deadly Sins during her journey and saved her kingdom from the dark ambitions of the Holy Knights. Thus Hendrickson who was the mastermind of all this plan was defeated, her father was saved from death, and the people found back their smiles because of the peace. Everything should finally turn back to normal from now on, so she thought...

"..."

"..."

"U–um, Lord Meliodas...?"

"..."

"I–I would like, if possible, that you wouldn't stare at me so intently _―_ " Yes, everything should be alright from now on... if it weren't for the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins who was staring at her helpless self who was clutching her cover with both hand in fear as he was staring at her with glint glowing in his eyes like a famished shark eyeing its prey.

Even when the half destroyed Kingdom of Liones was slowly coming into reparation thanks to the hard work of their citiziens, Elizabeth still helped at Meliodas' shop called the Boar Hat as a waitress like she used to do during their journey together, though there was no need for her to continue on doing that like her father suggested, it was hard to quiet something she was already used to do everyday. But there were also times when Elizabeth couldn't make it back to the castle in time, and thus sleeping in the same bad as Meliodas like she did after Ban took her room, the pig of the group Hawk had always carefully tied up Meliodas with ropes so his hands wouldn't wonder on her body like he usually does. At first, Elizabeth thought that Hawk was just overreacting due to her trust for Meliodas, but for the first time she felt grateful for the consideration of the Captain Leftovers who was always watching over her, if it weren't for that she would surely be trembling in tears under his intense gaze... no wait, she already is!

" _―_ Pff!" During her psychological conflict, Elizabeth heard Meliodas' stiffling laughter near her and opened her eyes hesitantly to see Meliodas on the pillow next to hers and trying to hide his grin without success and the shoulders were shaking violently. Then before she knew it, Elizabeth's cheeks became redder and hot as she thought she embarrassed herself in front of the Sin she had a mysterious attraction towards.

Then Meliodas looked at her with his green eyes shining and his messy blond hair before a teasing smile appeared on his face, "So? Feel like talking to me now?" Then it struck her mind. During the morning, Ban and Meliodas were supposed to fight each other in order to end a previous unfinished matter but before they knew it, it turned into another Fighting Festival with all the crowd of people Hawk assembled. Upon seeing the two Sins almost fighting each other to death and far more brutal compared to the previous times, Elizabeth was worried for them to tears and almost fainted upon seeing the blood of the fighters recovering almost the entire wall of the Perfect Cube Merlin created in order to contain them. So when it ended and neither Meliodas and Ban showed any remorse for their actions that not only worried her but also their fellow Sins, Elizabeth felt angry with their reckless attitude and spend the whole evening to ignore Meliodas but it seems that with the time she eventually forgot it... until Meliodas reminds that of her, that is.

"I'm not!" Elizabeth puffed her cheeks angrily as she turned away to the opposite side and faced her back to Meliodas. She had enough that he took her worries for him too lightly and never think about how much other can be worried about him! Even for him it was too much!

"But didn't you already did it earlier? I thought that it was already over." However when Meliodas asked that, Elizabeth didn't respond him this time, he could tell that she wasn't sleeping because of her unregular breathing.

"Elizabeth? I know that you are awake, don't ignore me, okay?" So he called one more time but she still didn't answered him back. Now this time he felt troubled. If it weren't for the ropes binding him, he would surely rubs his head in thought of how to deal with this situation but he can't even do such a thing because of Hawk needless worries about the princess' chastity. Even him wouldn't go that far... wait, Hawk?

 _"For this time only, I shall tie you a little more loosely than usual, so be sure to apologize properly to Elizabeth! And don't you dare to use my generosity in order to sexually harass her in her sleep!"_

 _'I don't need your consideration, stupid swine.'_ Meliodas thought wryly despite the smile on his face (a certain pork sneezed in his sleep in the kitchen during that time), even Diane seemed to be worried about how Elizabeth and Meliodas seemed distant tonight, but he never expected to receive help from the pork who would always admonish him about his usual 'size check' on Elizabeth. But before that he would try to call her out one last time, "Elizabeth, are you still planning on ignoring me?" The back of the princess flinched slightly which gave him the certainity that she wasn't asleep when he was in his own thoughts. So Meliodas escaped his arms from the loose ropes and poked Elizabeth's back with his index finger.

"Hyah?!" The reaction was immediate, he had to hold back a chuckle and waited but the princess still didn't answered him, was she trying to play tough? If so then she was doing an awful job with her trembling back. So maybe he should try to raise the level a little more? This time instead of only one finger, his two hands stroked her back in various patterns which also got another reaction from the princess, he could see her trembling once again but her hands were clutching hard the covers before quickly putting them on her mouth as if she wanted to keep embarrassing herself further by making noise in reaction of his touch. It was like a game between the two, he thought. If he could make her talk back to him he win, but if he couldn't then... well, what about it? He would just enjoy about keep on touching Elizabeth until she finally talk back to him.

"...?!" A muffled gasp could be heard from Elizabeth as his hands went to grope her chest but even the usual doing didn't got the reaction he expected from her? She was doing a better job now than earlier at least. But Meliodas didn't knew why, he didn't felt like playing with her anymore. He already knew that Elizabeth was the most important existence to him, but to think that he would be so down just because she didn't talked with him an evening? Now, she talked to him just a little earlier before remember being angry once again, but still... to think that it would become that painful to not be able to interact with her like he usually does. He knew that the princess was someone of strong will just like the time when she risked her life in order to save btoh him and Diane from the Holy Knight Ruin's illusion.

 _'That's enough.'_ He thought as he started to get a little annoyed with it himself as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest, he could feel Elizabeth suddenly freeze in shock in his arms as he moved his mouth closer to her ear and he whispered her name, " _Elizabeth_."

"...!" As if she sensed the change of tone in his voice, Elizabeth's attitude changed slightly too or so he could feel. But still he didn't stop as his hands went over Elizabeth's hands that were covering her mouth and gently took them off, his physical strength would always be superior to the princess' after all. Then one more time he spoke to her, "Elizabeth. Speak to me." His voice didn't sounded like the usual cheery and joking one but serious and deeper just like when he was commanding his fellow Sins, because of that, Elizabeth's will can't help but falter a bit...

"...Lord Meliodas, please let go of me." She was embarrassed by his current actions and it was easy to say that she was blushing because even her ears were red, Meliodas smiled but refused to let go, he wasn't able to enjoy skinship with the princess this evening after all but there was also another reason. If he were to let go then she would ignore him once again, but more than anything he missed the warmth that Elizabeth was providing in his life. "If you want me to let go then you could just push me away."

"...How unfair." He felt Elizabeth's hand clench on his sleeve and she relaxed her body a little more compared to earlier in his hold as she mumbled from what he could hear surely a voice that mix embarrassment and frustration and could easily picture her having a pouting face right now, it was cute in a way but unfortunately it wasn't the problem there. "So Elizabeth, why were you so angry today?"

"Because... Lord Meliodas is always too reckless."

"But it isn't something new, you should trust me more. It isn't the first time that Ban and I fought each other like that, and didn't both of us always come back safe?"

"I know but still! This time's Lord Ban was weird, he seemed to truly want to kill you Lord Meliodas!"

"..."

 _"If I kill you Cap'n, Elaine will come back to life!"_

It is true that during their fight before killing Hendrickson, Ban had said something like that and it had been weighing in his mind since the end of their fights. To kill his best friend in order to resurrect his lover. Of course Meliodas made sure to destroy the communication device that tricked Ban into doing such a thing, that hateful Horn of Cerrunnos that was hosting a goddess clan member. However despite the fact that Meliodas already forgiven Ban, the man in question didn't seemed to forgive _himself_ about it.

"Lord Meliodas is always reckless for our sake, even I can understand something like that. But I still want you to consider my feelings if it isn't too much to ask..."

"Feelings...?"

"I–I mean, I am worried for your and everyone's safety so..." She was too much of a honest girl that she couldn't even lie properly. Steams popped out of her deeply flushed face and her voice was panicked, she must have said her true feelings out before thinking twice and now she was embarrassed because she couldn't take back what was already said thus she tried to modify the content, but it was useless to lie to him...

 _'Feelings... huh?'_ Crap, he tried his best to hide his smile but only find himself capable of burying his face into Elizabeth's long silver hair before breathing deeply her soothing scent much to her surprise due to the sudden action, as if he wanted to calm himself down before his laughter can come out.

"L–l–lord Meliodas?!" And of course she squeaked in an adorable way and he could feel with his hands close to her cheeks that it was burning up quite heavily. But he didn't stopped, there was no way he could show her the current expression he was making. On the other hand, Elizabeth was unable to comprehend the stiuation she got herself into, was it something good or bad? Should she be happy or keep on being angry? Her heart was racing so much that she felt it could explode, sweat was pouring down from her face out of nervosity and her cheeks feel incredibly hot, her face must surely be entirely red by now! (Elizabeth had yet noticed this but because of Meliodas' sudden and unexpected action, she completely forgot her earlier anger.) If it weren't for Meliodas who was keeping on holding on her tightly then she would already have melted out of embarrassment here and now!

"Say, Elizabeth..."

"Y–yes...?!" Aah, she couldn't calm down at all, what do do?

"...Sorry for having you worried again. I'll try to be more careful next time." His voice was soft and gentle, it tickled her ears and she couldn't help but shivers, "L–lord Meliodas is always saying that but..."

"Did I ever broke any of my promise with you?"

"You did. At the previous Fighting Festival to take back Diane's Sacred Treasure."

 _'Ouch... Didn't thought that she would remember of that promise back then.'_ Meliodas try to ask a question that she couldn't answer to but didn't expected her to be able to answer it without even missing a beat. He blowed a little in her ear like he usually did when he teased her but it was just in order to catch her attention which seems to have worked, thus he spoke once again: "Won't you face me? Didn't I already apologized honestly?"

"W–well, that is... _I don't know if Lord Meliodas is even taking me seriously_." She whispered as she surely hidden her face from embarrassment, it seems that despite her unwavering trust towards him she stull had doubts towards his words not that he can blame her since he _is_ indeed hiding many things from her even if it is for her own well-being.

 _'...It can't be helped.'_ He should be offended by her unexpected mistrust towards him, but instead he find himself smiling as nostalgic memories from a distant past were surfacing back into his mind. Now that he thought about, there were times when they fought each other but only when _she_ was displeased with something about him and that he had yet noticed she would sulk alone in her corner like that. To think that even such a trait was passed down... and the way he always dealt with it was _―_

"Lord... Meliodas?" Elizabeth send him a questioning glance due to his long silence but then felt a hand on her head that turned her face on the side and then Meliodas gently kissed her cheek while whispering to her: " _I'm sorry, okay?_ " He said before kissing her cheek again and again and continued to trailing kisses on her cheek.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow hot again as she squeaked in surprise but not in discomfort, "L–lord Meliodas?! What are you _―_ " However despite that Meliodas didn't stops, so Elizabeth wanted to bring a hand on his shoulder and gently push him away but his hand caught her own before putting it back to the bed, escaping was also impossible since his body was hovering hers before she even knew it and he kept her head from moving or hiding with his other hand. The ticklish feeling of his warm lips against her boiling cheek keep on send shivers in her body like electric sparks and he probably wouldn't know how much it is for her, she felt that her heart was running a marathon right now! But by each kisses she felt to lose her strength considerably, enough that she doesn't have much willpower to oppose him anymore thus leaving her powerless faced to him.

Suddenly he stopped and she found herself embarrassed to wish for more, as she opened her eyes and saw his face in front of her with him smiling warmly in an almost relieved manner as he whispered such: " _You finally looked at me_." She found herself being entranced by that smile and yet the familiarity of the situation that she should have never lived before much to her confusion, but all that matter to her for now was Meliodas in front of her. She felt herself being lost into his beautiful green eyes and she could almost see her own reflection in them.

"So are you satisfied enough to forgive me now?" He asked with his usual sunny grin which made Elizabeth fluster a little, what just happened wasn't her imagination, right? Right?!

Meliodas' face then came closer to hers as he smiled teasingly, "Because if you aren't then you know I would continue~"

"Wha―"

"So, what to do now~?"

"...Lord Meliodas, you are so unfair..." Elizabeth just averted her gaze in a shy manner, she couldn't hold his gaze any longer if she wanted to retain her sanity. But suddenly felt the hand that was holding hers lacing their fingers together, she wanted to ask the reason of why Meliodas would do such a thing before feeling him but when she looked up he had an unexpected serious gaze which made her heart that finally calm down to speed up once more (seriously how many times did her heart beat so hard today?!). Meliodas then approached his face towards hers but because of the bangs hiding his eyes, she couldn't see his expression anymore but it somehow felt a little more darker than usual, she then closed her eyes as she didn't knew what to expect before feeling his hand clutches her own quite tightly then a sigh before feeling a touch on her forehead.

"...?" Elizabeth then felt Meliodas' hand leaving her own before hesitantly opening her eyes to see Meliodas smiling to her like he usually did. "Lord... Meliodas?" She asked, not sure about how on earth she should react at what happened earlier.

Meliodas snickers as usual as he waved a finger in front of her face as if he wanted to teach her a lesson, "Nishishi~ Elizabeth, how about we continue further the next time you get angry at me~? Keep it secret from Bartra though."

"...! N–no, it is alright! As long as Lord Meliodas understand!" Elizabeth quickly pulled the covers to hide her blushing face and turned away from Meliodas again but this time it was from embarrassment instead of anger. Meliodas too understood that, which is the reason of why he chuckled before facing the opposite direction, so they were back-to-back but before that he said one last thing, "Elizabeth."

"Yes?"

"Even if you tell me to be careful... there would be still times when I would need to put my life on line."

"...Yes." Elizabeth silently clutched the cover of the bed on her side. She knew he was right, just like the time when he fought to protect Liones from Hendrickson, if he didn't fought of all his strength then there would be no chance to victories. But despite knewing that she didn't liked to see him hurt, is it because most of the time it is her fault? Because he has to protect her? Despite having understood that he understand his own situation, she still acted in such a childish manner...

"―That's why I'll be counting on you to heal me with your powers each time that I come back wounded."

"...!" Elizabeth covered her mouth with both hands. Did she made Meliodas worry unnecessarily again? Or did he guessed her thoughts and tried to comfort her? No matter what kind of reason it is, she was happy; to be finally able to help him into something, to be finally able to not slow him down anymore, to be finally able to return everything he had done for her, to be finally be able to keep on staying by his sides... Aah, it was not good, tears were gathering around her eyes again. But this time it isn't out of worry or sadness... but just happiness.

"Yes!" She answered happily. She didn't had to turn around to guess that he was surely having a smile on his face just like her. But even so, maybe it would have been better to turn around and see it if she could support her own embarrassment... no, nevermind.

"Nishishi! Then this case is settled! I would be more happy if you could shove me into your boobs like you did after the fight with Hendrickson though~" So he said with his usual perverted grin as he showed his hands to her and gropped the air to show a demonstration of what he want.

"G–geez, Lord Meliodas!" When she thought he finally took her seriously, there he start again with his teasing!

"Elizabeth. Let's sleep finally, shall we? Tomorrow will be another busy day with all the customers we have recently!"

"Yes!" And with that Elizabeth closed her eyes and she drifted towards the land of dream, being completely satisfied with the result of things.

Meliodas slowly at down from his lying position and turned to see that before she knew it, Elizabeth had turned towards his direction and was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. After confirming the fact that she may not wake up later, Meliodas wiped off some sweat from his forehead. _'Well, that was close...'_ It was Elizabeth's fault for always being too cute, if he didn't held her hand so tightly in order to restrain himself earlier then he would already have given in, there was not once a time he thought of her as a joke after all. As always Elizabeth was the only one who can trigger such emotions in him, wherever it was 3,000 years ago as a goddess or right now as the human princess. But because of that he needed to be twice as careful than before, this Elizabeth was only 16 years old and a sheltered princess up until now though her courage and strong will doesn't make you believe so... but still she needed to be deal delicately!

He brushed aside some of her bangs and smiled before deciding to get some sleep himself but it was more easy to say than to get it done. But Meliodas forgot that he broke himself free from his ropes, and when the Captain Leftovers would go to wake them up the next morning, the porky would immediately come under the conclusion that Meliodas abused of his generosity to feel up the princess again... but that would be a story for another time.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** When Meliodas met Hawk for the first time, he decided to open a bar... but do you know the real reason about it? Not only about finding informations about the other Sins with whom he got separated after they were declared as criminals, well all that idea about the mobile bar actually first began 3,000 years ago...

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This scene happens around the end of the 2nd episode of Nanatsu no Taizai: Seisen no Shirushi. I know that the title of this fanfic may sound "TYPE MOON"-ish, specially towards those who are acquainted with the Fate/stay night series, but the "Unlimited" was used so many times for various things that I couldn't help but put it like this. There might be some chapters where I don't have ideas for the letters, thus I would like to ask your assistance for if you liked my fanfic. The chapters may contains spoilers for the ones who had finished to read all the currently released chapters though. The small summary is for this chapter only as I will only post previews of the next chapter from now on. Neither the cover or the characters belong to me.**


	2. B for Bar

**A/N.: I didn't thought that so many person would like my 2nd romance fanfic either! I guess that it really depends on the anime/manga's popularity, huh? Sorry to say that I have modified the preview of the previous chapter to add another idea, of course the first ones would still present but pushed onto the future chapters. This chapter would take place at the matter of 3000 years ago in the current storyline before the Holy War. I got inspired by reading other fanfics for that! Not much humor in it, sorry, maybe a little angst mixed in it...**

* * *

 _The letter B is for... the word "Bar"._

* * *

"What are you doing Meliodas? Hurry up and come! If we arrive too late then the place would be already crowded!"

 _'...What on earth am I doing here again?'_ The eldest son of the Demon King and leader of the Ten Commandments thought almost bitterly, unable to understand how he got himself into such a situation, where he is finding himself following the only daughter of the Supreme Deity who is supposed to be his nemesis and walking normally behind her while she lead the way to wherever she wanted take him to and him wondering why on earth he is even following her?!

 _'How did we ended up into such a situation again?'_ He wondered as his thoughts were rewinded back at the beginning of this strange event; it was originally during one of the truce moments between their two clans, because even them couldn't have war with each other forever so they agreed to take at least one week time of rest without having to interact with each other in order to create zero conflict. And when he thought that he may finally spend the week away from fighting to refill his strength, train himself or maintain his sword in order to be back at full strength when the war would start once again. So when he suddenly received the coded message that only he and the goddess had been sharing with each other carrying the ask of an immediate summon at their usual meeting place. Like an idiot, he imaginated the worst case happening to the goddess and rushed over without thinking twice only to find her all smiling without any danger near her before she announced her plan to drag him who-know-where...

 _'I feel stupid for overworrying myself... wait, why was I even worried for? She is just a goddess.'_ Their first meeting was the typical one between a demon and a goddess... yet since when did he find himself indulge all her whims? He try to avoid her as he can yet she tries on the contrary to meet him everytime she can. Of course it wasn't like he wanted to please her or anything... but is that due to all the meetings she had been setting up between them? Or did she threw a kind of charm spell on him? Or was it some of prepared trap for him? ―No, even a demon like him can understand through their past interactions that Elizabeth wasn't the one who would do such a thing. Perhaps she was truly befitting for the title of 'goddess', kind and innocent, unlike the rest of her clan who can slaughter all his clan's members with a smile on their faces... Meliodas frowned at his thoughts, why was he trying to defend her and raise his opinion of her all of the sudden? No matter what they think of each other, they would still be enemy... so why the Goddess Princess was showing so much kindness towards the Demon Prince?

"―Meliodas? Are you listening?"

"...?" Suddenly the face of the goddess popped out in his field of vision thus bringing him from his concentration on his earlier thoughts, now that he thinks about, was this goddess keep on talking to him all this time? Because if so he was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't heard anything.

After seeing his reaction, Elizabeth pouted at him then put her hands on her hips, it was a cute reaction for someone of her stature, "...So you weren't listening after all! I was saying that you probably wouldn't regret about going there, from what I have seen they have pretty good alcohol over there, aren't you demons fond of it?"

"...Yeah." After fresh human souls, the favorite food(?) of the Demon Clan was alcohol after all, it's not like they can't eat normal food, just that they don't feel the need to do so; souls can be pretty nutricious after all.

Despite his unmotivated response, Elizabeth's face suddenly brightened up into a smile, "Hurry up! Like I said it earlier, if we don't make in time it would be too crowded and we would need to wait a lot!"

"Is that really worthy of it?"

"It is!" Elizabeth gave him a dazzling smile that made his mind go blank for a second, taking this opportunity, Elizabeth took his wrist with her hand and pulled him forward and making him stumble slightly, missing a step on his feet. The goddess laughed at the rare display of clumsiness from one of the most feared demon who looked back at her in an annoyed manner. He wanted to stay back in the darkness yet she is forcefully pulling him into the light much to his discomfort. Yet upon seeing her smile again plus the touch of her hand on his arm... Meliodas find himself forgiving her as it doesn't feel that bad and end up following her lead from behind while she is pulling him forward once again much to his own confusion.

* * *

 _'I take it back, I take it all back, damn that goddess!'_ Meliodas curse himself as both he and Elizabeth arrived at the place where she wanted to take him to. He should have noticed when she said the word 'bar'! Bar: a counter in a pub, restaurant, or cafe across which drinks or refreshments are served; to be clear a place full of humans! Why?! Why did he even trust the goddess to bring him into a place where is situated the majority part of his daily nourishment?! Specially as all races (minus vampires) are currently all against his clan! Was it a trap? Was it really a trap after all?! No, there was no way that goddess could be cunning enough to do this, or was she manipulated into this after all?! ...Or so he could conclude by himself upon seeing the visible sight presented to him through the window on the side wall. Elizabeth had to drag him again to follow her and even though he could resist due to his superior physical strength (demons always had been more physically strong than the goddess while goddess' magic power are superiors), it can't be helped that when it is with Elizabeth he has an hard time to muster the usual strength he is showing on battlefield. And thus they entered into the bar―

 ***Ding!*** The sudden sound of a bell's chimes almost startled Meliodas, was it some kind of alarm? Did it recognized him as a demon?! So the human restaurant here was just a cover for a secret alliance with Stigma?!

"Calm down! It's alright!" Elizabeth who seems to have guessed his thoughts of unease went behind him who suddenly stopped walking warily before putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing forward of all her strength thus forcing him to walk forward, then an human walked toward them, Meliodas narrowed his eyes in wariness even with the goddess who was limitating his movements and then...!

"Welcome to our humble establishment, dear customers! How many is in your party?"

 _'...Eh?'_ Instead of the suprise ambush he had expected, it was just a young human woman wearing a strange and foreign uniform to his eyes who greeted them with a tray in her hands... was she supposed to attack him with that tray? Impossible, even without his large broadsword that he had forgot to bring in panic due to his earlier misunderstanding of the goddess' situation, he would be able to fence that off...

"Just two please." Elizabeth answered as if she already knew how to do so while he was completely at loss, it was as if she repeated the scene over and over in order to perfectly learn the lines she must say in a play.

"A table for two, right? Then allow me to show you your table!" The woman then gestured her hand towards the direction where a free table with two chairs at the opposite side was situated before leading them towards it through walking, Meliodas who was completely at loss send a look of confusion towards Elizabeth who only smiled to him in a 'I told you so, right?' way which make him feel like sulking just like a sullen adolescent. Was it because he was embarrassed by his overwariness or the fact that he lost his cool so easily as the leader of the Commandments? If his comrades were to see him in such a state, he would never hear the end of it... or rather, he would never let them know anyway. But still...

 _'She didn't noticed that I was a demon and she a goddess? Ah...'_ It was then it clicked in his mind, now that he thought about it, before entering the town when they were still in the forest, Elizabeth begged him to desactivate his Demon Mark thus changing the color of his eyes and making him unnoticeable by the humans. By the way, she also threw a spell on herself in order to hide her wings thus making them unnoticeable too. Why did he forgot that and got worked up on his own? It seems that when he was with this goddess, he could never act as calmly he used to, how irritating...

"Here is your menu, when you are ready to order, feel free to call me over." The woman said so as she handed them what Meliodas could identify as really thin-sized books carrying different list of foods and drinks, he just eyed it suspiciously while Elizabeth giggled in response, but both of them completely forgot that the waitress had yet departed as she looked at them with a smile before speaking out. "Fufu, isn't that great, boy? Going out eating with your big sister like that?"

"Hah?" Meliodas send an incredulous look at the waitress with one of his eyebrow raised before he quickly turn to Elizabeth, that damn goddess was already covering her mouth and her shoulders were shaking silently, she was trying to hold back her laughter! Okay, it may be understandable in a way that an human who is unaware of their identities may think this because despite, yes DESPITE the fact that he was older than her of a few years, he was looked more youtful in both physique and height than her. It can't be helped! Apparently the Goddess Clan's growth rate was more quick than the Demon Clan's, he can tell that while comparing to one of the giant godesses on the battlefield that he had slayed in order to save Estarossa! Even his brothers were child-like similar to him... though it seems that some demons can be taller as in adult-like appearance... somehow he became more and more irritated, when would he start to sprout height too? If one day one of his younger brother were to outgrow him, he feel that he would truly lose it... but for now―

"No, we aren't siblings." He cleared out the misunderstanding but with the way he had said it, it was almost he was spitting venom just by pronouncing the word, that goddess and him, siblings? Seriously? That woman must have hole for eyes if she truly thought of that even for one only second. Just the thought of it repulse him! True, Elizabeth was not a bad person but was there truly need to confond his (self-proclaimed by Meliodas) nemesis for an elder sister?! Besides for her... more adult body, she has no mentality for being an elder sibling, and he can tell, he had to teach his two younger brothers, him!

"Oh my, was I wrong? Then perhaps half-siblings?"

"Wrong as well."

"Then... is she perhaps your babysitter?"

"..." The menu was clutch to an unrepearable state now, it can only be thrown to the garbage.

"U–um...?" Sensing that Meliodas' mood was on the verge of exploading, Elizabeth suddenly stopped to laugh and tried to call out the waitress but certainly none of them expected to hear what she would say next: "Ah! I finally understood, I was wrong about it, right?" With that Meliodas closed his eyes in acknowledgement and Elizabeth was about to sighs in relief―

"The two of you are actually a couple, right?" ―And thus both of them suddenly froze again, unable to react at the wrong idea that the woman had of their relationship.

 _'...Is that woman truly serious?'_ Meliodas couldn't help but think so, and surprisingly why did this idea sound more pleasant than the siblings'? It was far more outrageous, if it was overheard by one of his clan member then he may be sentenced to death for being in relationship with a member of the enemy clan even with his high rank, and yet... Meliodas find himself unable to dislike it much to his own confusion. He didn't knew when he casted his gaze downward so he finally raised his head which happen to meet Elizabeth's gaze with his own, he wanted to take this occasion to ask her what to do now but...

"...!" Suddenly a blush blossomed on Elizabeth's face which highlighted the opposition between her red flush and usually pale skin, she holded his gaze for not even a few seconds before looking away in a shy manner, so she wasn't going to deny it? He know that if she doesn't herself then it was up to him to do it, he definitively wasn't going to live up with this horrible misunderstanding, but for some reason he couldn't separate his gaze from Elizabeth's expression anymore as if he was entranced by it, then for some reasons his heartbeats started to speed up, and...!

"I was thinking that usually it is the man that is older than the woman so I never expected an inversed couple like this, but yes, as long there is love then everything is fine! Please forgive me for my error! I'll keep on cheering both of you even if this is our first meeting!" Without being aware of both of their internal struggles, the waitress kept on squealing over their expressions and she continued at pouring oil on the fire―

"OI! STOP BOTHERING THE CUSTOMERS WITH YOUR CHATTING AND HURRY UP AND GO TO WORK AGAIN! THE OTHER ONES ARE WAITING, YOU KNOW?!" A elder man's voice suddenly reasoned through the kitchen which made the three flinch in unison at the volume of the shout that still ringed into their ears painfully.

The waitress then pouted and mumbled loud enough for Meliodas and Elizabeth to hear, "Argh, I understood, geez! Besides isn't he the one who is bothering the customers the most with his shouting?"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

"Geh! And sharp-eared of all things!"

"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR PAYCHECK REDUCED AGAIN?!"

"Eh?! I–I'm sorry, I'm going back to work immediately! Sorry for the embarrassing display, the two of you, call me over when you would have decided!" With that the waitress winked to them while stucking her tongue out towards the kitchen before rushing over the door to greet the newly arrived customers.

"..."

"..." So now there was only Meliodas and Elizabeth left at the table where the silence reigned. Meliodas tried to look up at Elizabeth and she often did the same too but once she met his gaze, she immediately looked somewhere else before he could say anything, thus he kept himself quiet too and they repeated the same pattern over and again, for some reason he was unable to meet her gaze too.

"―Here ya go."

""...?"" Both of them looked at the center of the table where was put a plate containing a freshly baked meat pie by the eldery man (surely the cook from earlier) who looked at them in a slightly regretful manner, "Well consider this to be on the house, as a way of apologizing for my annoying employee, she is new at work and still doesn't know how to grasp the rules of this place correctly, so could you please let it pass and forgive her?"

"She just misunderstood an outrageous thing; she and I are not a couple." Unexpectedly it was Meliodas who answered instead of Elizabeth, the cook suddenly became quiet and when Meliodas raised his gaze, he found Elizabeth pouting and huffed her head away from his direction much to his own confusion, sure the words sounded a little bitter on his tongue but still, why was she reacting like that.

As if he just had understood something, the cook nodded to himself while muttering 'I see, I see' over and again then said to them, "Well how about ordering drinks? Ah, but you must pay for those, only the pie is for free this time. Then I'll leave you alone." With that he walked away leaving the two of them alone once again. And it is the beginning of another cycle!

* * *

"Mm~ It is as delicious than how it looked~" A little after, Elizabeth's sullen mood went better and they began to attack the pie, the goddess moaned at the good taste as she even put a hand on her cheek in delight and her eyes were sparkling in delight.

"..." Meliodas just took a bite of his share of pie and chewed silently, to say the truth it wasn't bad, far better than the taste he expected actually and without doubt far better than anything he could have in the Demon Realm. Raw dragon meat was stringy and bloody with chewy skin and crunchy scales. This pie was a soft, tender juciness sandwiched by crisp buttered breading and meat that melted on his tongue. He once thought that all the humans were worthless but without doubt they completely surpassed the demons in term of cooking level, look like they would never be able to win against this one. If they manages to take over Britannia, shall they leave some humans alive as their cooks?

"It's tasty right? It's really delicious right, Meliodas?!"

"W–well, I guess..." Though his response wasn't so positive, Elizabeth still smiled happily as if _she_ was the one being praised despite the fact that the pie was made by someone else, for some reason Meliodas felt curious but didn't dared to ask about it.

"Then shall we order some ale now? It seems that you didn't brought money so I'll treat you for today... Ah! But please don't drink too much! It would be troublesome later on if we don't have enough money to pay the exact change!"

"Goddess, you aren't making any sense." He retorted her with half-lidded eyes, though if she were to treat him free ale then he wouldn't say no.

"Ah, again with this 'goddess this, goddess that'! How many times should I tell you to call me only by my name! My name is Elizabeth, it isn't that complicated, is it?"

"As if I would ever call you by your name."

"I do call you by your name! Isn't it natural for you to do the same for me?"

"That is your own problem."

"There are many other goddesses other than me outside! It would get too confusing afterwards to know who is who if you just call me 'goddess'!"

"You are the only goddess willing to chat with a demon, there would be anyone else who would do that."

"..."

"..."

Elizabeth pouted again and then huffed away thus stopping their glaring contest from earlier, "Do you really need an answer to everything?" Though she was complaining, her expression was more cute and endearing than anything which made Meliodas unknowingly chuckle in response, "You can see it as a revenge for dragging me out everywhere else against my will."

"Then should I start to call you 'demon' from now on?"

"If you start it now, wouldn't it blow the cover that you tried so hard to make in order to bring me here?"

"Kuh..."

"Ah, but don't take back your promise of treating me some ale, goddess like you don't take back their promise over some childish grudge, do they?"

"...Uuh!" Elizabeth just laid her head inside of her crossed arms that was on the table, Meliodas felt a little disappointed that she was hiding her current expression from his sight, he would definitively like to see it to ameliorate the immense feeling of victory inside him right now, it was good to know that he wasn't following all of that goddess' whims like an obediant child to his parent... well, his parent is the Demon King after all so he had no choice to obey him, it was a bad example.

"...Putting all of these aside, this place is sure noisy." When he muttered that, Elizabeth unexpectedly looked up to see what he was seeing before smiling slightly as if she had forgotten all her previous childish resentment towards him. Are all goddesses, no, are all the women like this? No, Derrierie of the Ten Commandments was the type to hold a grudge and wouldn't hesitate to use her Combo Star to do so, the poor Monspeet know that better than anyone.

"Yes, it is sure lively, isn't it?"

"Didn't you just misheard? I said that it was noisy, not lively."

"Fufu! But in the end it is similar, right? Besides it isn't noisy in a bad way."

"You sure are patient, goddess. All I can see are a bunch of humans making a ruckus."

"Meliodas, you are too negative, why don't yout ry to see on the positive side a little more?"

"There is nothing positive I can see from that." When he answered that, Elizabeth just sighed in a desperate manner before raising a finger in front of his face thus attracting his attention, then she pointed to the humans who were eating a little more faraway from them. "Meliodas, tell me what you see."

He gave her a confused look but did as she said in the end. Humans milled about the smoky but exuberant establishment, voices loud and high. Waitresses busied themselves with orders, serving alcohol and freshly cooked meals to their respective tables. Occasionally, some would linger by a table, chatting and indiscreetly prying information and rumors from hearty clients and tired warriors. Bellowing laughter would erupt once in a while from some of the drunken, drowning out all other noise. To be more precise, like he thought it was noisy, however when he repeated that to Elizabeth―

"...Wrong, this isn't what I meant. Yes, maybe I was not clear enough when I asked my question so let me try again; how do you feel upon seeing that scenery, Meliodas?"

"How I feel about them?" Humans are strange creatures, short-lived, strange and weak. He could raze thousands of such villages with a flick of his finger, and they would never know what had hit them. But it was such anirony that the strongest members of the strongest clans shared a similar appearances than those of the weakest ones. But he soon stopped listing his thoughts when Elizabeth looked at him as if she was about to flick his forehead with an Ark, it was definitively not like he became a little intimitated of seeing the angry side of the usually patient goddess he knew, alright?!

"Even so Meliodas, those people are them too without doubt only victims of the war that both of our clans are the origins of, they were dragged in it and had no choice but to follow it in order to survive. And yet, despite the bloodshed on the battlefield, they can relax of their everyday stress in this place and laugh their hearts out when they still have the time to, in the middle of hell they managed to find a small place of repose, don't you think it as amazing? It is thanks for all those small things that they wish to continue on having tomorrow along with their desire to survive with their loved ones that the humans manages to stand up against races with a power superior to them..."

"..." Meliodas was silent when Elizabeth was expressing her own feelings through this monologue. Rather than the humans whom she spoke about, it was about _herself_ that he got mesmerized about. Her words were indeed true but it wouldn't matterto him if someone else were saying it, it only made sense because she was the one who was speaking them. That selfless woman who wouldn't hesitate to throw herself into the pines in order to save someone else, that woman who would always care about others and putting them before herself... there shouldn't be any parts of this woman that can be considered as 'beautiful' towards a demon used to darkness like him, and yet... why can't he avert his eyes from her? Why can't he erase her words from his mind? Seeing her with her fingers entwined as if she was praying to a superior deity while she is without doubt one of the most high-ranked goddess in her clan, she would surely pray for other's happiness than her own's, so selfless that it makes him sicks. If one day he were to injure one of her clanmate, would she rush over and take that one's place? If that's happen, what should he do, then? Will he possess enough strength to slay her down?

"―Which is why Meliodas... I, have decided. If this war can ever be ended then I―" She continued, ignoring his silence as she thought that it was probably him waiting her to finish her sentence, being completely unaware of his inner turmoil with her being the source of it. Meliodas as if in trance, leaned forward, waiting for her to finish as he even tried to strengthen his hearing in order to miss none the next words that would be pronounced from her mouth―

"I will open a bar!" ―When she finished with such a bright smile as if she just announced him a good new, Meliodas felt like spit out his ale on her, unfortunately he still has no ale in hand since they had yet commended any despite she has promised him to so the only thing he could think of was to bang his head on the table, making the pie they had been sharing fly int he air before landing back on its plate back to its table as if nothing just occured. Though it wasn't painful, he immdiately regretted his action and waved off the concerned gaze that the goddess had been sending him. Now a little more composed, Meliodas threw an incredulous gaze to the goddess who only smiled in confusion while cocking her head cutely on the side, as if she didn't even understood the reason behind his dramatic action of earlier. It ws almot maddening...

"You, running a bar?"

"Yes!" Almost with coincidence to the current situation, the order of ale he ordered a little earlier arrived and the waiter just silently put his mug and ale bottle on the table without interrupting their conversation and made him almost unnoticeable, it wasn't like he had some special stealth skill, it was just that the two were too immersed into their discussion to pay attention to him, thus he disappeared as quickly than he appeared as he didn't wanted to interrupt them like his noisy colleague did

Meliodas then took his mug as if it was natural and drank a gulp of his ale, it wasn't bad and surprisingly strong for something that humans had made, but not enough to make him feel drowsy. Elizabeth then continued, "But an ordinary bar would be too boring and not original enough to attract customers." As if a bar ran by a goddess like her would be unpopular... he had a feeling that only men, yes _men_ , would rush at her door... though it didn't made much sense, most of the bar are filled with members of the male gender, no matter if the master of the bar is a woman or not.

"That's why I've thought about a mobile bar that can go anywhere!"

"_?!" This time― _since he had a drink_ ―Meliodas spit out his ale like some kind of high speed projectile, Elizabeth dodged it by an hair's breath however the waitress of that time didn't had that chance as he was taken from behind and fell forward because of the high pression behind the ale trail, one can think it is a heaven's punishment, but... she was just unfortunate, yes!

"Meliodas, it is untidy to spit out your drink like this... not to mention that it is such a waste too."

"Shut up, it's your fault if I reacted like that in first place."

"Eh?" While Elizabeth looked back at him with confusion once more, Meliodas quickly wiped his mouth with his wrist. Then he was hesitating wherever he should ask her how she is planning to do it? To make it fly with magic? "Why a mobile bar?"

"Because there are time when customers can't arrive to us right? So we have to go to the customers instead!" She said so as if it was natural without even noticing how impossible it wouldbe to realize it, Meliodas now regrets for even asking it.

"And also..."

 _'She isn't finished yet?!'_ Why was this goddess so talkative today of all days?! Why was he forced to listen to her anyway?!

"I would also like to make it on the back of a dragon!"

"Fire isn't good for business. You'll only make your customers run away." He immediately retorted.

"Hm, you're right..." As Elizabeth continued to ponder in order to find a solution, Meliodas facepalmed as he sighed. Now that he thought of it, Elizabeth was always fond of the dragons while all her clanmates were afraid of those mythical creatures, she wouldn't stop to boast about their qualities and even compared him to one of them one day (not that he was happy for being compared at one of her source of admiration or anything!), and to him what dragons are? Food, both his brothers and him are fond of dragon meat but he stopped to consomate it after Elizabeth pleaded him to... why was he even following her goddess' whims again?! While he was debating with himself, Elizabeth slammed her fist into her palm as if she got struck by a lightening of realization and then raised her index finger as if she wanted to show her point of view to him, Meliodas gulped in anticipation of what kind of ridiculous idea she was going to propose him, there was no way that it could be worse than the dragon bar!

"How about a giant pig then?"

"..." Meliodas imagined a pig of the size of a fortress and then finally fell to the ground, she managed to find it! An idea even more ridiculous than the dragon's! A pig! A pig carrying a bar! That goddess was always annoying him with his so-called 'lack of common sense' but between him and her, who's thinking the most straight here?! Come on, everyone, ready to vote?!

"A–are you alright Meliodas?!" Elizabeth quickly stood up from her chair and checked visually if he had any injuries, she soon relaxed upon seeing him sitting back on his chair again. But Meliodas was already tired of this, now he truly wanted to go home, he understood what the goddess wanted to show him; the humans, yes, but if it is finished why should he keep on staying here and listen to her ridiculous ideas? Taking care of Estarossa was far better and normal than this, even if his little brother was a little (SUPER) sticky to him.

"Meliodas...?" His silence must surely had worried the goddess so without any other choices, Meliodas followed the conversation she started begrudgingly. "Yeah, yeah... So what now? If dragons are no-go, I don't believe that giant pigs are good for business either! On the contrary wouldn't it be even worse?" He could already imagine the reaction of the humans who witness a giant pig walking towards them as if they were welcomed by death itself... it may be interesting enough to witness it, enough to make him snickers wickedly... but of course there would be no way she is planning this because this goddess is meaning zero ill will.

"W–well... maybe it can bury itself in the ground?"

"..."

"W–what? Don't look at me like that!"

"...Don't ask for the impossible, goddess. Besides where do you even want to find such a giant pig?"

"It, it may be hiding somewhere in underground?"

"...Hah."

"W–what with you? It's not easy to find an answer to all your questions!"

"And to think that I had been called insane before."

"Geez, you are such a bully!" Elizabeth snatched the nearby mug away and drank it quickly, the blush never lefting her face that was already red like a tomato and surely not due to the ale, while Meliodas could only snickers at it, now he liked the situation better. Before he knew it, his elbow was resting on the table and his raised hand was cupping his face, he was now staring at the goddess' reactions with great interest. At first he truly thought that Elizabeth's ideas were absurd but then it turned out as a good way of teasing, but maybe he went a bit too far? ...Nah, she deserved it, let's just call it a small revenge for usually leading him to walk in circles. _'But huh? Isn't she drinking from my cup―'_

 ***CLANG!*** Meliodas flinched when Elizabeth slammed the now empty mug on the table before looking at him with teary eyes (she probably didn't noticed it herself). Then she took a deep breath before looking at him with an annoyed gaze, "Anyway, putting all the 'how' asides, I have decided that I'll start to run a bar when the war would end; a bar where all races could enjoy their times without any discrimination! Don't ask me how I'm planning to do it, I'll just think of a way to make him happen later!"

 _'What a determination... though it is such a shame that she can't put such efforts into battle.'_ Elizabeth was a quite high-ranked goddess in her capacities, he could understand that much after the first few introductions on the battlefield, truly it was such a shame that she was too much of a pacifist, sparring with her was a rather good exercise he enjoyed...

"That's why Meliodas, well..." She looked to the side as if she was searching her words awkwardly before facing him again, " _―_ Do you want us to run the bar together if we can end the war peacefully...?"

"...Eh?

"I think that you may look good in a bartender uniform! Besides I also have other friends, Dolor and Gloxinia who can help us... but on afterthought, Dolor is too big to enter the establishment so maybe we can have him bring us customers over? Anyway those two are kinds people and precious friends to me who also want the end of the war in a peaceful manner so definitively, the three of you can get along! Of course I don't mean anything immediate but before judging people I think you should first try to know them!"

"Goddess, what are you―"

"Working for the bar mean that you can travel in all kind of places and thus collecting all kinds of alcohol and tasting them by the same occasion. Meliodas, did you knew that it is really easy to please someone with the simplest things? Of course I don't mean that anyone is so easy to please, but just a small things like you can found in this bar can make people happy and forgot their everyday stress, this is why I want to run a bar. After all when the war is finally over, many people would still be suffering its consequences, so I want to make a place where they can forget their worries even if it's just a little. I'm not doing this because I want to be thanked, but if possible since my clan is also responsible of the war and their sufferies, I want to do something about it even if it is just a little. If one day my hard work can let those people to smile again... Meliodas, if possible I want to see you smile too, not of wickedness but just smiling of happiness, of course if you truly wish against it I wouldn't force you but one day, maybe―"

" _Elizabeth_." Suddenly he cuts in, it shouldn't be shocking for him to interrupt her when her ideas start to get too wild, but it was the first very time he called her by her name and not by her race like he did usually. Some kind of weird bubble-like feeling was raising in her chest, for some reason her cheeks started to redden and her heart started to beats faster.

"..." Meliodas thought silently about what she has said. The idea didn't seemed bad, on the contrary it seems more pleasing than anything. If everything could be solved peacefully then running a bar together with her may be one of the best endings for him, maybe internally he wished for something like this as well, but―

" **It's impossible.** " Immediately after he said that, Elizabeth's excitement fell, everything stopped. But even with that sudden heavy atmostphere, Meliodas bites his lower lip and continue on speaking. "The war wouldn't end so easily, neither it would end peacefully, you and me of all people should know this better than anyone else as future leaders of both of our respective clans."

"W–what you said may be true, but still I―"

"Though as interesting your dream might be, it would hardly become reality, because despite the fact that just like the two of us the others might also be tired of the war, they wouldn't stop it so easily, at least until one of our two clans have fallen first. You must open your eyes, Elizabeth."

 _'No... the one who must open his eyes is me.'_ Meliodas silently clenched his already entwined fingers even more tightly than they were already as realization came to his mind; he didn't want to fight against this goddess, he didn't wanted to find her neck at the edge of his sword neither he wanted to encounter her in the battlefield like how they first met, but...

"Goddesses and demons were enemies since the very beginning, even the small truce between them was so easily and quickly broken."

"But Meliodas... you are different." She tried to plead him, but he solemnly shook his head. "I am a demon and you are a goddess, even if our ways of thinking happen to coincide a little, we are still members of our clan, as long as our leader choose for us to fight, we have no other choice but to swing our blades. Your clan is killing our citizens, and we are taking revenge for them in return. Elizabeth, just because you and I are different wouldn't change anything."

"But if we are together, then..."

"Nothing would change, compared to our gods, we are two miserable insects despite being their offspring; we have no choice but to obey them." Meliodas know that he is cruel, he know that Elizabeth's attitude is just because it was her nature, he _definitively_ know that Elizabeth didn't wanted to heard such a thing when he finalyu called her by her name and yet she is listening to every cruel denying he says about her belief calmly. Thus keeping his desire to apologize to her deep in his hearts, Meliodas says the next words that he wanted to say the least to her as they roll bitterly on his tongue: "Elizabeth... even if we get along now, you and I will return as enemies at the battlefield, so it would be better to cut all this act out."

"..." Elizabeth was silent, her gaze was down and her bangs were shadowing her eyes thus making him impossible to see her expression but he could tell easily that his words had shaken her quite hard as her hands were clutching the hems of her tunique quite hard, her fists were trembling. He was now waiting for her outburst, she has all the right to hate him, to despise him or to deny his existence right now, and he was ready to accept everything without moving. He took advantage of this goddess' kindness and it ended like that, only for him to repay her with the harshest words he could use. But that relationship needed to be cut down before it develop further, for both of their sakes, so that killing the other wouldn't become a torture, so both of them can fight fully for their clans' sake without regrets...

After a long silence, Elizabeth raised her face and Meliodas' breath stopped, "―Is that so...? I, am very sorry for dragging you with me in this mess." She simply close her eyes and smiled to him. She smiled. It seems that she took a deep breath before showing it to him. He didn't understood why, she has the right to hate him, she has the right to despise him and chastise him, yet she is doing none of that. Why? Why? Was she smiling in order to convince herself? Or was it for his sake? He didn't knew why she was doing this but there was something he definitively knew. That this way of her that accept everything that is thrown to her make him feel irritated.

"...It's alright, I'm getting used to it by now." He managed to say out but his fist was clenched, so were hers despite her smile. "Hm. Sorry about everything, but it's alright, as you've said from now on there is no more reason for you to follow me."

"...Yeah." It was unbearably painful for him, he knew that she was feeling the same, but was she trying to give him back the pain he gave her earlier? No, he knew it she wasn't, he didn't knew why but he at least was convinced of this.

"But, it is truly a shame..." Her voice and smile trembled a little, Meliodas noticed it but bites the inside of his cheek to keep him from showing much reaction, "...Why?" She just averted her gaze and looked down, Meliodas couldn't help himself but do the same, and just like a faint whisper...

"... _I really wanted to run a bar together with you_ ―" She sounded on the verge of crying, and yet keep on smiling. Meliodas didn't understood why she did that, but he did understand that he had said something he shouldn't―but even so he wouldn't take it back; because it was better like that. Running a bar together with her didn't sounded bad, on the contrary, though he would never had admitted it to her the idea pleased him quite well... but it was impossible to realize, and even if it was, it would be better for both of them to give up on this. In the end, he couldn't ask why the goddess took him here anymore, but he sure at least wanted to finish this day happily... though he knew that he had no right to say that, as he was the one who destroyed this goddess' efforts to make him happy.

* * *

 **[3,000 years later]**

"―Meliodas...? Is there something wrong?" Upon hearing a voice that sounded like a beautiful melody to his ears, Meliodas looked up to see the 3rd Princess of Liones looking at him with worried eyes, the 107th reincarnation of his beloved goddess. It was almost fate had decided to give her the same silver hair and blue eyes that the original once had, and in 3000 years, Meliodas finally met her closest replica but it isn't perfectly exact too, she would always be the real Elizabeth even if their appearances or personality were different; because they shared the same soul. That girl probably didn't knew what kind of effect the sound of her being informal with him just like when she was a child or the rather new uniform she was wearing (which definitively obtained his stamp of approval) was doing to his insides.

"Oi! Elizabeth tried to call out to you many times since earlier so hurry up and answer, you swine!" And there was also that pig, huh? Taking count of their similar personalities, surely Wandle's reincarnation. Isn't it funny? Both Liz's and Wandle's reincarnations are together back with him now, if fate wasn't ironic...

"It's alrigth Hawky, I'm sure that Meliodas was thinking of something important..."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed, it was! I was thinking about new recipes including roasted pork to the menu!" What he liked the most to do currently was to feel up Elizabeth and see her snow-white skin being tainted with a fair shade of red when she was blushing in response of his teasing, but otherwise he also liked to tease the pig and see his already rosy skin turning paler and paler of a shade of white as he become easily frightened by his threats of cooking him... Oh, see? Like now for example!

"D–don't you dare to joke about this! Mommaaaa~!" The little pig immdeiately ran outside of the bar, surely to his mom's sideas Meliodas snickered mischeviously at the sight, this kept him out from being bored for 10 years of time after all when he wasn't at Elizabeth's sides, surprisingly after repeating this cycle over and again he still didn't got tired of it even now.

"Geez, Meliodas, please don't tease Hawky too much. He was very worried too after what happened to you." Elizabeth gently scolded him as she pouted in return in an adorable manner before getting herself ready to run after the cring pig surely to comfort him. Meliodas was aware that his death by Estarossa's hands had caused many changes; like how Hawk isn't even trying to stop him groping Elizabeth anymore, did he truly missed him to such an extend to the point of allowing such acts now? It's true that just like Elizabeth, he was crying of joy at his return... well, at least Meliodas was grateful for that swine for watching over Elizabeth during his 'absence', giving him seconds of Ban's cooking should be enough to get him forgiven. But still, before that...

"Elizabeth."

"Mm?" The young woman turned to him with an hesitant gaze as she cocked her head on the side, Meliodas gulped as he thought of the memories he was earlier reminding himself of and then took a deep breath before saying to her: "...I'm sorry."

"Eh? About what?" As expected this Elizabeth didn't knew of what he was talking about, it was only something he and the original Elizabeth shared after all. But still he didn't got to apologize back then after all this time with everything that quickly happened after that, so at least for now―

"I mean... it must have been hard for you to handle the Boar Hat all alone, right? Sorry for not being there..." He thought of a quick lie, not it wasn't completely one but it was one enough to hide the real meaning of his apology. Even if she didn't understood it, he still wanted to apologize.

Elizabeth looked at him in a confused manner before smiling at him after she laughed a little in the tune he liked so much, "Fufu! Although I don't really understand for what you are apologizing for, I forgive you Meliodas!"

"...Thank you." For her it was normal to forgive someone who truly regretted and apologized for his actions, so she probably didn't knew about how much those simple words saved him. He could never explain to her te true reason, but he still wished to thank her for forgive him even if she didn't knew why he was apologizing in first place. Even if she didn't remembered, that alone was plenty enough for him.

"By the way Meliodas, there was something that I wanted to ask you since back then, but―"

"If it is about the choice of your underwear, I shall recommend black for the color~!"

"O–of course it isn't!" Just like he expected, her cheeks became dyed with a lovely rosy-colored flush like how he likes them. But recently it seems that the princess had got an hold of herself after his death and because of that, she didn't mind much of his teasing anymore, he was glad and a little embarrassed over the fact that she now allowed his groping on her but is also a little disappointed that she already got used to his teasing, he would no longer be able to hear her embarrassed squeaks longer now...

After taking a deep breath and calmed herself quickly, Elizabeth looked at Meliodas once more with a decided manner and asked, "Meliodas, why did you decided to start a bar?"

"...Eh?"

"I–I mean... Hawky told me that you were doing that in order to assemble informations about the Sins' locations... or to drink alcohol to your heart content? But I wanted to hear your version of the story."

 _'...I didn't expected such a coincidence though.'_ Or was it fatality rather? It was originally her idea to begin with yet she was now asking him about it. Yeah, 10 years ago when he met Hawk and found himself riding on the back of his giant mom, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and almost laughed because of it; a giant pig that had the size of a moving fortress and could bury herself into the ground... did she predicted that such a thing would happen back then? If he didn't created a bar on that pig's back then it would be unthinkable to miss such a chance! ...No, it wasn't that either, he just wanted to be the one who would realize her dream back then, maybe as a way of atonement for rejecting it? As an apology for making her giving up on it back then?

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth looked at him with worried eyes again, look like recently he keep space out like that, no good he needed to fix that habit. So instead he grinned at her like he usually does and in a cheery voice he said: "Well, I just happen to want to run a bar on the back of a giant pig! It's quite an interesting idea, isn't it~?"

"I see, indeed it is!" The princess just returned his smile with her own, he didn't knew if she was believing him but it was his real feelings; when they met again he wanted to run a bar together with her. Watching people smiling with just the simplest of things was quite nice indeed, seeing them happy to taste good ale or throw up with his disgusting cooking, it just gave him another vision perceptive than the usual bloodshed he was used to... the him back then would never had understood that unfortunately, but now that he got the chance of realizing her dream, he wouldn't waste it. A bar with him a demon as the owner, an immortal human as a cook, a reincarnated goddess + a shrunken giant as waitresses, a doll, a fairy, another human and the strongest magician of Britannia working together with him... there was no more room for discrimination like that! Even if she remember none of these it doesn't matter, as long as he can keep on realizing her dream of making people happy and forget their sadness with those small things and his precious comrades helping him and her smiling at his sides, there was nothing better!

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Meliodas knew that he would be reunited with his reincarnated lover over and again, and it wasn't the first time that he met her again when she is still a child... but playing the babysitter for the first time in 107 reincarnations was definitively a first!

* * *

 **A/N.:** **And this is how I imagine how the Boar Hat can be created. This Meliodas might seem to be OOC compared to his present self but remember that we don't know what kind of person he used to be as the leader of the Commandments (besides for a few vagues comments)! I feel like that now I can finally understand how anime/manga authors or just normal authors are doing their best to finish their supposed work before their tasked deadline... I should stop wishing for more quick updates while they have their own lifes to take care of too and respect them more, yeah...**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **– _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"I love It!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Thank you to my most loyal fanfic supporter and friend! I'll try my best for your sake!

 **–** _ **Guest's review at the previous chapter:** _"It's kind of nice, I think? Please continue keep up the work!"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thanks! I'll try hard to meet up your expectations!

 **– _Aisaka_** _ ** _'_ s review at the previous chapter:** _"IM IN LOVE WITH THIS"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Ahaha! I'm happy to hear that (I guess...?)! I'll try to work harder for that sake too!


	3. C for Childhood

**A/N.: Hello everyone! Here is the 3rd chapter! Sorry for the late, I had two other fanfics to finish and completed! (^^) I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

 _The letter C is for... the word "Childhood"._

* * *

It was a moment far before the third princess of Liones set herself on a journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins in order to stop the cruelty created by the Holy Knights and save the kingdom, before the Seven Deadly Sins were even labelled as traitors... In a restaurant with open space on a terrasse were the Sins currently reunited for lunch together, however the most important of them _―_ their captain were missing (Merlin, Escanor and Gowther too were absent though each of them due to personal reasons).

"The captain is sure late even though he was the one who called all of us over... I wonder if something happened?" The fat chubby man, which was the human form of the Grizzly Sin of Sloth _―_ King looked over his shoulder at the entrance in order to see if there was any sign of the captain approaching or not, but he had yet seen anything.

Sitting at his opposite and crossing his legs on the table while drinking a bottle of ale and almost seemed half-drunk was the Fox Sin of Greed, Ban. "Oi King~ Stop worrying over the Cap'n alreaaady, he is strong enough to take care of himseeeelf~" Ban sing-songed in a disturbing manner but even so King could only sighs at the man in front of him who was doing nothing but irritating him, "Yeah of course I know but..."

" _―_ Sorry for the wait you guys, something sudden came up which led me to come later than expected." The familiar voice of their captain was finally heard as King looked behind him in relief while Ban was giving him a look of 'Didn't I told ya?' on his face which got ignored. However both of them soon froze upon seeing the unexpected thing their captain was carrying...

"Mm? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"N–not on your face, rather..."

"...?" Yes, it was the Dragon Sin of Wrath Meliodas and the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was as he usually presented himself and saluted them with raising a hand up, yet _―_ in his other arm he was carrying a baby, yes a baby, a cute little baby with big blue eyes and short silver hair wrapped inside a cloth and laying comfortably in his arm while staring at the world curiously.

 _'...?!'_ Suddenly King felt himself sweat buckets as he was completely shocked by the scene... No, it couldn't be possible, right? After all the captain was strong for someone as child-like and surely older than how he looks, but still...

Ban however suddenly sobbered from his drunk state after the interesting sight in front of him as he released an amusing 'Oh?' and laughed as he asked: "What's with that Cap'n? Your hidden child or somethin'?"

"Wait a second, Ban! You can't ask something like that so rudely, try to learn some tact!" King immediately admonished Ban while Meliodas didn't seemed much fazed as he took a seat with the baby still in his arms. "Oh _―_ Well..." He was about to start explaining but before he could another voice cuts in the conversation...

"Captain~! Where were you all this time? I got tired waiting! Did something happened..." Soon the voice stopped upon seeing the baby in Meliodas' arms, the person who spoke was the Serpent Sin of Envy, Diane, as a giant she couldn't stay with them on the same ground thus was forced to lean her hands on the barriers of the restaurant open space which was situated of many meters from the ground, but thanks to that she could stay with them and isn't forced to sit down.

Upon seeing Diane, King immediately started to panic as he tried to calm her down of anything that could make her angry and prevent another catastrophe. "D–Diane, first listen to me calmly, it isn't what you think. How about we all listen silently to Captain's explanation and _―_ "

"UWAA~! IT'S A BABY!" However Diane didn't even let him finish as she immediately cried out in exclamation and amazement, but the tone of her voice was far greater that most of the other customers cringed at the loud sound and covered their ears while shivering, the Sins however seemed to be used to that and unfazed by it, if it weren't for their hair to have suffered of a similar sensation of being blown by a strong gust of wind.

"It's an human baby, I know that _―_!"

"Is that so?"

King silently sighed to himself as he heard Meliodas and Diane's conversation, in that way it should end up alright without any bloodshed (from the captain). Now that he thought about it, before he erased Diane's memories during her childhood, didn't they also came across a couple having a human baby in the old hunter's village? Aah... That time's Diane was sure adorable to his eyes...

"How cuuuute! Then? Where does this baby come from?" Diane cooed as she entwined her fingers in delight.

Meliodas opened his mouth to answer: "Ah, well about it..." But as if it was his fate or something, he was never able to finish...

"...Or do you think that I would say that? TO HAVE A SECRET CHILD WITH SOME UNKNOWN WOMAN WHILE YOU ALREADY HAVE ME AND TO THINK THAT YOU DARED TO BRING THAT SAME CHILD IN FRONT OF ME, CAPTAIN YOU IDIIIIOOOOT!" And thus Diane's teary punch send Meliodas flying through the restaurant and knocked all the tables and chairs down like a bowling ball hitting all its target in one swing. STRIKE!

 _'...I spoke too quickly.'_ King thought bitterly and was now trying to calm Diane's anger down while Ban only laughed his heart out in return. Meliodas found himself being trapped under a great number of reversed tables on him, but don't worry everyone, only Meliodas took damages (which he can handle easily) and the baby was safe from all harm as she could only blink in a confused manner in return.

* * *

 **[And after some explanations...]**

"""A PRINCESS?!""" The three present Sins cried out in shock as Meliodas nodded calmly to their words while letting the baby playing with his fingers in her small hand, "Yeah, the third princess they said."

"But why is someone as important as a princess was entrusted to Captain?" King wondered as he got completely captured by the little girl's cuteness and couldn't help himself but to come closer and to poke her chubby cheek with his index finger... which was a little too close to the captain's tastes as he was trying to push King's face away with all his strength as he continued on speaking, "Well about that... first when I do like this..." Meliodas handed the baby to King, and King was about to receive her until _―_

 ***Clunch!***

"It end up like that." In the end King couldn't receive the baby as Meliodas explained because once she felt that she was going to be away from Meliodas' arms, she immediately use her small hand to clench Meliodas' red shirt and refused to let go no matter what. Even if he tried to pull her away it didn't worked... or rather, did he seemed to be smug of it? King didn't understood well, he was a fairy and as a fairy even if he was no good at it, reading in other's hearts wasn't that difficult... but was the captain troubled or happy of it? He couldn't understand at all.

"That baby's power is amazin'~" Ban commented.

"I remember that Bartra was crying because his daughter wouldn't let go of me." Meliodas thought and smiled a little at the memory, it was kind of funny, the king of Liones being jealous of one of his servant because his daughter prefered the latter over her own father (even though she was adopted).

"But what will you do about it?" Diane asked as now that she understood the situation, she was way calmer and understandive than earlier. "Today was a day of rest but starting tomorrow we would have mission again, right?"

"Hm... Well, I'll try what I can do right now so don't worry about it. For now I have no choice but to keep her, I'll take her back to the castle later on."

"If you say so Captain..."

"..." The little princess was watching the Sins with curious eyes as Meliodas started to ask what they should command to eat or drink, but even if the other persons seemed to be interesting too, her eyes were only locked on the Dragon Sin of Wrath.

* * *

 _This is what happened a little earlier before Meliodas rejoined the Sins back, he got called at the castle and thought that it was for something important only to witness the king playing foolishly with his new baby daugther which was in the arms of the queen. The queen then noticed him and handed the baby over, saying: "Would you like to hold her too?"_

 _He pointed at himself in confusion before Queen Caroline placed her new daughter carefully in his arms, he held her like he was told as he steadied her head in his hand so she wouldn't be uncomfortable, she was sleeping peacefully and he didn't wanted to wake her up. "Like this?" He asked the queen who smiled in return, "Yes. You are very good at it, do you perhaps have any experience with it?"_

 _"Nope." It was the truth, he held no much experiences over taking care of really young children._

 _"Be careful to not drop her!"_

 _"I already know Bartra, calm down a little will you? ...Oh." Now the little girl woke up, Meliodas froze slightly, would she start go crying? Should he give her back to the queen?_

 _"...Ehe~" However she didn't cried nor did she looked afraid, she just extended her small hands towards him and smiled brightly with slightly flushed cheeks. Meliodas felt himself being slightly entranced by the adorable sight as he had a similar flush on his own cheeks. It was almost as if he could see flowers dancing around the little girl as he opened his mouth to talk, "...Say, Bartra_ _―_ _"_

 _"I won't give her to you." A straight and direct answer as if he read right through him._

 _"I didn't asked anything yet though?"_

 _"I already said that I won't give her to you. Aren't you the one who brought her to us? We won't let you take her back any soon."_

 _"...Tch."_

 _"Oi! You said 'Tch' just now, didn't you?!"_

 _"Then how about we ask her with who she want to be?"_

 _"Give her back! There is no way I'm leaving my daughter in your hands!"_

 _"Too bad for you, she already is."_

 _"Ahaha!" Watching the two men fighting over the cute little baby, Queen Caroline couldn't help but burst out of laughing even though it may be unrefined from someone of her rank, the sight was too much of a joy to behold after all. In the end, Meliodas won and was allowed to keep the baby for the rest of the day, thus Bartra ended up in tears._

* * *

"Oi, oi, oiii... Aren't you sleepy yet _―_? It is already morning you know _―_?" Meliodas called out to the baby still in his arms drowzily as the moon was now high in the sky and stars were scattered in the night. He originally went to give back Elizabeth to the royal family as promised but she still refused to let go of him thus Queen Caroline accepted to allow Elizabeth stay with him for the night much to the dismay of the still crying king. Even if the girl was still feeling energic enough, Meliodas started to get tired to the point of falling asleep at any moment.

"Uuh..." Oh? Meliodas noticed that the baby was trying to fight to stay awake but had an hard time to do so, her eyes started to close and open, close and open, until at a moment they stayed closed permanantly. Starting to feel some hope, Meliodas carefully and softly moved the baby from his side and was about to put her on the bed...

"...!" Before the baby immediately woke up and gripped his shirt tightly once again, now back to being all energized.

 _'So it's still no good!'_ Meliodas hanged his head into despair as he started to give up in many ways, maybe he was really not made for that kind of thing? Fighting various monsters was far more easy than to keep up with this little one.

 _'But still she is sure a strong-willed little princess―that makes me wonder how she would become when she grow up. She is surprisingly sharp with her senses, is it because babies are more sensible of things around them? I don't know at all... Now, what to do...?'_ Meliodas was about to sigh however upon seeing the little baby clutching even harder to him with her small trembling hand and tears ready to fall from her eyes as her lips trembled which gives signs that if he continued to try to push her away from him, she would start to cry.

"..." Seeing this, seeing about how much she didn't even wanted to leave his side for a single second _―_ from a millimiter of distance, instead of being annoyed Meliodas' gaze softened as he gently narrowed his eyes and came to rest his forehead lightly against the baby's. "...Elizabeth."

Tears were already falling down from the baby's eyes and rolling down her cheeks but once she heard her name being called by _him_ rather than anyone else, she widened her eyes in reaction. Yet Meliodas didn't stopped, he gently held Elizabeth's small hand that was holding his shirt and softly clenched it so it wouldn't hurt her and in the gentlest voice he ever used, he said to her: " _It's alright. Even if you let go of this hand, I will never disappear from your sides..._ 'kay?" He finished with his usual sunny grin and the seriousness that he previously had disappeared almost as if it was an illusion, now instead of his forehead, it was his nose that was brshing against the little girl's.

" _―_ " And with a miracle, as if the baby understood the blond's words, she slowly and finally for the first time in the day, let go of his shirt and closed her eyes as all the fatigue that she endured during the day caught her up, fell asleep in Meliodas' arms.

Meliodas caught the small hand that was earlier always clenching his shirt so hardly and gently rubbed the slight bruise that the princess caused to herself in exchange of not letting go of him, it must have hurt for a baby and yet she didn't let go? He gently wiped away the beads of tears at the corner fo her eyes before brushing some of her bangs away and left a lingering kiss on her forehead. He then opened his eyes to look at her sleeping form with an affectionate look as he whispered those words to her: "...Good night, Elizabeth." _―_ At least, until she wake up, he would stay at her sides like she wished for.

* * *

 **{Bonus: Elizabeth's first words}**

Around the time when Elizabeth started to grow from a baby to a toddler, she still refused to separate herself from Meliodas thus he spended all his free time with her much to her delight and his own upon seeing her smile. Recently Elizabeth seemed to be able to speak a little more than the untelligible words she pronounced thus Meliodas decided to try to teach her some. This happened during a day when the two played together, Meliodas started to get used on how to react around her and didn't hesitated to play with her more than necessary.

"Meliodas." He told her when she was wriggling on his body, trying to reach his hands while he toying with hers.

"Me _―_ li _―_ da _―_ " Hm... If he was a woman then maybe he could be satisfied with it but unfortunately he wasn't.

"Me–li–o–da–s." He repeated once again. He was ready to repeat it no matter how much it was needed, he wouldn't be satisfied until he heard it right after all.

"Me _―_ lio _―_ da _―_?" Ooh...? It was starting to progress, but still not successful yet... or was his name too difficult to pronounce for a really young child? Maybe yes, just when he was thinking about giving up, he felt a small hand touching his cheek and saw below him Elizabeth with her shining eyes and bright smile trying hard for him, "Meeliash _―_ Meriodaaash _―_ Meliodas _―_ " But before she could even finish her successful first word, Meliodas already succombed and hugged Elizabeth tightly as a reward for her efforts and rubbed his cheek against hers while she still tried to call his name right, he didn't cared if he was spoiling her too much anymore. And when Elizabeth finally said her first word with success in front of Bartra, the latter felt that he was truly going to lost it.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Elizabeth made the error of mistaking alcohol for water and got drunk... How would Meliodas deal with this now drunk Elizabeth?

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This scene must happen around the time Elizabeth is still a baby but already adopted by the Liones royalty! I thought about how Meliodas would have taken care of Elizabeth during her babyhood (I don't even know if this world even exist XD) if he had taken care of her during her childhood!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **– _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"my friend! It's great! It explains a lot of things!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Thank you as always! Though it don't explain a lot since it isn't canon but I still wanted to write it like that **!**

 **– _merendinoemiliano_** _ ** _'s _review at the previous chapter:** _"Good work. For an idea, whath do you think of Elizabeth and Meliodas swapping place? I mean, she's the immortal one, while Meliodas is reincarnated costantly."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I'm glad you liked it! I did thought about a chapter having Elizabeth and Meliodas swapping places but I mean more swapping bodies so sorry for not being able to answer your request... but if you want fanfics like that then I can recommend you fanfics that speak of that on the site archiveofourown! For example "Wreathed in Sin, Wrought by Destiny" by _writting_addict_ or "Nanatsu No Taizai: Role Swapped" by _Angel_Shimizu_!

 **– _Guest_** _ ** _'_ s review at the previous chapter:** _"Do you are have the stupid?"

 ** _My answer to your review:_**...Are you perhaps insinuating that _I_ am stupid? Or is that perhaps you didn't liked the idea of the previous chapter?


	4. D for Drunk

**A/N.: I'm so happy that the numbers of people who favorized and followed my story even reached the number of 20! I want to inform you for changing a little that I have decided to change the Japanese honorifics back into the English ones, but it is also because the translation of the later chapters of the manga don't follow Japanese honorifics and the anime aren't enough to that point, I already made the modifications at the previous chapters but otherwise the content of the chapters would still stay unchanged so don't mind about it!**

* * *

 _The letter D is for... the word "Drunk"._

* * *

"Lord Meliodas, is sure late..." Elizabeth wondered as she already changed her clothes and was now in her pink nightgown, staring at the door of the room she and the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins shared since Ban took her room. She was hugging her pillow and waiting while continuing on staring at the door, hoping maybe for the Sin of Wrath to come through it at a moment or another. It seemed like she was being impatient to sleep by his side tonight too, he wasn't touching her in her sleep after all...

 _'W–what on earth am I thinking about?! Get a hold of yourself Elizabeth! It isn't good for a lady to wait for a man in her room, it sounds too weird too!'_ Suddenly becoming embarrassed of her own thoughts, Elizabeth clapped her flushed cheeks twice before taking a deep breath, yet before she knew it her attention was still attracted back at the door, where Meliodas could come in any time _―_

"I need a drink!" Elizabeth exclaimed now red flushed as she quickly scanned through the room if there was anything she could drink right here, if there wasn't she would be forced to go down and she didn't wanted to be teased by Meliodas right now. Then a single glass bottle and cup lined near each other on the table near the window was enlighten by the moonlight as if it was answering to her call. Elizabeth stood up and approached the container of the liquid closer, it wasn't colored and was transparent, Elizabeth also opened the bottle to sniff it carefully and there was no strong ale odor, as an underaged young woman she couldn't drink alcohol yet after all!

"Maybe I can drink a little of this? I will apologize to Lord Meliodas afterwards for taking his belonging without permission." Because her throat was feeling thirsty, Elizabeth poured some of the content into the cup and brought it to her lips before drinking it down...

* * *

"Listen to me, Meliodas, don't you dare to try to lock your room with Elizabeth in it again while I was looking for the ropes earlier!"

"I would have succeeded if you didn't pulled me away, you swine."

"Why are you sounding so disappointed?! I'm only letting you in the same room as Elizabeth because she doesn't mind it!"

"Then why do you always feel the need to tie me up if she trust me to that extend? Can't you do the same?"

"I CAN'T, I definitively can't! Elizabeth is too kind and someone has to protect her!"

"I would."

"Protect her from _you_ I mean!" Hawk was keeping on screaming at Meliodas in anger; ready at anything to protect the purity of the only person kind to him in this shop while Meliodas just cleaned his ear with his pinky finger, not even caring about the fuss the pig was making. Diane was sleeping outside due to her literally giant size, Ban was sleeping in the other room being drunk with ale and King was forced to stay with him while Elizabeth was surely waiting for him in his _―_ their room... or at least he hoped that she was waiting for him awake, if she was sleeping there was nothing that could be done about it. "How about you shut up? While we are arguing with each other like now, Elizabeth must be surely tired of waiting."

"Pugo! If it is for Elizabeth's sake then I'll let it slide for now, but if you dare to _―_ "

"Yeah, yeah, got it, got it." With that Meliodas walked the stairs up firstly with Hawk complaining behind him. "At least hear me out until the end you pig bastard!"

" _You_ are the pig here!"

"What did you said _―_ OWOWOWOW! Don't stretch my cheek _―_!" And with that the pitful cries of pain of the pig could be heard through all the Boar Hat but nobody minded it, and surprisingly not even Elizabeth. Yet Meliodas felt that if the pig were to continue to put himself between him and Elizabeth, then he would truly one day turn him into roasted pork.

* * *

 ***Knock, knock***

"Elizabeth? It's me, sorry for the wait." Meliodas announced his presence beforehand by knocking at the door though he wanted to secretly sneak inside and surprise the girl (if she were in the middle of changing it would be even better though) but since he doesn't have the patience to deal with Hawk's annoying noise, he decided to act as a gentleman for once.

 **...**

"" _―_?"" But after only receiving the silence as a response, both pig and man stared at each other in confusion, maybe she was sleeping? Thinking like that, Meliodas opened the door silently in order to not disturb her but still enter in the room, before _―_

"Welcome back, Lord Meliodas~!"

"...?!" Before he found himself being engulfed into a bear hug from the princess as he could only widen his eyes at the unexpected action from the usually shy Elizabeth of all people. It was rare for the famous captain of the Seven Deadly Sins to suffers of a surprise attack like that, not that he minded actually, what did he did in order to receive such a reward? Maybe it was his acculumated karma that did the work... no, wait there was something wrong about it. Meliodas then pulled Elizabeth reluctantly away from the hug before settling his hands on her shoulders in order to keep her steady only to meet her hooded eyes and a sleepy smile on her face, it was as if she was seeing him but not really either.

"..."

"..."

"..." Actually he kinda expected Hawk to start to scold Elizabeth at how 'dangerous' Meliodas could be but even the pig seemed to be too shocked by the action and then after more silence, "...Is Elizabeth drunk?" Hawk asked hesitantly to Meliodas who turned to Hawk with a raised eyebrow, "Seems like it's the case."

 _'But how is it possible?'_ Meliodas wondered. Elizabeth was a good girl, perhaps even too good for her own sake thus she would never do something as secretly drinking ale, is it another of Ban's prank? No even him wouldn't do that. Then how?

"...?" Then something caught his eye, he saw a glass bottle and cup on the table near the window and that there was some liquid of the bottle inside the cup, Meliodas scanned it with his eyes curiously before taking the cup and drinking the rest of the liquid inside, surprising himself of tasting the taste of ale yet didn't found himself smelling it!

"Meliodas. What is in that bottle?" Hawk asked as he made sure that Elizabeth didn't fell by supporting her on his back, she was already asleep when Meliodas let go of her.

"Hm... It is surprising but it is ale. With no smell and color but still pure ale."

"HAH?! How is that possible?" Hawk shouted at the beginning but immediately shutted up later on, afraid that he might woke Elizabeth up, yet the princess was sleeping peacefully on his back, maybe it was because she was drunk.

Meliodas himself start to think about it until, "OH!" He slammed his fist in his palm into realization, "Now that I think about it, it may be one of Merlin's inventions that had been forced onto me 10 years ago!"

"Merlin...? ...Ah! You don't mean the Boar Sin of Gluttony?! _―_ Wait, you said 10 years ago?! Is that alright for Elizabeth to drink such a thing?!"

"Yeah, Merlin's inventions don't have expiration dates... or at least it is what she told me, she said that she created an ale that doesn't have either color or odor making it similar to water but actually conserved its taste."

"Whoa?! Is even such a thing possible?!"

"We're talking about the Greatest Sorcerer of all Britannia so I'm pretty sure that she can do such a thing quite easily... well since Merlin's inventions are always kind of fishy and that she often uses others as guinea pigs, I never wanted to try it but maybe I forgot it and left it here... I think that maybe Elizabeth mistook it for water and drank it, well it's good to know that she is just drunk with no aftereffects, but I guess for more security that we should dispose of it."

"Yeah, throwing it away is surely the best thing to do _―_ "

"Either feeding it to Ban or you would work too."

"Like hell it will! We aren't your garbage eaters so throw it away normally."

"Say the pig who only eat scraps."

"It is because this is all I get to eat!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now I'm carrying back the drunk princess to her bed so out of the room, will you?" Meliodas approached and picked the sleeping Elizabeth into a bridal carry before waving Hawk off with his free hand.

The pig only glared at him in response as he walked towards the entrance of the room, "Don't think that you will be able to get away without the ropes! I'm leaving the door open so I can always burst out of it if anything happen so mind your manners, will you?!"

"Sure, come back quickly, who know what a drunk Elizabeth might do to me~"

"It is YOU who needs to be tied up and not her!" With that Hawk stomped away as he huffed in an annoyed while Meliodas just snickered in response at the pig's usual reactions, "As if such a thing would happen though..." He then directed himself towards the bed, unaware that Elizabeth was lazily opening her eyes. Meliodas then layed Elizabeth on the bed, before he noticed that her hand was cupping his cheek, he looked back at her to see her still hooded gaze, she then wrapped her arms around his neck thus bringing him closer to her _―_ making him almost falling on top of her if he didn't steadied his hands at each sides of her beforehand.

" _―_ " Elizabeth then raised her head and kissed Meliodas on the cheek but close to his lips too, with that the usually composed captain immediately froze, unable to react. Elizabeth wanted to come closer as she was not herself currently but her arms' strength left her so her lips trailed on Meliodas' neck, tracing his collarbone as he shivered in response.

"...!" Meliodas hastily jumped off from Elizabeth a small taint of pink covering his cheeks which was definitively not like his usual self when he would be presented to such an opportunity and made a safe distance between the two by retreating back from the bed. As he could only observe awkwardly what Elizabeth would do next, but...

"Mm _―_ " As if she sensed that his presence at her sides disappeared, Elizabeth's sleepiness took her back in and she layed on the bed, sleeping peacefully with her eyes closed and this time not opening again surely for the rest of the night.

"..." Meliodas only stared silently at Elizabeth's sleeping form. There was no words to describe what he was feeling currently, was it a mix between relief and disappointment? ...Nope, he didn't knew himself.

* * *

 _'...I can't hear anything at all, don't tell me I'm already too late?! Elizabeth―'_ Hawk thought as he carried the ropes on him, the silence normally should reassure him that nothing happened but with Meliodas as the other party, it could only worry him. It took too much times to find the ropes unexpectedly and to think that it was Ban who had them under his back? Stealing something away from a thief was an hard work and Hawk could only hope that it wasn't Meliodas' plan to begin with it.

Finally arriving at the door he left opened after climbing the stairs as quickly as he could and panting a little due to the exercise, Hawk immediately entered without knocking a smirk on his face preparing to smash anything Meliodas tried to do to his friend. "Meliodas, sorry for the wait! Here is your roping time _―_ Huh?" Surprisingly, Meliodas wasn't on the bed with Elizabeth, on the contrary he was sitting awfully away from her on the chair of the table containing the drink that made Elizabeth drunk in first place, his elblow straight on the table and his hand cradled his cheek as he looked through the window in an absentminded manner. Elizabeth, her was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face and being covered with a warm blanket which she didn't had when Hawk saw her earlier.

Hawk couldn't belive what he was just seeing as he blinked twice before hesitantly calling him out, "Err... Sir Meliodas _―_?" Because he never saw such an unexpected side of him, Hawk surprised himself by suddenly being polite upon talking to him.

Meliodas noticed his call this time, before he looked towards him and then smiled casually, "Oh, Hawk. Here you are, are you here to tie me up as usual?"

"Y _–_ yeah..."

"Then please do, I won't try to resist anyway. And be sure to add more ropes than usual and tie me more tightly then ever today."

"O _–_ okay... if you say so...?"

 _'Did he finally started to become normal? ...Impossible. Or perhaps it is that weird drink's effects on him? That Merlin's inventions are sooo scary...!'_ Even though he should be rejoiced for once that Meliodas isn't sexually harassing the princess, Hawk found himself at loss on how to deal with this new side of Meliodas. Of course there was no medicine at work, just some self-restraint. Yet he would test all those inventions without knowing in the future when he would meet the Boar Sin of Gluttony.

While Meliodas found himself trapped inside a new dilemma; should he throw that color and odorless ale after all? Or keep it? That hesitation didn't ended until morning, it was then that a now sober Elizabeth who didn't remembered what happened to her last night and thinking that she fell asleep before Meliodas arrived, found the said Sin lying on the cold floor instead of the warm bed near her as if he wanted to cool his head down from any thoughts too complicate for her, his body being recovered by a ball of ropes with only his head coming out which made him look like some kind of yo-yo and tired eyes as if he just pulled out a all-nighter.

Today's lesson is; Meliodas is bold when he is the one making approaches towards Elizabeth, but if Elizabeth was the one who would make him advences, he wouldn't know how to react. The type of person who put everything in attack and nothing in defense... though it is an utterly shame that Elizabeth doesn't remember it, not like he would let her remember this shameful state of himself anyway.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** One day, Meliodas is very late compared to the usual time he is back. Little Elizabeth is missing her dear personal knight's presence and set on a small journey through Liones Kingdom' castle with her teddy bear in arm in order to find him.

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This chapter is taking place... well, at the beginning, I guess? Around the moment where Meliodas and Elizabeth slept in the same bed with Hawk tying him into a ball of ropes! So surely after having Ban and King back. I had this idea when Meliodas blushed when he was hugged by Elizabeth after his resurrection, chapter 89 I think...? But also the 23rd episode of the anime Nanatsu no Taizai: Imashime no Fukkatsu!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **– _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"My friend! I love it! Poor Bartra his daughter prefer Meliodas over him!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Thank you as always! ...Personally I think that Elizabeth would always love Meliodas more than anyone though~

 **–** _ **sora5hedgehog 's review at the previous chapter:** _"I LOVE this 3"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you! Feel free to enjoy the rest of the story! (^^)

 **–** _ **daianapotter 's review at the previous chapter:** _"Meliodas no aguanta mucho tiempo que su waifu esté enojada con él"

"La verdad me encanta este headcanon que haya sido elizabeth le haya dado la idea del bar.  
Meliodas como siempre queriendo herir pero es él quien sale lastimado.  
Me gusto cuando a él no le hizo gracia que le dijeran hermanos y solo perdono a la señora cuando dijo que eran amantes xd"

"Dios ame el capítulo! Ojalá hagas un fic AU donde los pecados no son tachados de criminales y meliodas se queda junto a elizabeth. Seguro que habrían muchas escenas hermosas n.n"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Gracias, intentaré al menos pensar en tu solicitud, pero no prometo nada. Y si puede la próxima vez, por favor escriba su opinión en inglés si no es demasiado pedir, Google Translate no es muy preciso.


	5. E for Exploring

**A/N.: I have decided to update this fanfic as much I can until I am out of ideas and that my summer vacations ends before leaving place to school terms once again!**

* * *

 _The letter E is for... the word "Exploring"._

* * *

"Ehehe~ There, there, good girl, good girl!" Elizabeth who is only aged of 3 years old patted the head of her teddy bear again and again. She was reproducing what Meliodas often did to her which she liked a lot, if she did it to the teddy bear would she like it too (actually she doesn't even know if the teddy in question was a girl or a boy so for now she would just imitate what Meliodas often did to her).

"..." But after doing it a while, Elizabeth looked at the door of her room again, waiting for a certain someone to pass. She then looked through the window, the sun setted down since quite a while, usually Meliodas would always visit her by sunset but it seems that he was strangely late today so she had no one to play with today. Of course it wasn't like she only played with Meliodas even though he is by far her favorite, Margaret was busy with her studies as the first princess while Gil was training to become her knight, Veronica recently started to distance herself from her because she often played with Howzer and Griamore and their swords, she told her that 'babies aren't allowed' when Elizabeth tried to join them, Elizabeth didn't knew why Veronica suddenly became mean with her after she learned that she was 'adopted'...? Elizabeth didn't knew the meaning of the word young as she is but it didn't gave her a good feeling, she tried to ask her father about it and his reaction seemed to be quite shocking, he assured her that there was no need for her to know before going to scold Veronica severly while Margaret hugged Elizabeth as she repeated that it didn't mattered. It is during those unseasy moments that she wanted to see Meliodas, being with him always made her having peace in mind, but Meliodas today is late. Would he still come today?

 _"I promise. No matter where I am, I'll always survive and return to you."_

Elizabeth shook her head, he would come, always, he promised that he would always come back so she would wait for him here! ...Or so she thought but each time she tries to harden her determination, her gaze would always be attracted towards the door, trying to sharpen her earing by putting her ear on the door in order to hear any possible uncoming footsteps. She waited like that, one minute, two minutes, when the minutes reached five Elizabeth got tired of waiting. Maybe something happened to him? Now her mind was filled with worry Elizabeth start to think over and again. Meliodas was apparently very strong, Zaratras who was very strong too affirmed so himself, but personally Elizabeth didn't knew much about the strength they were talking about. So Meliodas should be alright, yes, but what if he isn't?

It was soon time for sleeping, but Elizabeth didn't wanted to sleep before at least seeing Meliodas again, thus making her mind up, Elizabeth took her precious teddy bear, her favorite which was a present from Meliodas himself, before walking towards the door trying to reach the knob but unfortunately she wasn't tall enough. So instead she tried to jump, after many attempts her tiny hands managed to reach the doorknob but her feets weren't touching the ground anymore, thus Elizabeth used her hands to turn the doorknob and used all her weight to yank herself behind, of course she fell but thanksfully the teddy bear she let go of for jumping was under her so she didn't hurted herself.

 _'Good!'_ The door was a little open and Elizabeth used her hand to pull it open even more, she secretly glanced at right and left of the corridors, no one was there, no one to report her or to bring her back, usually Elizabeth didn't wanted to go out during nights because apparently monsters would come to eat her up (so Veronica said) but to her seeing Meliodas was more important and that thought gave her a little of courage, so she stepped outside with her teddy bear in arms and walked out in an determined manner and set out on a journey to find Meliodas, ironically it is her first journey which isn't the one she would have around 13 years later to find the Seven Deadly Sins... limited at Liones Kingdom's royal castle only though _―_

* * *

"Seriously, stupid Ellie! Because of her I got scolded by Father!"

"Veronica, you are the one at fault! I can't believe that you told Elizabeth such a thing!" The two princesses were walking through the castle's corridor, one was dressed into a proper dress befitting her rank, the other was dressed into a tomboyish attire easy to move in, it were Margaret and Veronica, Elizabeth's foster older sisters. Or rather, Veronica was storming forward angrily while Margaret was trying to keep up with her by running to catch her up.

"Hmpf! Wouldn't she know it later on? I don't understand why everyone is trying to hide it to her!"

"Elizabeth doesn't know it herself! Father said that he wanted to wait for her to be more grown-up before revealing it to her! So she wouldn't feel excluded from the family!"

Veronica suddenly stopped as she turned around angrily to meet her older sister's gaze, "What family? She isn't even our real sister! Sister, aren't you angry that Father hided it from you?! That he made us believe all this time that Ellie was our family member while she was just an outsider he forced in?!"

"Of course I was shocked too when I just learned it earlier! But it doesn't matter, adopted or not, blood-related or not, Elizabeth is still my sister!" There was even a small crowd around them without their notices, maids stopped to work before whispering to each other things, Margaret noticed that and took Veronica by the arm before dragging her away, ignoring the latter's protests. When they finally arrived somewhere where they were alone, Margaret turned an angry glare at Veronica, "To Elizabeth, you are still her sister! Just because she was adopted doesn't mean that everything we lived together were faked! If you understand it then hurry up and go apologize to Elizabeth!"

"W–why should I _―_ "

"And both of us are going to play with Elizabeth for the rest of evening to make up for her! I was busy with my studies but it doesn't mean that I didn't neglected her either! **Is that understood, Veronica**?" When Margaret ordered her with the intonation befitting for a future queen, Veronica couldn't help but feel herself shrink under the pression and then could only nods meekily with an hesitant 'understood'. With that, Margaret took Veronica by the wrist and then pulled her towards the direction of the room the two of them and Elizabeth shared together.

Veronica thought about Elizabeth, indeed she was shocked of the revelations and she felt herself being betrayed, thinking that all her relationship with Elizabeth was fake, she started to throw all her negative emotions onto the younger girl without caring about how she felt, thinking that she may have been mocking her from the inside. But Elizabeth herself wasn't aware of that as she was too young to understand the meaning of those words, and taking count of how Margaret reacted, her, at the revelations, maybe Veronica shouldn't have been so mean towards her?

Upon hearing a sharp gasp from her sister, Veronica immediately looked up to Margaret in a panicked manner, "What's wrong?!" Only then she took attention from her surrondings, seeing that they were already in front of the room. Yet Margaret had a hand on her mouth as her face turned pale, Veronica started to worry about her condition until she saw herself the door of their room opened and inside, their little sister nowhere to be seen _―_

"Elizabeth... isn't in her room, she disappeared!" Upon hearing those words from Margaret's mouth that confirmed her worries, Veronica felt cold sweat dripping from her forehead which wasn't from the playtime she had with the boys as she felt her heart sank...

* * *

Elizabeth thought it was fine, she thought that in this castle where her father was the king, there were no bad people, that's why she wasn't afraid to adventure herself through the castle... but now maybe, she would change that way of thinking.

"What's wrooong, girly? Got a cat in ya tongue~?" The man in front of her spoke in a creepy sing-song voice, he is very tall, muscular man with tan skin and shoulder-length, spiky, pale blue hair and thin black eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his jaw and extending down to his neck, he has a large scar and wear red clothing. His tongue was sticking out as if he was mocking her and his teeth were sharps like fang. Everything about him reminded of Elizabeth about the 'wolf-like bad people who would eat children'. The man was studying her from head to toe and because she felt uneasy about his gaze she clutched her teddy bear closer to her, but even so she wouldn't lose to someone like him who enjoy her panic!

"D–do you know where is Meliodas...?" She asked meekily, she wanted to look more strong but she had an harder time to do so under the predatory gaze of that man, yet it was far better to tremble cowardly under it.

The man was caught off of her response, probably because he didn't even expected her to answer him, but after hearing a familiar name to him his dark expression suddenly changed into a confused one. "Huh~? You know Cap'n~?"

It was at Elizabeth's turn to be confused as she cocked her head on the side to match the man's earlier action, "I don't know anyone named 'Cap'n', I'm looking for someone named Meliodas." The man in front of Elizabeth stared at her with wide blank eyes before blinking once, then twice, Elizabeth also did the same as him since she didn't understood his reaction before _―_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The man started to laugh loudly as he clutched his stomach like he is living the funniest time of his life. He was laughing so loudly that even tears started to form at the corner of his eyes, and if it weren't for her being a little annoyed at the way he was laughing as if he was mocking her, Elizabeth would have been worried about his health. "Why are you laughing? I don't think I've said anything funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Just a thing from my side, don't worry~" The man wiped his tears away and stopped laughing upon seeing Elizabeth's adorable pouting face (though in truth he wanted to laugh a lot more) before stopping looking down on her from this height and squatted down to her eye level, "So? Your an acquaintance of Meliodas?" It's been quite a while for him to use his captain's name.

"I am..." Elizabeth was quite surprised over how his expression became more easy-going than how menacing it was earlier enough to make her tremble.

"Then it's the same as me!"

"Is, is that true?"

"Ooh! What's with that brat? Being cautious? Do I need to show ya any prooofs?"

"..." Elizabeth was looking down and when the man was thinking on wherever he should start to sort out proofs in order to convince her he didn't lied, she suddenly looked up to him and told him so: "It's alright. If you say that you are friends with Meliodas then I believe you, besides it doesn't seems to be a lie."

"...Hah?" The man looked at her with a weird expression as his sleeve slidded off his shoulder but after seeing the determination and absolute conviction in her eyes, his own eyes widened just a little before he let out another roar of laughs which made Elizabeth shudders of the strong intonation, "Hahaha! I don't know if I should say that you are sure trusting or just too naïve... or rather aren't the two basically the same?!"

"Mister, you are too noisy, there are a lot of persons who are currently resting during night so sshh!" Elizabeth shushed him while putting a finger on her mouth to tell him to stay quiet while Ban just smiled happily over that as he reproduced the childish gesture which was totally uncute on him, "'Kay, 'kay, I'll try to stay silencious~ But just to tell you, I was with Meliodas earlier but I'm not anymooore, wanna search for him together?"

Elizabeth nodded to him happily and with that both setted off with a big grin on their faces, "Mister, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Baaan. Your naaame?"

"Ellie is Ellie!"

"'That so? Nice to meet'cha Ellie!"

"Uun!"

* * *

 _'Aah! I'm late, way too late! I wonder if Elizabeth is already asleep? If she is angry at me for not coming in time? Everything is Ban's fault to begin with, trying to force me to the bar while I was already late to begin with it... I'll skip the report of the mission today and see Elizabeth in her room, if she is already asleep then I have no choice but to apologize to her tomorrow, I don't care being scolded by Bartra anyway.'_ Meliodas thought to himself as he quickly walked towards the direction of Elizabeth's room through the castle's endless hallways. Just the thought of Elizabeth playing all alone while he promised to play with her made him being filled with guilt, of course in the best cases, Elizabeth being already understandive despite being so young would forgive him with a smile but he wouldn't be able to forgive himself even if it is childish about the fact that he failed Elizabeth.

However when he arrived towards the room, he saw a small crowd around Elizabeth's room and even Bartra, the king himself, was present. Thinking about the worst possible situation for his princess, Meliodas quickly ran to there, he then started to ask what happened until a certain princess familiar to him because the boy he was teaching swordsmanship was so smitten over her recognized him and quickly ran over his side, "Sir Meliodas!"

"What's wrong Margaret, did something happened? Where is Elizabeth?!"

"T–this is the problem! Elizabeth, we can't find her!"

"What?!" And so Margaret explained about how after a small fight, the two sisters went to the room they shared with Elizabeth in order to spend a little time with her and to make up for neglecting her during their own busy times but when they reached the room, the usually closed door was opened and Elizabeth who was supposed to be inside was nowhere to be seen. Also about how the maids were looking for her after being alerted by the two princesses and they searched through the whole castle only to being unable to find the toddler. Because of that, even the king was alerted and all of them started to search through together of their own strengths, not wishing to bother the Holy Knights who were all exhausted of their recent missions until it was truly necessary. The fact that Veronica who was always antagonistic towards his presence because he always seems to take away Elizabeth's attention from her was now sobbing tearfully while holding her big sister's hand, showed to him that it was not a joking matter.

"Understood. Bartra, I'll go search for the Seven Deadly Sins and order them to search for Elizabeth, if we return without any clues then inform all the Holy Knights to begin to search around all the kingdom!"

"Yeah, I'm counting on you Meliodas." Without even taking the time to answer him back, Meliodas immediately left the scene, he didn't cared if it was awfully impolite for a Holy Knight to act like that to the king but to him, Elizabeth mattered far more than some kind of punishment. But the first place he went to was Merlin's Research Magic Shed situated into one of the stone towers. All he begged was that Elizabeth wasn't into some kind of danger, she was only 3 years old, he doesn't want to lost her so early, he doesn't want to lost her forever.

* * *

"Elizabeth is... there...? Are you really sure of it, Merlin?"

"No doubt about it, Sir Captain, my search magic located the princess' current emplacement into that location." Meliodas and Merlin shared a serious glance with each other, before Melidoas slammed the door of the building open _―_

"Oooh~ You're finally here, Cap'n! We almost got tired of waitiiing."

"Captain~! I'm so happy that you decided to come after all~!"

"Captain, is that really fine? Of, of course I'm not saying that because I wanted so spend some time alone with Diane _―_ I–I mean, didn't you said that you had something important to do?"

"C–captain, oh! M–miss Merlin is here too!"

"Escanor's heartbeat has accelerated upon seeing Merlin appearing, it is entertaining." It as the usual bar they were going at, yes, ironically. ...He was welcomed by the varied responses of each of the Sins he had assembled, however he didn't answered any of them as he quickly walked towards Ban his bangs shadowing his eyes while Merlin seemed to be more amused by the sight as she did nothing but watching with a smile full of interest as if she was anticipating how it would end in a impatient manner, just like she was watching one of her favorite show. Ban too had a similar expression on his face as he watched a new side of his captain he had never seen before and had to keep himself from laughing out otherwise it would alert the other Sins who were only watching them curiously (minus Merlin).

"...Ban, what on earth is that?" It was one of the lowest intonation Meliodas ever used which was totally unlike his usual easygoing self, it was more like the one he used during serious moments when he was commanding the Sins during their missions or the time where he tried to take his sword forcefully... however what Ban had with him wasn't his sword, the sword itself with the dragon-shaped handle was still on Meliodas' back after all. "It isn't a 'that', Cap'n, it is a person, a tiny persoooon~"

" **Don't play at that with me.** " Meliodas had to use all his willpower to keep his face straight (which failed because Ban's eyes became wider in excitement) and to restrain himself to twitch his eyebrow (which failed to) as he looked at the mismatched sight presented to him, now only one question was running through his mind among all the negative emotions he had that could almost make his demonic power destroy this place. Here is the question: why was **HIS** Elizabeth, sitting on _Ban's_ lap?

"Meliodas~!" Elizabeth finally saw him and happily called out to him, ignoring totally the furious expression he had against Ban, in her small hands was a cup filled with milk. Of course it even escalated when Ban gently tapped onto Elizabeth's head before flashing her a toothy grin, "See Ellie, I've told ya that if we are waiting heeere, Meliodas would cooome~"

"Mm!"

"...'Meliodas'?" The said man frowned at how Ban called him, hearing the thief of all people calling him by his name feel weirder than he expected, did he even called him by his name before? Probably no. But there were more important matters. "So you are the one who lured Elizabeth here?" After they searched through the whole castle...

"Yeaaah, and it was hilarous to hear her tell me some storiiies~ I didn't knew that Cap'n was spending his time playing babysitteeer~"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry Ellie~" This time Meliodas twitched at how familiar Ban was getting with Elizabeth and not of the way he was calling him by his name. So he immediately scooped up Elizabeth with his hands under her arms off of Ban's lap before putting her on her small feets on the ground.

Ban raised an amused eyebrow at this, "Oh~ What's with that Cap'n? It reminds me of the time when I tried to take your swooord! Don't tell me that you also consider this tiny little girl as your possessio _―_ "

 ***CRASH!***

Elizabeth flinched at the sound before looking at Meliodas in front of her who had an arm wrapped around her in a protective manner as she was pulled into his chest and another arm outstretched with his hand curled into a fist, she then turned around to see that there was a large whole where Ban was supposed to be in the wall. "Huh? Huh? Meliodas, where is Mister Baaan?"

Meliodas just flashed her his usual sunny grin as he gently ruffled her hair, "Don't worry Ellie, 'Mister Baaan' just wanted to take some fresh air outside! ...Right, you guys?" Meliodas turned to his fellow Sins who most of them had a look of horror on their faces and sweat dripping from their foreheads as all of them nodded into a rapid manner, yet when Elizabeth tried to look at him he only looked back at her with his usual smile, feeling confused she could only tilt her head on the side.

Meliodas then kneeled to her eye-level before raising a finger to flick her nose which she responded by a small 'Ow!' before clutching her red nose with both hands and looked at him with teary eyes saying 'Why?' all over and again, it seemed that she sensed that he wasn't teasing her now, but even so he couldn't let his resolve falter here, "Bad Elizabeth! You can't left the castle like that without anybody at your sides or informing anyone, do you know how much we were worried?! We searched for you everywhere but didn't managed to find you!"

"B–but Mister Baaan was here with me, he said that he was friends with you Meliodas so that I can trust him..."

"And what would you do if he had lied?"

"But he didn't lied, right? He is Meliodas' friend, right?"

"..." Uh-oh, here he is at loss on how to answer, indeed Ban was his friend but he wasn't a good example for Elizabeth to follow. Even now he could feel Merlin's amused gaze piercing his back, but even so he coughed and settled his hands firmly but held back his strength so Elizabeth wouldn't be crushed under the weight. "Even so Elizabeth, there are people who can lie really well, so next time don't trust someone so easily unless one of us introduced him or her to you, understood?"

"...Mm. So is Mister Baaan a bad person?"

"Ban isn't a bad person but he does a lot of bad things!"

"Is, is that so?!"

"Yes it is!"

"Captain, if I may allow myself to speak and interrupt the two of you, comparing the actions of the two of you, I have deduced that you and Ban aren't technically that different, unless... Understood, I will shut up." Gowther in his armor immediately nodded after he read Meliodas thoughts who were currently ordering him to keep quiet, using his authority as the captain.

"Do you understand now, Elizabeth?! Not only me but also your father and sisters were worried about you! Don't ever think about doing something so reckless again!" It wasn't usually that he was angry at Elizabeth, his anger was far more directed towards Ban who lead her ouotside of the castle, but he needed her to understand this. Elizabeth looked down before nodding meekily as she apologized for her actions, promising to never do it again. Being satisfied of the answer, Meliodas carried Elizabeth in his arms and told his companions that he would head back to the castle, asking Merlin to teleport them right away to the castle in order to calm the castle people and inform them that Elizabeth was found and safe.

After they departed, the person under the broken wall suddenly come out, showing a disshelved Ban covered with blood and his clothes were full of holes, "PWAH! Haha! I've discovered something interesting! Who knew that the Cap'n was a lolicon~?!"

"...Ban, I don't think that you of all people have the right to say that." Gowther commented but he got ignored... or rather he was forcefully put under silence as a familiar teddy bear was thrown over him forcefully (besides Gowther was still in armor unlike the other Sins).

* * *

"Isn't that great? That you got to make up with Veronica."

"Mm! Everything is thanks to Meliodas!"

"No, no, nooo. I have done nothing." When Elizabeth was brought back, Veronica was the first one to tackle her with a hug as she apologized over and again to her little sister for being mean to her and all the awful things she had said, Elizabeth was overwhelmed by Veronica's tearful outbusrt and hardly knew how to respond. It ended with Veronica pouting because Meliodas took Elizabeth away once again.

"Still why did you even got out of your room? Maybe if you didn't then none of this ruckus would happened."

"Uuh... I am sorry."

"No no, I'm not scolding you anymore, I just wanna hear your reason."

"Well..." Elizabeth was carried in Meliodas arms but she then hesitated before giving away her reason, if she did would she be scolded again? But even so she didn't wanted to lie to Meliodas. "Meliodas... today you were really late, so I was afraid that something might happened to you... and I searched for you because of it."

"..." Meliodas only stare at Elizabeth in a blank manner, she knew that he would always come back to her but she was still worried, huh? ...He couldn't say that the thought of her caring so much for him to go that far didn't made him happy while it shouldn't as she put herself in danger for his sake. But now all he wanted to do was to keep on holding onto Elizabeth forever and never let go.

"Hm _―_ " He hummed in response as Elizabeth only looked at him nervously, will he scold her again? She liked Meliodas a lot so she didn't wanted to be hated by him. Meliodas then suddenly nuzzled his cheeks against Elizabeth silently, she didn't hated the feeling on the contrary but why suddenly? "Meliodas...?"

"Nope, nothing. Look like I am partially responsable for that incident, so how about it? I'll spend all the night with you, would that be enough?"

"Yes!" Of course he would never lay his hands on a 3 years old even if she was Elizabeth, it wasn't the first time that they took naps together after all.

"But Meliodas, don't drink too much ale, okay...? Father told me that it can be bad for health to drink too much."

"Huh? What with that so suddenly?" Then suddenly Meliodas frowned as he had an idea of who divulged this information to her, "...Wait, is that Ban who told you this?"

"Yes he did!"

"...Fine, if it is what you want I'll do it." On the contrary he would like to drink as much as he could, but maybe he would just drink just a little less in order to ease Elizabeth's worries, though ale doesn't left him much effects to begin with it anyway.

"By the way Meliodas... I have just noticed something but..."

"Hm?"

"...My teddy bear is missing." It was only then that Meliodas remembered that when he punched Ban... wasn't he holding onto something? "...Damn that thief." To think he would take another hostage like that...

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Elizabeth has a slight fever when the Sins are going to look for Gowther, how is Meliodas acting during this moment?

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This chapter takes place during Elizabeth's time as a toddler so after Meliodas made his oath to her about always returning to her sides... Some of my chapters are inspired by the fanarts created by an artist named "yuka" who's posting them either on his/her twitter or on pixiv! I've also seen a lot of Melizabeth fanfic authors using those images as photo profiles of their stories!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 ** _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"Hello! Great chapter! Then would Meliodas try to keep away any kind of Alchols from Elizabeth ?"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Hello to you too! To answer your question, I think personally that Meliodas would be hesitating over trying to keep any kind of alcohol away from Elizabeth or to not do it because he would be torn apart with the choices of trying to repeat this situation or to avoid it, he didn't disliked it after all.


	6. F for Fever

**A/N.: Here is another one! Sorry, in the end I had just pushed my previous idea for this letter away but I will still use it in another letter! Information: none of the chapters are canon, so don't be surprised if it is different of the original storyline.**

* * *

 _The letter F is for... the word "Fever"._

* * *

On a certain morning in the Boar Hat...

"Yosh~! Then let's start in high spirits today too~!"

"Kyah _―_?!"

"On what are you being optimist for, you?!"

"On the usual size-check!"

"You bastard! You know perfectly that the clothes' size fits her and that there is no need to check! You're just using that as an excuse to feel her up, right?!"

"Hm... I don't understand of what you are talking about, stupid swine."

"YOU...!" _―_ The usual routine of the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins sexual harassment on the third princess of Liones Kingdom with the captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal started once again. Meliodas didn't losed time on attacking Elizabeth's generous chest with his hands with a perverted smile on his face as the pig was screaming at him to stop which of course he didn't, he didn't hesitate to play with Elizabeth's chest as she start to squeak in embarrassment which were only urging him to continue instead of stopping... but yet today when he rubbed his cheek onto the side of Elizabeth's breast he felt something weird.

"...?" Curious and confused, Meliodas moved from her back before directly planting his face into her cleavage from the front, earning another squeak of the princess and angry shout from the pig, but he didn't payed attention to neither as he continued to rub himself between her breasts.

"OI, MELIODAS CUT IT OUT!" Hawk screamed but the most amazing was that Meliodas immediately popped out from Elizabeth's cleavage, surprising both the pig and the princess as the captain wasn't that obedient usually. Was there something wrong?

Meliodas raised his head to look up at Elizabeth still dangerously close to her chest before a slight concerned glint was in his eyes, "...Elizabeth, are you perhaps feeling unwell somewhere?"

""...Eh?"" Both the princess and the pig made the same response in unison and confusion, Elizabeth thought about it over and again, did she felt unwell? It was only much later that she discovered that she had caught a cold and had fever. How Meliodas seemed to have predicted this just by touching her chest is still a mystery though...

* * *

Elizabeth woked up in discomfort as she opened her eyes, staring at the ceilling of the room. As Meliodas said she was now feeling unwell rather she had a fever and was bedridden. Ban, King and Meliodas went to search clues about Gowther while Diane and Hawk were watching over her. Elizabeth hated being helpless like that, usually she isn't of any help for the people who kindly helped her but now she even had to make trouble for them by making them looking after her?! It was even worst! ...Feeling a bit emotional, Elizabeth felt tears welt up at the corner of her eyes... even though she promised to Diane that she would cry anymore. "Uuh... Why am I so useless...?"

" _―_ Elizabeth, you woke up, did your fever went down?"

"Eh...?" Elizabeth thought that she was alone so she didn't expected to feel a cool hand that wasn't her own on her forehead or being answered at a question she absentmindedly asked out loud, she turned towards the source of it before finding her face becoming even redder than how it was, the reason being none other than Meliodas being at the side of her bed, staring at her with his elbow settled on his knee and his hand on his face with a smile on his face.

 _'S–since when did he came back?! Or rather, since when was he here?! I didn't even heard him coming back, was I truly sleeping that soundly...? Wait, does that mean that he was watching me sleeping since then?! Wawawah?!'_ The million of thoughts struggling inside of Elizabeth's head, Steams started to come out from her head as Meliodas hissed under the head and immediately took his hand off of her forehead as he quickly blowed on his now burned up hand and waved it slightly to cool it down, "What is that? It didn't went down at all, on the contrary you are burning up!"

"L _–_ lord Meliodas _―_ " Though Elizabeth wanted to apologize for accidentally hurting him when she wanted to stand up she started to feel a little dizzy from the overheat that surely didn't came from the fever but made it worst neverless.

Meliodas noticed her action as he immediately went to her side, putting his hands on her shoulders before gently pushing her back to the bed, her head hitting the pillow with a gentle thud. "There, there. Be sure to rest when you are sick, okay?"

"Y _–_ yes... Lord Meliodas, I am sincerely sorry for troubling you again..."

"Don't apologize, you had done nothing wrong. But I guess it is because you were a sheltered princess the majority of your life and weren't used to such a thing like traveling inside of an old armor without stopping. Or maybe it is because of the stress caused each time when we were looking for a Sin?"

"I _–_ I am really sorry once again..."

"Like I said, don't apologize! We just came back anyway, we got some more informations about Gowther's location so we would go to check on it later on."

"I see... Will you be going to Lord Meliodas?"

"Mm? I guess I will. Or do you perhaps want for me to stay, Elizabeth~? In order to warm your bed up or something like that?" Meliodas said with a perverted smile as he left his seat before pulling up Elizabeth's cover and setting one of his knee against the mattress of the bed and approached further and further.

"U _–_ um, I..."

"Mm~?" Meliodas came closer and closer to Elizabeth as she struggled to give him a response while he waited for her to give him the answer he hoped for, until _―_

 ***Clack!***

"DAMN YOU, MELIODAS! TO THINK THE REASON OF WHY YOU RUSHED STRAIGHT TO ELIZABETH'S ROOM WHEN YOU CAME BACK WAS FOR HARASSING HER AGAIN?!" The door was slammed open with an angry pig shouting at the Sin.

"Shut up, damn swine. Elizabeth is still a frail girl who is resting, didn't you said yourself that we shouldn't make too much noise?"

"Oh, sorry Elizabeth..."

"It's alright Hawky, I don't mind." Rather it was too silencious compared to the usual thus it made her feel a little lonely. Meliodas stared at her for a little while which made her feel a little nervous under his gaze before he come down of the bed and covered her with the bed sheets carefully and patted her on the head, "Be sure to have some sleep Elizabeth, I will come to visit you later on again. Of course if you really want, then I can stay with you until you fall sleep _―_ "

"As if she could sleep in peace with you near her!" With that Hawk dragged Meliodas away with his teeth pulling the sleeve of the man's shirt while Meliodas didn't minded it as he waved at Elizabeth with a refreshing smile, Elizabeth could only hesitantly wave back at him with a nervous smile on her face. Though she felt bad for Meliodas, she agreed with Hawk's opinion, she felt that she would never be able to sleep if Meliodas was with her, so much she would be nervous. But Hawk actually thought that the bar owner would just take this chance to feel up Elizabeth again, actually it didn't happened ever since Elizabeth became sick, but he doesn't know about it though.

* * *

This time when Elizabeth opened her eyes she actually felt a little better, her head felt lighter and her fever calmed down. She then sat up on the bed and felt a cold towel that fell from her forehead into her hand, was there someone who took care of her like that during her sleep?

 ***Knock, knock***

"Yes, feel free to enter." Elizabeth said and then as if answering her thoughts, the person who opened the door happened to be Meliodas who was grinning at her much to her own surprise, "Yo, Elizabeth! Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you very much... but is that alright for you to be here Lord Meliodas?"

"Hm? Why such a question?" He asked as he walked towards her bed and sat down on the chair nearby.

"I mean, didn't you said that you would search for Lord Gowther together with Lord Ban and Lord King?"

"Mm... Yeah, I did something like that but in the end, I have decided against it. I felt bad to left you here all alone after all."

Elizabeth frowned slightly at that statement, "I have Hawk and Diane at my sides though..."

"I was just saying that I was worried about your health, try to understand."

"...Ah." Then Elizabeth's face started to flush again before she quickly looked down and mumbled an 'I see...', Meliodas had noticed the flush as he went to caress on of her cheek, "See? You didn't even fully recovered." No need to say that it only made Elizabeth became even redder, was it still the fever, she doesn't know anymore...

"I _–_ it's alright... The fever calmed down since earlier..."

"Hm? Is that so?"

"Yes it is... so Lord Meliodas please don't worry about me and do what you want to do." Elizabeth tried to smile at him in a reasurring manner but the answer Meliodas gave her totally caught her off guard, "I'm doing it, I want to stay here and take care of you."

 ***POOF!***

"See? You aren't getting better at all!"

"It, it's wrong! My fever truly went down, see? My body heat had calmed down too!"

"Hoho...? Body heat, you say?"

"...Ah." Elizabeth didn't knew what kind of words she used but Meliodas' grin started to turn more sinister as he approached her, she couldn't help but gulp slightly in anticipation as his index finger went to lower the knot of her scarf around her neck and opened the collar of her pink nightgown. Feeling his finger brushing her skin, she shivered a little in response as his hand was cold compared to her warm skin. Was he outside up until recently?

"So, I'll have to check myself, huh...?" Meliodas smile mischeviously before using one of his hand to push the collar of her nightgown a little away as his mouth start to approach her bare neck. But when she felt the sensation of his breath against her neck, she immediately put her hands on his shoulders and wanted to push him away, but all she could do was to tighten her trembling hands on his shoulders, he seemed to hums in satisfaction as he smiled against her skin, sending shivers down to her spine but not in a way she disliked strangely. But it was embarrassing! Since she had a really strong fever earlier she had been sweating! It is so embarrassing for him to do that kind of thing when she had yet took a shower...! She couldn't help but arches her neck when his lips are trailing on it, she felt her grip on him became weaker and weaker but couldn't escape because his arms were wrapped around her thus cutting her escape. When she felt him kissing her skin, Elizabeth's mind went white as she couldn't hold back a yelp, was he trying to left a mark _―_

"MELIODAS, YOU AGAIN _―_?!" Running at an incredible speed after his shout making Meliodas stop in his activities to turn around towards the voice, Hawk jumped with the water sink carried on his back which was originally meant to use for Elizabeth as he start to train his feet on the ground like some kind of bull, Meliodas however immediately realized what the pig was about to do as he immediately extended his hand to signal him to stop as he cried out in a panicked manner unlike his usual self, "Wait Hawk, I understand I'll come down so stop _―_ "

"As if I would let you away with only a scolding, now pay for trying to steal away Elizabeth's innocence! ROLLING HAM ATTACK _―_!"

 ***Splash!***

"..."

"..."

"..." While he was conducting a sequence of somersaults, Hawk forgot that he was carrying a water sink on him, thus all the water contained in it fell from its container during his rush, and the content fell both onto Elizabeth and Meliodas. Hawk could now only tremble in response. Before Elizabeth could even sneeze because of the cold water sprayed on her she immediately found herself being covered by the now dry towel that was earlier wet on her forehead, then suddenly two hands started to dry her now wet hair before she heard a voice starting to order around, "Hawk! Go immediately grab Elizabeth's spare clothes!" It sounded like Meliodas' voice when he was commanding the Sins, Elizabeth became curious of it.

"Y _–_ yes, understood!" Hawk immediately replied and Elizabeth heard him running outside where the wardrobe she used was situated in. It was rare for Hawk to even obey Meliodas like this, it showed how much the situation was critical for them... though Elizabeth didn't minded it that much.

"...Elizabeth." For some reason his voice didn't sound as cheerful as it usually was, Elizabeth found herself frowning at this, why was he speaking into such a sad way? Before she knew it she felt a hand on her head, "Sorry Elizabeth. Look like we went too far, really sorry. Go ahead and take a bath, I won't bother you any more than this."

"It's alright, I didn't minded it, on the contrary!" It was so funny that she almost laughed it out.

"But..."

"Truly, I mean it _―_ " But when Elizabeth looked up Meliodas' face immediately entered into her field of vision, or rather his face was so close that their noses almost touched each other, she probably didn't realized it since she was always looking down. Feeling the blood rush at her face again and Meliodas' eyes widening at their close proximity, Elizabeth immediately sprinted into the bathroom before he could say anything. She closed the door but heard nothing, Meliodas wouldn't come right? She gave a slight sigh of relief before looking at herself in the mirror then had noticed something... a mark, on her neck, probably during _that time_.

 _'Now that I think about it... I said that I didn't minded it... don't tell me that what happened earlier was also included in it?! Don't tell me that it is how it sounded to Lord Meliodas?!'_ Here it goes her face is set ablaze again, but now it wasn't due to the fever at all. Elizabeth could only put her hands on her cheeks in order to try to cover her blush with no success, before heading to the shower trying to cool her head off (though it isn't working with hot water).

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** After observing Meliodas 'greeting' Elizabeth over and again, Gowther wished to try it too on the princess one day. Guess who would come to stop him?

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This chapter takes place in the 53rd chapter of the manga! Where the Sins go to find Gowther while Elizabeth is bedridden with a cold! Warning: there is no "LEMON" in this fic! The ending is a little different of the one I have originally planned for but I guess it is way too early for a mouth-to-mouth medicine feeding for the two of them... I'm already embarrassed just by saying that. (#-_-#)**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 ** _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"ahahahah! i love this change! Ban had Elizabeth Teddy bear as hostage! Would Elizabeth want it back ?"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Of course she would want it back, it was a present from Meliodas (in my fic at least), Meliodas would gain another reason to fight Ban with that!


	7. G for Greeting

**A/N.: And another of this week's Melizabeth marathon~! Two chapters straight in one day XD Sorry about it being a super short chapter!**

* * *

 _The letter G is for... the word "Greeting"._

* * *

Gowther descended the stairs, he was living in the storage room of the Boar Hat which was at all the top and directly under the roof, in the end he spend all his time into readings the books that were stored inside, he was thinking that maybe the captain choose this room(?) specially for his sake. As he was coming down he happened to pass across the room that Meliodas and Elizabeth were sharing which door just opened with Elizabeth coming out, their room was situated just one etage below his one after all.

"Oh, good morning Lord Gowther." Elizabeth saw him and thus greeted him with her usual smile.

Gowther nodded back as he returned her greeting, he must show respect towards a member of royalty whom he was serving as she is the king's daughter after all, "Good morning Princess." Then as if he was reminded of something he just forgot, his eyes widened just a little as he started to step forward, towards Elizabeth instead of going down the stairs all together for breakfast.

Elizabeth became confused by this action, maybe Gowther had some business with her or Meliodas? "Is there something wrong, Lord Gowther?"

"No, there isn't, Princess. However there is one thing that I would like to do to you, would you allow it?"

"Mm? If it is anything that I can help you with then I'll do it with pleasure!"

"I see, then now that I have your consentment..." The two parties agreed to it, there shouldn't be any problems. So Gowther extended his hand which approached Elizabeth's chest as she was confused over what he was trying to do, and just when his finger was about to touch her soft mounds through the fabric of the shirt of her waitress uniform _―_

 ***CRACK!***

"...Hm?"

"Eh...?" Both Gowther and Elizabeth reacted in a confused manner as they heard the sound of something cracking, both looked at each other in confusion (though Elizabeth's expression was shown on her face clearly and openly compared to Gowther's pokerface) before they looked down at the same time to see the source of the noise. It is now visible that Gowther's hand that was directing itself towards Elizabeth's chest was stopped right before his fingers could even reach it, or rather as if it was stopped and then forcefully pushed back, by another strong hand that was now tightly gripping his wrist. Both persons turned to see the other one behind them before they recognized him with different reactions.

"Lord Meliodas?!" Elizabeth cried out confused but also slightly flustered, since when was he here? Now that she thought about it, she was the first one to get out of the room but since he didn't made any noise, she has completely forgot about his presence.

"Captain." Gowther stated in an emotionless and unfazed manner as if he were expecting it while he didn't, indeed it is true that wherever the princess was the captain would always follow and sometimes it was the inverse.

"Good morning, Gowther~" Meliodas greeted without lefting from Elizabeth's back and his hand still extended to stop Gowther's, he smiled as he usually did but when he opened his green eyes, his eyes weren't like his smile at all, it was as if he was glaring darkly at Gowther with a smile on his face, "...What are you doing?" It was a curious sight for the Sin of Lust, were people glaring and smiling together? Shouldn't they be scowling during such a moment. He came under the conclusion that as people differ from each others, their reactions must be the same too.

The Goat Man decided to answer his captain, it was the proper thing to do when someone ask you a question but also from the hierarchy rank between a superior and his subordinate, Meliodas was their captain after all. "I was trying to greet the Princess in the way you showed me yesterday evening."

"Greeting...?" Meliodas frowned slightly. What greeting? But suddenly he remembered the fact that when he groped Elizabeth's chest when she asked him about Liz, Gowther also asked if it was a greeting in the background, Hawk denied it but since Meliodas didn't denied it himself, he must have thought that to him it was still a greeting. Indeed he couldn't deny that it was, groping Elizabeth was part of his daily routine, but it doesn't need to a part of Gowther's. Just the thought of Gowther trying to touch Elizabeth's chest only was enough to make him scowl so what to do if he touch it?

"Hm, hm, hmmm..." Meliodas hummed in thought as his other hand which wasn't tied to Gowther's went wrap itself around Elizabeth's waist before pulling her towards him, her back against his chest. The princess' face then flushed about the close physical contact between them before she looked at Meliodas in an uneasy manner, "L _–_ lord Meliodas...?!" Now she was at loss on how to answer, he wasn't groping her like he usually did but was holding her into a kind of protective hold? Why?! For some reason this send her heart even more aflutter. What would she do if Gowther start to read 'mood' again in such a situation? Last time when he claimed loud enough for everyone to hear if she was in love with Meliodas and then giving out all the reasons of why she possibly was, it was already embarrassing enough for her to want to bury herself in a hole, and yet...!

"Nah, it's alright. I always 'greet' Elizabeth over and again so it is more than plenty. Why don't you go greet someone else? Ban for example!" Meliodas' smile still didn't faltered but it seemed more menacing than anything and there was a certain edge in his voice which Elizabeth didn't noticed but Gowther certainly did, that seems more like an order than a recommandation.

Gowther then observed that it would be safer for him to obey the captain's hidden order. "Understood, then I shall go greet Ban."

"Good!" With that, Meliodas finally let go of Gowther's wrist which the goat man took back, his face relaxed as he did so, yet the captain's hold onto the princess was still strong as ever. The dark pink-haired man with glasses was about to descend the stairs before like he was reminded of another thing, stopped in his tracks and looked towards Meliodas, "However Captain, there is something that I would like to ask you..."

"Hm? What is it, Gowther?"

"How can I go greet Ban with a broken wrist?"

"..."

"E _–_ eh? Don't tell me... Lord Meliodas?!" Elizabeth quickly turned to Meliodas but the latter only averted his eyes from her accusing gaze while whistling innocently. Gowther was watching the two's interactions with interest and didn't moved from his spot, all of them were late for breakfast until Hawk came to call for them because he got hungry while waiting for them, to the pig, Ban's cooking couldn't wait.

* * *

"So Cap'n... what on earth is that abooout~?" Ban had his elbow on the table, his face cupped into his hand as he stared at his captain wiping down mugs on the other side of the bar counter, a smug smile ornating the Fox Sin's face while he totally ignored Gowther gropping his chest under his red jacket with a broken wrist.

Meliodas only faced his back to them but closed his eyes in thoughts on his side as he mumbled back while continuing on his task as a bar master, "Hm... I think that I may acted a little too childish back then too." But Meliodas was pretty sure that if Ban were in his place and Elaine were into Elizabeth's, then his buddy would definitively had done the same thing as he did.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** After Meliodas forced himself into her and Diane's water bathing moment in the lake when he tried to teach King how to be bolder, Elizabeth suddenly became curious about something and found herself searching for Meliodas through the forest after this event...

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This one takes place after Gowther joined the group, the morning before Elizabeth got kidnapped away by Vivian~!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 ** _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"hahahahah ! Great chapter as always! Bartra should give Hawk a medal for protecting Elizabeth from Meliodas!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ If so then he must have gave one to Slader and Diane too, though it was less than Hawk, they did protected Elizabeth from Meliodas' sexual harassment too... for example at the time when Meliodas used his clones to grope Elizabeth.


	8. H for Heartbeat

**A/N.: I think that this would probably my last update of this fic for a little while, I have school term that begin again next week!**

* * *

 _The letter H is for... the word "Heartbeat"._

* * *

" _―_ Geez." Elizabeth didn't bothered to hide her sigh since she was alone as she was drying her long silver hair with a towel, she was currently in a forest near the Boar Hat and got out after taking a bath in the small lake. Earlier Diane complained about how she got dirty from the travel and as a giant, she couldn't enter the small place that is the Boar Hat with her actual size, so Elizabeth who had seen a pretty lake that look clean enough to bath in it during their travel, had proposed Diane to bath together with her over there.

"But still what is Lord Meliodas thinking? To even drag Lord King in this mess?" Both her and Diane didn't expected that Meliodas would suddenly intrude himself in their baths without any shame, on the contrary! Elizabeth was more than embarrassed than ever, having Meliodas groping her through the fabric of her clothes acting as a barrier between them was already embarrassing enough... but to have him suddenly hug her when both of them were naked was even worst! And to think also that King whom she mistook as a pervert was send so away by Diane through the air and clotheless... The worst was that when Meliodas finally accepted to left the lake, he didn't even bothered to hide himself with a towel or anything! On the contrary it looked like he was exposing himself wholeheartedly in front of her!

Elizabeth could only remember about how she covered her eyes and the hard blush present on her face with Meliodas grinning mischeviously at her while Diane hummed in disappointment that Meliodas was leaving them so early. Elizabeth couldn't understand how Diane and Meliodas could be both so bold... thus it ended with Diane going out earlier and Elizabeth currently drying herself alone, Diane asked if she wanted her to wait for her but Elizabeth said that it was alright since they were close to the Boar Hat.

"In the end for what Lord Meliodas even came for... Hm?" Elizabeth then was curious of something after wrapping the towel around her body. "...Now that I think about it, did Lord Meliodas even brought a towel...?" It seemed that he didn't had anything with him when he came in contrast of her and Diane bringing a mountain of towel in order to be sure that the giant girl is wiped dry.

 _'If it is Lord Meliodas he should be alright, but...'_ Eyeing to the spare towel other than the ones she used, Elizabeth hesitated a little. The Dragon Sin was someone strong who didn't needed the help of someone like her, so her concern for him was uneeded... so in the end Elizabeth finally made her mind up.

* * *

 _'It's start to getting colder recently, it would be better to find Lord Meliodas before catching cold...'_ Elizabeth walked on the grass as she looked upward at the sky presented to her. She also noticed that she was walking barefoot on the grass but also stated that surprisingly it doesn't hurted anymore like it used to, did that meant that she was slowly becoming toughter during the travels? If possible she want to be strong enough to defend herself in order to not make everyone else worry. But she can't bring herself to hurt others for that unfortunately...

 _'Err, I think that Lord Meliodas went to that way earlier...?'_ Elizabeth was looking around her to see if she could see a blond-haired figure in her field of vision while hugging the towel she wanted to give to Meliodas close to her chest, then she heard a sound of leaves rustling together, Elizabeth then turned her head around hopefully while calling out, maybe if he hear her voice then he would respond? "Lord Melioda _―_ " But she immediately stopped herself upon widening her eyes at the sight in front of her.

" _―_ " The one in front of her was indeed Meliodas whom she searched for, he was topless but was wearing his pants and shoes, but on him head was a large towel descending on his shoulders like a hood but leaving his back uncovered, there were droplets of water glistening on his skin that had yet been wiped off, Elizabeth could only watch as she knew that Meliodas was really strong physically but didn't expected him to be so muscular since he had a child's stature, besides his well-shaped body couldn't be sensed under his baggy clothes that seemed to be too big for him, thus Elizabeth became slightly entranced by the sight.

It was only then that Meliodas turned around as if he sensed her gaze, with water dripping from his hair, "...Elizabeth?" And it was only when he called out to her that Elizabeth had been brought back from her thoughts with a gasp.

With the large towel drapped around his neck and his hands clutching it to not let it fall, Meliodas approached Elizabeth while raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Did something happened?"

"A _–_ ah, n _–_ no. That is... Erm, the towel... Huh?" Elizabeth who was blabbering in panic then finally noticed the large towel on Meliodas, "Lord Meliodas, you already had a towel with you?"

"Ah, that?" Meliodas tugged slightly onto the too large towel nonchalantly, "Diane threw it to me happily as she said that you guys have a lot of towel. Oh? Could it be that you came to give me a towel too Elizabeth?" Meliodas pointed at the towel in Elizabeth's arms which Elizabeth nodded awkwardly, "W _–_ well, yes..." But at least she was glad that Meliodas had a towel beforehand, Diane was sure thoughtful! But then Elizabeth noticed Meliodas' gaze on her and his hand on his chin deep in thought.

"...Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth asked after a while Meliodas just hummed in thought, "Nope, I was just thinking about how much of a nice sight it was."

 _'...Eh?'_ Elizabeth thought to herself before realizing what he was meaning. It meant that currently she was into nothing but in a bath towel recovering barely her body.

"...!" Her face start to flare in response as realization strucked her mind and her eyes widened in panic as she suddenly lost her ability to form words correctly, she completely forgot to dress herself before going to look for Meliodas!

"I _–_ I _–_ I, I am really sorry!" Elizabeth's embarrassment catch up to her as she immediately crossed her arms in front of her chest to hide and it and squatting down on the ground, her back facing Meliodas in order to keep her from being seen further, "I'll go change immediately so _―_ "

 ***Fwsh***

"...Eh?" Before she knew it, rapid like a gust of wind, a giant towel (probably belonging to Diane) fell onto Elizabeth's head, covering her like a veil, Elizabeth turned around to see that the one who did so was Meliodas who still had his hands stretched towards her after the action but as she was about to stand up to ask him why he did so, his arms immediately circled her and pulled her into his chest, one hand on her head the other around her waist with both of them being covered by the towel.

 _'...?!'_ Elizabeth could only blush even further as she was now against Meliodas' chest, sitting against him around his legs while both of them now was on the ground and no longer standing up.

"Ah! I knew it! You are freezing!" Meliodas exclaimed as he felt her hands against his ribs but Elizabeth wanted to prove him otherwise, rather than freezing it seemed that she started to overheat instead. But Meliodas didn't noticed this as he took her hand into his own, warming her up by the same occasion, "Uwah, as expected, your hand is so cold... For how long did you walked up until here? At least dry yourself up correctly before coming over."

 _'...Ah.'_ However Elizabeth no longer listened to Meliodas as she noticed something, that her ear was pressed against Meliodas' chest, with that she could hear the steady rythm sound of his heartbeats.

"Though I'm happy that you immediately went to me because you were worried about my situation, I think that it is better to think of yourself before the others at certain times..." Meliodas finished with a wry smile on his face as he gently tapped Elizabeth's head with a soft thud until he frowned as he obtained no response, "...Elizabeth?" Did she fell asleep or anything?

"..." Elizabeth could heard Meliodas' voice but for once didn't felt like responding to him as she nuzzled her face against his chest, trying to catch a better sound of his heartbeats, for some reason she felt so at ease here and now to the point that she could almost fall asleep just by hearing this sound.

 _'It is Lord Meliodas' heartbeats... the fact that he is alive...'_ Elizabeth couldn't help but smile to herself as she pressed herself tighter against him with her hands on his chest, the action got an immediate response as Meliodas quickly hugged her tighter to him too, Elizabeth widened her eyes upon hearing Meliodas' teasing voice and surely wearing a matching smile on his face near her ear whispering to her, " _―_ Elizabeth, could it be that everything was just a carefully prepared plan just for the sake of gropping me?"

"...!" As his words were finally registred inside of her mind, Elizabeth's cheeks whose color went back to normal earlier was now immediately back to red as sweat started to appear on her cheek and panic is filling her mind. She immediately pulled herself away from Meliodas but before she could distance herself from him he caught her by the shoulder and raised her chin with his hand, his thumb caressing her lower lip as Elizabeth's cheeks could only become even more of a red color like that.

 _'Wha–wawa, whaaa―!'_ Elizabeth looked into Meliodas' eyes, unlike her he was perfectly calm but his eyes seemed to be so deep that she could find herself lost in them, but when he started to bring his face closer to hers, her eyes widened before she quickly closed them, not knowing what to expect or what to fear. Seeing this, Meliodas only responded with a smile. It was only then that the towel that Elizabeth felt, which was slowly descending her body earlier was now wrapped tightly all around her, Meliodas then extended a hand as if he was presenting something and Elizabeth noticed that the large towel was wrapped all around her as if she became a wrapped present or doll itself.

"Elizabeth's 'recovering', complete!"

"..." As Meliodas announced that, Elizabeth only felt some of the towel with her hand as she now noticed that it was warm while it shouldn't be earlier, was it because Meliodas was using it earlier? Not only that but he also gave her all the towels to use...

"It feel warm, isn't it?" Meliodas gave her a warm grin as she nodded in a slightly embarrassed manner, "Y _–_ yes... but would you be fine Lord Meliodas? I mean..."

"Hm? Yeah, I had Elizabeth warming me up after all!"

"E _–_ eh?!" But before she could ask him what he meant by that, Meliodas slidded his hands under Elizabeth's uncovered legs as the other one went on her shoulder before lifting her into a princess carry, "Kyaah...!" The princess cried out slightly in surprise while her knight just smiled at her, "Then, guess it's time to go back!"

"L _–_ lord Meliodas?! I can walk fine alone!"

"What are you talking about? I can't left you here walking barefooted!" And with that he started to run towards the Boar Hat with Elizabeth carried in his arms. Elizabeth looked up slightly at Meliodas as she realized that once again, she was pressed against his chest thus could hear his heartbeat with it, the look on his face too seemed to be a happy one as he was whistling which made her think that he is currently in a good mood.

 _'But earlier, I may have imaginated it... but it seemed that Lord Meliodas' heartbeat quickened just a little bit_ _―_ _or was it actually mine...? I don't know anymore...'_ Elizabeth's cheeks started to flush again as Meliodas noticed it before asking, "Hm? What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"F _–_ for some reason it start to feel a little too warm..."

"Huh? Did I wrapped the towels a little too tight? Or are you uncomfortable with the way I'm carrying you?"

"N _–_ no, it is fine like this..." Her voice grew quieter and quieter as she did all she could to hide her face from being seen by Meliodas, the said captain could only tilt his head on the side in confusion at her reaction. ...By the way later on, when a certain pig went to take his usual walk after meal and found Elizabeth's waitress uniform lying in the forest, he once again imagined the worst situation happening and immediately rushed back to the bar towards a certain captain.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Now that Elizabeth is still unconscious while recovering all the memories of her past lives, Meliodas is now insecure about their futures...

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This one takes place in the OVA after Meliodas and King came (and joined, at least Meliodas succeeded) into Elizabeth and Diane bathing in the lake.**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 ** _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"two chapters in a day wow! ahahahah Meliodas is very protective! Would Ban be angry with Meliodas when he found out why Gowther is gripping him ?"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Thank you! School is soon so I have to update as much as I can while I still can! And to answer your question, Meliodas is indeed very protective like it was shown in the manga when King 'introduced' himself to Elizabeth, didn't he pushed King's face away from her because it was too close to his taste (or also maybe because Elizabeth felt uncomfortable, I think)? Too bad that it was only in the manga version and not in the anime's though...


	9. I for Insecure

**A/N.: I have found an idea for the latter "I", also a special thanks to my friend _fantasy.92_ who helped me with it! (^^) ...I hoped that the others too would participate more but unfortunately that wasn't the case so please help me next time if I still need help!**

* * *

 _The letter I is for... the word "Insecure"._

* * *

In the bedroom with only the moonlight's rays passing through the window acting as the light clearing the darkness of the night away, two figures were shown; one was laying on the bed unconsious, the other was holding onto the former hand and was sitting on the chair near the bed. The silver-haired princess was unconscious just like into some kind of fairytale while her golden-haired knight was at her sides, waiting for her to wake up. However there was nothing akin to a fairytale here... Meliodas looked at his beloved's sleeping face while usually he wouldn't hesitate to sneak into the princess' bed but now he had no envy to do so, his eyes were full of remorse and regret at how he couldn't prevent this to happen; Elizabeth was starting to remember everything, and when she would finally wake up after recovering all her memories, the curse would finally begin once again, the countdown would finally start and end after reaching 3 days.

 _'...I thought that this time for sure, everything would be alright.'_ Meliodas cursed his own naïvity for believing so. He already made his mind up right after losing Liz, that he would never let Elizabeth too end up like that, that he would definitively save her from the curse this time for sure. Being forced to live the same moment that he regretted so much in his mind over and again during his trial under Zaneri's doing at Istar was more plenty than enough to strengthen his revolve. Already with Liz's death, it broke his heart, if Elizabeth were to end in the same manner, he wouldn't be able to live on that. Now that he died once time more, he remembered the time when he was knocked out by Merlin 10 years ago, Elizabeth was so young back then yet tried to help them escape but ended up into a near-death state, he didn't wanted to live that up ever again, he would definitively lost the control of his powers again and this time he wouln't even care to stop.

When the little girl he watched growing since her most faraway childhood had the same silver hair and blue eyes than the original one with whom he first fell in love with, he thought that it was fate calling out to him, that it was finally time for him to break their parents' curses, that this time for sure he would success. The more she grew up, the more she reminded him of the original incarnation, so much that even their personalities could be called the same! Elizabeth Liones didn't had as much power than Goddess Elizabeth but her will was as strong as the latter's. Of all the people she could have meet when she was traveling to find the Sins, she fell to his door, he didn't even had to hear her introduce herself to recognize her.

When he discovered that her powers had awaken since so long actually, he got a alarmed. The fact that her powers were actually present since her childhood which he didn't got to be by her side back then... he would have hated it for being separated from her but was it justly his absence from her sides that kept her from recovering her memories? If so then he must have thanked Merlin for that even though being apart from her during 10 years felt like hell for him, but if it was for her sake then he could endure it. The fact that she had her eye covered like Liz was on purpose, he thought that it was another effect from the reincarnation but no, just because she hide her eyes he never suspected that her goddess power's sign was already present _―_ until the battle with Hendrickson of course. The fact that she was able to keep on developing her powers after that yet still didn't remembered nothing was like a miracle to him, and so was when Zaratras showed her their past through his memories, but now everything was ruined.

 _'...Elizabeth, I thought that if you were at my sides, smiling as always, I would definitively be fine and yet.'_ Yes, he thought that, her smile had always managed to heal him after all. This time he wasn't alone to face the curse, his Sins comrades were with him, Elizabeth was with him, even Merlin who knew the original Elizabeth was with him. Wherever it was the Commandments or other demons, he thought that he would definitively be able to overcome it if he was together with them... but he was wrong. Meliodas could now only bite his lips angrily, his sorrow turning into frustration. Damn his father and her mother for cursing the two of them, damn Drole and Gloxinia for making King and Diane going through that trial and making them discover their pasts, damn Diane for revealing this to Elizabeth, damn Zeldris for telling her all the truth, damn it, damn it, damn it all _―_! Damn him falling in love with a goddess in first place, damn her for being so irresistible to begin with!

Meliodas' frown suddenly relaxed as he relaxed his grip onto Elizabeth's hand a little. _'...No, this is all my fault to begin with.'_ His anger was unjustified, his comrades couldn't know about it before he told them and once he did they all adopted regretful expressions full of guilt, it wasn't their fault but rather his own. Because he wasn't strong enough to protect her back then, because he wasn't strong enough to protect her the 106 other times, because his power was gradually becoming weaker... yet, he didn't regretted falling in love with her, he didn't regretted being hurt if it was for her sake, even after all this suffering he didn't regretted about meeting her because she was all worth of it. Because before meeting her, Meliodas never actually felt anything... it was after meeting her that Meliodas actually felt the joy of living. If his past self were to meet his new self then the former would surely mock the latter, but Meliodas didn't mind, even if he became weaker, he became like that thanks to Elizabeth's kindness, and he didn't regretted it.

Now all their moments together were passing through his mind, from the original incarnation to the first reincarnation, then the second, all the way to the 106th before finally stopping at the 107th, only his moments with the princess of Liones were filling his mind currently; about when he heard her cries when she was a baby barely surviving into the ruins of Danafor which stopped his rampage, about when she always came to hug him as a toddler upon seeing him, about when she desperatly clung onto him when he was about to go in a mission as a child, about when she was acting as the waitress of his bar as a young adult, about when she hugged and comforted him when he was disgusted of himself after brutally murdering Fraudlin...

 _'Definitively no, I definitively don't want to live that again...'_ Even if he would meet her again after that, even if the curse was taking her away but would always give her back. He didn't wanted to restart everything about their relationship back to zero like he always did up until now. He didn't wanted to have this present being erased, he wanted her to survive, this time for sure...!

 _'Please, let she be the last one to suffer!'_ He prayed as his fingers intwined with hers as he shut his eyes even harder in desperation, Elizabeth wouldn't wake up until all her memories would be recovered, with 106 memories plus the one of the original, it should give him enough time. But even if he prayed his god wouldn't help him, neither would her god too, yet all he can do is to still hope that finally this Elizabeth would meet a different and if possible better end than all the others. His eyes scanned her face, so peaceful as if she weren't even aware of what was happening around her, as if everything was just a bad dream for her. Oh, how much he hoped that it was that instead of reality... but unfortunately the world wasn't that kind to allow it. He wanted her to remains asleep as long as possible, to delay the beginning of the curse but he also wanted her to wake up and spend time with her now that she finally remembered everything, every kiss that he had to hold back, every embrace that he want to give her...

Meliodas finally opened his eyes that he didn't even realized that they were closed before taking Elizabeth's hand into his own and raising it to close to his face, his eyes never leaving the girl's sleeping face. "Elizabeth _―_ " He knew that she can't hear him with all the memories that must be going through her mind currently, but even so he want her to at least let him say those words.

"Elizabeth, this time for sure I'll definitively save you, **no matter what I must sacrifice in return.** " He pushed away all the insecurities he had about their futures and vowed her that, he sealed that promise with a kiss on the back of her hand. But this is justly because of that same promise, that Meliodas didn't hesitated to throw away the most important gift Elizabeth ever gave him; his emotions. Yet even without them, he would continue to search for a way to save her, even if it means to ally himself with the clan he betrayed in the past, even if it means that he would have to face his old comrades but this time as an enemy, even if she would come to hate him for that _―_

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** The strongest feeling that Meliodas had was his love for Elizabeth... or so it was believed, but what if there was actually another? A dark feeling triggered that is strong enough to bring him back from the dead?!

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This one takes place right after Elizabeth found back her memories and Meliodas who revealed everything to their friends and also before they reaches Camelot, so chapter 225 I guess? I wonder if Meliodas was not too OOC? I tried my best to reproduce his feelings at least.**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 ** _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"i love It! Poor Elizabeth, if Meliodas continue like this she will have an heart attack!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ I think the same as you! But instead of Elizabeth, I'm pretty much sure that it would be more Hawk who will have an heart attack, with Meliodas always groping Elizabeth when his guard is lowered. XD


	10. J for Jealousy

**A/N.: It's been quite a few days since my last update, I've got busy over updating my other fanfic and with school starting again! I'm glad that there are so many people who like my fanfic but please review if it is the case! I can't keep on relying on my friend _fantasy.92_ for that!**

* * *

 _The letter J is for... the word "Jealousy"._

* * *

 _―_ The Purgatory is a place of chaos where mutilated souls and predatory monsters seek prey, how there is scorching heat, blistering cold and toxic air that destroys the flesh of the living and how time and space are warped, saying that a minute corresponds to a year in there. In this place there are only two living species; the Foreign ones that are the souls fallen in Purgatory that transformed by rage into pitch-black creatures with no definite form or substance. When they die they turn to dust. Then there are the Indigenous ones that are creatures naturally born in Purgatory, with evolved bodies that withstand the extreme conditions of Purgatory. As they have 'substance', when they die they leave corpses.

Yet there were two beings that didn't belonged to each of the mentioned categories, that were standing alive facing each other in this same Purgatory. The first one is a robustus man with a full long curly beard. His height reaches the clouds, even greater than that of any Giant in stature, he was surronded by an ominous dark mist that didn't made him look fully visible besides for his gigantic shadow shown on the ground. The second one belonged to that of a short young man of child-like stature with blond hair and green eyes, glaring openly at the gigantic future in front of him, the differences between their sizes and powers could be compared to a mouse and an elephant's.

 **"Oh...? Look like something interesting is going on on the other side, Meliodas."** The deep voice of the giant-like demon retinted while Meliodas was on the ground, trying to take out his anger on his old man instead of quietly waiting for his resurrection to happen even though he knew it was meaningless, he just hated him so much that he could barely handle it all the contrary of what he felt towards Elizabeth.

"What are you trying to say, Demon King?!" He refused to call him 'Father' ever again, as long as this same being was here to make him and Elizabeth suffers...

 **"What I am saying, is that it seems that this detestable wench that you love so much, had been found out by Estarossa."**

"What...?!"

 **"It seems that she went to pick up your corpse but who knew that Estarossa was going to come back to you at the same time? Isn't that unfortunate? She may not die in front of you this time before even the curse is activated."**

"You bastard! Try anything on Elizabeth and _―_ "

 **"And you will what? Should I remind you, foolish son of mine, that I can hardly do anything as I am, being here shamefully trapped in this Purgatory? But hardly can you too, right? Besides what? Even if you were to try something against me, it would be meaningless, especially if you remember the utter defeat you subissed 3,000 years ago while you still had your full power compared to now. All the informations I've got know is thanks to my loyal 'eye' that I send to observe you all this time."**

"Kuh...!" Meliodas bite his lower lips in anger and frustration, hard enough to almost draw blood out. Like all the last times, all he can do is to wait for the resurrection to be complete so he could move his physical body again, until then he could only wait here with his soul, unable to move when Elizabeth might be in danger by Estarossa's hands while enduring his shitty father's taunting without knowing wherever it is true or not! Not to mention about this 'eye' he keep mentioning but which he can never found, as if he was bringing it on purpose just to annoy him! All he hope is that he can go back to them in time before anything weird is done to Elizabeth!

 _'―Huh?'_ Wait a second... 'before anything weird is done to Elizabeth'...? But what in question? Thousand of possibilities start to run through Meliodas' mind; Elizabeth being captured, being tortured, being killed... all the ones he can only think of are the worst endings possibles, there was no way they were going to have the kindness to spare her specially after learning her affiliation with him!

"Wait a second, Demon King..."

 **"OH? What with you, being suddenly so talkative after having that wench being mentioned? You sure grew disgustingly effeminate after that woman changed you. It is enough to the point of making me vomit, Meliodas."** The Demon King scoffed in disgust, in normal times upon facing such a reaction, Meliodas would be utterly angered. Indeed he felt himself growing weaker than how he was originally but Elizabeth gave him so many things far more treasurable than weakness, he wouldn't let him insult her...

 **...**

...Or so the Demon King thought that it would be what Meliodas would screams back at him like he usually did, yet he was surprised to see no reaction from his son while he was insulting the same woman he loved. Yet no reaction? Though he was thinking all he just said, the Demon King couldn't help but taunt his son with his weaknesses to show his superiority so getting no reaction in return was a little disappointing... maybe Meliodas finally gave in? No, impossible, that stubborn son of his never knew when to give up after all, so why _―_?

"You... what on earth..."

 **"Is there something you would like to add Meliodas?"**

"About Elizabeth, what on earth is happening to her right now?"

 **"...Hah?"** The Demon King could only raise an eyebrow at his son's question (though it can't be seen from an outside point of view). He did expected him to ask such a question but not in such a calm manner, he more imaginated it to hear his voice to be full of anger and resentment, yet why such a calm attitude? Is it because he learnt on how to control his wrath? No, it would always fail when the opponent is this Demon King after all.

"What is happening to Elizabeth right now? Did Estarossa did anything to her?"

 _'No, as expected he is just masking his rage after all...'_ Just like earlier when he wandered nonchalantly in the Purgatory though it was only a façade to hide his real feelings of turmoil. He could feel the edge in his voice that barely restrained his anger. Currently his 'eye's' vision couldn't follow Elizabeth's movements anymore, it must be because she is out of the Seven Deadly Sins' reach now, but he could still take a look at what's happening at Camelot as his representative and son Zeldris was present in there. Estarossa surely had brought her over there to the demon's base. Should he tell Meliodas though? ...If it can make him suffer as a punishment for his mistakes as he keep on refusing to give up on that goddess finally then it would benifits them.

 **[** **Thus, around 15 minutes later of explanation (in the Purgatory time)...** **]**

"...Hoh?" Meliodas responded after a long silence, his bangs were hiding his eyes thus making his expression being unreadable besides for the dark smile formed on his face. It was not long after that he started to laugh creepily like a broken record, "Hohohohohohoho..."

 _'Did I broke him?'_ The Demon King couldn't help but think so. Well technically Estarossa had yet done anything to Elizabeth of course but Meliodas' imaginations went wild just by mentioning the strict minimum and now it was breaking his son's mind.

"Hehehehe... So he dares to try such a thing, to MY Elizabeth of all things...? Heheheheheee..."

 _'And it isn't getting better at all.'_ If the Demon King's expression could be seen then he would be surely frowning in confusion, but his height was too enormous for the tiny Meliodas to notice such a change, until...

" **Unforgivable.** " Surprisingly the deep voice that just reasonated didn't belonged to the Demon King, but to his son. Then suddenly the earth (of the Purgatory) started to shake around them, as a dark mist-like wind was starting to surround Meliodas

 **"Impossible! You managed to create a change in the Purgatory...?!"** The only one who managed to do so was him, the one and only Demon King yet he couldn't even escape this prison, not even the habitants of this place and even less his son who was currently only an astral existence as he was being separated from his body. Yet when this same son was continuing on laughing like a maniac with the black mist around him dancing as if to accompany his bulbing emotions, the Demon King for the first time in who-know-how-many years, started to get worried... and it was for himself.

Meliodas shouldn't be able to get out of the Purgatory originally, yes, unless he fed some of his emotions to the Demon King so both could regain some of their original powers that is which took some time, yet the Demon King noticed that Meliodas did fed him emotions, but not the disgusting effeminated ones that make him became weak, but rather only one emotion that seems to be dark, long and endless... to be more precise, the kind of one who would give you a stomachache and make you want to throw up from overeating...

 _'Aah... So it was a mistake to tell him about that goddess' current situation...'_ The Demon King noted to himself as he found himself too weak to stop his son from bursting out of the Purgatory like some kind of rocket towards the moon. What Meliodas just gave him keep on working, it's strange because his magic power 'The Ruler' consisted about inversion, all the attacks meant to hurt him would heal him yet the effects didn't showed up with Meliodas' strange emotion feeding, was it because there was no magic or physical attacks at work, just a psychologic one?

(By the way, what would happen with Elizabeth and Estarossa isn't that terrible to say the truth, the exaggerated reaction is just the fruit of Meliodas' overreaction.)

* * *

Elizabeth could only bites her lower lip in frustration, her hands being restrained by ropes against a bed. She could only curses her own naïvity, weakness and useless self over and again. She came to check on Meliodas' body only to see that he was truly dead, thus instead of bringing him back to Liones' castle, she cried her heart out on his corpse, she would never have known back then that suddenly the Commandment of Love, Estarossa would return for his brother as well and see her at the same occasion! And here she is now being helpless against the demon who killed her beloved and who was now going to play with her until she breaks! Elizabeth is known to be quite a forgiving person, yet it was the first time that she felt hatred towards someone, surely because of that fact the curse of the Commandment make her more weak than ever.

Estarossa only stared at the woman with a glint in his eyes, he got quite the trouble when he brought her here but if it was for the sake of such a nice sight then it was worthy of it; the woman seemed to be important to Meliodas, having her here would be a good way of vengeance, specially with her weak self yet strong eyes that refused to submit to him any soon, that would make breaking her so much funnier... and for some reason, he felt the need to make that woman his.

"What will you do from now on? Your hero Meliodas won't come to save you anymore." He asked and taunted her, the girl despite trembling in fear returned an unwavering glare to him, it only make him chuckle in response as he approached her with all kind of ideas of what he might do to her going through his mind.

Elizabeth's strong façade finally started to crack as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she closed her eyes, fearing to see what kind of things might happen and hoping that everything would just be a bad dream and she would wake up soon. _'L–lord Meliodas...!'_ Just like Estarossa said, he wouldn't come back anymore, he was dead. With a little chance if her suffering is short, she would be able to see him on the other side again. Yet she couldn't help but call out to his name in desperation, but before Estarossa could do anything _―_

 ** _"―ROSSA, OUT!"_**

"What the heck?!" Having an unexpected call which destroyed the whole intimidating mood he could set up, Estarossa tripped on his feet and landed on the floor away from Elizabeth. The princess too was surprised by this as her fear was now replaced by confusion as she blinked a few times over and again at what was happening.

 _'And all my hard work went to waste, huh?'_ Estarossa couldn't help but think so as he directed his head towards the ceiling as a portail with only a view of the voice of who it could belong appeared. "Oi, what the heck, Old man?! I didn't even had the time to try anything!" Yes, it was the Demon King in person, if he wasn't so disappointed that his fun time got interrupted at the best moment possible, Estarossa would have noticed that there was something weird with the Demon King contacting a Commandment instead of his personal representative aka his cute little Zel brother (though the last time Estarossa called him like that, he got beated up pretty badly).

 _ **"STOP IMMEDIATELY WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO, ESTAROSSA! HE IS ON HIS WAY TOWARDS HERE―"**_

"Hah? What's wrong with you suddenly Old man? It doesn't sound like you to say something like that, I thought you didn't cared. Besides who the heck is coming towards here? Demons took over the place, remember?" It didn't sounded something like the prideful and powerful Demon King would say, did something happened in the Purgatory?

"Um... what on earth is... happening?" Ironically it wasn't him but the princess tied up to the bed who asked so, with all the confusion her fear and hatred towards him got completely blown away, the nice sight of earlier became disappointing. To the point of questioning her enemy like this, seriously?

"...To say the truth, I don't know myself." He answered her hesitantly, but the occasion he finally got now was wasted. It was then _―_

"ESTAROSSA!"

 ***CLANG!***

"What again?!" For some reason he kept on getting interrupted again! Estarossa was now turning in an annoyed manner towards the entrance. The door of his room got suddenly crashed away against the wall of the opposite side with a great pressure... only to reveal the one behind it but the smoke was getting in the way in order to see who it was... without adding that the person in question is short. ...Wait a second, the voice just now... it ressembled Zeldris' but there was something weird about it, though if it was just Zel then everything would be alright. Then the smoke finally cleared away to see that the person on the other side was _―_

"Lord Meliodas...!" Elizabeth cried out with now tears of joy ready to fall from her eyes and a big smile on her face. He was really here, he was really alive! Estarossa, him, was completely dumbfounded, how was someone he killed himself still be alive and kicking...? ...And also where on earth did Meliodas gained those boxing gloves he is currently wearing?

"Elizabeth..." Meliodas called out, relieved that she was still alive, but soon froze upon seeing her current state (aka being tied up on a bed) before his imagination ran wild again and then he burned with fire of determination and anger as he directed everything towards Estarossa. The said silver-haired demon could only stare back at Meliodas with a hollow smile as he finally understood what on earth was going around; but now he felt like that Meliodas was a professional boxer and he was on the same ring against him... yep, he should have ran away when he still could.

 _―_ This is, ladies and gentlemen, not the work of the power of love but the power of jealousy. Of course, this story is only fiction and is not related to the original storyline at all, but it is just an alternative possibility of what may have happened if Meliodas was able to go back of his own strength than with the curse.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** After Diane reveals that she and King had finally their first kiss, Elizabeth is said to yet given her first one, yet Meliodas seems to be strangely pensive about it?!

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This one takes place right after Meliodas' death by Estarossa's hands, where Elizabeth is hugging him while crying. Just a what-if situation out from my imagination!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 ** _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"my friend! You can't see me but I'm crying! it was a great chapter!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Thank you though I didn't wanted to make you cry... can I have the right to believe that you were moved instead of sad?


	11. K for Kiss

**A/N.: Though I am recently busy with some school stuffs, I would try to update my currently most favorized (and unfinished) fanfic as much I can! Everyone please cheer on me! ...Just kidding (though I'll be happy if you would do so).**

* * *

 _The letter K is for... the word "Kiss"._

* * *

"―Is that true Diane?!"

"Yes it is Elizabeth~ I can't believe King did such a thing to me~ I was the one who did it first but to think that he would give me one in return, and at the time I expected it the least~! Ah, I'm so happy that I won't mind dying here and now!"

"N _–_ no, as expected going that far..."

"Oops, sorry about it Elizabeth! But you know it was just a way of speaking, I'm not planning to do it for real! There are a lot of things I want to do with King while I'm still alive! So don't make such a face, okay...?"

"Mm... But still I'm happy for you, Diane! Now you finally got to tell Lord King what you felt all along!"

"Yeah... Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Don't worry about it."

"Now that we talked enough about me and King... how it is going between you and the Captain?"

"Wha...?!"

"I have noticed that you started to adress him without honorifics, does that mean that you two are finally―"

"No we aren't! ...I just remembered some of my childhood with him, that's all."

"Come on Elizabeth! You two sleep in the same bed every night and even spend a night under the stars together (since the Boar Hat was destroyed) just the two of you! You can't make me think that besides the usual groping he has been doing to you, nothing had happened at all!"

"That is..."

"...So?"

"..."

"Eh? Is that true?! Elizabeth, sorry! I'm sorry! So don't make such a face!"

"No, Diane, truly... I'm alright."

"Elizabeth, I said I'm sorry! I really am! But it isn't like you want that nothing happen right?"

"T _–_ that is, well..."

"Oi, oi, oiii! How much longer are you girls planning to chat? The Boar Hat got finally repaired and is opening again, I need my waitresses to be ready too!"

 ***Clack!***

"Kyaa?!" "Waaah?!" Both Elizabeth and Diane jumped at least in surprise of a few meters from the ground as Meliodas suddenly bursted the the door of whine cellar without knocking and startling the two girls who were so much into their discussion that they forgot about their original duties; going to fetch some ale for the customers in the room full of barrels.

Meliodas raised an eyebrow at their reaction, "Hm? What's wrong? Did I interrupted something?"

"N _–_ no, it's alright, we are fine!" Elizabeth with a blush on her face quickly shook her raised hands in denial while Diane hastily nodded behind her, "Y _–_ yeah! Nothing at all, Captain!"

"Hm...? If you guys say so." He shrugged in a nonchalant manner as he was about to walk forward until he was stopped by Diane calling out to him, "J _–_ just to be sure of it Captain, to how much did you heard of our conversation...?" Meliodas glanced at Elizabeth behind Diane who reprimended the shrunken giant nervously, trying to cover her embarrassment the best she could, but also that there was a hint of nervosity inside her eyes that were flickering at him restlessly, thus in reaction to that expression...

"Nope, sorry but I don't see what you are talking about. I just came after all."

"Is, is that so...?" This time it was Elizabeth who answered, she patted her chest in relief and sighed too, her expression became more relaxed. Meliodas' eyes softened upon seeing this, Diane seemed to have noticed that as she looked between Meliodas and Elizabeth a few times.

"Now, shall we finally get this work done!" Meliodas suddenly called out again, breaking the trance he was in by himself as he clapped his hands together to gather their attention, the girls immediately went back to their duties as Meliodas helped Elizabeth to carry the barrel full of ales, Diane even in shrunken form has a physical strength that rivals this own after all.

The thing that he didn't revealed is that he perfectly heard the conversation between the two girls, at least a part of it. Originally he was the one who wanted to help Elizabeth with her task (and if possible to take this chance to feel her up far, far away from the noisy pig's reach) but Diane beat him to it by immediately grabbing Elizabeth to tell her something in private― _girl's talk_ or whatever they called it. Since it has been since half an hour they had been into the backroom, and that it seems they weren't planning to come out any soon, Meliodas went to check on them (he doubted that both are frail enough to get drunk just by the smell of ale lurking from the barrels). But before he could knock at the door he heard it; that both King and Diane passed to the next step on their relationship... but not only that, that Elizabeth too (despite the fact she didn't said so herself) wished to do the same with him.

Though he often plays the clueless guy, Meliodas wasn't clueless as he seemed or at least show to be, specially when the matters come to Elizabeth. He obviously knew when her feelings for him started to differs from platonic or admiration and respect towards something more special, the feeling that he felt all along himself to her. But yet, he never went as far as the usual groping, holding her hand, headpats or a comforting hug... not unless she gives him her consent first of course, because no matter what kind of pervert he looked like from the outside, he would never force himself onto Elizabeth if she is against it. Yet the princess seems afraid to approach him, surely in fear that he would reject her which is something he would never do... but he too, can't help but feeling like setting a line between them. Don't get him wrong, of course that he want to cross the line with her... but all the Elizabeths who became his lover (all of them) ended up dying from the curse, because their relationship went beyond platonic which brought up memories of the past. So Meliodas thought, if he could never cross the line with this Elizabeth, if he would never go beyond their current relationship which is a princess and her knight... then maybe, just maybe... the curse wouldn't activate. It was painful for him, having his reincarnated lover in front of him over and again and not being able to show her how much she means to him. But the lesson with Liz hit him hard enough, just a months not even after they officially became lovers, the tragedy happened.

This is why Meliodas put Elizabeth at an arm-length from himself, he also want to improve their relationship just like she does but hold himself back, for her sake, he thinks. If it is for her, he could endure anything. Meliodas thought about it over and again as now he was behind the bar counter, wiping the same mug for who-know-how-long it lasted, and forgetting everything around him, talking about kiss his memories now got transported to a certain moment 12 years ago... and don't get him wrong, there was nothing incest about it.

* * *

 _"That was my first time hearing his name in 3,000 years... Am I going to have to cross swords with him again...? Hey Zeldris, I bet you're cursing me in your seal, aren't you? Your failure of an older brother..." It was right after the mission of eliminating the vampires that took over Edinburgh, Meliodas even personally killed his brother's beloved due to her request with his own hands. Even though he first became curious of what was true love was because of the two of them... he finally came to understand it when he found his owns but it caused the two to become separate._

 _It's not like he didn't understood Gelda's feelings. The only thing that kept him moving on despite being on the verge of despair during those 3,000 years was the hope to break his and Elizabeth's curses; because despite the curse taking her away from him, it also always gave her back to him. But it wasn't the same for Gelda, she did escaped death from Zeldris' hands but was separated from him for more than 3,000 years now, each of them in separated seals. Even after awaking from her seal, she wouldn't be able to meet with her beloved, she wouldn't be able to break the seal that separate the two of them either... she was forced to live on an eternity without him, thus instead of waiting for the day they would be reunited, she didn't beared the thought of keep on living like this in an empty and dirty manner thus chose death as a way to escape this endless hell. And the one who freed her was Meliodas himself._

 _'But even if Gelda was content with this end... I doubt that Zeldris would ever accept it.' Meliodas cursed his own powerlessness once again. Not only Elizabeth, but Zeldris and Gelda too? In the end, he could hardly protect what is precious to him, wherever it was the woman he loved or his precious younger brother but also what this same brother held dear too. He wanted to protect them but couldn't do anything, he wanted to save them but couldn't do anything either... while his comrades are currently being in the middle of an ale party to celebrate the success of their mission, Meliodas was the only one who was pondering alone on the balcony, yet he was never one o miss such an occasion to drink to his heart content and yet... he couldn't even get drunk to forget his own sorrow. The curse of the Demon King was supposed to rob him of his emotions each times but he still have enough to suffer like this, huh?_

 _"_ ― _Say... are you alright?" A soft yet childish familiar voice along with a tug on his shirt brought Meliodas' attention down, a certain little princess wearing her pajamas looked up at him with worry in her eyes, he couldn't believe that he was so immersed into his own thoughts and didn't even noticed her, rather since when was she watching him like this?_

 _'...It hasn't been even a few months, yet she had grown so much.' There was no way Meliodas wouldn't recognize her. Indeed, her height grown a little taller compared to before and her hair had grown considerably longer but it was still Elizabeth, now she looked more close to a child than a toddler. He was just gone for a few months because of the missions thus didn't got time to spend with her, it showed about how much human life was short and ephemeral compared to his own, it showed about how much he needed to protect her._

 _Thus he kneeled to her eye level before gently putting his hand on her head, stroking carefully her soft silver hair, "I'm alright, thank you for worrying about me." Was his gesture too familiar? He wondered so, he did it last time too but they got interrupted by the third princess' grumpy second older sister._

 _Elizabeth looked at him in an unconvinced manner, "You don't look alright to me Meliodas."_

 _"...?!" Meliodas was beyond shocked, did she still remembered him? It was curious, from what he had heard, young children tend to be forgetful while growing up so he kinda expected (but hoped that it wouldn't happen) that Elizabeth may have forgotten how he looked like during their long time of separation. Thankfully she didn't but still, "You still... remember me, Elizabeth?"_

 _Seeing him reacting like that made Elizabeth angrily puffed her cheeks as she pouted (it looked more cute than anything to him surely because she was still a kid, but no matter what she does Elizabeth would always be cute to him), "What are you talking about?! There would be no way that I would have forgotten about you Meliodas!"_

 _"...I see." She said it as if it was obvious but for some reasons, he can't help but feel his heart flutters a bit in joy. So he could only grins a little awkwardly in return. "But still Ellie, why are you being awake and outside in such a late hour? Shouldn't it be already time to sleep for children?" The last time was something he didn't had the time to handle but this time he would do it, thankfully the vampires that were about to infiltrate the castle were immediately eliminated by Zaratras, if one of them managed to reach here and if Elizabeth was outside at that moment while he wasn't here... he didn't even wanted to imagine the result. From what he had heard, her nighttime escapades happen quite often, he must do something about that before it become even more of a bad habit than it already did._

 _"I heard from Father earlier that you were back from your mission, I couldn't wait tomorrow morning so I came to see you!" ...And when she said such heartwarming words with her bright smile that seems to turn night to day for him, Meliodas feel all his intentions about scolding her being washed away... yup, no matter how many times he tried to, he just can't be strict with Elizabeth when she is looking at him with those large innocent eyes of hers._

 _"But still it don't mean that you can wander around at night! Especially barefooted during such a cold weather! Don't you know how dangerous it is to be all alone during time like this?" He flicked her forehead but she only laughed slightly in response. Something is telling him that if he doesn't visit her often she would surely go look for him during night like she did today once again, was it her way to tell him to not neglect her?_

 _"Okay, if Meliodas doesn't want me to do that I won't do it anymore." She nodded obediently while Meliodas raised an eyebrow,_ _"Is your father aware of your nighttime escapades?"_

 _"Mm, he is. I am not that discreet it seems."_

 _"Don't you get scolded for it?"_

 _"I got, even Sister Veronica isn't reckless enough to do it it seems."_

 _"Then why don't you obey your father instead of me?"_

 _"..." Elizabeth now finally reached zero answers. Meliodas thought that it means that she has finally finished but when he looked back at her, he finally saw that she was looking straight into his eyes, her blue ones into his green ones. She then frowned a little as if she found something unpleasing into the depts of his soul. "As expected, you are not alright Meliodas. Why did you lied? Did something bad happened? Do you want to talk about it? Father told me that keeping everything inside oneself is really bad for the health, if you need it I will be always here to listen."_ _As Elizabeth finished her long sentences, Meliodas had no words he could answer her with._

 _'Or rather, she was still concerned about that all this time? I'm impressed that she didn't gave up on the topic earlier.' But he still couldn't tell her of his Sin, not yet at least. There is no need for the innocent little girl that she is to know that he is currently killing many lives outside of the kingdom just for the sake of protecting her peaceful life._

 _'But it still show that even that young, Elizabeth still can left me speechless, huh? In the end, I guess that I'm truly unable to hide anything from her.' Meliodas gently stroked Elizabeth's hair but shook his head in denial, "Sorry, I can't tell you but maybe one day I would be able to."_

 _'And if that day were to come, I hope that you wouldn't hate me for it...'_

 _"...Is that so?" Elizabeth pouted and looked at him with unconvinced eyes again while it only made him laughs in response, so he grinned back at her now feeling just a ltitle better compared to earlier, all just thanks to her presence by his sides. "Yeah, it is so."_

 _"I see... Then, then... is there something I can do to help you?"_

 _'You probably didn't realized it, but you already helped me far more than enough.' He thought so but since Elizabeth seemed to be so eager to help him, he faked a thoughtful expression before a mischevious idea rose to his mind as he settled his gaze back to Elizabeth's and trying to put his best and more serious expression possible, "Actually I think that there is something you can do for me."_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yes. It would really helpful if you could give me a small kiss."_

 _"Really...? Will you feel better if I give you one?"_

 _'...I guess that a child's mind had yet understood what kind of action it represent but...'_

 _"Yeah, I would without doubt feel better." He only meant it as a joke, she surely wouldn't do it. Though if she did, it would be surely on the cheek or the forehead, nowhere else. Thus when he felt the small hands of Elizabeth on his cheeks, he closed his eyes just to put up with the act_ ―

 ** _*Smooch~*_**

 _"..." ...Wait, what on earth just happened? Meliodas felt his head going blank there, incomprehension mixed with confusion were currently filling his mind. During that moment of hesitation of his, Elizabeth separated from him but her hands never left his cheeks. Her gaze was mixed with worry and concern along with a small glint of hope. "Are you feeling better now...?"_

 _"Aa–aah... I mean, no_ ― _That is, err..." It was really rare for him to be flustered like this, if the Sins were to see him like this they would never believe their eyes, well Merlin is an expection, many of his awkward moments with Elizabeth since 3,000 years ago. But it wasn't the time for this! He need to quickly take a hold of himself! What kind of adult can be respected if he lose the face to a kid?! And banging his head against the floor would only serves to frighten and worry Elizabeth further so it was out of question for him to try that despite his huge envy to in reaction of what just happened._

 _'Calm down, Meliodas... take a deep breath, good. Take another one... good.' After repeating the same action over and again to calm himself down, Meliodas took Elizabeth's hands away from his cheeks which earned him a confused look from the little girl before taking another deep breath and asking the question that was in his mind since earlier: "Elizabeth, what the heck was that?"_

 _Elizabeth seems to become even more confused by it as he could almost see interrogation marks upward her head, "Huh? Huh? Did I did it wrong? Or was it bad?"_

 _"...Yes, it is bad, I think it was really really bad." 'For my reasoning, that is...' was left unsaid. He could almost feel the taste of chocolate if he were to lick his lips now, it seems that Elizabeth and her sisters were allowed to have some sweets today_ ― _and it is definitively not on what he should focus right now! Focus, Meliodas, focus!_

 _"It is how men and women were doing in the books that Sister Margaret were reading to us before going to bed. Err, there are a lot of difficult words in it so I don't understand much of it, but for some reason Sister Margaret was keep on squealing as she kept reading and Sister Veronica seemed to be on the verge of vomiting. Well, it was shown into an illustration of the book."_

 _"...Seriously?" Meliodas had to hold himself back from screaming, all his calm façade was now falling apart. Though he was glad that Elizabeth was getting along well with her foster sisters, was it really needed for Margaret (the princess that his student Little Gil crushed on so obviously) who is a mature princess for her age and really understandive about the matter of Liones' Kingdom and Holy Knights, to read ROMANCE NOVELS to her younger sister who just came out from the age of being a toddler?! Couldn't she wait at least for another 10 years to introduce to her something like that!? If she did so then he could have handled this situation far better than he is doing now! Besides what would Bartra thinks if he were to discover that his youngest daughter's first kiss was stolen at just 5 years old?!_

 _'No, it isn't Elizabeth's fault, there would be no way it would be her fault. She is too young and doesn't understand things yet, yes, everything is Margaret's faults. Because she has a passion for novels not made for children, yes I'm going to complain about it later on!' Thus Meliodas tried to convince himself with that, for one of the rare times, he pushed the fault onto someone else than himself. But he wouldn't let anyone know about this story any soon, maybe it would be better for that to be buried inside oblivion for eternity. But before that_ ―

 _"Elizabeth, before that promise me one thing..." Meliodas said this time in all seriousness without faking it at all, his hands settled onto the little girl's shoulders as she stared back at him curiously. "What is it, Meliodas?" She asked innocently back._

 _"Promise me that you won't do that kind of thing to anybody else than me, and to do it next time around 10 years later."_

 ** _..._**

 _"I... don't think I understand though...?"_

 _"You don't need to understand, please just promise it to me."_

 _"If you say so Meliodas..." After that, Meliodas took back Elizabeth to her room where her sisters were already asleep. For the first time in those last few years since Danafor, Meliodas felt like he truly became a criminal at heart._

* * *

"..." Meliodas just shook his head at the small flashback he just had. Thankfully nobody saw what happend (not even Merlin who is so observant) and it seems that Elizabeth too forgot that story, yes it's alright. It was only then that Meliodas noticed that the mug in his hand that he had been cleaning since earlier was now completely crumbled away besides for the handle that was still in his hand... look like he cleaned it a little (way) too seriously. He looked around him to see if anyone had seen his blunder but it seems that no one did thankfully; Elizabeth and Diane were busy at waitressing, King was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, Ban was cooking and even the usually nagging Hawk was snacking at Ban's place (Gowther had yet got out of the cells).

Meliodas quickly cleaned his mess before his gaze ended up settling on Elizabeth who was walking from table to table to take the orders. It was not even a few months ago since his death but she has mentally grown this much... he was already impressed by her physical growth as a child but her mental growth is quick too, she become more and more like the first one he fell in love with... well he only fall in love with her over and again so it doesn't make much differences. It makes me happy and the same time a little sad, he didn't minded enjoying the present and children were growing far too fast specially the humans, to his opinion. Then Diane's words were brought back into his mind, it's not like he doesn't want to go further with Elizabeth into their growing relationship but to he still need to maintain a certain distance between them so he could keep her alive... of course if it was Elizabeth who would make a move on him, the case would be different but―

 _'There's no way such a thing would happen, right...?'_ He settled his elbow on the counter table and rested his face in his palm before sighing in slight disappointment. Elizabeth was rather shy when it came to this, or rather maybe she was afraid that moving further would destroy their current relationship? Anyway he kinda knew the feeling but didn't hesitated with his usual groping. The only times Elizabeth engaged close physical contact with him out of her own will was each time when she hugged him in relief when he come out of a harsh fight alive, but there the time when she shoved him into her ample bosom and told him that he could grope her, he almost thought that he had an auditory illusion... but besides that and the hug she did to comfort him when he cried, he doubted that she would be willing to do it again.

"Meliodas! We need a refill of Bernia Ale over here!" Elizabeth called out to him as she put the empty mugs back onto the tray. Meliodas blinked a few times but didn't reacted, it somehow worried Elizabeth, did it had something in mind? She couldn't help but worry about it. "Meliodas...?"

"Hm... Ah, yeah. Bernia Ale was it?" With that he quickly went to fetch a bottle of it, Elizabeth was still worried about his absentmindedness but decided to ask about it later as another customer called for her.

 _'What on earth is in Meliodas' mind currently...?'_ She thought so as she walked back at the bar counter with the tray in hand. Diane once told her that she was the one who understood him the most and she was happy of the words but now she can't help but feel that it isn't so currently. Sure the distance between her and Meliodas shrinked a little since his return, but it still wasn't enough for him to share the content of his mind with her, and Elizabeth isn't the one who push the other to speak out so she has no choice but to wait for the good timing, though wherever it was or not, she was sure that Meliodas would brush it away with his usual easygoing attitude.

 _'The road seems to be so hard~!'_ Just like Diane said, she wanted that the distance between them shrink further but she didn't want to force it to happen but waiting for it to happen would take forever too, there was no winning situation. Especially if Meliodas were to reject her then she would never be able to live it up again, she already got over the fact that he may be protecting her due to her physical ressemblance with his previous but deceased lover Liz (though it took her time to cope with it).

Elizabeth gasped at her negative thoughts before quickly shaking her head as if she wanted to push them away, _'It's not good, I need to be more positive! What would I do if I worry everyone with my needless worrying?! We are already being put under enough stress with the matter about the Ten Commandment, I finally found a way to become useful, I don't want to turn back to the burden that I was and who was slowing them down!'_ Yes, at least she didn't tripped much during her waitressing compared to before! It is already a good point! ...Yet...

"―Ah." As if fate wanted to prove her otherwise right the moment after she said it, Elizabeth tripped on her feet (she doesn't even know how she is doing herself) as she started to fall forward and lost her balance.

Ironically Meliodas was crouched in front of her with his back facing her but stood up and turned to her, unaware that she was falling forward in front of him as he has the bottle of the asked ale in his hand. "Hm...?" He made in response but there was no time to answer neither to react since his hands were already full, so Elizabeth could only shut her eyes closed as she anticipated at least a headbutt or a fall to happen while Meliodas' eyes widened in surprise, and―

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?" Feeling something warm against her but no pain along with the sensation that her hands managed to keep herself straight without falling down as it was onto something, Elizabeth heard gaspes of shock around her along with the sound of the tray that fell onto the floor with a 'clang!', was Meliodas alright too? Thus Elizabeth hesitantly opened her eyes... only to see them staring straight at Meliodas' shocked ones then noticed that they were awfully physically close to each other... it was the first time that there were so close right? Also there was this curious yet warm feeling onto her lips as if―

"KYAAA?!" Elizabeth immediately realized what happened and quickly separated herself from Meliodas and brought a hand to her mouth, she can't believe that she just, she just...?! It was no wonder that she felt she was so close to Meliodas, there was no distance at all from the two! She did said that she wanted to reduce the distance between them but not in THAT WAY! ...At least not yet, she at least wanted to have time to mentally prepare herself! Wait, wait, what would Meliodas think of that?! She didn't even dared to look at his face now!

"I _–_ I'm sorry! Oh no, I can't believe that I just...!" She couldn't even finish her words properly as red was already spreaded everywhere on her face and she hide herself behind her hands and steam was puffing out of her head and was raising towards the sky (ceiling).

"..." But because she did so, unfortunately she didn't got to see Meliodas' reaction. After Elizabeth finished her words his face stayed blank as if nothing happened earlier, but a few seconds later―his cheeks became equally as colored as Elizabeth as he was only staring at Elizabeth and her only with a somehow intent gaze. At that time, what Meliodas thought about was 'I wouldn't mind her making moves on me with her clumsiness too...', if Elizabeth's daily clumsiness could get him into such situations more often then wouldn't it be even better than when he is the one who move to grope her...? Since she was now closer at the proper age for this kind of act than she used to be already...

 _'Captain... the C–captain blushed?!'_ King and Diane who happened to have observed everything from the sidelines (with a blush on their faces when the event happened) looked in atonishment a sight about their captain that they would probably never see ever again as they would grave this rare sight forever into their memory until they are convinced that it wasn't a illusion...

"Huh? What the heeeck are ya guys doiiing~?"

"Pugo, pugo! Did something happened?" ...It was a shame, or maybe it was fortunate, but the bandit cook and cleaner pig didn't got to see anything as they were busy in the kitchen all this time but didn't managed to witness a single thing and only went out because they heard of the ruckus and to bring the dishes that were ready to serve.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Elizabeth is kind and doesn't hold grudges, thus she likes many people and is liked in return, but who is the one she likes the most...?

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This one takes place right after King and Diane came back to the Sins, all the group is working together at the Boar Hat! In the 1st chapter about the Vampires of Edinburgh, I have noticed that during their small interactions, Elizabeth didn't remembered Meliodas though it shown that she didn't forget him until the incident when the Sins got labelled as criminals (where she got hurt), thus I had decided to write it so Elizabeth didn't forget Meliodas in that scene!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 ** _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"of course I was moved! Hahahaha! Never underestimate the power of Jealousy! How many rounds would Estrarossa last before going K.O ?"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Hm... I would say, surely not a one-shot, Meliodas is planning to punish him throughfully...


	12. L for Like

**A/N.: Sorry for the very short chapter though... inspiration a little lacking these last days, you see?**

* * *

 _The letter L is for... the word "Like"._

* * *

Everything started at a normal morning at the Boar Hat. It was yet the time for the morning shift and customers had yet been invinted to the tavern, thus it was a calm morning. Diane was sleeping outside, King who wanted to watch over her (sleeping face) was send to buy groceries much to his disappointment, Ban was drunk since last night and wouldn't wake up for a while, Gowther was up but still reading books in his 'room' thus leaving only Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk awake and talking in the bar.

"Oi, Meliodas! It isn't even noon yet so why the heck are you drinking ale for?!" Yes, the morning would be indeed calm, if it weren't for the cries of the Scraps Captain of the Boar Hat, that is. The reason behind such an anger right at the morning? It would surely be because of the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins who already chugged down a bottle of Bernia ale and was ready to open another to pour in his mug. But the said person didn't seemed to be much fazed compared to Hawk's explosive reaction.

"Isn't it alright? One bottle or two wouldn't make much differences anyway." Meliodas shrugged as he poured all the content of the bottle into his (large-sized) mug and caused the pig to fume further while the princess behind them was panicking slightly on how she could calm them down.

"'One bottle or two' you said...? I'm amazed that you can say that after chugging down I don't even know how many barrels yesterday night!"

"Don't care about such small details."

"Just how small is it in your mind?! What would you do if there is nothing left to serve to the customers?!"

"Then I would have no choice but to serve them some pig dishes as apology." Meliodas answered without missing a beat but then Hawk started to blink in confusion, "Huh? Where are you going to hunt pigs for?"

Meliodas then raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously as if he just said the weirdest thing of the world. "What are you talking about, stupid swine. Why should I lost my time to look for a pig while you are already here in front of me, ready to be cooked in offering?" The way he said it was truly easygoing enough to be mistook for a joke but for some reason it has the opposite effect on Hawk as realization finally strucked his mind and he started to sweat waterfalls in panic, thus he had no choice but to turn to his only salvation as he dived towards her, "Waah~! Elizabeth! Don't let Meliodas cook me to a roasted pork!"

"It's alright, Hawky. I'm sure that Lord Meliodas is just joking!"

"Why are you taking it so well?! Don't you know how many times he threatened me like that?! I can't consider it as a joke anymore―!" And thus Hawk cried over the fact that 'because of Meliodas' influence, Elizabeth had abandoned me too!' while Elizabeth kneeled down to his level and patted his round head in comfort. Meliodas was just watching the two while continuing on drinking his ale nonchalantly as if nothing of what happened was his fault.

"But still Lord Meliodas, I would like to ask you to refrain from making such jokes. Hawky was really scared after all..."

 _'Elizabeth! My savior! She still hadn't abandoned me after all, what a good girl!'_ Hawk thought to himself as he was now crying from joy and pride for the princess.

"Mm?" When Elizabeth talked to him Meliodas finally gave his attention to her before gently rubbing the curve of her breast through the uniform's fabric, "Sure, if Elizabeth is asking for it, I would try do it if Hawk stop would stop to be annoying."

"I'm so glad! Isn't that great Hawky?" Elizabeth directed a gentle relieved smile towards Hawk and was totally unreactive towards Meliodas who was still molesting her.

This time, Hawk's tears of joy now turned into tears of blood and sadness. _'Elizabeth... since she was always being gropped by that pig bastard, she finally got used to all this sexual harrassment?!'_ It was all his fault, because he didn't protected her properly... this time he would use chain to bind Meliodas and not ordinary ropes, yes! Hm...? Wait a second...

"SO IN CLEAR YOU'RE NOT PLANNING TO STOP AT ALL?!"

"Shut up swine, you'll disturb everyone with the noise you're making."

"OUCH...!"

"Ah, Hawky!" In the end, the empty bottle of Bernia ale that Meliodas finished earlier, was thrown into a beautiful arc in the air before landing right onto Hawk's forehead as if Meliodas threw a dart right into the middle of a target, thus ending the ruckus that the pig was causing by knocking him unconscious. ...Meliodas only realized the depts of his actions after Elizabeth was crying over this.

* * *

"Uuh... uuh... In the end, Elizabeth is the only one I can truly count on...!"

"H _–_ Hawky, are you truly feeling better now? The bruise on your head is rather big you know?"

"Hm... Maybe I truly went a bit too far there, sorry Hawk."

"At least try to sound like you truly meant it!"

"In the exchange, I'll ask Ban to make more scraps for you tonight."

"Meliodas, I forgive you~!" ...This was the story of the least long that Hawk carried. After 10 years of being acquainted with each other, Meliodas became used to handle Hawk in the way he want right at the time he needs it. It was a good thing that the pig himself didn't noticed it after all this time... or rather unfortunate for him. Thus each of them returned to their occupations, Meliodas to his drinking while Hawk and Elizabeth were talking. It was then that the most surprising thing happened today―

"Say, say, Elizabeth. Do you like me?"

"―" Meliodas immediately paused into his action of bringing his mug to his mouth, but the action was so faint that the two others didn't noticed, though if Gowther or Ban was here, they would immediately and automatically point it out.

"Of course I like you, Hawky." When Elizabeth answered that with a smile, Meliodas' grip onto the handle of his mug unconsciously tighten before he realized the meaning and shook his head, of course Elizabeth liked Hawk, she fawned on the pig as a pet and friend. So there was nothing to panic about it. Hawk was just asking a random question without any meaning behind it while Elizabeth just answered him innocently, that's all.

"Hehehe! Indeed, who could not like someone as great as me~?"

 _'Don't get too arrogant just because of a compliment, damn swine.'_ Meliodas drank some of his ale to calm his mind down, getting angry again at that stupid pig for that would only degrade him too. Though his internal turmoil didn't stopped Hawk to continue his interrogation, "Then do you like Diane?"

"Of course I do, as a friend though." Elizabeth said to avoid any possible misunderstanding.

"Then what about Ban and King?"

"I respect Lord Ban and Lord King very much, I am also grateful for them that they took of their times to follow my request to help the kingdom from the Holy Knights."

"Then what about that shaddy Gowther?"

"Mm, I just met Lord Gowther yesterday so I don't know him as well than everyone else, but since he is a comrade of Lord Meliodas and everyone, I believe him to be a good person!"

"Elizabeth is too kind..." Thus they reached the end of the list, since Elizabeth answered each of his questions with an unchanged kind smile, Hawk couldn't help but sighs at that. It is a good thing that she is such a good girl devoid of any dark thoughts but wouldn't it be bad too if she is too trusting? Then it came to his mind that he forgot about someone else too, "Ah, that's right. Then what about Meliodas?"

"Eh―?" Elizabeth's expression changed which didn't went unnoticed by Meliodas as he stopped drinking but still hiding behind his mug, acting as if he didn't heard anything when Elizabeth glanced shyly and discreetly towards him (but not so discreetly since he managed to notice it). Hawk didn't seemed to have noticed the faint exchange between them as he continued on speaking, "After all that guy is perverted and keep on doing weird things to you and isn't the least serious at all―"

 _'Keep on like that you pork bastard, and I'll take back my apology to you along the dinner that I promised to you made by Ban.'_

"―But despite all of that do you still like him?"

"..."

"..." Hawk's last sentence put an ultimatum onto the two, Elizabeth's face turned slightly rosy while Meliodas was waiting for her response with his mind going overdrive with anxiousness. It was possible that after all he done, Elizabeth may not like it and just keep it to herself, he wasn't sure of it himself but by groping her was the only thing he could do to feel that they had a kind of 'relationship' between them, besides it felt incredibly soft.

Elizabeth glanced sometimes at the ground before raising her head after taking a deep breath, "I―"

"You...?" Hawk repeated but so did Meliodas silently in his mind though.

Elizabeth put her hands onto her chest as if she was trying to calm down the speeding heartbeat under it, "I still don't understand why Lord Meliodas is doing all those things to me, and I don't know if he truly cares for me." Elizabeth remembered when Meliodas refused to grope Diane like he did with her as he said 'I can't do that to my important comrade.', did that meant that to him, she wasn't important. While on Meliodas' side, his eyes got wide, what did she meant by this? Isn't it obvious that he cares for her more than anything? Still Elizabeth continued as she pushed all her other thoughts away...

"But still, I am grateful for him to help me about the kingdom even though he got called a traitor by it. I am grateful for him to always protect me during dangerous times and listening out to my problems. No matter what sins he may have commited in the past just like Mister Cain said, I just can't hate him. I... just like him." She finished as if she was in trance state with a big flush on her face but feelings was overflowing into her words.

Only later on when she came to herself and blinked upon seeing Hawk and Meliodas staring at her silently and intently, her blush increased tenfolds in realization as she quickly waved her arms around in panic, "I _–_ I meant that I respected Lord Meliodas as my savior! I am grateful for his help and his kindness to help me out, t _–_ that's all, nothing more and nothing less!" She completely forgot that Meliodas was also listening to her, how embarrassing!

"I _–_ is that so? Thanks goodness..." Hawk didn't knew what he would do if Elizabeth truly fell for Meliodas then wouldn't the latter use this opportunity to feel her up even more?! Hawk swore on his (non-existant) honor of Captain of Scraps Disposal that he would never let such a thing happen! He would protect Elizabeth's innocence from any perverts even if he would turn into roasted pork for that sake!

Hawk then send a smug smirk to Meliodas, "Isn't it too bad Meliodas? Don't get your hopes too up, 'kay?" But Meliodas didn't answered him, look like the teasing that he wanted to do in order to repay for all the suffering he went through, but much to his disappointment it didn't worked. Elizabeth then reprimanded Hawk in an embarrassed manner, she didn't wanted to look like that any longer in front of Meliodas.

But even though she didn't knew about it, Meliodas who still hide his face behind the mug had now slightly flushed cheeks while his eyes were still wide open, the fluttering warm feeling going through his hearts and making him wanting to jump around in joy didn't stopped (though he did restrain himself to do so to keep his dignity). Now all his worries had been cleared away just by her few words... She said that she liked him, she liked him! What else could bring such joy to his hearts?! He couldn't be any less happy than this, trying to keep his face from smiling was so hard!

 _'But still, "like", huh...?'_ He wasn't dense enough to not understand the meaning behind her words and expression even if she denied it herself. Yet the only fact that she admitted that she liked him was enough to keep him happy for quite a while. Though if one day, instead of the word 'like', he could hear the word 'love' from her mouth he would be even happier, but it would take a long time for this to happen... and he can't believe that he received Elizabeth indirect love confession thanks to Hawk of all people! ...Just for this once he would let go of all grudges and ask Ban to prepare some extra portion of scraps into the pig's plate.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** A little comparaison between the Meliodas of 3,000 years and his relationship with Elizabeth to the current one!

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This chapter takes place before Elizabeth got kidnapped by Vivian to the Liones Kingdom thus before the big fight against Hendrickson thus right after Gowther joined the group.**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 ** _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"i love It ! It was so sweet!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ I'm glad that you liked it! I hope that you will like the rest of the upcoming chapters too!


	13. M for Memories

**A/N.: I'm happy that I've got a lot of views but I would be even more happy to get more reviews! Please, everyone! (TT_TT) To say the truth, I didn't knew how I should write this chapter, thus I made it about Meliodas' first "(indirect) sexual harrassment" towards Elizabeth, sorry because it is even shorter than the previous chapter...**

* * *

 _The letter M is for... the word "Memories"._

* * *

Meliodas wandered through the forest he was supposed to meet up with Elizabeth. Now meeting up secretly with the goddess already something casual to do; if you put aside all the responsabilities he has as the first son of the Demon King and the Leader of the Ten Commandments, if he put aside the fact that the one he was always meeting is the daughter of the Supreme Deity with a strength rivaling the Four Archangels, if it weren't for her pacific nature. Yet only when Meliodas was with Elizabeth, he could forget about all the things that were forced upon his shoulders and just... relax.

 _"I'm going to wait for you at the depts of the forest, Meliodas."_

 _'―This is what she said last time... but I guess I arrived way too early than the decided time.'_ Meliodas thought to himself as put his hand against a tree trunk and looked around him if there was any signs of Elizabeth around him but he didn't found anything. Now he felt slightly embarrassed by it, it seemed that he got too hyped and get here too early... was he supposed to be some kid who can't stay patient? If he let Elizabeth find it then she would surely laughs and teases him slightly about it. But he couldn't back off now that he is here specially to go back to the Commandments, so he got no choice but to wait for Elizabeth there. The time when the two could meet each other was limited after all, and he was eager to see her again (though he doesn't know why himself even) but he would never tell her such an embarrassing thing.

 _'Still, is it me or I can sense the feeling of Elizabeth's magic around here...?'_ Maybe his senses was mistaken? But still the doubts didn't stopped him for searching further into that said direction for that familiar presence when the image of Elizabeth smiling to him came to his mind. But it was only after he cleared through all the bushes and somewhere nearby the depts of the woods where he was supposed to meet up with Elizabeth that he had heard rustles of leaves probably coming from bushes and then sounds of water. Was it a fish or another water animal? Meliodas didn't knew but he also felt wariness creeping into his mind as he directed himself towards the source of the noise, if it was a spy then he would have to dispose of it before Elizabeth arrives. When he finally reached the place, he found himself finding a large lake with clear and clean water in it but once Meliodas' eyes moved towards the center of the lake, his mind completely turned white.

" _―_ " He couldn't even let a sigh out in wonder. The source of all this wasn't even a water animal, a fish or even a spy, but the one who was in his mind all that time; to put it more simply, it was Elizabeth, in all her glory, bathing into the lake with only the lower part of her body from her waist under the water. Actually her long hair and large wings were hiding most of the important parts, he couldn't turn his gaze away from her as if he was entranced by a scene out of this world. Her silver hair was glistening wet and her wings were shining under the bright sunlight, water droplets were descending on her skin as she gently covered her arm with more water and rubbed gently her skin. Though Meliodas felt that he was watching he shouldn't, he simply couldn't turn his gaze away.

It was only when Elizabeth felt that she had bathed enough that she turned around in order to prepare herself to get out of the water only to meet Meliodas' gaze. This triggered something inside the demon's mind that awoke him and his instincts told him to immediately run away but he seemed to be unable to move as if some kind of magic spell had been casted on him and stucked him at the same spot, when he saw Elizabeth's face turning into a redder shade he already knew that it was too late for running away.

"Meliodas! P _–_ please don't just keep on staring and quickly face the other way! And don't turn around until I give you the authorization _―_!" But Elizabeth's flustered call quickly woke Meliodas up from his trance and saw that Elizabeth sanked herself deeper in the water and covered her chest with her arms as a barrier but when his gaze set onto her embarrassed expression, flushed cheeks and moist eyes, Meliodas felt his face went 'POOF!' red too as he quickly obeyed her (suddenly feeling like he could move again) and went behind the tree trunk, his back against it and trying to keep himself from any further indecent thoughts.

* * *

"Geez! If you were there then you should at least called me out instead of hiding like that..." Elizabeth who was now clothed pouted as Meliodas nodded slightly in answer. Now that he was thinking about it, when he was meeting Elizabeth she always smelled kind of nice (not that she smelled bad to begin with), so that means that she was bathing each time prior to meet him, huh...?

"D _–_ don't think at weird things!" Suddenly a light fist was knocked over his head as a punishment and Meliodas raised his earlier down gaze to see the goddess with her flushed cheeks puffed like some kind of squirrel. Neither the strength of her fist or the face she was making were the least threatening, on the contrary it was absolutely adorable but if he were to say this then maybe she would slap him with an Ark she is so good at making, and then the case would be entirely different. But still, she looked angry after all, and times already passed since the small accident.

 _'Maybe... I should apologize.'_ Meliodas thought, Gowther told him when he was asking him for advices that if you made a woman angry then if you are at fault, you should apologize to her before she become even more angry. Besides he finally got to meet her after searching for her and of waiting, he wouldn't left here without having talked to her while who-know-when they would be able to talk like this again. Making his mind up, Meliodas turned around to and called out to the goddess, "Elizabeth _―_ "

"Ah _―_ "

 ***Boing~***

"..."

"..." But before he knew it, his hand collided with something from an incredible softness, warmth and elasticity like some kind of high-class pillow and Elizabeth's face turned redder again and trembled in response, Meliodas' face didn't hesitated any more second to become like hers as sweat started to descend his cheeks in panic and his hearts were send into overdrive. Of all things, he had forgotten the difference of height between him and Elizabeth (much to his annoyance the goddess is taller than him), thus didn't calculated where his hand would be landing earlier.

 _―_ In the end, their meeting ended with Elizabeth pouting at Meliodas for the rest of the day (they quickly maked up at the next meeting as both couldn't bear to stay mad at the other for that long), yet Meliodas thought that because he got to see such a sight and experienced another wonderful thing, it was worthy enough of it. To the Commandments' point of view, when Meliodas came back his face looked like dark with seriousness with hatred against the Goddess Clan but actually his mind was only filled with pink-colored thoughts and Elizabeth being the subject of all of it ironically. This was also the story of Meliodas' shy first 'groping' which would be followed by an unlimited number of others during the next 3,000 years along with the boldness to freely join (intrude) Elizabeth into baths and not even hesitate to feel her up during that time. AH, the awkward memories of the past would help to shape the (their) futures~! ...Just kidding.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Elizabeth had a nightmare and is terrified to go back to sleep, but thanfully Meliodas is here to comfort her.

* * *

 **A/N.:** **The last part of the chapter is a reference of the scene of one of the OVAs, where King ask Meliodas to help him to become more courageous in order to interact with Diane which lead the two to peep on the girls when they were bathing. Based on my assumptions that Meliodas wasn't a pervert at the beginning but only became one during the 3,000 years time skip later on. Nakaba-sensei said that he would draw Meliodas and Goddess Elizabeth very first meeting, I can't wait to see it happen!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 ** _fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: _**"hahahahah! Poor Elizabeth , she didn't know Meliodas was listening. and Hawk...I pray for your soul since I think Meliodas will have is revenge against you..."

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ I believe that Meliodas is actually fond of Hawk, because he threatened to turn him into roasted pig all this time but never did it (neither he was planning to do it for real to my opinion), I think it is just his way to tease the pig.


	14. N for Nightmare

**A/N.: Dear readers, I would like to ask your help if possible. For the next chapter, I finally arrived to a total lack of inspiration which is why I would like you to help me find an idea, I am currently open to any suggestions, please review them if you have any personal request. Please help me, really this time, because I want to keep this fanfic continuing so please once again.**

* * *

 _The letter N is for... the word "Nightmare"._

* * *

"...?!" Elizabeth immediately opened her eyes in distress and raised up from her lying position to a sitting one onto the bed. Cold sweat was dripping from her skin, and she felt herself panting in panic, it was as if she just woke up from a frightening dream yet there was only darkness around her, was she still dreaming...?

" _―_ Huh? What's wrong, Elizabeth? You can't sleep?" A familiar voice came from her side and Elizabeth looked around her in haste before blinking a few more times, the feeling that she got from the voice was really warm and managed to chase her fear away. Finally after opening her eyes again, she could see the change of colors in comparison of what she just saw earlier; she now recognize the color of the night sky's rays were traversing the window's glass along with the smell of wood from what was mainly made the room she shared with Meliodas in the Boar Hat. And near her was the owner of the voice and also her said roommate was looking at her with a puzzled expression while he had a bottle in hand.

"Is it Hawk Mama's stepping sounds that woke you up? Sorry but we can't unfortunately stop in the middle of our way currently, otherwise we would never reach the Great Fighting Festival in time." Meliodas said as he put the cap back onto the bottle and put the said thing onto a nearby table. Elizabeth wondered if he was even drinking at such a late time already, but she was more at loss on her current circumstances, did she truly forgot where she was just now? She tried to put back things in order in her head.

 _'...Ah, that's right. Lord King went on separate ways in order to find Diane.'_ She now remembered. Meliodas sensed the magic of one of the Ten Commandments, then they went to Istar for training where he took back his power, then there were demons who were distributing flyers of the Great Fighting Festival where all wishes could be granted... but yet why was these words giving her such a bad feeling...?

"Oi _―_? Can you hear me, Elizabeth? Or could it be you are still half-asleep?" Meliodas waved his hand in front of her eyes which startled Elizabeth back from her thoughts. "I _–_ I am sorry, Lord Meliodas..." She bowed her head shyly as red flushed to her cheeks.

Meliodas smiled wryly and brought a hand to Elizabeth's head and started to gently pats it, "Well it's alright, I guess? Still you were whining in your sleep. Did you had a bad dream or something?"

 _'I, had... a bad dream?'_ Elizabeth registered the words that Meliodas casually spoke just now. Those were normal words and they seems to coincide with the panicked state Elizabeth was when she just woke up. Yet why didn't she remembered any of it? Why did it triggered so much fear in her? All that could came to her mind is the image of a single body being stabbed by a dozen of swords _,_ and it was someone that she knew all well _―_

" _..._ No..."

"Elizabeth?"

" _No_ _―_ _!_ " Before she knew it, Elizabeth accidentally shook off Meliodas' hand in panic before having realized what she has done with gasp, but only when she saw Meliodas' widened eyes in surprise and the image that had been burned into her mind from her nightmare, Elizabeth could quietly whimpers and repeating denials over and again while covering her ears and trying to hide herself into a ball.

Meliodas frowned at Elizabeth's reaction, it wasn't like her to hold back upon discussing things with him with the amount of trust that she put in him, such a fact helped him also to overcome a great number of ordeals with the help of her mental support, yet it seems that something in her dreams utterly frightened her to the point of not even wanting to remember it and he couldn't force her to speak either. Then his frown turned into a smile when an idea came to his mind, and _―_

"I'M SO TIRED~!" He fell on purpose on his back against the bed's mattress, his head hitting the pillow with a soft thud, but the action was enough to make Elizabeth stops trembling (which was his intention) but also to uncover her ears and looks at him in a confused manner. "L _–_ lord Meliodas...?"

Meliodas didn't said anything besides smiling at her, "Even though we are temporarily closing the Boar Hat to rush to the Great Fighting Festival don't mean that we wouldn't be busy, right? So let's sleep all we can when we still have the time! Which is why, come over here~" He said as he tapped the spot right next to his own with a rather suggestive grin on his face.

Elizabeth blushed a little at the proximity he was putting between them but the thought of sleeping back there may force her to see the next part of the frightening dream she had earlier, and because of that she didn't dared to go back to sleep. Meliodas gave a small sigh upon seeing her hesitation before raising his hand, grabbing her forearm and pulled her next to him.

"L _–_ lord Meliodas?!" Elizabeth quickly blushed and squeaked in a mix of surprise and embarrassment she found her face against Meliodas' chest which she could feel was quite muscular (something that you would never imagine with his child-like stature and under his baggy clothes) through the fabric of his shirt and her blush increased tenfolds, she wanted to separate herself from him before he notice her reaction (he probably already noticed anyway) but an arm firmly settled around her waist pushed her back against him and the other arm was acting as a pillow for her head, its hand was stroking her hair in a reassuring manner.

"Lord Meliodas _―_ " But before she could question him about the reason behind such a sudden action, Meliodas' expression turned suddenly really gentle (not that he usually wasn't) but far more tender than the one he usually showed, Elizabeth felt butterflies flying around her stomach, along with the thought that the blush on her face must be really evident. Since she wasn't going to speak any soon, Meliodas spoke first. "I know that you had a scary dream and is afraid to go back to sleep, but there is no reason to fear anymore, I am here by your side and I won't let anything happen to you. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, is that fine with you?"

 _'It is a little embarrassing. It seems like I am a little kid who woke up because of a nightmare.'_ Elizabeth blushed slightly in both embarrassment and shame but still couldn't help but feel suddenly really relaxed as her eyes started to become tired, even though she wasn't sleepy at all just earlier. She shyly wrapped her arms around Meliodas but more loosely then the way he was holding her and leaned further into his embrace. Thus Elizabeth nodded to Meliodas who grinned in return, "Good night, Elizabeth!"

"Good night... Lord Meliodas." And then everything turned black, Elizabeth felt like she was falling in her sleep but didn't felt actually the least afraid.

* * *

 _―_ As if she suddenly felt a gust of dry wind across her, Elizabeth opened her eyes once more. She calmly and silently raised up from her lying position, it was something she does every morning. Just now she had a nostalgic dream though it was only something that happened not even a few days ago. The rays of sunlight were passing through the glass of the windows and its brighteness made her confirm that it was indeed morning instead of night, she could even hear the birds chirping outside. Yes, it was supposed to be the beginning of another day, and yet...

"..." Elizabeth silently stared at her 'roommate' but quickly bites her lower lip to hold back the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. She shook her head many times to get a hold of herself before taking a deep breath and tried her best to show a smile to the one near her. "Good morning... Lord Meliodas." She said, making sure that her voice didn't trembled.

Yes, near her was Meliodas who was sleeping soundly on the bed, topless with seven scars present onto each spot where his hearts were supposed to be. He looked so peaceful that he seemed to be sleeping, yes. But she knew the truth, he wasn't sleeping at all. He didn't breathed anymore, his hearts weren't beating anymore, though his wounds had healed he would probably never wake up. He was dead. She had seen it happen herself through the crystal ball of that magician named Gilfrost. The swords that were pushed deep into his hearts and his lifeless eyes _―_

"...!" Elizabeth couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she gently brought a hand towards Meliodas' cold cheek despite the best she tried to keep him warm in the bed or sleeping next to him like she usually did when he was still alive, Hawk didn't protested and agreed, a thing that he would have never done before which shows how much he was affected by his death too. Her tears were falling onto his cheek and rolled down.

 _'No, I can't... I can't continue to despair like this...'_ Even though she knew it herself, it was more easy to be said than done. She regretted the fact that she didn't stopped Meliodas to go back then, she regretted the fact that she was unable to bring dead back to life despite her great healing power, she regretted to even not being able to tell him how she felt back then. Everything fell apart when he died, wherever it was the Sins or everyone else, but still _―_

 _'Tomorrow... I'll go to the Capital of Dead.'_ All dead souls were over going over there, so did Elaine before she was brought back to life. She would go there and meet Meliodas again, and if it doesn't work then she would keep on running the Boar Hat while waiting for him to come back. She didn't cared if she had to wait for an eternity, she would keep on believing that he would come back to her sides, after all their faiths into each other often helped them to overcome many ordeals. She would become stronger to the point of welcoming him back with a smile instead of tears the next time they meet, thus she prayed that before her life come to an end by the hands of the Commandments or other demons, she would meet him again _―_ no, she wouldn't die until she met him again.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Meliodas no longer can feel what he used to feel towards Elizabeth now that he lost most of his emotions besides for a deep attachment due to their shared memories... but he could at least tell that what Estarossa must felt towards Elizabeth wasn't the same feeling he had.

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This chapter take after Meliodas' death at Estarossa's hands but before Elizabeth succeed him at the Boar Hat. Elizabeth kinda foreseen Meliodas' death in a way, it wasn't in the manga but was so at the first episode of the second season! This chapter is more on Elizabeth's point of view instead of Meliodas'! I'm glad that the number of reviews went up even if it is just a little, please keep on like this, dear readers!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **–** _ **fantasy.92's** _**_review at the previous chapter:_** "I love it! Now all make sense, Meliodas first groped was the first of many..."

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Though it isn't a canon fact in my fanfic, I believe that there was at least an accident like that, that would start Meliodas' pervert career.

 **–** **_Anonymous' review at the previous chapter:_** "I really liked it and you should definitely go further with it but it is "sir Meliodas" not lord but besides that, it was the best Melizabeth fanfiction I have read yet."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I'm feeling really honored to hear that and that you think so! About the "Lord Meliodas" thing, it is because the translation of the manga firstly translated Elizabeth's way of calling Meliodas as such but later on it switched to something "Sir Meliodas". In the anime, there are a lot of persons who call Meliodas "Sir Meliodas" but not in the same way as Elizabeth does for example Arthur or even Zaratras (differences between the Japanese honorific "sama" and "dono") thus I have opted for this way of calling. I hope that you don't mind it too much if I keep it like this though...

 **–** **_Moonlight Dragon Slayer's review at the previous chapter:_** "I love these collection of stories. Question, will you be doing another Melizabeth story after the alphabet is finished?"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I'm glad that you liked my fanfiction! About your question; even though I still have a lot of ideas about Meliodas and Elizabeth that were left unused, I doubt that I can start another fanfic about them after finishing this one. With my current schedule (since I'm still a student) and all the fanfics I have to finish, I don't think I'll be able to do so specially because strangely I am a kind of tragedy mania much to my own confusion. There is also the fact that I got beaten by someone else who an idea I shared before I could even do so, though I am kinda happy of it since I doubted that I could do it myself.


	15. O for Obsession

**A/N.: I would like to thanks personally the readers who send their propositions for the letter O to me and apologize to the readers who wanted to propose another idea... but don't be discouraged and feel free to propose them! I may use them into the future chapters, who knows?**

* * *

 _The letter O is for... the word "Obsession"._

* * *

Meliodas overused his powers in order to break through Melascula's Cocoon of Darkness but in exchange of that, he sacrified all the emotions he had left, once he heard that Melascula was going to kill Elizabeth personally while he was still trapped, he didn't cared about anything else than stopping her to do so. Thanks to that, he managed to have back his powers to the fullest enough to use his Assault Mode now. However the countdown of the 3 days has already started since Elizabeth woke up, now all Meliodas cares about is to break the curse on her no matter what he must do in return, he firstly cut ties with the Seven Deadly Sins as a kind of empathy due to their previous comradeship. Thus Meliodas turned back to the Demon Clan he betrayed in the past and came to negociate with his younger brother Zeldris for the sake of possessing all the Commandments and become Demon King. Of course that they didn't agreed, but then Estarossa entered, him too, wishing to participate, until...

" _―_ Are you... Elizabeth?!" Estarossa asked that with widened eyes and a shocked voice, as if he didn't believed that the reincarnated and now awakened goddess was just in front of him.

"!" Elizabeth still hides behind Meliodas' back as he told her to just in case but she was shocked to hear her name being called by someone she never met. "H _–_ how do you know my name? This is the first time that I've ever met you..."

 _'It's him...! He's the one who killed Meliodas back then... but it's strange... I get the feeling I've met him somewhere before that.'_ Elizabeth thought, both confused and perplexed over the fact that she felt familiar about a man whom she never met before, was it because she was famous to the Demon Clan for making their previous leader switch side? But if so he shouldn't have recognized her immediately if they never met before...

"...Who knows? I don't really understand myself." After a small moment of silence, Estarossa brought a hand to his forehead under his bangs to try and calm down the internal turmoil full of questions that is going on in his mind. But then he finally spoke again which got him the attention of all the persons in the room, "Forget it, I changed my mind. I'm gonna pass on the whole game of fight for the Demon King's throne. ...But in exchange... give Elizabeth to me." He finished with an arrogant and expecting smile, probably thinking that it was easy to decide. Elizabeth was shocked and so was Peronia but Chandler was more happy than anything, with that no one would turn around his young master!

"..." But Meliodas just frowned further silently as he looked at Estarossa. For some reason him and Elizabeth knew each other which wouldn't be improbable, maybe the two met onto the battlefield. But what catch more his attention is the hungry glint inside Estarossa's dark eyes which is strongly present when Elizabeth is in his field of vision. And Meliodas didn't liked it at all. Yes, even if he doesn't have his emotions anymore, he didn't liked the way Estarossa was looking at Elizabeth. It wasn't jealousy or anything, it just didn't sit well with him. Because the look in Estarossa's eyes wasn't the one Meliodas always had for Elizabeth, it was much darker and with madness in it. If Elizabeth were to be 'entrusted' to that guy... who know what he would do to the princess. As long that he could break the curse on Elizabeth, he originally thought that he didn't cared about anything else... but it seems that he was wrong about that. But more than anything _―_

"After all this time, I didn't come back just to fight amongst brothers... so let me make two things perfectly clear." He grabbed Elizabeth by her arm and pulled her protectively behind him before extending his other arm, acting like a barrier between the demons and her, "The one that's going to become Demon King is me. And I'm not handing Elizabeth over to anyone."

 _'That's right. No matter what happen, this alone won't change.'_ With emotions or not, no matter what happen it didn't changed the fact that Elizabeth was only his and his only, his to protect, his to possess and his to love. That's why he would never let her fall into the hands of that brother of his, he would never let anyone touch at her, to hurt her. All of her, from a single strand of hair to a single drop of blood _―_ belonged to him after all. He knows that once he absorbed all the Commandments, he wouldn't be able to stay in this world anymore, he wouldn't be able to stay in the same place as she does anymore, neither he would be able to stay at her sides anymore but until then... until he finally break this 3,000 years long curse, she would only belong to him and only him.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** It is soon Elizabeth's birthday and Meliodas want to give her a present but the problem is to know what she would want?

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This chapter take after Meliodas' went into Assault Mode and brought Elizabeth to Camelot to talk with Zeldris, with Estarossa barging in during the middle of the conversation of course (thus chapter 246 of the manga=, this is from Meliodas' point of view this time!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **–** _ **fantasy.92's** _**_review at the previous chapter:_** "i love It ! it was so sweet!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ I'm trying to add as much fluff as I can but I can't do it in every chapter though...

 **–** **_Rima-chan99' review at the previous chapter:_** "Been following your work since the beginning, it's really enjoyable. I love Melizabeth so thanks for writing about them ! I hope to see more ! Are you taking request tho?"

"Suggestion for next chapter, O can stand for observation, maybe you can talk about how Meliodas sees the different Elizabeth, how their personnalities are different, and how he falls in love with each one"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you for having followed my story up until now, it makes me really happy, specially when you took your time to review me your opinion and to add some proposition for the next chapters! I don't mind taking on requests so feel free to propose some! Though I may not be able to accept them if it is too out-of-the-story like in modern era for example... Thank you also for your proposition for the letter O but unfortunately I won't be using it for this chapter, but I'll make sure to use it into one of the future one so please wait for it!

 **– _Nora9112_** _ **'s** _**_review at the previous chapter:_** "It was sweet. I like the changing chapters. Suggestion for O maybe Obsession?"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you very much, I'm glad that my fanfic pleased you! Also thank you for the idea, I'll use it for the current chapter!

 **–** **_Moonlight Dragon Slayer's review at the previous chapter:_** "If only Elizabeth knew about their curse"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I think the same... though if she know about the curse, she'll die more quickly, that is.


	16. P for Present

**A/N.: I'll try to update as much I can until I ran out of ideas! Hopefully I would finish this fanfic before the end of the year―!**

* * *

 _The letter P is for... the word "Present"._

* * *

"―I found you, Meliodas!"

"...!" Meliodas' eyes snapped awake once he heard his name being called by a voice he would recognize even with his eyes closed between thousand others. When he opened them, a flower petal appeared on his vision but after it disappeared, as expected, he saw Elizabeth with her hands on her knees and is leaning over towards him with her large blue eyes and a gentle smile, her now longer silver hair was dancing in the wind as flower petals were dancing around the two of them. Just like how she did get a little taller, her hair also got a little longer, he noted.

Meliodas was slightly dazed by the sight before he realized that he was still lying onto the grass, his hands behind his head and was looking at Elizabeth backward, still he showed a smile in return of hers, "Yo, Elizabeth!"

"Yeah! Hello, Meliodas!" Elizabeth smiled happily just with the fact that she was greeted in return and didn't hesitated to sit down on the grass near Meliodas and didn't cared if she would get scolded for dirtying her dress. Being with Meliodas was far more important and just spending a moment with him was enough to make her not care about being scolded at all.

"I'm surprised that you managed to come here all by yourself. Were you alright? I thought that you didn't had the time today..." They were currently at a flower field on a mountain close to the castle and still inside Liones Kingdom, he often used to take Elizabeth here to play in the past so maybe she remembered the road to here. Though he was carrying her in his arms back then when he came here with her, for her to come all this way alone must be quite tiring. True, she was even panting a little despite the big smile stuck onto her face with some sweat on his cheek that he wiped away with his finger.

Elizabeth laughed a little at the ticklish feeling as she answered: "Hehehe~ I saw your back Meliodas so I went to catch you up!"

"Though I am happy of it, didn't you had classes to take today?" Earlier when he came to visit her the first time in a while after number of missions outside the kingdom that he received from the king together with his knight squad, the Seven Deadly Sins, the timing was unexpectedly bad since the third princess seemed to be now busy by starting to study together with her sisters, thus he went to enjoy some fresh air to calm down his disappointment. He never expected her to follow him without him noticing.

"I... kinda... snuck out...?" Elizabeth said nervously as she avoided his gaze and played with her fingers. Meliodas' face blanked, he indeed didn't expected for her to follow him but he expected less for her to skip her classes just for the sake of following him... Yeah, if Bartra were to knew this, he would surely blame him instead of her, as something like 'his easygoingness is a bad influence on his daughter' or something like this.

"It isn't something that you should do." Even though he was supposed to be admonishing her, he couldn't help but ruffles her hair slightly, that's his fiercy princess! He knew himself of the contradictory action he was making but if he were in her place he would definitively had done the same! Besides who would force a girl who had barely reached 6 years old to study about royalties and stuff?

"Hm~" Before he knew it, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind and cuddling with him as she sighed in a blissful manner, her soft skin coming in contact with his own, a fluttering feeling of warmth had erupted in his chest. But soon his smile fell slightly, Elizabeth seems to have noticed this as she peered a little closer and asked him: "What's wrong...?"

"No, I was just thinking that it would be your birthday soon." He then directed a small smile, taking her silence for attention, Meliodas continued. "What kind of present do you want?"

"A... present?" Elizabeth repeated the word curiously while Meliodas nodded, "Yep. As long it is something I can offer, you can ask for anything you know?"

"Something I want..." One more time Elizabeth repeated the word, her finger on her chin deep in thought, but after humming a while she soon fell silent and her hand fell back on his shoulder once again as she mumbled out: "...I don't want anything."

"Eh~? There should be at least something that you want, right? It's fine if it is just an idea, otherwise I would be troubled." Meliodas laughed wryly at her words, indeed he would be troubled if he couldn't offer her anything this year too. Elizabeth is the type of good girl who wouldn't ask for anything anyway but because of that, he had an hard time to distingue her preferences. Last time he offered her a teddy bear she greatly treasured but of all people he had to ask Merlin for help, he wasn't even sure if Elizabeth accepted it by courtesy or kindness and wherever if she liked it for real...

But after thinking for another while, Elizabeth answered once again: "It's alright."

"Is it?"

"Yeah..." Then once again, she wrapped her arms around Meliodas' neck tightly but gentle enough to not hurt him as she smiled happily, nuzzling her cheek against his. "It's alright! As long Meliodas is here with me, it's all alright!"

"...!" Meliodas widened his eyes in repsonse. Of course Elizabeth was still a child so she surely didn't meant anything particular by that, she probably just considered him as a playmate or really good friend at best, but the words she just pronounced... to him, there was no other any truer words than this.

In the end, he just grinned at his turn. "Yeah... me too." She probably didn't knew about how much he felt the same, about how much those words meant to him, but just like her he felt that if she was by his side, he truly needed anything else, there was on better present to offer than those peaceful yet happy days spent together with her for him.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Elizabeth is angry at Meliodas, Meliodas doesn't know how to make up with her, thus he went to ask advices to the only one in the Commandment who has experience with women.

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This chapter take before Zaratras' death 10 years ago!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 _ **fantasy.92's** **review at the previous chapter:**_ "It was great. Somehow it was romantic even though Meliodas was in assault mode! Can't wait for more!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Glad to hear it! I made it like this since it was said that Meliodas still held attachment towards Elizabeth despite losing his emotions.


	17. Q for Quarrel

**A/N.: And another one in the round! Today's chapter isn't only about Meliodas and Elizabeth but also slightly of Zeldris and Gelda! Besides recently the number of reviews have raised up, it makes me so happy~!**

* * *

 _The letter Q is for... the word "Quarrel"._

* * *

 **[ Meliodas' case]**

It is story prior to the Holy War, where the Demon Clan and the Goddess Clan would usually face each other with countless wars, and yet it was the beginning of a surprisingly peaceful day, or at least it should be since the respective Clans are not fighting against each other today, until _―_

"Meliodas, you idiot!"

 ***SPACK!***

"Why?!" _―_ Until Elizabeth slapped Meliodas with a giant Ark on her hand, the demon was blown away of a few meters before landing onto the ground on his back as the goddess stormed angrily from him and spreaded her wings as she flew away. Meliodas didn't bothered to try and go after her as he sat down on the ground, rubbing the bruise left on his cheek before trying to recapitulate what just happened as everything was too fast for him to understand correctly.

 _'What on earth did I do?'_ He tried to replay the order of the events in his mind to understand better as he closed his eyes and frowned slightly in confusion. It seems that for some reason he didn't understand why and how, he managed to anger Elizabeth enough for her to fight him back with blows instead of words. He knew that as the Supreme Deity's only child and also with the size of her wings, that Elizabeth held great power just like he did, but because she was such a pacifist he didn't expected her to use it, on _him_ of all people specially. It was surely the first fight between a Demon and a Goddess without any relation toward the conflict between their respective clans.

 _'Well, let's just go back for today.'_ Meliodas thought as he carefully watched his surrondings if anyone saw them, Elizabeth was so taken over by her emotions earlier that she surely wasn't cautious enough about it so he had to make sure for both of them. After confirming that it was safe to go back now, Meliodas nodded to himself as he called his darkness forth and shaped them into wings in order to fly away from the Heaven's Lost Theater. Unlike the Goddess Clan, the Demon Clan didn't had natural wings after all. When he landed back on the ground after flying for a little while, he went back to his clan's place. Surprisingly someone was waiting for him.

"...Zeldris?" Yes, it was his younger brother of a few hundred years. Unlike him, he had spikey black that grows counterclockwise to Meliodas', otherwise the two shared similar physical features. But Zeldris however looked really unpleased with his brother, glaring at him with crossed arms. This action sent a slight panic inside Meliodas' mind, could it be that Zeldris discovered about him going secretly meeting Elizabeth and went to confront him about that?

"..." Meliodas silently gulped down under the intense gaze of his little brother, if possible he want to fight against Zeldris the least, during their training together he is often harsh in his Assault Mode, but Zeldris is his one and only precious younger brother so he does care for him more than the others...

Zeldris then took a deep breath before, "Why weren't you here for our usual training session today?"

 **...**

"...What?" Meliodas looked at Zeldris in a confused manner, that sight made the younger one realize that his older brother was completely at loss on what he was talking about which made his eyebrow twitched badly as he lashed the feeling building up inside his chest out: "Weren't you the one who said that we should spend our free time into polishing our skills for the next battle?! We have nothing to do besides the preparations for the next battle so why when I expected you to come to the training ground, you were no where to be found?!"

Meliodas blinked once... and one more time. Indeed now that he thinks about it, both Zeldris and him used to train together since childhood when they weren't under the teachings of their respective mentors but such a thing ended after they took a step onto the battlefield because each day was very busy. No need to say that Zeldris spent more of his free time with his vampire lover, Gelda, thus making him and Meliodas spend less time together besides recently Meliodas had been meeting up secretly with Elizabeth, which cut even further the possible time that the two brothers had been spending together.

"But what about Gelda?" Meliodas asked as a vein appeared onto Zeldris' forehead and he quietly mumbled: "I told Gelda that I would be busy recently thus told her to push our meetings onto later dates."

"...But didn't you said that you had free time?"

"..."

"Zeldris?"

"A–anyway, I thought that it would be the first time in a while when we could finally spar against each other yet you weren't even here! I even went all my way to question Chandler and Cusack about it and even the Commandments, but no one knew where you went!" Zeldris switched the subject quite clumsily, Meliodas noted, he also noticed that his brother's cheeks were faintly tainted with red, and it surely wasn't a reflection of the red attire he was wearing. Then as he keep on wondering why Zeldris was so moody today, then he remembered a certain talk he had with Elizabeth...

 _"You know, I don't have any siblings but from what I have observed (from Ludociel and Mael), younger brothers often look up to their older brother and seek their attention to be recognized by them. In the end, they are just children who wishes to be spoiled."_

Then suddenly it clicked into Meliodas' mind as he interrupted Zeldris' nagging and scolding about how Meliodas was forgetful into such a time, "Could it be Zeldris... that you missed being with me?" To the point of delaying his time with Gelda which he always looked forward to...

"Wha..." Zeldris' mouth hanged open as he was completely shocked of what Meliodas just said but still Meliodas continued, "And the way you are speaking of it... could it be that you were also looking forward to our training session together?"

"Ah _―_ ah _―_ " Zeldris couldn't even form proper words to refute his brother, Meliodas was about to think that he was wrong until he saw Zeldris' face becoming completely red, the color was matching with the one of his attire as steam popped out from his head and he made a strange flustered noise just like a strangled chicken, "W–w–what are you even talking about?! Don't be mistaken, t–there would be no way that I would miss spending time with you, w–why are you even thinking like this?! I don't get it."

"..." Meliodas stared blankly at Zeldris before walking over him and caressed his head as he nodded to himself in acknowledgement, "As expected, Zeldris is really cute."

"Why are you saying something like Gelda would say?! And don't pet me!"

"I'm sorry that I let you feel lonely. But don't worry, I'll try to spoil you more from now on."

"Am I a baby needing attention?! Like I said it isn't what you think _―_ Wait Meliodas, what with that bruise on your face?!" Zeldris exclaimed with concern as he saw Meliodas' cheek (Meliodas was surprised that it wasn't evident enough for him to notice up until now though). "Could it be that you fought about a member of the Goddess Clan on your way?!"

"Well... something like that." He couldn't tell him that he was one-sided beaten by a goddess who rarely fought before thus he only noticed later on the grave expression Zeldris putted on due to his own misunderstanding of the story. "Impossible... To think that there is a Goddess who can manage to leave a bruise on Brother... just what kind of powerful individual is it? Don't tell me it was one of the Four Archangels?!"

"No no, not to that point... Anyway, I'm alright. Thank you for worrying about me."

"It's great that you are alright and all but... like I said, stop patting my head while looking at me with those compassionate eyes!"

* * *

 **[ Zeldris' case]**

And a little after the fight between Meliodas and Elizabeth...

"Zeldris, you blockhead!"

 ***WOOSH~***

"Gaaaahhhh?!" Zeldris accidentally got into a fight too and was suddenly set on fire by Gelda's flames as she angrily walked away and was left charcoal-black even after he came back, earning him strange and curious gazes from the Commandments and all kind of Demons. Thus when he arrived onto the training grounds where Meliodas was waiting for him as promised _―_

"...Zeldris, what on earth happened?" Meliodas asked that in an incredulous manner, Zeldris was burned so black that he could hardly see his face, and he was pretty much sure that it wasn't the work of an Ark thrown at him or anything.

After an awkward silence, Zeldris spoke: "...I got burnt to death, by Gelda."

"...I see." Meliodas nodded and they decided to put this matter aside, he knew that asking more right now would probably be improper. Besides he didn't knew if it was because of their shared blood or anything, but both siblings had porblems to deal with their respective womens. They shouldn't keep things on like that, but he couldn't tell Zeldris about it either, so both brothers had no other choice but to ask advice to the only in the Ten Commandments who has (romantic) experience with women.

* * *

 **[ The Solution]**

" _―_ So... I didn't expected the two of you to visit me for such a reason, it is truly surprising. To think that Zeldris would ask advice to me of all people and about love of all things. Though the most surprising is that you accepted to tag along with him, Meliodas." Gowther (through the doll) noted in an amused manner as he pushed up the glasses on his nose upward, acting just like a 'professor'-type of character who was teaching his students which didn't suited him much to the brothers' eyes.

"...Why did you brought me here?" Zeldris asked his brother, his voice barely restraining the edge in it while Meliodas responded in a stoic manner: "Well... who else should we ask? Monspeet wouldn't be the good person for that anyway."

"That's not what I meant! Why do you even bring me for counceling here?! Is there even a need for that?! I can perfectly try to take care of this myself!"

"But if you do so then wouldn't it take your mind all the time? We need to concentrate on the battlefield, losing your guard one instant can be fatal."

"Kuh...!" Zeldris clenched his fist with no other choice but to bear his shame, "But if Gowther is trying to look into my memories _―_ "

"I won't let him do that, don't worry."

 _'Besides I can't let him know that it is for me too.'_ Specially since Gowther's lover was killed by one of the Four Archangel, Mael also known as the 'Angel of Death'. He probably wouldn't like to hear the fact that Meliodas had been getting along with a goddess since recently. Besides, Meliodas was sure that if Zeldris would ever come for love advice, the only subject of the talk would be Gelda, since his brother was so honest and serious at fault so there was no use to even try to hide it. Actually, since Meliodas didn't understood why Zeldris wanted to preserve his relationship with a woman so long before, he is a little embarrassed to reveal that now he understand how he brother felt and wishes to do the same.

"So? What is the problem?"

"Zeldris (and I) made Gelda (and Elizabeth) angry without knowing why and he (and I) don't know how to repare that."

"Brother?!"

"Hm... I see, I see." Gowther nodded to himself in a understandive manner before replying quickly and bluntly: "Just go apologize. Otherwise it would never end."

"That was sure quick, is that something that is normally done?" Meliodas raised an eyebrow at the speed given between the question and answer but Gowther shook bitterly his head as a wry smile came to his face, "Well normally when you are at fault it is normal to apologize, but once you made a woman upset, wherever you are at fault or not, you can only apologize otherwise things would escalate further and become far more complicate and troublesome to deal with..."

"Gowther..."

 _'Those are the eyes of a veteran, of someone who went through that situation over and again.'_ Both brothers thought upon seeing Gowther's empty and hollow eyes as he answered, it must be hard to deal with women, just seeing the interaction between Monspeet and Derrierie was enough to tell this, but still... (Or it is just because the Demon Clan members' eyes are all black due to the effect of their demon marks.) But indeed just like he said both Elizabeth and Gelda had exteme reactions towards things that they considers as 'small', so maybe yes that women tend to dramatize everything. Gowther must had given them such an advice from personal experience, they would try to do as he said next time.

* * *

 **[ The reaction they got after they apologized... (Firstly on Meliodas' side)]**

" _―_ I'm sorry, Elizabeth..." Meliodas repeated in all sincerity despite his unchaging facial expression expect for the small frown on his face (which you wouldn't be able to notice unless you are watching him very carefully like a certain goddess).

"Fufu! It's alright, I think that I was too childish last tim so I must apologize to you too. I am sorry, Meliodas." Elizabeth bowed her head to Meliodas as he shook his hands in denial, "No way, for it to be Elizabeth's fault..." Meliodas was a little worried that because of their fight (or her outburst) she wouldn't go the Heaven's Theater anymore, but surprisingly when he arrived, she was already here and before he could say anything she immediately went to him for a hug, as if their small fight of last time didn't happened at all. As Gowther said, women are such versatile creatures...

"But still..."

"Geez, Meliodas is so stubborn! Oh... Then how about this?" Before he knew it, Meliodas found himself on Elizabeth's lap as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his cheek against her owns, "Hm... If you let me hug you to my heart's content, I'll let this matter slide, is that fine with you?"

"..." Meliodas blanked for a second before nodding shyly, and thus the two were officially reconcilied _―_

"...Elizabeth, this is kind of embarrassing."

"...Yeah, sorry. I have just noticed it myself right now..." But even so the two didn't tried to separate themselves from each other or to break free from the hug as they started to blush red.

 _'Though it seems more like a mother hugging her child, isn't it?'_ Or something like a older sister cuddling with her younger brother... Meliodas didn't knew why he didn't liked being viewed as such by Elizabeth and was determined to change their relationship in order to not be seen that way... little that he know is that Elizabeth never saw him as a younger sibling or a son but something far more intimate...

* * *

 **[ Now on Zeldris' side...]**

" _―_ I am sorry, Gelda."

"..."

"I am really sorry, please forgive me for last time." Zeldris bowed his head to a pouting Gelda who averted her gaze from him. We could at least tell that he is putting far more effort than Meliodas is, a demon superior to a vampire yet the former is bowing to the latter, if others were to see this it would really be a curious sight. Gelda gave him one glance before sighing, that sound made Zeldris flinch slightly in panic, did that meant that she was not going to forgive him?

"...If I were tell you to do something for me once, no matter what it would be... would you do it?"

"Eh?" Zeldris raised his head and looked at her in a confused manner while Gelda still had her eyes narrowed at him and waiting him to answer, "Of, of course! If it is something I can do though..." As long she doesn't ask for something impossible... no, even if it was impossible, for Gelda's sake he would definitively do it!

After a while of silence that made Zeldris tense up, Gelda finally spoke: "Then say that you love me."

 _'Oh? Is that all?'_ Zeldris thought slightly relieved as he opened his mouth to repeat Gelda's request: "I lo _―_ " But suddenly he froze as he was being caught back by his embarrassment and shyness, he stuttered many times over and again on the word before finally said it out, though by now his face found back a matching color to his attire's color, " _―_ lo, lo, _love_... _you_..." The end finished into a whisper but Gelda was able to hear it neverless. She knew it wasn't easy for Zeldris to openly state something like that which is why she made him suffers such a punishment, but well, Zeldris is cute anyway so it feels more like a reward for her and she was always happy when she heard him say that he loves her.

"Mm, I forgive you." Gelda smiled in a satisfied manner in contrast of Zeldris' blushing face, and thus the two were reconciliated too. It is known at the very beginning of their relationship, Elizabeth was the lead instead of Meliodas but Gelda managed to perfectly tame Zeldris. _THE END~_ (of this chapter)

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Meliodas didn't managed to save the 107th Elizabeth, and now they are moving towards the 108th, can this one finally change Meliodas' already decided mind?

* * *

 **A/N.:** **T** **his chapter take 3,000 years ago at the very beginning of Meliodas and Elizabeth's relationship! I originally planned to name this chapter "Gowther-sensei's private lesson!" but I changed my mind. I don't know much of how Zeldris was before so I made his relationship with Meliodas like a stoic older brother and a tsundere younger brother.**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **–** _ **fantasy.92's** _**_review at the previous chapter:_** "I love the moments between young Elizabeth and Meliodas!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ And so do I! It is only about pure and innocent fluff compared to their relationship when Elizabeth is older.

 **–** **_Rima-chan99' review at the previous chapter:_** "So sweet! Can't wait for the next chapter"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you! Here is the chapter you asked for, all I can hope is that it would suits your tastes!

 **–** **_Moonlight Dragon Slayer's review at the previous chapter:_** "R for revenge? I would suggest one for q but it looks like you already have that letter figured out"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Hm... Originally I had another idea for that chapter, but just in case, of what kind of revenge should I write about? I don't know... And sorry, even if you went your way to propose me ideas, I didn't used them yet... sorry again. But what was the idea you were going to propose for the letter Q though? I am curious about it.

 **–** **_fairytailiseverything's review at the previous chapter:_** "AHHHHHHHH it's so good! I've read all of these chapters like 5 times because they are amazing! Everything from baby Elizabeth to the curse is legendary. it's awesome!"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I'm really glad that you liked my work up until now and I hope that you will enjoy the upcoming chapters' content too~! By the way, I have noticed that you started your own Melizabeth fanfic, and about Elizabeth's childhood moments! Good luck with that! (^^)


	18. R for Repetition

**A/N.: I just send a question to Nakaba Suzuki-sensei (the author of Nanatsu no Taizai), I was so nervous~! I hope that he would answer me though... and if possible by my penname... For this chapter, I inspired myself of a fanfic written by _Carmenpony_ on archiveofourown named "108" about the same theme as mine.**

* * *

 _The letter R is for... the word "Repetition"._

* * *

 _―_ Meliodas failed another Elizabeth, he didn't managed to save the 107th one. The most incredible is that she didn't died from the Demons' hands neither and before the curse was even fully activated, she just speeded it up by sacrifing herself to keep him from absorbing the Commandments, to keep him from becoming the Demon King for her sake and just died in his arms. It was stupid to him, almost laughable if he had enough emotions to fake a laugh. But he didn't felt like it, because it was not funny at all, on the contrary it was almost maddening. Indeed she managed to save the people possessed by the Archangels with her foster older sister in it too, but she just delayed everything, both sides could start it again sooner or later... yet with emotions or not, he didn't wanted to believe that she died meaninglessly.

Thanks to Ban's trip to the Purgatory, Meliodas was only able to gain back a small amount of his emotions, some has survived inside the Demon King's grasp and had yet been turned into power to feed that same one, yet this small amount was the only thing Ban successfully obtained after thousand of years of failure and defeats under the hand of the former leader of all Demons. Thankfully the Demon King didn't got resurrected otherwise it would be even more hard for them than now, but it didn't helped them either.

 _'If it were to become like that, then it would have been better for me to never have any emotions back.'_ He thought as he bites his lower lip in frustration as the memories started to replay in his mind; about how he swore to himself many times before to not let her die again, to break the curses put on them and he thought that he could finally success just a while ago _―_ until all his plans are ruined by her of all people, as he held her dying body in his arms once again... In the end, the only emotion he could taste now is pain, over and again it was pain, if not it was dark emotions linked to this pain. Of course he wasn't physically wounded, the pain was just inside of him. All the bright emotions he received from her disappeared, all his attachment towards anything besides her disappeared along with it, when she disappeared from this world, everything became meaningless; wherever it was the Holy War, the Seven Deadly Sins, or anything else...

 _'Why Elizabeth? Just like you wished, I was about to finally end this curse, and yet why...?'_ He remembered about how he held her weak and cold body in his arms, she just weakly smiled and brushed gently his cheek with his hand and called him an idiot... he never managed to hear what she wanted to say after that, he should have accepted those words no matter how resentful they must have been.

But even after the faint feeling of those negative emotions passed, there was nothing left... of course Meliodas didn't even went back to the Sins after that, all of them keep on their separate ways; he was going to repeat what he tried formerly to save Elizabeth by becoming the Demon King while the Seven Deadly Sins would try to stop him doing so again. They would keep on repeating the same cycle until one side had succeeded, even though their objectives weren't so different, just their ways of doing were different but also their time to do so... now that Meliodas already obtained all the Commandments and was waiting to find Elizabeth before absorbing them and finally put an end to their curse...

However Meliodas didn't expected for the Sins to have beat him to the action by finding Elizabeth before he does though, even though he send many Demons across all Britannia for the sake of even searching for her current location. Apparently one of the lesser Demon ran wild at the village the little girl was living at and she was saved at the right time by the Sins who came for her. And since then she always traveled with the Sins, it explained strongly why all the ones he send to retrieve her never returned, they were all eliminated before they even could do so. He shouldn't have expected less from the knight squad he used to lead but being separated from them for so long must have affected his perception.

Here is him now watching Elizabeth from the shadows, he was watching the 108th growing under the wing of the Sins without him by her side. Surprisingly, it wasn't as painful he had expected, maybe it was because of his lack of emotions now. Yet he couldn't approach her easily with all the guards she had around her, specially with Escanor or Merlin around. Thus he had no choice but to wait patiently the good moment, when the girl would be mature enough to be allowed more free time alone. Kidnapping her wasn't an option either, so he had no choice but to make her go with him of her own will... how ironic, to repeat what he had been doing during those last 3,000 years again even if he was completely different now, but justly because he is different from the one he used to be, he can't fall in love with her and make everything fail through the way again.

When he had his emotions, time speed up incredibly but now for the emotionless him, it took an eternity but finally it arrived! Now Elizabeth is 15 years old, even younger than the previous one of one year when he had finally decided to go and meet her. He had noticed that unlike her previous silver hair, this time it was pure white, otherwise there was no long fringe covering her eyes, so surely no sign of her power awakening. He had even turned off his power so that any of the Sins could sense him by his magic power, and if possible he would want to avoid the fight specially since Escanor is here and that they are close to noon. He saw Elizabeth waving at the Sins at the Boar Hat who was giving her a bag and money... were them sending her to shopping? If he could still do so then he would recall with amusement about how he send Elizabeth's previous incarnation to shopping to buy groceries for dinner and how she failed right at the first try even though Hawk was supposed to be her chaperon. How would this Elizabeth do? He was at the same time curious but also thought that it was a good opportunity to get closer to her for his plan, thus he followed her and would pretend to meet her right on the spot. With that in thought, he exited the forest...

* * *

"Hm~ Let's see... Potatoes, eggs, cheese... What else did I needed again? Hah... If I knew I would have asked a list back then..." Elizabeth sighed as she walked through the market of the town where they were the closest at, trying to remember the things she needed to buy and that was told to her before she depart. Now she remembered about how Diane had been eager to go with her even though she already convinced her that she would be alright alone, now she regretted a little that choice. Maybe she was a little too cold to Diane who was her friend since she was adopted by the Sins, but she wanted to show them that she was no longer the little girl that needed protection and also wanted to at least repay them by helping to do such things.

 _'Yet if I go back now because of this, I would be laughed at, wouldn't I?'_ Elizabeth at that moment miraculously remembered that ingredients for pie were needed thus headed towards the fruit stall. She discussed a little with the shop owner and was about to take an apple before it suddenly fell from the shelves. Elizabeth extended her hand to catch it _―_ another hand caught the apple before it fall on the ground and it was handed back to her. Elizabeth was about to take the apple and thanks who had the kindness for helping her out despite being a total stranger but when her blue eyes met a pair of emerald ones she completely froze. The one in front of her was a boy of child's stature and also seemed to be younger than her of a few years, he was wearing a white shirt and dark pants, the clothes seemed to be too large for his size and seemed baggy on him. His hair was blond and messy, and his face didn't showed any emotions.

" _―_ " Elizabeth took a shaky breath as her hand came to cover her mouth for a reason she didn't even understood, her eyes start to feel moist and hot too, she felt on the point of crying. Even though she should never had met this boy before, all about him were screaming back nostalgia into her mind, even though her mind didn't remembered, she felt her heart did yet she was unable to remember anything, besides for an unknown sadness taking suddenly place in her heart instead of the warmth she felt in her chest...

"...Oh." It was then that Elizabeth noticed that she and the boy was now the center of attention, surely because she didn't answered back all this time thus it started to attract attention and even a small crowd formed around them. She send a panicked look to the boy who surprisingly didn't cared about the attention around them but only fixed his eyes on her and her only, it somehow made her cheek feels warm...

 _'This isn't the time to think like this!'_ She shook her head to calm her mind before taking the apples in her bag, putting the good amount of money onto the shelves of the fruit stall, unconsciously grabbing the boy by the arm and immediately ran away of all her strength. Once they are a little more faraway and out of commotion, Elizabeth breathed out a sigh of relief before she had noticed that she ended up dragging the boy all the way till here, and that she was still holding him by the arm.

"I–I'm sorry!" Elizabeth immediately apologized and let the boy go from her grasp as blood started to rush at her face. Because she was always overprotected by the Sins, Elizabeth completely forgot how to interact with other people and became shy because of it, of course earlier upon exchanging short discussions with the shop owners weren't much difficult but once she became the center of attention her embarrassment caught her back up and she ran away, yet why did she ended up engaging a close physical contact with someone she doesn't even knows without even realizing it? Is it because of his childish look? Is it?

Yet when she removed her hand, the boy immediately caught it back inside his own which made Elizabeth gasp, compared to her smooth hand his own felt more rough as if he had been trained strictly... she didn't knew, were all men's hands like that? She only held hand with Diane and Elaine in the past besides her parents whom she can't even remember anymore. As her mind was going through many different possibilities, the boy's eyes widened slightly as if he was surprised on his expressionless face and he let go of Elizabeth's hand. She found herself immediately missing for the warmth, but still, did just like her the boy did it subconsciously? How curious...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _'Is, isn't he going to speak at least?'_ Elizabth thought, the silence made her slightly nervous too and for some reason, the boy seemed to be just content with looking at her instead of trying to start any conversation so does that meant that she had to do it in his place? Even though she is normally shy with stranger, she felt that she must speak with this boy, that's why she took first a deep breath and then spoke: "I am sorry for the commotion I caused earlier! Did it bothered you...?"

 _'What are you talking about, Elizabeth?! There is no way nobody wouldn't be bothered by that!'_ She also mentally scolded herself for asking a question with an evident answer in such a stupid manner just because she panicked, she even dragged him here!

"It's alright, I didn't mind."

"Eh?" He answered in such an immediate manner that Elizabeth almost thought that she misheard it, but she didn't. He spoke, he who was so silent up until now finally spoke! The voice sounded familiar and dear to her ears too but she couldn't help but be disappointed that it was sounded so indifferent, she wished to hear his voice if he would be laughing but it didn't seemed easy with the face he was making right now. "Is, is that so? Thank you and... I am sorry again."

"You sure apologize a lot." He noted so bluntly that it ade Elizabeth flinches slightly in surprise as she start to panic again, "I–I mean you surely had something you wanted to do before I drag you here, right? I did it without even noticing because I panicked but..."

"I have nothing I wanted to do, there's no need to worry about it."

"If, if you say so..." Elizabeth played with her fingers in an embarrassed manner as she wandered her gaze away from the boy, his blunt and immediate answers always put her into an awkward position. The discussion she tried so hardly to put in place was immediately pushed away. But, huh? If so why was he here with her? Nothing was forcing him to stay so, why?

"Err... You know, there is no reason for you to stay with me, then...?"

"It's alright, I don't mind."

"No, no, no! At least mind about something, will you?!" If he were to respond with another ambiguous answer like that, then she would be truly at loss on how to react.

"...Though if you want me to leave, I can leave."

"And I didn't said that either too!" Elizabeth quickly grabbed his hand before he could leave, in her mind she was wondering why she was even acting so familiar with a stranger, "Anyway, thank you for helping me earlier, about the apple I mean..."

"It's alright."

"Then would you like one as a thanks then? Sorry but I don't know what else I can give to you..."

"I don't need anything."

"Please don't say that! I have already bought enough so one or two of less wouldn't hurt much!" With that said she pushed the apple into the boy's hand. He just looked at it blankly for a while, so much that Elizabeth actually wondered if he actually knew what was an apple until he nodded before breaking the apple easily in half. Elizabeth was shocked about how the boy easily broke it equally in a snap, he must have more physical strength then he showed to have...

"Here." When the boy handed the half of the apple to Elizabeth, she could only stare at him in wonder, "Is it perhaps... for me?" The boy then nodded and Elizabeth was about to push it back to him, "It's alright you know? You can have everything."

"I'll share it with you, I won't accept it if you don't want of it."

"What on earth does that mean...? Well, fine." She reluctantly accepted the half of apple and bites into it, the boy did the same, the apple was at the same time crunchy and juicy, it was tasty. But when the boy was eating it he didn't showed any expression so Elizabeth was kinda worried on wherever it fits his tastes or not. After they finished with it she turned back to him, "Say... are you perhaps here to kill some time?"

"Yeah..." She didn't knew wherever it was true or false and his indifferent tone made it even more hard to distingue which it was. But before she knew it she found herself sighing and smiling to him, "If it is so then would you like to accompany me during my errand?"

"I don't mind." Though his immediate yet indifferent responses kinda unnerved her, she didn't minded it as she took him by the hand before dragging him, "Fine then let's go!" Thus the two went back to the market...

* * *

"So what's your name?"

"Nothing's worth of knowing, believe me."

"Geez you are no fun! Then I won't tell you mine unless you tell me yours."

"It's fine with me."

"Oh, you are such a..."

 _'It's better for her to not know about it.'_ Meliodas didn't knew wherever the Sins had talked about him to her or wherever, or it is possible that she heard of who was one of the leader of the demon army. If she doesn't remember it would give him more time to put his plan in action, so it would be better for her to not have any hints about it, there was no need to ask her any questions either since he already knew about how her lifestyle with the Sins should be from his memories of the previous Elizabeth. Though there was something that made him curious...

"Your hair..."

"Eh?" Not expecting to be suddenly called, Elizabeth turned around in surprise, her long waist-length dazzling white hair that was the topic of the talk was fluttering in the wind.

"Is your hair color... natural?"

"Ah, about that? I get it a lot." Elizabeth laughed a little which made Meliodas though that it was not a subject that he shouldn't ask about, she got a few long strands running through her fingers and answered him back, "But you know? My hair didn't used to be white in the past. There was an accident with magic and demons back at my hometown, and this is the result. I believe that my hair used to be brown...? I don't anymore actually, I don't have many memories of that time, surely as a result of that accident."

"..." So she was almost in danger because of one of the Demon he send after her? Maybe his haste had clouded his judgement over the situation. "Then what about that hometown of yours?"

Elizabeth's smile fell slightly as she answered, "It was destroyed, I was the only survivor."

"..."

"But it's alright, I was helped out by kind people and I am currently traveling with them." Elizabeth smiled as if she wanted to cheer him up instead of her but his face stayed impassive, the reason of her hometown's destruction is him, the reason of the death of her family and friends was also him, and the reason of why she is always on escape is him too... if she were to know all of this, how would she looks at him now? Would she resent him? In the past he would be scared of that, but now he can't feel that fear anymore. He didn't cared about what she thought of him, as long he can fulfill his promise with her...

 _"Idiot―"_

 _'But still... I wanted to know what were the continuations of those words...'_ Thus they reached the outside of the market and were walking towards the forest, the two sat down onto a trunk that acted like a bench as Elizabeth was checking if she bought everything she needed. Of course Meliodas know that this Elizabeth who didn't even remembered, would be able to finish what the previous incarnation said but he could see strong similarities between their personalities, so maybe just maybe, if she at least had an idea about it...

"Then thank you for accompany me today but we have to part away here!" Elizabeth smiled to the boy she didn't even knew the name, it was sad but it would be their farewells here, that boy must be someone living around here and the Boar Hat would move somewhere else soon again, they never stayed too long at the same place and she never knew why, but each time she asked they said that it was always like that. So that means that she won't be meeting him again, if so she at least wanted to know his name before going but he stubbornly refused to tell it to her, so in the end she stopped trying to convince him and accepted it. For some reason she felt that he was the type of stubborn person who once have an idea in head, would never quit it until he succeeded, specially the most crazy ones. So she has no choice but to give up first.

With a slight wave of her hand, Elizabeth was about to turn around and walk away but then her arm was caught by the boy's hand, his grip was strong she noted but not enough to hurt her. He raised his green eyes to meet her blue ones, green eyes that she couldn't understand as he spoke: "There is something on what I want to hear your opinion."

"...? Sure! Of what it is about?"

"...Just in a what-if, a what-if situation... if someone were to give up everything for the sake of saving you... to save you from something that would make you suffer for eternity, would you reject it or accept it?"

"That... that is, quite an unusual question, isn't it?" Elizabeth laughed nervously, she seriously didn't expected to be asked such a philosphical question by a stranger she just met today. She was about to ask if it was a joke but the hardly expressive face of the boy made her feel unsure about it, "...Is there something bad that would happen to you?"

"No." As long she is finally saved, nothing else than the fact that their promise had yet been fulfilled can hurt him anymore.

"Then to me?"

"...I told you it was just a what-if situation, nothing is decided." That's true, nothing was decided yet, he could save her before she even come to realize anything.

"I see, then my answer is no. I won't accept it."

"...That was a quick answer, did you took the time to think about it?"

"Ahaha! Aren't immediate answers your things usually?" Elizabeth laughed slightly in contrast of Meliodas' blank expression, once again she answered the same thing, maybe it is as expected because even if Elizabeth doesn't share the same memories as her past incarnations, she is sharing the same soul as theirs. But what he wanted to know is why their answer is like that, why does she keep on rejecting it? It could finally grant her wish of 3,000 years ago and end their eternal suffering, and yet... he couldn't get used to keep on losing her, he didn't want to repeat it any more than this, so why did she choose death instead of salvation?

When he asked her why she answered like that, Elizabeth stratched her cheek awkwardly. "Because I don't want someone else to sacrify themselves just for my sake."

"...Even if you were to die because of it?"

"Of course that I don't want to die either... but I would want even less for someone to give up on their life, friends and happiness just to preserve mine's. Besides I would feel sorry for the person who want to save me, I don't want him to die in my place, on the contrary I want him to live even if I don't know him." She finished it with her signature smile _―_ and for the first time in 15 years, Meliodas felt his expression change.

 ***Thump, thump***

"..." It was as if his heart that had been frozen for so long started to beat again, his eyes was widened while Elizabeth only smiled in a confused manner towards him, of course she wouldn't know what's wrong with him after all there was no way she could read mind, no actually he himself didn't knew why he felt like this, is that due to the faint amount of emotions left inside him.

 _"Idiot... it's not for me that I want this curse to be broken."_

 _'Now I finally understand, that's right, how could I have forgotten this?'_ This was the kind of person Elizabeth is, he feel that he could hear the continuation of the words she said back then. He had said so himself when he revealed their past to the Sins, that Elizabeth begged him to break the curse in order to not make him suffer anymore by going through the same torture every time, did she always had this in her heart? He knew it, he understood it yet he forgot it when he sold his emotions for power, his distress about the curse being activated made him forget why he was fighting so hard to begin with...

 _'Of course I wanted to break our curses, but that's not only that...'_ If possible he wanted a future; a finally happy future with Elizabeth, a future where he wouldn't be forced to see her die due to the curse, a future where he would finally have the right to be with her, a future along all the Sins together. He wanted originally to stop war for everyone, but since it was impossible he decided to only concentrate himself on what was the most important to him... but he doesn't want to have nothing but an end after their curses are broken. If it was Elizabeth, what would she do? Of course that she would try to save everyone else instead of herself until the very end, she would try to fight for a bright future even if there is no hope ahead, that's what she wanted to realize and this was her reason of fighting. He used to fight with the same viguor in the past but because of the tragedies he had lived through, he became tired and weak before he even knew it... He now finally understood, why she tried to stop him so hard, she just didn't wanted them to be apart for eternity.

"What's wrong, did I said something wrong?"

 _'Sorry, Elizabeth...'_ The girl was looking at him in a worried manner, since he started an inner monologue and stayed silent all this time it must had alerted her. Before he knew it, Meliodas' body moved on his own, he pulled Elizabeth by the arm he had in hand, and wrapped his arms around her back, his neck into her shoulder, into an embrace.

"Wha...?! What are you _―_ " Elizabeth blushed and tried to push him away, because of the sudden action it must surely shocked her, even though Meliodas knew this he didn't wanted to let go. Elizabeth's scent, Elizabeth's warmth, the nostalgia of feeling her in his arms... Meliodas feel things, thoughts that he had lost coming back to him, his hearts started to beat again, he started to feel alive again. Even the emotions that he lost were coming back to him...

"...Sorry, but just, can you let me stay like this for a little while?" When he asked that, Elizabeth's body tensed up less and finally relaxed, "...Did something happened?" Elizabeth repeated hesitantly, worry still present in her voice. Even in such a time she is worrying about someone else? Meliodas couldn't help but feel it to be humoristic, one day he would teach her how to be more selfish than selfless... no, actually she was so when she tried to stop him to become Demon King.

"Yeah... but now I'm alright, thanks to you."

"...I can't feel proud of it if you are in such a state."

"No, you can feel so. It's thanks to you that I remembered something important." That the curse always took her from him but also gave her back with certainity, as long there is a chance to be with her again, one day he would for sure...

Finally he freed her from his hug and then for the first time after he lost his emotions, he smiled: " _―_ Thank you, Elizabeth."

The said girl could only widens her eyes and nods shyly with a blush on her face, she did wished to see him smile from the bottom of his heart but didn't expected it to have such an effect on her. _'Huh...? But I don't think I ever told him my name, so how did he...?'_

Even so he now understood, Meliodas wouldn't change his mind, he would save Elizabeth from the curse and if he were to go on the wrong way again then Elizabeth and the Sins would come to stop him again to make him gain his senses back. As long there is hope to see her again, he wouldn't give up either... because she surely wouldn't do so either.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Due to a certain accident, Meliodas and Elizabeth ended up swapping up bodies for the rest of the day. Elizabeth is troubled by it but Meliodas seems strangely... amused?

* * *

 **A/N.:** **T** **his chapter take in a possible ending where Meliodas didn't managed to save the 107th Elizabeth and didn't fully recovered his emotions, which I hope wouldn't happen in the manga of all my heart! Who's better than Elizabeth to open a little Meliodas' eyes~? This is also a story where Ban never met Wild or Meliodas' emotions and fought the DK directly. Sorry but I will announce that I will make a small break from updating during the upcoming weeks because I have to prepare myself for school term to begin once again, until that time please think about some ideas the letters X, Y and Z!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **–** _ **fantasy.92's** _**_review at the previous chapter:_** "i love It! Especially how they went to Gowther to ask him what to do. By the way for what reason where Gelda and Elizabeth angry with the two brothers ?"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ In the end, I didn't know what to put as a reason so I ended up leaving it ambiguous like that, sorry.

 **– _Moonlight Dragon Slayer_** _ **'s** _**_review at the previous chapter:_** "For q my idea was to have Elizabeth gain a some memories from her past reincarnations and ask Meliodas about it. For revenge I was thinking that someone would kidnap Elizabeth and Meliodas would get revenge."

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ I see... Sorry for not being able to use your ideas... (-_-) But I remember having seen a fanfic about your first idea on the site archiveofourown but I forgot the name unfortunately... and about Meliodas being angry at someone kidnapping Elizabeth, we had a nice view of it when Elizabeth got kidnapped by Vivian though!


	19. S for Swapped

**A/N.: I've just finished a couple of tests these last few days so I couldn't update, sorry for the late everyone! WARNING; this chapter is very confusing, I know, still I would hope for you to enjoy it! (I have the feeling that because I'm writing a lot of fanfics and read them in English, my English grades became far better than what they used to be...)**

* * *

 _The letter S is for... the word "Swapped"._

* * *

"Here you go Princess! Be sure to not drop any of my cooking by tripping on yourself agaiiin, it shouldn't be wasteeed like the Cap'n's~"

"I–I will try my best to not to, Lord Ban!" Elizabeth nodded with a determined expression as Ban placed the ordered food he just finished to make on the girl's tray. With that, Elizabeth started to walk carefully towards the table, making sure to not trip onto anything which would end up into her throwing the food at the customers' faces again.

It was then that Meliodas walked in, a mug and a bottle of ale in hand surely for a customer and definitively not for himself! He walked near Ban with a hums as he directed the Fox Sin a gaze with half-lidded eyes, "So you are saying that it is alright to drop my cooking?"

"Ahahaha! Don't take any offence to thiiis Cap'n, but wherever the princess mess up or not, your cooking would alwaaays end up onto the floor and later in Master's stomaaach~"

"And so does your cooking right?"

"At least mine won't be spit out immediatelyyyy~"

"Well, can't deny that though..." Meliodas then switched his gaze towards Elizabeth who was discussing a little with the customers, they were Liones' regular clients so they often witnessed Elizabeth's clumsiness on her work, thus maybe they were praising her for working hard on it or anything? Well there was nothing that seemed to be wrong with it since Elizabeth didn't looked uncomfortable or anything.

"That princess is sure workin' hard, isn't she?" Ban noted as if he just read Meliodas' current thoughts, or maybe that he was just voicing his own? Anyway Meliodas answered with a nods, he could only agree since it was true. At the very beginning of her waitressing, she did nothing but tripping over, getting the orders wrong, and then crying about her worthlessness. Since then Elizabeth worked hard enough to now be able to catch up for her mistakes, not that it stops her to occasionally trip from time to time... though he doesn't mind it actually, it didn't felt bad for Elizabeth to rely on him, besides her clumsiness gave him good chances to grope her in the action and having her getting all flustered and embarrassed was endearingly cute.

 _―_ The princess he was thinking about somehow managed to sense his gaze on her before sending him a shy smile which he answered with a wave of his hand. Ban smirked mischeviously at the sight before slapping his captain on the shoulder as he laughed his heart out, the strength put in it was enough to almost make Meliodas fall forward, "Hahaha! Leave the flirting out of the wooork, Cap'n~"

"..." Meliodas narrowed his eyes at Ban before sending him crashing into the wall in one punch, Ban was now like a way too ripe tomato that fell on the ground and exposed all his juice on it. Meliodas ignored the voices of surprises of the customers as he dusted his hands off together and said in a playful voice: "It's no good, Mister Ban! Drinking during the service that is."

"As if I was!" Ban came out from the hole he made in the wall as his face now looked like the Terminator himself, "Cap'n you sure have weird ways to hide your embarrassment _―_ "

 ***CRASH!***

"Gah...?!" And before he could even realize it or finish his sentence, another punch came to silence him as the hole in the wall grew bigger and deeper, Meliodas notes that he would be sure to make Ban repear it later on. Everything was because of him after all, now he felt like truly drinking some ale to wash this irritation off during the service.

"Mm~" Elizabeth hummed a happy tune as she walked back at the bar's counter, the now empty tray in her arms. She was so happy, today she didn't even dropped one plate nor did she tripped on herself. However because of that she suddenly became careless of her surrondings and tripped on Ban's leg that was still lying on the ground, she suddenly opened her eyes in panic as she was starting to fall forward, in front of her was Meliodas who was back facing her, drinking some ale and surely not noticing what was happening, she didn't had time to warn him about it, and _―_!

 ***CLANG!***

...Thus the fatality of Elizabeth's clumsiness striked once again.

* * *

"I just went to shitting for 30 minutes and yet when I came back such a thing happened?! How did it even ended up like that?! How is that possible even to begin with it?!" Hawk complained as Meliodas(?) hunged his head in an apologetic manner while Elizabeth(?) just shrugged in a nonchalant manner. Why such an opposition in reaction compared to their usual ones? The answer is simple; when Elizabeth tripped just a little while ago before Hawk come back, accidentally she also headbutted Meliodas' head when he wasn't paying attention and thus it ended with the two switching their minds and bodies into the other.

"Just shut up, you swine. Besides you took too much time." Meliodas said in his usual manner if it weren't for the fact that he was using Elizabeth's body and voice to do such a thing, it shocked Hawk greatly. "Wha?! You pork bastard! How dare you to use Elizabeth's pure self to say such viles words?!"

"It's not like I could help with it you know?"

"But still!"

"I–I am sorry, Hawky... I tried my best to not to, but in the end I still ended up making a blunder and I made you worry again..."

"It, it's alright Elizabeth..." Hawk didn't wanted to say it but even though he wished to in the past, having suddenly Meliodas (or at least what looked like him) suddenly becoming so gentle and meek was kind of... disgusting when you were already used to his usual self.

 _'But there is no way I can say that!'_ The pig suddenly was back to his senses and shook his head violently to throw those thoughts far, far, faaar away from his mind much to the confusion of the other two. After all even if she currently was in Meliodas' body, the one inside in the mind was his precious friend Elizabeth! That pure, innocent and gentle Elizabeth who was nothing like Meliodas! Wherever she currently looked like Meliodas or not, Hawk refused to say any possible word that would hurt her. He never expected the nightmare that Gowther made him see about a violent Elizabeth would become reality though...

"But it isn't actually all that bad!" Meliodas suddenly said which attracted Elizabeth and Hawk's attention, but before they could ask of why he was talking of such a thing the answer immediately came to them, Meliodas in Elizabeth's body, immediately brought his(?) hands to his(?) voluptuous chest and started to grope it in an excited manner, "It gives me a new sensation which I would never have discovered until this incident had happened, I'm grateful for the miracle that your clumsiness gave birth to, Elizabeth~"

 _'How, how weird... Even though Lord Meliodas is praising me, I'm not happy at all.'_ Even though all the smiles and praises that he gaves her made her heart flutters, now she was only at loss on how to react at the previous comment.

"Oiii! What on earth are you doing to Elizabeth's body?!"

"This is currently **MY** body, so that means that _I_ can do whatever I want with it, right~?"

"Of course it's wrong! Damn! If only you weren't in Elizabeth's body then I wouldn't hold back and yet...!" It was after that exchange that Elizabeth's mind was brought back to the conversation and she witnessed with a large blush on her face that Meliodas (in her body) kept on fondling her chest with a big satisfied smile on his... or rather her face since their bodies were exchanged and that he wasn't stopping any soon, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed even though it was just like watching herself groping her own body instead of him doing it, but such an perverted sight and the awareness of who was the one doing it made her embarrassment going up tenfold.

"P–please stop Lord Meliodas!" Elizabeth run towards Meliodas with her(?) arms extended with the intention to stop him from continuing but as expected, she ended up tripping on herself and landing on Meliodas one more time, unfortunatelyu the shock wasn't enough to revert their bodies back as their heads didn't even touched each other's. It ended up with Elizabeth accidentally pushing Meliodas on the floor (if their bodies weren't exchanged physically it would be a weird sight to witness) and is accidentally pinning him down.

Meliodas wore a surprised expression while Elizabeth's (or rather Meliodas') face immediately take a concerned expression, "A–are you alright Lord Meliodas?! I am terribly sorry, to think that I would even still be so clumsy in your body, are you unhurt? Did you accidentally twist your ankle or anything?! If you are wounded then I doubt that I can heal you in my current state but at least I should be able to tend your wounds... Huh? Err... Lord Meliodas?" Elizabeth soon started to calm herself upon seeing that not only Meliodas wasn't responding, but he had his(?) hand under his chin and was nodding thoughtfully in an understandive manner which confused Elizabeth even more.

"Mm... I see." Ooh, he spoke. Was he alright after all? Such thoughts were dwelling inside Elizabeth's mind until Meliodas wrapped his arms _―_ or Elizabeth's own arms around the latter's (Meliodas' body's) neck and started to bring her(?) closer to his face(?) wearing a delighted expression, "Yes~! That kind of thing once a while isn't bad either~!"

It was only then that Elizabeth understood the current position they were currently in as red took back its place on her(?) face as she started to squeak in embarrassment, "Wha, wait, Lord Meliodas?!"

"It's alright, it's alright~ Elizabeth, you know that it is alright to even come closer~?"

"But Lord Meliodas, this is, too, too close...!" Their noses were even brushing close to each other! Even though she was in Meliodas' body, Elizabeth couldn't bring even one percent of his strength to push herself up while Meliodas was strangely strong even in Elizabeth's weak body in terms of physical strength.

"Damn you guys! Don't start to go in your own world and forget that I am here too!" ...Oops, sorry about that, Hawk.

* * *

"Hahaha! Seriously?! This is hilarous, Cap'n~"

"Um... Lord Ban? I am not Lord Meliodas?"

"She's right Ban, I'm over here."

"...Damn, I take it back, this is waaay too complicated~" Even Ban who was laughing earlier hung his head in desparation, he had the habit to refers to the kid-sized man as his captain, so the thought of the princess being in it instead was quite disturbing for him too. He didn't had the strength to accept it as easily that he thought to have...

"I–I can't believe it... to think that I can truly hear Lady Elizabeth's thoughts of worry from the Captain's body, so it is really true...?" King pointed his finger incredulously at Meliodas (in Elizabeth's body) who was sitting nonchalantely on a chair and was gropping her breasts with a great interest.

"Mm?" It was then that Meliodas noticed King's slightly embarrassed gaze on him before he forcefully turned the Fairy King's head to the opposite side, "Come on, come on, 'Lord King', peeking on a girl is no good at all, you know~?"

"Captain, even if you try to pretend and speak like a girl, this is no imitation of Lady Elizabeth at all!"

"Mm, is that so?"

"It IS so! So please let go of my head already! Ah, ah! I can hear it starting to crack _―_!"

"Oh? You're right! Sorry, sorry."

"You, you don't sound sorry at all..." King said as he was finally back to the ground, only panting heavily with a hand around his neck to catch back his breath quicker. ...Maybe just like Elizabeth who kept her daily clumsiness, maybe Meliodas also kept his usual physical strength despite switching into Elizabeth's body?

"Rather than that, Ban, give me some ale~"

"Is, is that alright?! For you to drink in Elizabeth's body?! She is still underaged and nothing says that she can hold alcohol as good as you!" Hawk immediately retorted while Meliodas nonchalantly shrugged, "Why would it be a problem?"

"Are you even thinking about this seriously?!"

"Don't worry, if it can ease your mind I'll try to drink moderate today."

"With all the barrels that you are usually chugging down, it isn't convincing at all..."

"..." Elizabeth only looked down at her feets, feeling guilty for such a thing that happened due to her fault once again. Diane who noticed that, decided to approach her, "What's wrong Captain _―_ I mean Elizabeth!"

"Ah, Diane... It's nothing, I'm fine, sorry for making you worry." Elizabeth tried her best to smile and ease her friend's worries but it only had the backward effect, "No you are not alright! Don't tell me you are blaming yourself again?"

"Eh? How..."

"I already know you well enough to guess that Elizabeth!" With that said, Diane picked up Elizabeth in her hands and looked at her in a disapproving manner, "Nothing could have expected for such a thing to happen, so stop always blaming yourself about it Elizabeth! Instead of depressing, let's find a way together to solve it! I won't abandon you just like you did for me, you are my friend after all!"

"Diane..." Elizabeth's eyes (or rather Meliodas' eyes from the outside) were a little moist, moved by her friend's words, before a smile grew on her face as she told Diane in all her cuteness, "Thank you, Diane! In order to not let your exceptations down too... I'll try my best!" It was normal for Elizabeth to try her best in order to not worry or not slow the people of her surrondings... but to Diane from the outside despite knowing perfectly that the one inside was Elizabeth, it looked like a cute Meliodas with slightly flushed cheeks, a shy smile, sitting in the palm of her hands, thus...

"KYAAA~! CAPTAIN IS SOOO CUTE~!" ...Yes, it was just like Cupid stabbed one of his arrow of love straight in her heart, she couldn't help but take 'Meliodas' in her hands and rubbing his(?) cheek happily against her.

"D–Diane? You know that I am not Lord Meliodas, right...?!"

"I know of course that you are Elizabeth, but still it was sooo cute~!"

"Waah...?!"

Then the rest of the males staff of the Boar Hat, looked the scene at half-lidded eyes, either slightly disgusted or touched by the scene... more the former than the latter though, "Is, is it alright to leave it like that?" King asked hesitantly, still floating on his green pillow, to Meliodas in Elizabeth body who was drinking a mug of ale.

Meliodas stopped drinking without turning to him or glancing over his shoulder, "About what? To remind you, the one that Diane is cuddling with isn't me but Elizabeth, and for the two to get along is nothing new."

"Of, of course you are right, but..." It was a little hard to accept just by watching that still... Huh? Suddenly King noticed something that he shouldn't probably notice with his low level of mind reading compared to his sister and the gigantic wall that the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins build around his thoughts, but just now... he thought that he caught just a little of his Captain's thoughts. Was it because his body got swapped that he let down his guard just a little?

"Captain..." King called out hesitantly once again which Meliodas responded with a hums while King swallowed hesitantly before finally asking it: "Could it be... because Lady Elizabeth is getting along so well with Diane... that you are feeling a little lonely because of her current lack of attention towards you?"

"..."

"Captain...?"

"...I don't understand what you are trying to say, King." After a little while of silence, Meliodas returned to his drinking, until...

"That is a lie, the Captain's current thought upon witnessing Diane with the Princess in his body is 'How nice...', thus _―_ " Until the mug in his hand immediately slammed into the face of a certain Goat Sin whose presence had been completely forgotten here due to the silence and the fact that nobody paid attention to him, and also who still can't read the mood correctly and suffered the consequences of speaking at the bad time with the wrong words to use once more.

* * *

"So, if I understand well we are stuck in this situation until Lady Merlin come back and find a way to switch us back? Well, I am fine with it, but Lord Meliodas, may I ask, err..." Elizabeth (in Meliodas' body) pointed shyly towards Meliodas (in her body) who switched from the bar's waitress uniform to her pink nightgown before she even knew it, Elizabeth blushed slightly as some possibilities of how he ended up wearing that without her awareness ran through her mind.

"Mm?" Meliodas looked at her and as if he immediately guessed what she was thinking right away, he gave a mischevious smirk (that seemd quite weird since he was currently using her face), "What? Worried that I peeked at your body while I was changing into your clothes?"

"...!" Elizabeth's face (or rather it looked more like Meliodas') immediately went red with a 'POOF!' sound as she suddenly felt the strong need of hiding her face into her palms if she didn't heard the disappointed sigh from Meliodas as she now directed him a confused look while he just send an annoyed gaze to nowhere, "Well to say the truth it was really what I wanted to do but... Hawk stopped me before I could and before I even realized it, I got changed. Damn that swine, being talented only in useless matters..."

"Is, is that so...?" Elizabeth couldn't help but sigh in relief that Meliodas didn't got to witness more of her bare body that he had already did. If Meliodas was her savior from all dangers then Hawk would be her savior from Meliodas' perverted moves! Though it made her felt slightly down to see Meliodas so down... no, no! She can't let herself be swayed away by him again!

"But I see that you only took off your, I mean, my tie, shoes and coat. You still left the shirt and pants on, hm..." He noted with a hand on his chin while the blush that calmed down a little onto Elizabeth's face started to burn again, "Of course, to undress Lord Meliodas even more than I did already is..." She couldn't even finish her words as steam started to be expulsed at great speed from her head.

"Oi, oi, if you already become like that over such a simple thing then how would I be seen, me? Besides, even if you wanted to watch I wouldn't mind. You should have asked back then and I would have gladly undressed for you to see, it would even be alright for you to touch it and yet..."

"What?! N–no way, such a thing..."

"I'm kidding! Well of course if it is truly what you want then I really wouldn't mind it though, on the contrary!"

"P–please don't tease me any more than this, Lord Meliodas...!"

"Ahaha!" From the inside it is known that it is their usual routine; Meliodas teasing Elizabeth with his perverted jokes, but from the outside it looks like their roles had been inversed just for today. It was then that Elizabeth noticed, "Huh? Lord Meliodas, what about the ropes that Hawky uses every night?"

"Mm? Since I'm in your body right now, he doesn't want to hurt it so he would leave me alone for tonight. As long as I don't grope you, well I can't help but agree with him this time, groping my own body would be too weird."

"Huh...? But weren't you doing it earlier?"

"It was because I was in YOUR BODY, I wouldn't do that to my own or to anyone else's."

"EH?! Err... I–I..."

"Oh, but I give you the permission to touch MY BODY though! Go ahead and enjoy the feeling, though it wouldn't be as soft as yours~"

"N–no thank you...!" And with that it had been decided that the two would go to sleep, even if they have exchanged their bodies with each other's, their routine of sleeping together shouldn't change, or that was actually Meliodas' words as he said that 'Even if Elizabeth is in my body, I still must protect her!', true he still retained his monstruous physical strength after all...

" _―_ Say Elizabeth... are you asleep yet?" Suddenly Meliodas asked that out while Elizabeth was about to close her eyes, she was tired because of all the commotions today or maybe being in a body she wasn't used to be in tired her out? Yet Meliodas was asking for her attention so she definitively won't do something like ignoring him in order to rest, "Mm, not yet Lord Meliodas, is there something wrong?"

"...About a while ago, what were you talking about with Diane?"

"Eh? Well, she told me to not blame myself, that it wasn't my fault and that we were going to find a solution together."

"...I see."

"Why such a question, Lord Meliodas?"

"...Just to know, sorry for bothering you. Good night."

"...? Good night..." And with that Elizabeth closed her eyes before suddenly opened them again as if she was suddenly jolted awake, she looked at Meliodas to see that he had the same reaction as her, as a weird sensation was flowing in her body.

* * *

"...?!" Meliodas opened his eyes immediately after feeling a weird sensation taking him over, he looked at his hand, yes _―_ no longer Elizabeth's but his own, his body was back to him and so must be Elizabeth's as she suddenly woke up from her drowsiness, and he found himself face to her instead of himself. The effect of whatever caused this must have wore out.

"Lord Meliodas, this is...!" Elizabeth exclaimed with joy all scribbled on her face while Meliodas nodded nonchalantly, "Yes it seems that our bodies are switched back to their original states!"

"Huh...? Aren't you happy about it Lord Meliodas?" His lack of reaction must had Elizabeth worried so he quickly shook his head, "No, of course I am happy, because..."

"Because...?" She repeated in a curious manner as she lightly tilted her head on the side.

"Because now I can do that!" And Meliodas jumped on Elizabeth, wrapped his arms around her back and buried his face in her chest as he pushed her from her siting position down to the bed and she made an embarrassed shriek he always loved to hear in response. He breathed in the wonderful scent she was releasing before rubbing his cheek against the heavenly cushions made for him; something he couldn't do when he was in her body yet always yearned to do once again (even though it lasted only one day), "Mm~ Though it wasn't bad either earlier, as excepted this is really the best in that way~!"

"Kyaa?! L–lord Meliodas?!" _―_ Not even one full minute happened since her cry of embarrassment and surprise due to his sudden action (or daily to him), that the door of their room was slammed open, and at its feet was a really angry pig, "I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR A WHILE AND NOT EVEN A MOMENT AFTER YOU AND ELIZABETH TOOK BACK YOUR BODIES, YOU DO THAT?! INSTEAD OF ROPES IT WOULD BE CHAINS!" ...The pig must have some kind of special magic power in order to sense each time his advances towards the princess...

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Only the first time when Meliodas witnessed Elizabeth's tears, he finally understood what he felt for her all along...

* * *

 **A/N.:** **T** **his chapter take place during a peaceful time before the Commandments' awakening. By the way this fanfic of mine crossed the 10,000 views with 43 favorites and followers and currently 39 reviews! I'M SO HAPPY! This must be the first very time it happens! Thank you very much, dears readers~ (^^)**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **–** _ **fantasy.92's** _**_review at the previous chapter:_** "i love It! No one is better than Elizabeth to "wake upMeliodas from his foolish ideas."

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ I think the same! Too bad that the slap that she gave to him wasn't enough to open his eyes, well in my previous chapter I made it otherwise because Meliodas got back a little of his emotions and it was the first time he saw Elizabeth not dying from the curse but dying of her own will to save him and the others.

 **–** _ **MsBecciChan 's review at the previous chapter: **_"OMG I love this fanfic! One of the best I ever read so far. Especially this chapter. The world need more Meliodas and Zeldris action! Can't wait for the other chapter to come out"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ I'm glad that you enjoyed my fanfic to this far! Though I think it would be the only chapter with Meliodas and Zeldris bonding that you will read in this fic though, sorry... I hope that the future chapters would please you as well!

 **–** _ **Moonlight Dragon Slayer 's review at the previous chapter: **_"I really hope this gets continued, I love the story and your style of writing!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Thank you very much! I'll do my best to keep on having the ideas popping out and if I ever start to lack some, I'm counting on you to help me! Please continue to enjoy the story until then, I'll continue this fic till the end of the alphabet!


	20. T for Tears

**A/N.: Today's chapter is quite emotional! The pairing on the fanfic introduction about being with OC too, is about OC Elizabeths since we never knew much about any of them besides for the original, 1st, 2nd, 106th and 107th reincarnations.**

* * *

 _The letter T is for... the word "Tears"._

* * *

"―" Meliodas looked down with a grave expression yet he was currently feeling empty, nothing at all, despite the fact that he did something unforgivable just a while earlier. He was currently sitting in a forest far away from the battlefield, where nobody would surely go look for him. Though he looked like composed on the exterior, it shouldn't be something he must look like nor feel currently; after all he just betrayed his clan, it was something that should be unforgivable for the leader of the Ten Commandments that he is, or at least used to be... and not only that even slaughtered two of the ten. Two who were loyal to their clans named Aranak and Zeno...

 _'But even so...'_ Even so he didn't regretted it while he should be crushed under the guilt and shame for doing such a thing as not only the leader of the Commandments, the first son of the Demon King, and as a member of the Demon Clan. And the reason behind it was...

"I'm sorry... Meliodas..."

"...Elizabeth." Upon hearing the tearful voice filled with apologies, Meliodas turned around to look up at the only child of the Supreme Deity, and also the reason of why he betrayed the Demon Clan, a goddess who has a power rivalving his own, Elizabeth. Curiously in contrast of him, it was her who was in tears while he was the one who commited the sin, while she didn't did anything...

"It is my fault... everything is my fault... I'm sorry Meliodas! I'm so sorry...!"

 _'No, it's wrong... None of what happened is your fault.'_ He wanted to say that, he wanted to reassure her and keep her from crying, he also wanted to wipe those tears away from her face... but yet he didn't managed to find the strength to do any of that as he could only stares at her with a tired gaze.

Aranak and Zeno accidentally found him one day when he returned from a meeting with Elizabeth; the two thought that he was being manipulated by a Goddess and thus in order to save their leader from those brainwashing fake angels or so they probably thought, they brought all the other Commandments along and engaged a battle with her and also called many Demons over. No matter how strong Elizabeth was, even she couldn't fight at the same time against the entire Ten Commandments with no intention of hurting them, her intention of pacifism only failed as she managed to get captured and was about to get dragged to the Demon King to be executed as an hostage which would highly dishearten the Goddess Clan about having their future leader dying so early. Meliodas tried to make them entrust her to him in private but they strongly refused and so Meliodas had to battle with them at his turn, when he saw Elizabeth cornered and about to be killed he immediately reacted and ended up killing the two in order to save her.

 _'I wonder when it did even happened...'_ Meliodas can't help but thinks so, at the beginning they were only enemies yet now she is important enough for him to make him turn against his own kin? Even though all they just did was meeting each other in secret, speaking to each other without fighting against each other like the majority of their clans do. Yet when he saw her being in danger he didn't even hesitated a second and slayed his former allies, only later on he realized the consequences of his actions. All he could feel now was relief that she was alright now, not guilt about betraying his comrades neither the fact that he abandoned his clan for her sake... yet she is crying, thinking that everything became like this because of her fault. Maybe it was in a way, but he never thought so, so he didn't wanted her to blame herself for it...

"I am sorry, Meliodas... because of me, you... you can't go back to the Demon Clan anymore..." Elizabeth sobbed tearfully.

 _'Yeah, no matter how was my former position back then, I would never be able to go back as the traitor that I am now who defended a member of the Goddess Clan... besides Aranak and Zeno's corpses should already be found by now...'_ Indeed he could no longer return to his home, the vampires are also loyal to the Demon Clan so he can't ask them to ask hide him either, besides all the other races were against the Demon Clan so they would never let Meliodas alive if they happens to find him. Just not even the time of a few seconds he ended everything... Now another thought rose into his mind, his father would never forgive him but who would they send to him? The Ten Commandments? Zeldris? No matter who would come he has no choice but to brace himself and face it, as long as Elizabeth was alive and well he would be able to be in peace anyway...

"―still a way..."

"What?" Meliodas' thoughts were interrupted as he heard Elizabeth mumbling something, but it was so inaudible that he didn't managed to catch on all of it. However Elizabeth was trembling, her hands were fisted at the hems of her tunique and sweat was dripping from her forehead, she has an insecure smile on her face and let out of a shaky voice: "...There still might be a way, for you to return to your brother's side Meliodas..."

"Elizabeth..." Though he was grateful for her to be trying so hard for him, he knew already that there was no longer any way for him to go back in time as if nothing ever happened, it would surely follow him till the end of his life.

"No, th–there is a way! I know that apologies would never be enough... but if you prove it through your actions Meliodas, I think... that you will surely be allowed to go back into the Demon Clan..."

"Like I said―" He was about to say that to Elizabeth, that she has no need to force herself anymore... yet the expression she was making made him shut up, it also gave him a bad feeling... As if she couldn't hear his words anymore, Elizabeth brought her clasped hands on her chest as her shuddering stopped and she looked back at him with a desperate gaze but still wore a smile, her smile was something that he loved to see usually as it would always put his mind at ease or make his heart throb, but now her smile didn't seemed to do any of that, it slightly threw him off as he felt that something was wrong with that smile...

"Meliodas... if you were to bring me back to the Demon King, if you were to bring my head to the Demon King, I am sure that you will definitively be forgiven..."

"Wha...?!" Meliodas immediately stood up in shock and surprise, "What on earth are you even saying?!"

"For you to kill two of your kins and Commandments who are supposed to be your comrades, but there is no proof that they are already aware that it is your doing. We can make it look like that I made my escape by killing them when they weren't on their guards and you, who noticed that, pursued me after my escape till here..."

"Elizabeth! Cut it out!"

"I won't force you to kill me of your own hands Meliodas! You can only pretend to have captured me back and then bring me back to the Demon King's execution, with that definitively...!"

"ELIZABETH―!" Meliodas was about to slap her back to her senses... but he before he knew it his hand slowed down upon seeing her gasp back to reality and close her eyes in fear, expecting the impact, and before he knew it his hand found itself fisted at his sides and down. Meliodas swallowed and steeled his will before putting his hands onto Elizabeth's shoulders, making her open her eyes in confusion, to keep her from escaping as he felt his demon mark throbbing in reaction of his anger, "Are you even realizing what you are saying?! Such a bad jokes shouldn't even be made!"

Meliodas' sudden outburst frightened a little Elizabeth but she quickly shook this away as her composure came back and she tried to argue with him, "This is, it isn't a joke! I am serious about it!"

"What?! Then it is even worse! How can you be serious about something like this?! Are you truly asking me to kill you?!"

"Like I said, I won't force you to do it with your own hands―" She seemed to be confused about the reason of why he was even reacting in such a way, and he can't help but feeling so towards himself too, but what Elizabeth was trying to do for him was something that should never be allowed, and the fact that she even noticing that it is the reason of why he became like that only served to infuriates him further as he bites his lower lip in annoyance before directing his furious gaze back at Elizabeth, "Isn't it the same anyway?! What you're trying to make me do is the same as helping you to commit suicide, it wouldn't be any different of killing you myself! What was the point of saving you from them if you want to go back them out of your own will?!"

Now Elizabeth seems to falters a little under his will as she hesitantly stammerred out, "B–but, if I don't do this Meliodas, you will..."

"Who cares about me now?! You are the one at problem here! What were you planning to do, sacrifing yourself for me like that?! If you do that then all the efforts I used to save you back then would be meaningless, everything would be useless! Why on earth can't you put yourself before the others? Why do you have to be thisselfless?! Even to the point of throwing your life away so easily for people who don't need it!"

"But you needs it Meliodas!"

"I never wanted it myself! Don't go around taking the situation so lightly and think that your death will solve everything! In the end you are just trying to escape with death! What would happen to the people you've left behind?! To the people who think of you as important to them?!"

 _'...Huh? Why, am I trying so hard to convince her?'_ Meliodas couldn't understand; that goddess' death, as she said it herself, would definitively allow his sins to be forgiven and allow him to gain back his previous reputation and also the seat of leader of the Commandments, the possibility of him fighting against his brethren wouldn't happen and it would also turn the balance of the war to the Demon Clan's favor as one of their major goddesses' strengths that is Elizabeth would be gone... yet why does he desperatly refuse to agree to her request?

Elizabeth sobbed slightly at his words with a mix of understandive expression of his words and grief along with it, "Of course they are important to me, Meliodas! But so are you too!"

"―!" ...The demon felt himself slightly ashamed, it wasn't the fact that he made a goddess cares about him, but him feeling happy to hear that the goddess thought him as important while he was the reason of why everything even happened in first place. Meliodas swallowed hardly the sudden unknown feeling stucked in his throat before tightening his grip onto Elizabeth's shoulders, enough to make her wince in pain slightly, even if he slightly regretted the action of making her feel in pain he can't lost here, he absolutely needed to convince her to quit that suicide idea she currently has.

"Why...? Why can't just everyone try to get along with each other? Why can't we just end this pointless war? I don't understand, what is the point of continuing this useless bloodshed?"

"..." When Elizabeth was complaining, Meliodas thought the same as she did. He thought about it far before he even met her, yet that time even if he did questioned the reasons behind the war in his mind, he never went against his father's orders and always followed them no matter how ridiculous he thought them to be, he never expressed his own opinion even towards his younger brother who was admiring him, yet when he met Elizabeth who shared the same opinion as him yet was expressing them openly and trying to stop the war, he felt himself starting to change and so did his original belief about that nothing would change even if he tried to do something about it because of his status in his own clan.

"I... don't want to fight against you, Meliodas..."

 _'I don't want to fight against you either...'_ The first time they met was when she was flying over a battlefield while he was on that same battlefield on the ground, close to a nearby mountain. Countless corpses splashed in blood were at his feets, yet he didn't cared about any of them, all he could see at that time was the figure of Elizabeth in the sky, gazing down at him, with her large wings spreaded out in front of the vast blue horizon and the countless feathers that had been dancing around her and fell to him, even though he didn't had much interest at that time he honestly thought the sight to be heavenly to behold. Then during their second meeting the two happened to be reunited, Elizabeth greeted him with a smile while he answered with Hellblaze, yet she easily washed away his Hellblaze with her own Ark and then she started to talk to him yet back then he could still bring himself to fight her...

Since when exactly? Since when did he started that to hesitate over his duty? Since when did she became so dear to him that he would be prepared to betray his whole clan just for the sake of her safety? Since when did he started to change? Since when did she started to change him...?

Still he swallowed back another pain that was starting to be formed in his throat, his hands were still on her shoulders he noticed, her soft skin where not even one scar was present unlike his owns. "Listen Elizabeth. Don't worry about it, I'll be alright, I'll think up about something so just quietly return to your home."

"I can't! Everything is my fault! That's why I have to fix it!"

"Are you still saying that? For the last time, I've been nonstop telling you over and again to not blame yourself when you aren't at fault. Though I know it is in your nature, Elizabeth, there was nothing we could have done in that situation, neither you or I could." Okay, it wasn't the best excuse he found and it may hurt her feelings more than trying to help her, but he still needed her to understand that.

"Meliodas..." Elizabeth sobbed tearfully, her hands went to cover her mouth as she shut her eyes closed so hardly, the beads of tears at the corners were finally descending onto her cheeks, Meliodas hoped that she finally understood what he was trying to convey to her so she would finally stop to torment herself further, yet the answer that came out of her mouth was something he totally didn't expected: " _I... knew it would happen_..."

"Huh?" It was faint as a whisper that could be brushed away by the wind but he had certainly heard it, and because of that his hold on her faltered along the way, Elizabeth took that chance to push Meliodas' hand away and covering her face with her hands, "That time when I met you, the first very time when I talked to you, I knew the possibility of something like that may happen if I kept on meeting you in the future! Yet once I've started I couldn't stop anymore! Before I knew it I just wanted to spend time with you, see you, hear your voice, touch you, I just wanted to be with you!" Elizabeth screamed her heart out while Meliodas just stood there with his eyes widened as he could do nothing but keep on listening Elizabeth's confession.

Don't take him wrong, he wasn't shocked about the fact that Elizabeth kept it for herself all this time, he too was aware of such a possibility but never thought much of it and never thought that it haunted her to such an extend during each of their countless secret meetings. He often thought during their first few meetings that Elizabeth was without doubt the type of naïve princess raised in a silver cocoon far away from anything dangerous and filthy. How wrong he was, she just like him as the heir and future leaders of their clans, was more aware than anyone of the effects of the war onto the others, yet unlike him she tried to change it. Now he is wondering for the first time, just how much grief was she hiding behind those bright smiles of hers...? And more than anything, how come that he didn't noticed anything up until now?

But Elizabeth thought that his silence was surely representing his shock about her words, she started to felt scared, 'What should I do if he hates me the more I continue?' crossed her mind many times over and again but still she couldn't repress the torrents of overflowing emotions away any further, now that the trigger had been pulled the bullet could no longer be stopped. What had been said was already said, it was too late. She was even too afraid to look at his face currently. "I... ended up falling in love you, Meliodas..."

"―" Meliodas couldn't even let out a breath of wonder, he felt as his heart stopped once he heard those words and it wasn't long after that a familiar warmth yet back with tenfold of the usual effect came back and was spreading through his insides. Now all he could was hear the large sound of his own heartbeats pulsing strongly through his body. 'Love'. A word he often heard but never understood the meaning, yet just hearing her say that send his mind go overdrive.

"But... you probably hate me, right...?"

"...What?" However the feeling was suddenly cuts off by the next words she said, Elizabeth seemed to not have noticed his sudden silence as she continued to speak and chuckled despite the tears in her eyes, Meliodas could already tell that this smile wasn't out of happiness unlike the usual ones she showed to him.

"Of course that you hate me, right? After all I completely ruined your life... because of me you lost everything..."

 _'That's wrong...'_ He wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Elizabeth taught him many things that he could never learn if he never met her, thanks to her he got to experience many emotions he never thought he could feel before. Yet why? Why was she thinking like she was the root of all his suffering? Even though she may be linked to the reason of why he became like that, he refused to think of her like this and refused that she would think of herself like this too.

"That's why, at least... I wanted to atone for everything I did to you Meliodas! If only, if only I never approached you, if only I never talked to you, if only I never tried to meet you again then none of this would have happened!"

 _'Don't say that...'_ Even if it lead to such an ending, he regretted none of this. Now that he got to know her, imaginating a life without ever meeting her was impossible!

"Yet, I... I'm afraid! To be hated by you Meliodas even after all this, even if you have all rights to hate me, to resent me... I, if such a thing were to happen... _I–I just want to die_.. _.!_ "

"...!" However those last few words were the last straw for the feeling building itself inside Meliodas' heart to overflow, he couldn't look over this anymore. He immediately grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders in his grip. Elizabeth winced slightly at his strength on her and closed her eyes in fear, was she scared of him beating her? Was she scared of him being angry with her? Meliodas didn't knew but all he could say at least is that there shouldn't be a reason of why she must fear something when she was with him. There was a faint hesitation where his mind and hearts were fighting each other, and for the first very time― _Meliodas followed what his hearts had been telling him instead of his mind._

"―?!" Elizabeth's eyes were now wide open as one single tear slowly descended from the corner of her eye, her mind still couldn't adapt to what just happened. Before she knew it Meliodas' face was close to her and she felt something warm on her lips, she was also unable to open her mouth and make sounds from it. It was until a few seconds later that she come to understand what just happened with a deep flush of red coloring her cheeks, that Meliodas was kissing her... HE WAS KISSING HER!

"Mmh! Mmph!" Elizabeth tried to separate herself away from Meliodas, in normal times she would enjoy the rare opportunity to engage close physical contact to show her affection for him but since Meliodas was the one who actually engaged it this time, she didn't knew how to react to it since it was always her who had done so up until now and even if most of the time she hugged him or touched him, Meliodas froze but never rejected her (which made her think that he had an issue with touching).

But Meliodas didn't let such a thing happen as he quickly pushed Elizabeth against a tree trunk, his mouth never leaving hers even when she gasped from the sudden shock, on the contrary he pressed his lips harder against her and earned a squeak from her that was only pushing him to continue, he made sure to keep his grip onto her shoulders and even pressed his body against her to cut out any escape route with the tree trunk acting like a wall for them. He tried to reject his speeding heartbeats, what he was doing currently was just to keep Elizabeth from doing anything stupid about harming herself and even less committing suicide in front of him. Yet now it was everything firebacking at him, the loud thump sound in his chest was now going overdrive that he could even hear it from his ears, his face felt unbelievably hot as if it was covered with magma, and the feeling that he had been repressing for so long came back forth just with this single touch. He did witnessed some do this act but never felt that it would affect him this much if he was the one who did it, and to Elizabeth of all people.

 _'Ah... I see now, this is why I, all along...'_ Maybe he already noticed himself, maybe he kept on lying to himself to protect himself from the truth, but he could no longer do so. He could no longer act like he never knew―like he never understood this feeling anymore. He never laughed at Zeldris about it but never understood him either until he had felt this himself. Now he finally understand, the joy of having something important to you and about being able to protect it, that alone was able to overshadow everything else. From the very beginning he felt the same way as she did to him, it's just that compared to her, it took him much more time to understand and accept it. In the end he find himself still immature with himself compared to Elizabeth's honesty while he thought of her as naïve... If only he realized this feeling far sooner, but at least he is glad to have finally realized it instead of staying in the ignorance forever.

"..." Slowly afterward when he finally sense that she had calmed down, Meliodas finally separated his lips from Elizabeth's as both shared a breath away from each other. During the whole time they could only feel the feeling of their kiss thus even forgot to breath. Then Meliodas caught a glimpse of Elizabeth's face, obviously her cheeks were so red as if they were set ablaze and her eyes were wide opened, confusion and embarrassment were mixed inside her gaze, she didn't knew where to look anymore, surely too shaken by his sudden action. Indeed she seemed more calm and less taunted to do anything dangerous but her mind must be completely stunned. And he was pretty much sure that his own face ust look the same currently.

 _'But even so there is something I must say...'_ Meliodas gulped down his embarrassment at what he was going to do from now but decided to do so anyway, he decided to do it out of his own will and not from being influenced by someone else. Thus he closed once again the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, envelopping her into a warm comforting embrace. Maybe this is what he should have done instead of the kiss of earlier, yet it felt like his body moved on its own depending on his emotions instead of his thoughts, it didn't helped much with their current situation either.

"Wha... Meliodas...?!" Elizabeth squeaked, the blush that was finally starting to calm down on her face was coming back burning hot again, not knowing where to place her hands on him, as her face was pressed against his shoulder. Before she even realized it, the two weren't standing anymore but already sitting down on the grass. She didn't tried to resist him this time, knowing perfectly about how her physical strength is inferior to his and thus gave up on an useless attempt.

"Say, Elizabeth..."

"Y–yes?!" His voice felt so soft and warm near her ear, it felt so unfair! She felt her strength getting weaker and weaker when he was doing that, if that's continue, no matter what he would ask after she wouldn't be able to refuse it at all!

"Elizabeth, as you've said I have no longer anywhere to go back to..."

"...Yes." The guilt crept into her mind once again, yet before she could say anything out Meliodas spoke first, "Then... why don't you become it? The place where I would come back to..."

"Eh...?" Was it truly real?

"The place where I would come back to is the place where you are..." Was Meliodas truly saying what she just heard?

"W–what I am trying to say is..." Maybe her lack of response started to worry him, thus Meliodas started to stutters slightly, yes, THE Meliodas who is known to be usually cool and composed was stuttering, ladies and gentlemen! "Well, that is... do you desire me?"

"I–I..." It's no good, her mind was too fuzzy now, there was no way she could give a proper reply after what she just heard! Besides shouldn't he already know the answer? Though it wasn't the most romantic move she ever did or wanted to do, she still confessed her hidden love to him being caught in the moment. Was he perhaps asking her to affirm it once again?! Besides the word 'desire' was implying such a big thing! Just the thought of it made her flusters beyond help!

"Because I... want you." Someone please pinch her, no if it is a dream then she would never want to wake up from it. All she wish now is that it isn't a dream, that what she just heard isn't an auditory hallucination. Yet all she can do is to listen to Meliodas' words, being trapped in his embrace and having her heart running a marathon.

"What I'm trying to say is... that I lo–love you too. Thus if you desire for me, just say one word, and I'll follow till the end of the world." If her heart didn't melted up until now then it surely did now. Meliodas no longer stuttered, it must show how much he is serious. Elizabeth did her best to hold back her tears, this time of happiness, Meliodas was never good at expressing his emotions through words which was something that he wasn't used to do since he used to be silent and emotionless which was something that she wanted to change since the day she met him, since she wanted to see him smile from the bottom of his heart, which was something she managed to do much to her joy. Yet now he was doing such a thing for her and her only! How can't she feel even happier than this?

"Mm! I love you too, Meliodas! Let's stay together forever!" With that, Elizabeth finally returned the embrace and smiled for the first time, a smile that Meliodas returned though both of their faces were still tainted with red and the rythm of their heartbeats were still unstable. Their first kiss was nothing wonderful like in the stories, there was no beautiful scenery or romantic mood, it was just an act to keep the other to commit something dangerous, yet this single act alone was enough to confirm their feelings towards each other.

Both Meliodas and Elizabeth thought that as long they have each other, they would be able to overcome everything at that time, but unknown to them the two were discovered by a certain Angel of Death who happened to walk towards here after having slaughtering some demons, and it was someone who held a personal affection towards Elizabeth and grudge towards Meliodas. It was only later on that the Holy War began, and so did the countdown to despair...

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Meliodas knew that fate wasn't always with them each he was reunited with Elizabeth, but he also couldn't believe how much it can be cruel until he met the 105th one...

* * *

 **A/N.:** **T** **his chapter take place right after Meliodas betrayed the Ten Commandments, based on the impressions of how it happened with the hints received from the manga.**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **–** _**fantasy.92's** _**_review at the previous chapter:_** "oh my god! I laughed all the chapter! It was great. I agree with the special talent of Hawk sensing Meliodas harassment towards Elizabeth"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ I hope that the chapters would keep on making you laugh when they are funny then! Which isn't the case of this chapter though...

 **– _HernandeMarie_** _ **'s review at the previous chapter: **_"Hellooo! I love your stories!  
You some how manage to stay so tru to character/plot/storyline that it is just perfect! Amazing!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ I'm really happy to hear that you liked it till this far! But is it about this fanfic only or also about my other fanfics? If possible I would like to know! I'm glad that the plot and characters aren't too OOC too, I was always trying my best on it!

 **– _Readingpassion_** _ **'s review at the previous chapter: **_"This is an amazing book so far! Please update soon"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you very much, please enjoy this new chapter too!


	21. U for Unreal

**A/N.: Merry Christmas! And sorry for the late update, I'm actually worried about the previous chapter since I didn't wrote much of romantic scenes up until now, I hope that you have liked it at least, dear readers... Today's chapter was one of the idea I wanted to originally write as a separate fanfic but can't find the time to do so, one of the few unused ideas being recycled, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

 _The letter U is for... the word "Unreal"._

* * *

―No matter how many times and over he met Elizabeth, no matter how her personality and appearance were different, Meliodas always managed to recognize her with the single act of their gazes crossing each other, his emerald-colored eyes searching into her sapphire ones, and the familiar thump he feel through his body which only react to her presence. Yes, no matter how different she looked and acted from the one in his memories, he would always be able to find her again through the same eyes they all shares. Yet as if fate wanted to be ironic, or cruel to him, something _like this_ must had happened to the 105th reincarnation that he met...

He was walking through town to town in the world of Britannia, traveling from kingdom to kingdom. He just lost another Elizabeth through a former war that now came to peace, yet the sacrifice of it for him was once again his beloved, he often found it unfair about how he was the only one between the two to have survived due to his curse, of course Elizabeth would keep on reincarnating but it doesn't change the fact that she would die before that. And then one more decade passed after this accident, Meliodas is now looking for where the next reincarnation of Elizabeth could be though it doesn't help him about how she seems to pop out of nowhere and meet him in the way and time he expect the least, yet he would be sure that he would recognize her the instant he met her.

Now he is in Camelot, trying to find another job to pass the time and gains the money to keep on traveling. He tried many things these last years; being a mercernary, a hunter, a knight... he even heard that Danafor is in lack of Holy Knights and seems to be searching for new ones, maybe he should try his chance over there? But he needs to to search for Elizabeth too... Hm... Firstly, he would search for Elizabeth in this place and if he doesn't find her here, he would head towards Danafor next.

"―"

 _'...Hm? That sound is...'_ Something perked up Meliodas' attention as he turned his head around the source of where it seemed to be coming from, it was a voice or to be more precise a singing voice humming a hymn(?), from what he could heard it was a rather high-pitched feminine voice so probably a girl of young age. Despite this the unfamiliar song was soft and had a melodious ring to it which seemed strangely familiar, however Meliodas couldn't remember wherever he did heard such a voice in the past...

 _'Maybe should I go check on it...?'_ Feeling strangely curious about who was the owner of the voice, Meliodas walked to the opposite direction of the one he was originally directing himself into. He kept on walking and looked around him, there were some buildings in ruins, surely the aftermath of the previous war that had yet been repaired, because of that some unfortunate people were poor compared to the luckier ones who were away of the blast. Then in the middle of the place, as if the song was calling out to him, Meliodas found it―

"..." There was a single girl sitting on her knees, her age seemed to be around 10 years old, Meliodas thought. She had mid-length blonde hair similar to his own in color but paler dropping onto her shoulder blades, yet her hair was cut in an... how to say... clumsy manner (her strands weren't of even length, he must state though he shouldn't be one who should talk with his messy hair that can never be fixed no matter how much he try to comb it, but he still felt sorry for the girl about whoever ended up to cut her hair like that. Her clothes seemed to be kinda ragged too and covered in patches of dirt, Meliodas had no trouble to analyze that she belonged to the part of the population that lived in poverty. But what caught the most his attention was the fact that she was wearing a kind of bindfold covering her eyes akin to bandages. She was surely here to beg for some money.

 ***Thump, thump...*** Feeling his hearts suddenly beats of an uneasy manner for a reason which was unknown to him, Meliodas's body unconsciously moved of its own and before he knew it he was walking toward the girl, and when he finally realized his doings he was already in front of her. Many questions were going through his mind; why was this girl all alone here? What about her family? Did she injured her eyes or something? And more importantly... why couldn't he bear to see her like that while he never even met her before? Indeed her situation seemed to be quite pitful, but still...

"...? Um... is there perhaps someone next to me?" The girl called out, Meliodas felt immediately captivated by the nostalgic sensation the sound of her voice gave to him but quickly took himself back, did she noticed him being next to her from his footsteps? He heard that people with one sense in less than others gained more sensibility into their other senses but it seemed to be true.

Mistaking his silence for something else, the girl tilted her head on the side in confusion. "Is there anyone here...? Hm...? Was it my imagination after all? But I certainly felt the sensation of magic belonging to a living being here... or was it not a human?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not an animal." He immediately retorted and the girl flinched and shook her head in both senses, surely to find back who just spoke to her but with her bandages covering both eyes, there was no way she could see him unless it was see-through... but since she was keeping on trying to look(?) around her restlessly, it doesn't seems to be the case. Finding the reaction quite cute, Meliodas couldn't help but chuckle a bit and then croutched himself down to her eye level (not like she could see him or anything) and a smile appeared on his face (which she surely wouldn't be able to see either). "What are you doing here?" He asked so with a soft and gentler voice (at least he tries to, though he can't deny that his voice sound probably more ridiculous than the one he used to have, but it seems to make him more amiable and sociable so it isn't all that bad).

The girl was still a bit nervous of the sudden jumpscare she received before starting to relax little by little, "I–I see... I am really sorry, for earlier I mean... I didn't knew―"

"It's alright, I don't mind. I should have announced my presence better." Then Meliodas noticed the bowl near her, an empty bowl with no coins in it, it confimed his suspicion about her being her in order to beg for money, and from what he could see, it surely wouldn't help her lifestyle to go better. But what caught even more his attention was the notebook resting in her hands, on the front page was written 'I AM BLIND'... He seriously didn't knew how to feel about that, even so he swallowed that feeling back down and tried to act as if nothing happened: "Do you have any problems with money?"

"Ah, yes... We don't have much you see? So I was thinking about working to gain some, but since I have an handicap hardly nobody want take me in..."

"So you decided to sing instead?"

"Well since it seems that I can't do anything else... Oh. Did you perhaps heard it?"

"I did. Nice singing voice by the way."

"Th–thank you really much..." The girl's cheeks flushed slightly at his praise and she send him a shy smile that make him smile at his turn, but unlike his usual cheery and sunny smile, the one he had currently was a rather sad one, it's not like this girl could see his expression anyway so there was no need to bother to hide it like he usually did. Unlike him who approached her, even if others were to stop to listen at her singing voice, they wouldn't even leave some money for her but would immediately move away when she is finished.

"..." Suddenly the girl's slender white fingers went to touch his cheek, a ticklish sensation from the touch was followed with electricity suddenly going through Meliodas' body. The cold fingers of the girl were tracing his warmer cheeks to his jaw, as if she was trying to study his face, surely she is doing something like this as she is blind but to Meliodas it was even stranger. After all even though his mind was still confused, his body immediately reacted to the girl's touch as if it was recognizing her, as if he already felt it countless times before, his heartbeats quickened of some paces... and Meliodas felt his eyes widen as an image of his beloved goddess just came to his mind.

 _'...No way._ ' He thought to himself, each time he met Elizabeth he often prayed for her to have the happiness she deserved but unfortunately against his wishes, he knew that fate weren't always on their sides but always hoped for it to spare her more than him. Yet as if fate choose to respect the wishes of their parents for them to suffer, even though both had their respective curses, it must hurt the other as much... just because this is as deep as their love for each other.

"Ah, I am sorry, Mister! For touching you so suddenly I mean, having a stranger being so familiar with you must be unnerving, right? I just wanted to know how you looked like but I should have respected your boundaries, once again I apologize." Once again mistaking his silence for disapproval, the girl was about to retract her hand until Meliodas quickly caught it which surprised her, "Mister...?" She asked back hesitantly, not expecting the touch at all.

"...It's alright." His bangs were covering his eyes, making his expression unreadable, as he gently squeezed her hand and felt his heartbeats speeden up from that single action, he wasn't someone touchy but prefered to keep his own distances too, yet he would easily allow her to cross that boundary that separate him from others in terms of physical contact. The feeling that only reacted when he was with his goddess... reacted to this girl too. Even if he can't look her in the eyes for confirmation, there was no more doubt about it, he would never mistake her for anybody else, if his mind were to hesitate his body would react instead, but still...

"Little miss, may I just ask for your name?" Just, to be sure of it, to discard any possibility...

The girl tilted her head on the side in confusion before giving him a decided smile,"Sure, I don't mind! My name is Elizabeth, but the people close to me call me 'Lizzy'!" ...And with that Meliodas' heart sank, wavering between joy of meeting Elizabeth again and despair for her to live in such a pitful situation.

* * *

Thus just with a long conversation and staying at the same place for already a few hours, Meliodas came to know a lot about Elizabeth's 105th reincarantion―or rather about Lizzy's life. The fact that the girl is utterly honest, wherever it was because she judged that he was worthy of her trust or just because of a child's naïvity, he doesn't know yet since he just met her but it doesn't change the fact that he is already smitten with her as quickly he was with all the others (could he even react in another way when it was with Elizabeth?).

He came to learn that she used to be a part of the more wealthy part of the population in the past, but her family was a victim of the recent war and had their house destroyed thus had no choice but flee from their original kingdom to here, her parents didn't managed to adapt themselves correctly here and shouldered many debts. In the end, the father died in an accident at work due to his own negligence with his tiredness and overwork, the mother succumbed to all the stress and commited suicide lefting Lizzy with no other choice but to seek work herself despite her handicap because she need to take care of her younger brother as the only family member he had left (the boy was also the one who cut her hair by the way). He could only sympathize with her quite unfortunate history and feel admiration for the girl who managed to smile so brightly despite this.

And when they finally finished talking, the sunset already arrived. Meliodas looked at Lizzy who stayed here all day with him without even resting or stopping to talk with him in a slgihtly worried expression. "It start to become late, shouldn't it be time for you to go back home?"

"Oh, is it already evening?"

"Not yet but close to."

"I see, thank you very much Mister, for keeping me company but feel free to go back first. I'm going to stay a little more longer to try to gain more money."

"...Is that for you and your brother?" He asked hesitantly after a small time of silence, trying to gauge his words carefully in order to not hurt her in anyway but Lizzy wasn't the least bothered by it, "Yes. My brother is too young to work, and I can't even get someone to hire me, not that I blame them, it is normal after all taking count of my handicap. Once evening would come, it would start to feel cold and I will go home properly. There is no need for you to force yourself to be with me, Mister, I am already plently grateful that you took some of your time just to listen to my talking."

"...I'm not forcing myself, truly." 'In truth, I just want to be with you'... was left unsaid, it would surely shock her for a stranger to say that in such a familiar manner right upon their first meeting. He wanted to sound more cheerful to reassure her of any thoughts that might worry her but he couldn't bring himself to do so strangely, is it because he knew that Eshe wuldn't be able to see his expression? That he doesn't have to pretend to be fine in front of her anymore? ...No, if he stopped to pretend to be fine in front of her the curse may come back. Though this Elizabeth's life is quite unfortunate, he still wishes for her to keep on living and to pray that she would be rewarded for her hardwork.

"But... on afterthought, you are right Mister. My brother must wait for me back at home, I actually want to apologize to him, it seems that I still managed to gain nothing today." She murmured as she touched the empty plate near her before picking it up, took her cane and was about to try to stand up but almost tripped if it weren't for Meliodas catching her before that. "Ah―Thank you very much, Mister." Lizzy smiled brightly but Meliodas could only manages to smile softly, not as widely as he used to but enough for now, as his hand was still on her arm. "...You are thanking me quite a lot today, aren't you?"

"Isn't it normal to show gratitude towards people who help you? Besides Mister you helped more than anybody did in a while, you deserve more than plenty of my gratitude and yet thanking you vocally like this is the only way I can think of now to repay you." The sky was close to be dark now yet her smile seemed to shinelike the sun... Meliodas couldn't help himself but narrow his eyes in response. It may indeed be normal to thanks someone who help you as politeness, but in her case he thought that she would be more wary towards strangers, yet she was extremely trusting towards him... he at least hoped that no one took advantage of her kindness.

"Say... can I walk you back home at least?" He asked so, it would be dangerous to leave such a young girl, especially blind, walk back to home in such a dark and late hour, the least he could do was to send her home properly so he could ease his worries.

"Eh?! It is alright, please don't trouble yourself that much, I can at least go back alone―"

"For the last time, you aren't troubling me the least. On the contrary, I would worry if I don't have the confirmation that you didn't arrived home safely. At least let me do that."

"..." Elizabeth looked like she was dumbfounded, as if nobody ever proposed her such a thing before... but it wasn't long before she smiled to him once again (she sure smiles a lot, he noted), "Thank you very much Mister! Though I still don't have the ways to do so, one day for sure I would repay your help!"

 _'Even though I told her over and again that it's fine... besides I wouldn't go that far if it weren't for her sake.'_ Meliodas smiled bitterly, when it came to this, Elizabeth was a stubborn as him but she always did it for the sake of another and never about herself, that one side of her never changed no matter how her reincarantion is different in appearance or personality. Sighing to himself, he then took Lizzy's hand into his (he felt her being slightly surprised before relaxing to his touch rather quickly, he noticed once again), "Then... Lizzy, how about you lead the way to the direction of your home?"

"Ah, err..." And thus the two started to walk together, though she had yet given any directions Meliodas gently pulled her forward. And even though Lizzy had been used to complete darkness due to her blindness, she felt that just a little thanks to the one who gently accompanied her all day along, she felt like for the first time in a while she saw a ray of light.

* * *

"―How dare you keep on coming here...?!" A young boyish voice barely restraining his anger. Meliodas who had his arms crossed and was leaning himself against the wall only sighed before looking down to the one who had been cursing him nonstop. It was a boy even shorter than himself surely due to his young age compared to his own, a young boy with blonde hair in a bob-haircut, blonde hair and blue yes utterly familiar to him, and do you even know why?

" _Leon~? I've heard you shouting from here, did something happened?_ "

"I–it's nothing at all, Sis!" The boy―Leon, or so was he called―answered hastily with a nervous laugh before immediately glaring back at Meliodas once again. Yes, he was Lizzy's rumored younger brother, and he didn't liked Meliodas even a bit, he didn't even bothered himself to hide it, in normal times Meliodas would fine it ironic but as expected even him got tired, didn't this kid got tired of glaring at him all day?

Leon suddenly raised his hand and pointed it to Meliodas, "Listen well to me, the only reason of why you're allowed to come here is because Sis is fond of you, that's all!"

"I'm honored to hear that she likes me to such an extend."

"It's not like she took a particular liking to you! She just appreciate you a little bit more than the others! She is MY sister, back off your hands!"

"It's not like I want her as a sister, I wouldn't mind becoming something more for her."

"Ho–how dare you again?! You better not think of doing anything weird to my sister!"

"Who's gonna do anything weird? She is still young, I wouldn't mind trying a few years later but now she is off-limits."

"A few years later... You, you...! You aren't much older than us!"

"Believe me, I'm faaar much older than you can think."

"What the heck?!"

"Ah, if you keep on repeating 'how dare you', people would believe it to be your catchphrase, be mindful about that."

"ARGH! I just can't get along with you! Why does Sis even like you?!"

"Because you didn't even tried, she took the time to listen to what I had to say at least unlike you who agressed me right after our first meeting, beside didn't I properly accompanied her back home?"

"...I can at least be grateful for you for doing that. Still why did you had to visit our house day after day just because of that?!"

"Can't I go visit Lizzy when I feel like it?"

"When you feel like it don't mean every single day! And don't call Sis's name so familiarly!"

"She told me it was fine to do so."

"Sis is just too kind! She is a saintess who is willing to give a chance to anybody! There is no proof that they have the right to be forgiven or not!"

 _'...If each Elizabeth had a brother would it be like that every single time too?'_ Meliodas thought, seriously it wasn't like he couldn't understand the younger boy's feelings, taking count of their tragic past it was as expected for him to be protective of his only family member left, especially if the latter one is blind and the fact that their environment is so harsh. Still he can't help but start to be annoyed at his overly sister complex though, he pity Lizzy's future husband... no wait, he would never let her get married either too, this is one of the few things he can't agree with the boy.

And then as if she finally arrived to save him from the trial to endure that is the younger brother-in-law his goddess finally arrived, "I am sorry for the wait Mister Meliodas, it took me a little while to get ready." She opened the door and send him a smile from the direction of his voice as she used the wall as a support to walk towards him.

"Sis! If only you asked me I would help you and yet...!" Leon's animosity towards him immediately dropped as all that he had now was concern towards his sister and immediately rushed to her side trying to gently take her arm to guide her. Meliodas wanted to take the role but let him do it for now, once Leon would go where he needs to he would replace him, and besides such a nice siblinghood was nice to see compared to his own, he could at least let them be.

"It's alright Leon, I can at least do that much alone, I feel bad for letting you take care of me every single time."

"Don't say stupid things Sis, you're never a bother!"

"I'm really alright Leon, you worry too much... By the way, I heard you from the other side of the wall, you sure do get along well with Mister Meliodas, don't you? I'm often worried since I never heard anything to do about friends from your mouth so I feel relieved to finally know that you have someone you are getting along well with!"

"...Sis, we aren't getting along well at all."

"Oh my? Is that so?" And then Lizzy's hand started to wander aimlessly, Leon raised an eyebrow at this before Meliodas immediately walked towards her and took her hand into his own, "I'm over here." He said in a gentle voice totally unlike the uninterested way he spoke with Leon. If the two had another thing they had in common it would be the fact that they are always showing their best side to the one they likes the most, though it was pretty sure that Leon didn't liked his sister in that way (at least Meliodas hoped that he didn't). Once Leon saw Meliodas and Lizzy's joined hands, he immediately wanted to separate them but since Lizzy seemed to like it, he was torn apart between to do it or not and ended up giving up on the idea, thus...

"Okay, now I'll get going."

"Yeah, be careful on your way, Leon!"

"Thank you Sis! And you... Meliodas." He said it hesitantly, taking count that he didn't liked him saying his name was surely hard, did he swallowed it for the sake of his sister? "Next time that you send my sister back home, be sure to accompany her back here BEFORE sunset!"

"Yeah, yeah..." And thus Leon departed, with Meliodas and Lizzy seeing(?) him off. Suddenly Lizzy started to giggles much to Meliodas' confusion, "Hm? What's so funny?"

"Ahaha... I'm sorry, it is just that even though Leon said it like that, he seems to be especially fond of you Mister Meliodas!"

Meliodas stared at her as if she had grown two heads, "Lizzy, I don't want to sound rude but you're aware that he has been badmouthing me nonstop since early morning right?" He didn't wanted to believe this but she couldn't be even deaf as much as she is blind, right...?

Lizzy didn't took it badly (she sure was a positive one, he noted once again), "That child isn't honest, if he truly hated you then he wouldn't even talk to you, it must be because it's been a while since he spoke amiably with someone other than me so he must surely be confused on how to do it, please don't resent him for that... From what I had heard too, this child is too focused on his study and barely has any friends, I can't help but feel that I'm at fault for such a thing, I'm the one who's holding him back..."

 _'I see, what a strange kid. Not that I can blame him once again... after all I can understand what he feels.'_ The wish of throwing everything away for a single goal... he felt this for more than thousand years ago so he could relate to it. Besides Lizzy said that her brother was too young to go to work but it was the same for her, the two only had one year in age difference but since Lizzy's family became poor with the fact that she became blind too, Leon was the only one who was still allowed to go to school and study. Lizzy once told him that the reason of why Leon was so focused on studies instead of playing and making friends was because he wanted to one day cure his sister's illness, Meliodas couldn't help but feel a bit admirative towards a boy of such a young age being so determined, he should do like him and not give up so easily, no matter how many times he lose Elizabeth he needs to stand up again for her sake too.

* * *

 _'...Why?'_ Meliodas bite his lip angrily as he clutched his hand so hard that it may bleed later on but he could care any less of the pain he felt physically while the one he felt in his hearts was destroying him. Just why? He wondered once again, why? Why was everyone who passed near Lizzy were only ignoring her? They were only watching her sing from time to time but then immediately walked away without a single word or a look at her as if she wasn't even here to begin with. The people of this town sure had their own financial problems because of the aftermath of the war but from what he could see when he interacted with them, they didn't seemed to be bad people and were rather welcoming towards a stranger like him...; yet just why couldn't they do the same for Lizzy and her brother who needs it the most?!

When Lizzy finished singing, a small 'cling' sound were heard in her plate and her face immediately became one of joy, "Thank you very much!" She said. With that she would be surely able to feed her brother a better meal!

"..." But Meliodas didn't shared her enthousiasm and silently glared at the two villagers who passed just now, the two held a slight grin to each other and were saying 'Come on, it's too horrible isn't it?' followed by a 'What's wrong with it, it's not like she could see anyway!'. You want to know the reason? What they threw in herplate wasn't a coin or money at all, but the lid of an ale bottle. Great, now his anger increased of tenfold at least, he would definitively beat those two to death later on...

"...Mister Meliodas?"

"..." No, he can't do it if he is still within Lizzy's range, so instead he took out his pouch and then put it in her hand. The girl rubbed her finger on it lightly in an attempt to recognize it before finally realizing what it was with a gasp, "That much?! But, it's alright! This is your travel expenses aren't they, Mister Meliodas?"

"No, it's alright for me. I'm planning to stay here for a while, I'll look for another job so take it and use it for you and your brother."

"But still..."

"In exchange please don't come to this place anymore. I'm going to stay at your place too and would go to find a work in your place. Just stay at home and rest."

Before she could retort anything, Lizzy felt herself being pulled into something warm, heartbeats she then came to recognize and the familiar smell was still present. "Mister―Meliodas...?" She murmured in a dazed manner while the embrace around her only became tighter but not suffocating, the warmth around her felt even familiar to the point of making her lean further in it and wrap her arms around him.

"...Lizzy, let's just go home, okay?" Meliodas' voice sounded so gentle yet tearful, it warmed her heart but at the same time made her want to cry too, so Lizzy finally decided to give up on her stubborness, "...Yes, let's go back home, Mister Meliodas. I'll convince Leon to let you stay so..."

"Yeah... Thank you." Lizzy didn't knew, she at least knew that Meliodas often kept his emotions to himself and was hiding a lot from her but she felt despite this that he was someone worthy of trust. She wanted to do something for him in return but she could hardly do anything alone and she doubt that Leon would be glad to help her with it. In the end the day finished with Meliodas carrying her on his back, of course Lizzy protested once again but yet Meliodas seemed to be more fragile today of all days, so she decided to swallow back her embarrassment and go along with it.

* * *

"...Cure my eyes... what do you mean by this, Mister Meliodas?" Lizzy asked in a curious manner as Meliodas guided her while holding her hand to her bed. In normal times such an act should never have been possible with Leon around but miraculously he wasn't present, of course it doesn't mean that anything happened to him, the boy was just taking a bath and with the time to wait for the water to turn from cold to warm here, it would give Meliodas enough time to be alone with Lizzy... not that he meant anything special in particular, the other party was 12 years old after all (he came to learn that she seemed like a 10 years old due to malnourishment).

Meliodas only smiled at her, "I'm meaning what I'm saying Lizzy. Of course I can't garantee that it would work but it's better to try at least once instead of lefting it like that forever right?"

"But how on earth? If it is about surgery then please give up, there would be no way and we need money to keep on living and it cost so much..."

"No, I was thinking about asking a Druid. Do you know about them?"

"Druids...?" Lizzy thought for a while before nodding her head, "I think I once heard about them, they are also nicknamed 'the Sages of the Forest', right?"

"Yeah, they are worshippers of the Goddess Clan since the time of the Holy War and were taught of their healing magic. Apparently there is a former Druid who recently became a Holy Knight in the nearby kingdom of Liones. And since Camelot and Liones are allies since years ago, I was thinking about asking him for help. I heard from Leon that your blindness wasn't natural but due to an accident."

"Oh... So the two are you are now close enough for him to even tell you that..."

"We aren't close actually." It was just that it seemed that he trusted more than others, surely because both of them cared greatly about Lizzy. Otherwise when she was out of the room they would immediately scowls at each other, Meliodas was ready to put the necessary effort to get along with him to make Lizzy happy but if the other party doesn't even want to try then there is no need for him to go that far too.

It was then that Meliodas noticed Lizzy to be strangely silent, usually no matter what she would always put on a smile and try to reassure others but now she looked like she was unsecure herself, was it his sudden proposition that threw her off? Or was she still hesitating because of the price's things? "It's alright. I doubt that not even Liones's king would be cruel enough to ignore your state."

"...I'm sorry Mister Meliodas." She said it suddenly, Meliodas was confused about it before laughing slightly, "Like I said don't worry about the prices―"

"It's not that! ...I can't Mister Meliodas, I just can't... It probably wouldn't work anyway." Her hands were trembling and clutched onto the hems of her dress, Meliodas then approached her and gently patted her head, running his fingers through the strands of her soft hair. "I know that it may be scary but we can't at least try, if it doesn't work out then we would have no choice to do with it until we find another way. It's fine Lizzy, don't worry. Druids are known to be able to cure illness, heal wounds and even disperse curses, so..."

"No, that's not what I mean..." Lizzy seems to be at loss on how to answer him properly but Meliodas was patient with her, if she needed time to prepare herself he would gives her as much time as she need. After seemingly to have finally decided herself, Lizzy looked up at him before saying in a trembling voice: "Though I'm grateful for your help... using such a thing on me would be a waste. I... can't, be cured..."

"...What?" Meliodas wanted to refute her, to say that no matter how hopeless it would seems that there was still a chance, yet something was keeping him from doing it. "What do you mean by that?"

"...I'll show it to you Mister Meliodas, but please keep this to yourself and also... please don't say it to Leon." With that Lizzy slowly untied the bandages around her eyes before they slowly dropped from her shoulders to on her lap. Then slowly, hesitantly, she opened her eyes... and Meliodas lost all hope about this matter.

 **...**

"Oi, Meliodas, you just came out of my sister's room, didn't you?" Leon asked with a towel on his head, drying his hair after the bath he just took and was about to give a piece of his mind to the older blonde who went out of the room and closed the door but soon he saw the current expression the other was making and all thoughts of scolding exited his mind, and concern took over. "Oi, what's wrong? Did something happened to Sis?"

"...Don't worry, Lizzy is fine and she is waiting for you in the room, we just talked."

"I–I see... Then, err... Are _you_ alright?" In normal times Meliodas would immediately say back 'What? Are you worried about me? And here I thought that you hate me because you thought that I may take your sister away, and I may actually!' just to taunt him and tease him... but seriously he has no interest of doing that. Thankfully his expression wasn't showing on his face because his bangs were hiding his eyes but surely the lack of response that was so unlike himself that it even worried Leon, but he could barely hold himself back form cracking, he needed to leave this place where they could see it immediately before the hold on his emotions finally break.

"Huh? Wait a sec', where are you going so late at night?!" Leon cried out as he saw Meliodas heading towards the exit of the house instead of the nearby room. As siblings of only one age of dfference and because her sister is blind, Leon and Lizzy were sharing the same room while Meliodas occupied the one belonging formerly to thier parents.

Meliodas grasped the handle in his hand and added without turning around, "Don't worry, I'll be out tonight but I'll surely be back tomorrow morning before you two even know it. Just tonight, let me take a walk please."

"...If you want it that much I won't stop you, but be sure to show up tomorrow morning, otherwise Sis would be sad."

"Got it." And with that Meliodas went outside, his face's expression was cold besides for the dangerous glint in his eyes blazing akin to an inferno that could easily lost to his current anger. It was time for now to get some revenge for the ones who deserve it, even if Lizzy were to forgive them he would never do so. The memories

* * *

 _"What... on earth is this―?!" Meliodas exclaimed, his voice barely restraining his anger as Lizzy sensed it in his voice and only smiled sadly, then she started to talk. "I already told you, didn't I? That upon our escape till here, our family had an hard time to adapt, finding work wasn't easy and thus debts were accumulated. That Dad had an accident during work and died on the place while Mom commited suicide."_

 _"Yeah... but, what about it?"_

 _"Actually this isn't the whole truth, I only changed the version of the story a bit. Dad indeed died during work, but his negligence was because of the continual harrassment of bandits send from the debt collectors. Dad was no longer here to protect us, then Mom was afraid that she would be told to sell her body for money along with the stress put by the neighboors and the burden of raising us alone, she ended up commiting suicide. In the end with no adults to protect us Leon and I had no choice but to live of our own power. Yet the loss of both our parents weren't enough for those people to stop coming, they didn't even had pity of us and we had nothing to pay the debts. It was then that the leader of those debt collectors told me, 'You have eyes of a beautiful color'..."_

 _"Don't tell me..." Meliodas' heart sank as his eyes widened while Lizzy only smiled sadly once again, "Yes, this is what you think of. He told me that one of his acquaintance had a strong interst towards occult and was collecting body parts and was ready to pay a lot of money for that. Probably even enough to pay all of our accumulated debts."_

 _"Why...? Why did you accepted?!" Meliodas shouted angrily in contrast of Lizzy who was still as calm as ever, the nervosity of earlier was now completely gone. "Because if I didn't we wouldn't be able to stay alive."_

 _"Why didn't you asked for help?!"_

 _"Because I have resigned myself that nobody would come to help us. Especially as those debt collectors are particularly feared in this town, unless they want to become their next victims they won't help us, and the fact that my family isn't well-liked in this place and surely because they still fears that if any of them were trying to interact with us, they would be punished by them in return."_

 _"Why... why..."_

 _"Because there was no other choice back then."_

 _"...Damn it!" Meliodas cursed, no wonder why she said that even healling her would be useless! Druids could indeed heal wounds, cure diseases and even dispel curses but if the whole organs were gone then even them couldn't make it regrow!_

 _"Please don't be sad..." He was so taken into his turmoil that he didn't even noticed Lizzy standing up with difficulty but still managed to reach him, her hands were now on his cheeks. "Please don't cry..." She whispered as a plea._

 _Meliodas' eyes then widened, he wasn't crying though, there was no tears descending his cheeks though, yet the girl was trying to wipe it away with her thumb. He wanted to question the reason behind such an action but another question came out from his mouth, one as important, so much that it was fine to ignore the previous one in his mind as long as she answer this one: "...How can you keep on smiling like this?"_

 _"...That is because." Lizzy closed her empty eyes before giving him a smile once more (before that he never thought that one day he would hate to see her smile) that broke his hearts in a heartbreaking manner, yet her smile was so pure and beautiful. "It is because, there is nothing else I can do besides smiling... Though they indeed did horrible things to us, thanks to that now Leon and I are being able to live together, they left us alive instead of slaughtering us. Saying that I never hated them... would be a lie, but at least they spared us, they searched no more trouble with us, I am at least grateful for that, besides... at that time Leon had a fever, he didn't even had enough strength to stay conscious, in exchange of my eyes we got all our debts being cleared and even received medicine that we couldn't buy with our current money, though losing my sight forever pains me greatly it is nothing compared to the relief that Leon was alright."_

 _"...!" Meliodas's heart finally gave in, he made a tearful sob as his knees' strength left him and he found himself kneeling down at Lizzy's feets. Hearing the sound, Lizzy panicked slightly for the first time and then her hands started to wonder around, as if she was searching something she can't manage to find, "Mister? Mister? Where are you?" Slowly she started to walk, walking around but never seeing anything._

 _Meliodas swallowed the cry that was about to exit his throat, there was something far more important to take care of. He managed to gather some strength to stand up and walked toward Lizzy, once the girl heard his footsteps, she said in a hopeful manner, "Mister...?"_

 _He knew that she was searching for him yet Meliodas didn't made a single noise, he walked towards her faster before hugging her yet the movement was too strong and under Meliodas's larger weight, "Kyaah...?!" Both of them ended up falling backward onto the bed, Meliodas still with Elizabeth in his arms, trapping her under his weight. If someone were to see the situation (especially Leon), they would definitively misunderstand the whole thing and Meliodas would surely be arrested by now for 'indecent act against a child' but he paid no mind to it, Lizzy may even be disgusted with it but he truly needed that moment of comfort._

 _They stayed like that for a little time of silence, then after one minute, two minutes, then five, "...Mister Meliodas, are you sad?"_

 _"...Because you aren't?"_

 _"...If I were to say that it never occured to me then it would be a lie too, but... as you see, I don't think that my life is that unfortunate though no matter how unhappy it was_ ― _"_

 _"Lizzy, I beg you..." He didn't wanted to hear it anymore of it, if it was about how much of a selfless person she is, then he already heard plenty of it..._

 _"_ ― _After all I managed to meet you." She then in a soft and gentle voice, just like a mother comforting her child, as her hand raised up and her fingers gently caressed his cheek. Meliodas fade himself gasping and his eyes starting to water, all the emotions he had been holding back was now overflowing. Even so Lizzy smiled, "In this world, Leon and me aren't all alone any longer, we managed to meet you Mister Meliodas, someone who cares as much about us than our parents did in the past."_

 _'That's wrong...' If she weren't here then he would never have stopped in such a place and stayed for so long... He wasn't the gentle person she thought him to be._

 _"Ah... I did said that I had no longer any regrets... but now I felt myself having one." Then her hand left Meliodas' face and she hugged his back, wrapping her arms around it, in a shy yet comforting manner she then said: "Though I can guess how are the lines of your face thanks to me touching you earlier... I wished that I could have seen your face at least one time with my own eyes." This alone, was the lone wish of the selfless girl who sacrified everything she had to assure that her brother would live on..._

 _"...What the heck?" Meliodas had to choke back a laugh along with his tears, "There is nothing to expect of that, I'm not handsome or anything." Even now he still didn't understand what Elizabeth find good about someone like him._

 _Lizzy then made something akin to a pouty face, "I would beg you to reconsider this, no matter how you look like Mister, you will surely be my type."_

 _"How can you be so sure of it? You don't understand a single thing to adult's romance and yet..."_

 _"I heard Leon said that your age didn't seemed to be much different than ours?"_

 _"So you heard it...? Ahaha..." For the first time, he thought, he laughed in this conversation._

 _"Yes... Mister, now that you laughed, do you feel even a bit better?"_

 _"...Do you want my honest opinion? Not at all." He had enough of lying, even for her sake. "But at least I appreciate the attention, thanks."_

 _"I see..." Lizzy frowned with her eyes closed, refusing to show the empty sockets to Meliodas any longer than she already did, "Mister, please cry to your heart content and then smile again... because I, unlike you, can't keep on smiling after crying."_

 _"..." Meliodas then get himself up from her after taking a deep breath, then he carried Lizzy in his arm before laying her in a more comfortable position on the bed and covering her with her sheets as Lizzy showed a confused expression as Meliodas leaned close to her, brushed some of her bangs aside and kissed her forehead. Lizzy shivered slightly at the sensation that she didn't recognized before directing her confused voice to him, "Mister...?"_

 _Meliodas just chuckled at her reaction before stroking her hair affectionately and stood up from the bed he was sitting onto. "Now, I should go back, otherwise your brother is going to be noisy again."_

 _"Ahaha! Leon is quite stubborn so he woudn't let you off of this easily!" Lizzy laughed slightly, the sound of her giggles made Meliodas' lips unconsciously quirk up, the pain he felt in his chest started to lessen just a bit. "Then I'll be going now." He said after he patted a bit her cover, "Good night Lizzy."_

 _"Good night Mister Meliodas... thank you for getting angry for my sake and I'm sorry that you had to feel sad because of that, and also... please about this matter..."_

 _"'Don't tell it to Leon'? Yeah, I know... But are you really sure that it's the good choice? To tell it to me instead of him?"_

 _"...That child is trying so hard for my case and I feel bad to announce him that it is useless no matter how much he tries... Ah, but it doesn't mean that I don't feel bad for lying to him...! But if I were to tell him this... I probably wouldn't hear him laugh anymore, and I don't want that."_

 _"So it's fine to say it to me? I don't feel really like smiling anymore after hearing that." He added, his humor was dry but there was an edge in his voice, even though he sounded like he was joking he was actually serious, he wanted to know why she decided to confide this matter about him only._

 _"Th_ _–that is... I'm sorry, I don't even know myself. I just wanted you to know about it, but it's weird isn't it? I didn't even told this to Leon yet I I'm telling this to you whom I only met just a while ago." She confessed in a slightly bashful voice, as she avoided his gaze and wrapped her bandages back around her eyes, her cheeks was colored pink though, just like a young girl ignoring the concept of love yet who was confessing it to the person her affection was directed to unconsciously._ _Meliodas then put his hand on the door's handle and pulled it open, wishing goodnight to Lizzy beforehand as he finally stepped outside..._

* * *

Lizzy was seeing him, despite the fact that she no longer possess eyes that can see (or that she doesn't even possess eyes at all). Though he didn't showed it on his face and didn't cried, she managed to 'see' that he was feeling like crying after hearing her story. Was it Elizabeth's soul within her that recognized him unconsciously? Was it because of that that she immediately came to trust him? All he wanted to say to her is that he didn't deserved such a trust, he who failed her many times doesn't deserve her loyal love for the last few thousand years. After all he almost didn't managed to recognize her without seeing her eyes... the fact that he may have not found her, or even ignored that he was with her was terribly frightening to him. There wasn't only that, he was angered by the horrible life she and her brother went through, yet how was she still able to keep on smiling after all that? He didn't understood it―

 ***Drip, drip...***

"―" Meliodas finally started to breath again, he didn't even knew when he stopped to do so himself until he noticed that he needed air. His awareness came back at the same occasion which made him look at the current situation he was... Red, everything was on the ground, there was even red splashed onto the walls around him and more than anything, RED was on his hands. Both Heaven and Earth... were covered by blood, and because of him. The completely unrecognizable corpses were lying at his feets, blood was slightly dripping from his fingers and it wasn't his blood of course.

 _'That's right... I was the one who did it.'_ Those people were the ones who ruined Lizzy's life, not only the ones who caused the debts she had to sacrifice her eyes to pay but also the ones who kept on stressing their parents to the point of dying leaving their two children behind in a lifestyle even worse than death. Strangely Meliodas wasn't panicked, on the contrary he felt surprisingly calm, the burning feeling inside him that set on turning everything to ash has calmed down too, but now that his flames of vengeance had burned everything down, it only left him with a feeling of emptiness behind. As he stood among the cloying pools of blood, he didn't felt the slightest shame for the massacre he just caused, using a sword was his forte but no one said that he couldn't destroy his enemies with only bare hands.

"Haaah... haah... haaaah..." The smell of blood and dirt were familiar to him, he had worked withthese for the majority of his life, killing and killing again, before meeting Elizabeth he only did that and never knew about the joy of living. Yet now he couldn't bring himself to remember those blissful moments with the ugly reality in front of him... It all began with the single 'please, help' sentence he heard from their leader...

 _"Please help!"_

 _"Please don't kill me!"_

 _"Please, just let me live!"_

 _"I don't want to die!"_

 _"I'll never get involved into this again!"_

 _"I will reform myself!"_

 _"I will live a pure and proper life from tomorrow!"_

 _"So, please, save me!"_

―That's what these people and all the others had told him. But despite that he killed them. Was it that hard to forgive them? At the very least he didn't planned to kill all of them at first, they may have kept their lives had they not begged him for salvation. Yet the way they begged with all they had, the way they screamed... were they not the same words that Lizzy screamed at them before finally giving up upon seeing that the situation was hopeless?!

 _'If only there was even a single person who was kind enough to pity them, then it would never have turned into such a living hell and yet... so if I saved those criminals by letting them getting away alive just because they said those words, nothing would say that they would reflect on it and stop their activities, maybe there would be other like Lizzy who would happen in the future... and more importantly if I were to let them alive, all Lizzy and Leon's suffering would have been for nothing.'_ He knew that he wasn't making any sense himself, that he was mixing it with his own feelings. And that it would be a lie to say that he didn't wanted to kill them at all. But just like Lizzy, he too, wanted to fight back against his anger and judge them for their sins as he remonstrated them.

"...But... I couldn't..." With that tearful confession, Meliodas felt his legs go weak as he finally crouched down, his knees hitting the ground without any pain compared to the one he felt inside him right now. He just couldn't do it.

 _"Mister Meliodas is someone's very kind..."_

 _'You're wrong, the kind one is you... the strong one is you... compared to your strength, I'm nothing.'_ The tears were finally falling from his eyes as he cursed over and over his powerless self, not only he couldn't break their curses but also his heart was too weak to be unable to endure the suffering that Lizzy smiled through?! He could only hit the ground over and again in grief, creating craters in the same ground but he didn't cared about it at all, he couldn't. After all she was strong enough to overcome her anger and resentment for the sake of another, he couldn't even do that for her sake, surely no matter how much of bastards those people were neither how much they had made her suffered, she surely wouldn't want for their deaths... yet he couldn't even grant that.

He cried and shouted, no one heard him and he was glad of it, and after releasing all the grief he carried currently in his heart he stood up with a determined expression back to his face the moment of vulmnerability of earlier was now gone. 'Even if those people are dead, nothing says that others like them won't come, I don't care what method I'm using, I would protect her this time for sure.' And with that Meliodas walked away, searching a place to wash his hands first before returning back to the house where the two siblings are resting, before dawn raises and Lizzy wake up without him at her sides.

* * *

―However, fate was always against them... after half a year, Lizzy's condition turned worse because of the infection of her eyeless sockets and she also caught an illness which made things even worse, but it wasn't that the real reason, the curse caught back to them once again and Lizzy started to remember much to Meliodas' despair. He couldn't do anything to stop it and 3 days after she died like all the others, she didn't even went past her adolescence years...

 _"Thanks goodness... finally, I can see your face..."_

She murmured so with a tearful smile on her face as her hand gently cradled his cheek, he knew that she was mixing her sight with the one in her past memories but she died with an apologetic smile yet content with her life, no matter how horrible it was, leaving behind both Meliodas and Leon shedding tears at her death, and the people who ignored her finally felt guilty for all they had done till now, decided to support the now left alone Leon of all their strengths. Of course the boy wanted to reject them, how dare they try to act like kind people now of all times?! But he managed to set his hatred towards them aside for the sake of his sister who without doubt would have wanted him to accept their help in order to get a better life. Meliodas can't help but be impressed by the mental strength that both siblings shared. And with that another decade passed...

 ***Knock, knock***

"Yes? Enter." The voice on the other side of the door, now more deep and masculine compared at how it sounded at the past because he matured since his boyhood, swallowing back a taste of nostalgia, Meliodas decided to open the door and enter inside then with his usual smile and a hand raised in greeting, he said: "Yo, Leon! It's been a while, how you're doing?"

"Meliodas, huh...? Didn't you just came back to see me just a while ago? I wouldn't say that it 'would be a while' since then." The one that answered was no longer the little boy with a sister complex but now a fully grown man, his previously bob-hair cut was now long enough to be tied into a low short ponytail and he started to wear a white coat along with glasses, his sight failed him a bit the more he gained age. He finally managed to become a doctor, after his sister's death he throw himself even more in his studies than he used to in the past surely to forgot his grief but also to make sure that such a tragedy wouldn't happen again, and this time he had all the support he needed.

 _"I'm the one who's holding him back..."_

 _'I don't want to admit it... but Lizzy, you may have been right after all.'_ But never Meliodas or Leon would recognizes it of their own wills, after both of them liked Lizzy more than anyone did here. Indeed, if it wasn't for his sister the boy would surely have been able to forward with far less difficulty, but taking care of his last family member was never a burden to him, on the contrary it was what keep him going all alone, Meliodas wanted Lizzy to understand that before her death at least. The attitude he had towards Meliodas didn't changed much but it wasn't as bad as before, the reason of why they were fighting each other for was long gone after and they had only each other to relate the feeling of loss.

"So what did you came here for? I doubt it is for medical checkup, with your unusual healthy body you hardly need it." The two get along enough to crack dry jokes at each other's face. But more importantly, he became a doctor who can even offer his services for moneyless people, if Lizzy were to see him then without doubt she would be proud of him, unfortunately right after her death her soul moved to its next vessel.

"Though I don't mind catching back the lost time around some tasty ale... I didn't came for that." Meliodas's gaze turned more serious, and having caught the air of it, Leon also took a more serious. "I'm planning to leave this place once for all. I'll set for Danafor tomorrow."

Though shock was obvious on Leon's face, surprisingly he didn't got angry, his expression soon turned into one of understandment as his expression took back one of concern, the same one that the little boy he used to be had for Meliodas before the latter went to slaughter the debt collectors, "...Are you trying to run away from this place? Or to try to move on?"

"Yeah... Sorry about it, besides I'm currently looking for someone,she was here till recently but now she's gone and I must look for her again."

"...I see." The grown man only nodded much to Meliodas' surprise as he raised an eyebrow in response, "What? Aren't you going to ask anything?"

"Knowing you, you must surely have your reasons. Besides though I hate to admit it, you're the man my sister trusted more than anything, if I were to doubt of you it would be insulting her memory."

"...What? In the past you always spout curses at me just for being close to her, nishishi!" Meliodas snickered while Leon only let a wry sigh, "I guess that wisdom come with age, or to be more honest I don't even have the strength to fight with you anymore. Guess I'm not at all that young anymore."

"Don't worry, compared to me you're far younger."

"It is hard to believe looking at you like that but because your appearance didn't changed at all compared to back then I can only believe you."

"...Aren't you really going to question anything? You have many reasons to do so and yet..." About why his appearance didn't changed at all, about why his sister died soon after meeting him... he had many excuses to accuse him of which he would never be able to refute yet why was he doing none of this?

"Don't make me repeat myself. Like I said, I'm not doing this for you but to respect my deceased sister's will. No matter if you were the devil or a monster, she would still have loved you."

"..." Meliodas silently clenched his fist, being once again reminded of the strength that both Leon and Lizzy possessed yet he failed to have, the two were far younger than him yet far more adult than he could ever be, he slowly walked away and grabbed the door's handle. "Don't worry Leon, I'll still come to visit you from time to time if I pass to Camelot."

"If that's happen then I'll be sure to have some good ale for you prepared. ...Meliodas."

"Mm?"

"...My sister doesn't resent you, and neither do I, on the contrary she doesn't regret meeting you even once. So whatever is going through your head stop to blame yourself for it."

"...Got it, I'll try to think about it." With that Meliodas finally exited Leon's clinic, a bitter smile on his face and his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Does those siblings must even be similar in that side of their personality? But even alone the boy now adult should be fine on his own, even though he may devote his whle life on his work he surely wouldn't end up like him. It was heartwarming to know that even if he doesn't tell the story of their shared curses that there would be still people trusting him out there. He should try to learn more of the two of them...

And after that, Meliodas arrived to Danafor and became the Grand Master Holy Knight of that kingdom, soon later he came to meet Liz and even if she had an antagonistic attitude towards him at the beginning totally iunlike her previous incarnation, he still loved her the same as he notcied that their inner strengths were exactly the same despite both of them having rather difficult pasts, but since this one doesn't seems to have a Leon at her sides, he should at least support her till she finally open the walls around her heart again... and Meliodas once again realized his lack of mental strength when he destroyed Danafor in rage when she was killed by Fraudlin.

Then he spend the last next years since the birth of the 107th reincarnation to polish his skills onto controlling better his emotions, repeating to himself that even if they are people who try to harm Elizabeth, it is because they are ordered to and they don't know any of the consequences of their acts, that they have friends and family who are also waiting for their return, that his beloved being kind as she is, surely wanted them to live despite their deeds and that he should forgive them... but unfortunately he also lost that when he returned from the Purgatory along with all sympathy towards his opponents which was replaced by the cruelty he held in the past, how much he wished that all of this was unreal...

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Meliodas' point of view each time he is reunited with a different Elizabeth.

* * *

 **A/N.:** **T** **his chapter take place in a fanon possibility before Meliodas meets Liz. Tragic, isn't it? I inspired myself of the character of the Blind Girl in the anime called "Black Bullet", I think too that I may be too much of a tragedy mania. Lizzy's name was inspired by the manga called Kuroshitsuji and the idea to add her a little brother came to my mind once I had seen Solaad in the Nanatsu movie preview! Leon's name was adapted from the "lio" part of Meliodas's name, though I do admit that the idea was kind of lame... (-_-)**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 _ **– HernandeMarie's review at the previous chapter: **_"Love how it corolates with the main story and how well its written!  
*enjoys the fluff shamelessly*"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Ehehe~! Thank you for your compliments! You're going to make me blush! Especially since I'm a bit embarrassed to write scenes like that... (#-_-#)

 _ **– fantasy.92's review at the previous chapter: **_"i love It! It was so sweet!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Thank you as always! (^^)


	22. V for Vision

**A/N.: I'm sorry, today's chapter is quite half-assed compared to all the others till now, it's because I'm seriously lacking of inspiration in this subject. I'd like to thanks personally _Rima-chan99_ for her idea that I didn't used till now but promised to use in one of the chapter of my fanfic, so here it is!**

* * *

 _The letter V is for... the word "Vision"._

* * *

―The very first time that he heard of her, was from one of the lesser demons that was sent to the battlefield against the Goddess Clan's members, they were ordered to fight even if they lost their lives in battle and as lesser demons, they just couldn't go against the orders of the ones who are ranked more high than them. So why did all those demons came back alive without fighting? Meliodas wondered so. He went to ask them and even ordered them to answer, he assured them beforehand that he won't eliminate them for their answer, reduicing the number of their assets no matter how weak they can be isn't in his rules, he would leave that to the Demon King to find a worthy punishment fo them instead. The answer he received however, was never the one he expected:

 **"We... don't know... ourselves... but when we... looked into... those eyes and... heard those words... we no longer... wanted to... fight..."**

This was the information he received from the limited words that possess the lesser demons. He turned his head towards the horizon in a shocked manner, he was aware about how powerful was the Goddess Clan's brainwashing onto the other races than his own, but could it be that possibly, on the other side of this horizon there was a goddess powerful enough to make the lesser demons prioritize his or her orders instead of the ones given by the highest-ranked demons? Little that he knew back then was that that goddess in question was just a pacifist who didn't wanted to fight, no matter what her enemy was.

* * *

―The first time that he met her for real face to face was during one of those long battles, his clan against all the others, all that because the Goddess Clan's members broke the peace treaty and harmed some of their demons non-fighters just to prove their superiority and started that stupid war, not only that but they also allied themselves with the other clans forming the 'Stigma' just for the sake of eradicate the Demon Clan.

He just had finished to massacre everyone that tried to get into his way, that was standing against him on the battlefield, their corpses were lying at his feets and their blood was splashed everywhere on the ground. He didn't cared for the lifes of his enemies the slightest and didn't showed the single remorse for his actions, no matter how much he question the meaning of this war, they participated into this with full knowledge that they may lose their lifes in battle thus they must be prepared to die if needed. He had no intention to spare them even if they begs for their lives.

It was then that a pure white feather danced through the wind slowly before falling to ground at his feets too, the white slowly became tainted in red with the blood of his victims. Feeling curious if a bird was passing over him or maybe it was something else, Meliodas decided to look up and then his eyes widened in response. Upward, in the sky was a goddess. Four large wings spreaded wide in the sky, long silver hair that shined under the light, the Goddess Clan's symbol well present inside her two eyes. Thousand of white feathers were falling from her wings, dancing around her as they were swept by the wind before falling to his sides on the ground. Despite having his emotions being limited under the use of his Assault Mode, Meliodas felt himself being completely entranced by the ethereal scene presented to him.

The magic casted upon him had dissipated upon seeing the girl's beautiful face turning into a frown, he was now back at his senses, he was from the Demon Clan, she was from the Goddess Clan, and taking count of the size of her wings, she must be a powerful one. Meliodas settled down the hesitation formerly created in his hearts, he must be ready to strike her down if needed. Yet the woman didn't showed any sign of animosity towards him. Could it be a way to counter the effects of his Commandment of Love? Was she preparing any surprise attack? Anyway he braced himself at no matter what she would try to do. Yet a question was still present in his mind; he would understand if she showed disgust over his actions, but why did she showed sadness instead? Was he mistaken?

However the most surprising of all is that when she landed in front of him gracefully, without the slighest care of the fact that he could kill her here and now. He was even more shocked when she greeted him with a gentle, soft smile on her face, and introduced herself to him. From what she had said, the two should be nemesis, both being the rightful heirs of the leaders of their clans, yet if so then why was she speaking to him so nonchalantly? Meliodas had enough at some time and send her a Hellblaze Wave before the latter was easily swapped away by her Ark, impressing him with her strength. Surely his flame wasn't as powerful as Monspeet's but it wasn't any least weaker. Yet wasn't shocked by his actions against her at all and resumed onto talking with him as if nothing just happened.

Of course all the speech about finding a way to end the war together or trying to maintain the peace between the two clans sounded ridiculous to him at the beginning, after all as a member of the Demon Clan there was no way for him to cooperate with his race's enemy, besides even if he did shared her ideals it would be an impossible task, their clans are bound to fight other forever, peace was impossible. But what caught the most his attention, enough to change all his opinion about her is the fact that she is sure that he shares the same doubts about the war as her and that he, too, wish to end it by a way or another, as if she could read in his heart... Little he did knew back then was that he would find himself helping her, that she would change his entire vision of the world and that he would be ready to die for her sake, but there was one thing that they would be sure of; no matter what tragedy would happen, they would never regret their meeting with each other... even if it led to their downfall.

* * *

―The first time that he met her after their deaths, she was no longer a goddess, but an human. A part of the weakest race that participated into the Holy War. Years and years have passed since both of their deaths by the hands of their gods, he didn't aged a single bit since back then and she looked so physically different compared to her original appearance besides for her voice, face, eye color and name. Yet he immediately recognized her right away when their gazes met each other, he recognized the same soul belonging to the one he fell in love with, but at that time he wasn't even conscious of what happened to them and just rejoiced over the fact that he managed to meet her again, even if she didn't recognized him.

He tried to hug her but got punched in response, maybe was it too much for a first meeting? Since that he managed to see how different the one he knew and the one he just met were different. The goddess that he used to know was a pacifist, a being akin to a saint who loved everything and refused to even spill the single drop of blood no matter how much the life presented to her was insignifiant. This human woman, being a member of a savage tribe he met when he was wandering aimlessly in the remaining lands that survived the Holy War, she didn't hesitated to hunt animals for the sake of nourishment and their own survival. Yet her kindness remained unchanged, even after killing a life she didn't forgot to pray in apology and gratitude for it and made a grave for the deceased animal's remains. No matter how different she could be from the past, he still loved her... no, he was feeling that he was falling in love with her all over and again.

Though it didn't began in the best way (for her at least) and Elizabeth didn't trusted him at the beginning since his overly familiar show of affection right at their first meeting, slowly she managed to trust him surely because of his youthful appearance giving him the looks of a young boy, she also forgave him pretty quickly surely because of that after he told her that she looked like someone of he knew well, at least from his perceptive since he was unconscious during the whole thing so not so much time has passed for him, whcih wasn't a lie (besides for the fact that she IS that same person he know so well). Elizabeth then welcomed him at her sides surely motherly instinct kicking in because of his boyish looks, he didn't knew, but she was quite trusted among the people of her tribe so it wasn't difficult to fit in. She taught him a lof things about the hunt or how to make weapons, in return he also did most of the heavy work much to their surprise, but more than anything spending time together was fun, like the old and short peaceful times they had.

One day one of the little kid of the tribe got hurt and injured himself, it was then that Elizabeth showed signs of re-awakening her healing powers as a goddess along with a familiar symbol appearing into her right eye. Upon seeing this, Meliodas got finally the confirmation to the feeling he had all along, Elizabeth reincarnated herself! And this time it was for sure and real! No words could describe the feeling of joy he was feeling currently. Thus he didn't hesitated anymore, he told her their previous identities, all the memories they lived up till now, with Elizabeth listening him with a shocked experession. Of course he knew that it wouldn't be easy for her as a mortal to believe into such an unbelievable story, and he was ready to give her as many time she needed, of course there was also the possibility that she may not remember, even so it was fine, though it would be as great if she could remember as long as he could be with her again...

Then she started to feel her eye in pain, he worried over the fact that it may be his fault. And a few days after when he was working over some wood near a fireplace, Elizabeth approached him, with now the Goddess Clan symbol present in both of her eyes just like how she used to be when she was a goddess upon the use of her power, and with a dumbfounded voice she told him that she remembered everything. But before Meliodas could even rejoice himself for that, she announced him terrible news, about their curses, the consequences that go with it, and a promise that would pursue him for the next thousand of years... And 3 days after that revelation, upon seeing the sight of Elizabeth's heart being pierced through a wooden log, Meliodas felt his world shatters once again.

* * *

―When he met her 2nd reincarnation, it was right after the death of the first one. In the end the tribe got ambushed when he was away, so no one survived, he made her a grave at the top of the mountain where he first met her before crying all the tears he could once again. Then with reluctance he finally decided to leave, with the hope that they would meet again soon due to the curse. He walked and walked once again, trying to bury the abyssal feeling that was shattering his hearts once again, 'I would meet her again, definively...' that faint hope alone was what was keeping him to continue all this time.

Thus he continued to walk without stopping till then, and one year after, he managed to meet her again. She was far younger than he expected to, thanks to that he noticed how much he lost the notion of time around him, she was a toddler that didn't learned how to walk yet and wrapped into covers, being carried lovingly in her mother's arms. She met his gaze and then her mouth relaxed into a cute smile, she waved her tiny hands at him, her mood suddenly turning for the better upon noticing his presence. He wiped away a tear at the corners of his eyes in response. This caught her mother's attention as she walked towards him and asked if he would like to hold her baby. For the first time in quite a while, he panicked, he had no experience into handling young children, he didn't even held Zeldris when he was born! Especially Elizabeth looked so small and fragile, what would he do if he were to accidentally break her?!

When he voiced out his insecurities, the mother just laughed in an amused manner as she put her child into his arms and instructed him how to hold her properly. He felt awkward of doing it, and the laugh of the mother only made him feel even more awkward about it. But then a small hand reached his cheek, Meliodas saw that the one who did so was Elizabeth and that her smile was back on her face, she seemed to be in far better mood in his arms than in the ones of her mother. It somehow made him feel at the same time happy and slightly guilty. And also another feeling started to rose inside him, she was so small and fragile, there was the option of avoiding any possibility to activate the curse if he were to separate himself from her now, if the two were going to live their lifes into different ways... even if he is no longer by her side, knowing that she is living a happy life out here was plenty enough for him... or so he originally thought.

But the idea of being apart from her just hurted him as much as when he lost her, the feeling of protectiveness towards the girl who was still a baby was growing at an incredible state. He didn't cared anymore if her memories about him wouldn't return anymore, he is fine with it, as long that he remember everything about them it would be fine, he would make sure to protect her till the end this time. He would want to die with her once her short life as an human finally reaches its end. He would watch her grow and stay at her sides... Unfortunately when the little girl didn't managed to reach her teenage age when her memories suddenly came back, she died in a fire and while tryin to save her, Meliodas was also burned to death. And then he realized the truth of the curse placed on him upon meeting someone he would never thought to meet again in the Purgatory.

* * *

―Around 3,000 years passed since their cycle began and now he encountered the 106th one. Before meeting her, he occupied himself with various jobs during those last few years, passing from hunter, mercenary and finally now being Holy Knight, and the leader of the Holy Knights at Danafor especially. She was an enemy soldier who attempted a failed ambush and got captured by Danafor's Holy Knights (the others having already escaped, leaving only her behind), but when they were preparing themselves to execut her as she didn't answered any of their questions during the interrogation, Meliodas stepped in. Using his authority as the Grand Holy Knight, he managed to assure her survival much to her own and the other knights' protests, both refused to save or be saved by the enemy, thus he had no other choice but to shut them up as all of them knew and feared his abnormal strength, if only they knew the truth about him...

No need to say that she didn't trusted him the singlest bit, she wasn't trusting anybody besides herself, that surely meant that she had a complicated past that cuts her from trying to trust others, he would later learn that she used to be a slave. He wished that he had met her sooner to help her but there was no use about regretting the past, all he could concentrate himself is on the future, if he couldn't be there for her back then he would be here for her from now on. He was also patient about her mistrust towards him, of course he wished that it wouldn't be like that forever, but he would wait as much as needed for her to open her heart again.

In terms of personality, she was totally different from the Elizabeth he knew; Elizabeth was feminine and lady-like, surely because she was someone of high-standing, while Liz was tomboyish and brash, surely because of the environment she grew up into, she was sold as a slave and cut her hair before being forced to become a Holy Knight to live a bit more honorably. Since they lived together, slowly she came to warm up to him. And before he even knew it, their relationship was back at their original one, the kind of before she even reincarnated as an human; aka, lovers. Now Liz was a Holy Knight of Danafor, she told all of them everything she knew about her former allies to her new ones. He thought that this time, everything would be alright... until a few months later, a part of the seal of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness on the Demon Clan had been lifted by some ignorant people from Danafor, and one of the Ten Commandment who replaced Gowther, Fraudlin had been freed. And not only he didn't hesitate to immediately cause Danafor's downfall, he also killed Liz.

Meliodas couldn't keep the rage at bay anymore, was it the work of the curse or just hasard, he didn't knew. Liz just found back her memories about them no matter how much he tried to keep her out of it, and not only that the one who achieved her was a member of his brethren, coming back from the depts of hell to haunt him. Once Liz's breath finally stopped after trying to calm him down with a smile on her face, stating that they would defintiively meet again so he shouldn't cry about it, but there was no way that he wouldn't cry, right? She was his everything, and he already lost her more than a hundred time already, no matter how much the scene is repeated even in his dreams, he can't get used to it, he can't control his emotions about it. Thus everything turned black for him, he felt his power going in berserk and Fraudlin's panicked cry, but he just didn't cared about it anymore, now that Liz... that Elizabeth was gone there was no more meaning to anything... that is, until he heard the cry of a newborn that managed to clear some bliding light through the endless darkness he was trapped in.

* * *

―Meliodas slowly opened his eyes after waking up from his sleep after reminding himself of his whole ordeal since he became aware of the curse on them. Since Elizabeth was aware of this longer than him, each time she found back her memories, how did she dealt with it each time? And talking about Elizabeth... Meliodas sat on his bed softly and then turned his head towards the one he had been sharing it, the 107th one, the third princess of the Kingdom of Liones, a 16 years old human girl whom he knew since her most faraway childhood and who came to seek his aid to help her kingdom from the Holy Knights who rebelled against the king.

 _'...It was sure a long journey.'_ He can't help but thinks so. So much things happened since Liz's death, he came to Liones with Elizabeth, there was also the creation of the Seven Deadly Sins who are companions with whom he could laugh from the bottom of his heart, about how they took back Liones from Dreyfus and Hendrickson and... the awakening of the Ten Commandments. Meliodas' eyes hardened as he stared straight in front of him. He tried to delay the Demon Clan's revival as much as possible in the past but now, with the Sins at his sides, maybe he can win. Maybe he can take the power that the Demon King left to Zeldris to finally break his and Elizabeth's curses. Maybe thanks to that everything would end...

 _'...Everything would end, huh?'_ His hand silently clenched into a fist. Yes, it would end, the eternal life and perpetual reincarnation they were forced to live through all this time... Maybe once the curse is finally broken, both of their lifespan would return to normal, maybe that Elizabeth would go back being a goddess, maybe she would just keep on living as an human, maybe the two would die the moment the curse is broken... there were all kind of possibilities presented to him, also the fact that they may no longer stay with the Sins in Britannia, if it was the case then it would be too bad since both him and Elizabeth got attached to them.

 _'But even so I wouldn't change my mind... I have finally come this far, I can't stop now neither can I go back anymore.'_ The faint hesitation in his hearts disappeared thanks to that, his determination was now back. He does feel guilty about hiding it from his comrades and wouldn't refuse their mistrust towards him because of his relation with the Ten Commandments. Even so, he was grateful for some to still trust him despite that, and also towards Merlin who knew everything but still kept herself silent.

 _'But still, if possible...'_ Meliodas slowly approached Elizabeth, the innocent yet strong-willed princess was sleeping peaceful being totally unaware of his internal struggle, his hand gently brushed some of the bangs on her forehead aside, uncovering the right eye carrying the Goddess Clan's symbol she had been carrying since 10 years ago yet miraculously had yet recovered her memories about them. His hand then went to gently cup her cheek, caressing her soft skin by the same occasion in an affectionate manner with his thumb.

 _'Please, you alone... don't be afraid of me. Don't stop to trust me, don't hate me...'_ He couldn't keep on lying to himself that he would be fine even if she come to hate him, it was her unmatched trust towards him that allowed him to pull through all the ordeals he had been living till now, it was fine if others were to hate him but if _she_ were to hate him, he wouldn't be able to support it. This show much how his love for her was strong even after all those years, this show how much he is dependant of her even though she may not be aware of it.

The princess was still sleeping, faint breaths were coming from her which were the signs that she was alive. Yet as if she unconsciously felt his touch on her, instead of pulling herself away, on the contrary she leaned further her cheek against his palm, nuzzling against the warmth and purring in pleasure like a cat. This sight made his eyes soften, slowly his worries were appeased, that show of affection was warming his hearts. Gently, he descended his hand and his fingers lifted her chin up as his lips covered hers into a lingering kiss. After a while, he pulled away, her cheeks were lightly flushed but she didn't woke up. Meliodas thought that it would be fine just for this time, **after all** **if she didn't knew that it happened then it would be as if it never happened for her.**

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Under a starry sky, Meliodas and Elizabeth shares the content of their wishes upon a shooting star...

* * *

 **A/N.:** **I'm perfectly aware that today's chapter isn't original at all as there are many fanfics about it but I'm sorry, I'm in lack of inspiration and I doubt that I can eternally depend on the readers, but please if I ever need help lend me yours... No reviews to answer today... Sniff... (TT_TT)**


	23. W for Wish

**A/N.: We are more close and close to the end of this fanfic, I wanted to finish it before New Year but I wonder if I would success?**

* * *

 _The letter W is for... the word "Wish"._

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting on the grass, her arms wrapped around her legs as she looked upward to the sky, the night sky was present after the celebrations after the battle against Hendrickson to take back Liones from his hands, it also happened to be the kingdom's anniversary by the same occasion. The fireworks were already over but Elizabeth thought that she still could see the traces they left behind in the starry sky. Despite that, the stars above didn't stopped shining and she found it fascinating.

"Elizabeth!" Hearing the sound of his voice coming from behind made her heart feel affluter but she beared with it before trying to send her most natural smile possible as she turned around, "Lord Meliodas!" The said man just walked to her with a smile on his face before grinning brightly at her, this made her smile at her turn, it was as if his smile was contagious.

"I was wondering where you went since you weren't in the bar anymore, what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked until he was next to her.

"I am fine, please don't worry, I just wanted to take some fresh air. What about everyone...?"

Meliodas pointed his thumb back at the Boar Hat's building situated behind them with a mischevious grin on his face, "They got themselves wasted, I'm letting them rest tonight but tomorrow right at the morning, I'll make them work!"

"Ahaha! It is understandable, it is rare for everyone to be able to openly relax themselves like that." Elizabeth giggled at his antics. It was true that many of the customers they had today were Holy Knights, in normal times they wouldn't even be able to relax like that but all of them wished to blow some steam after managing to survive such a dangerous battle or help to the reconstruction of the kingdom. Meliodas couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh, it made him happy at his turn to hear it.

"Oh, perhaps should I help to clean up too?"

"Nope, it's alright. Elizabeth, you worked hard enough, you should go back and rest. But were you watching the stars again?" Meliodas asked as he looked upward in the direction where she was looking towards earlier while Elizabeth just nodded until something caught her attention in his words, "Ah, yes... Eh? 'Again'?"

Meliodas didn't seemed to be the least surprised by her confusion as he just continued to grins to her, "Yup! Do you remember the first time you worked for the Boar Hat as a waitress? It didn't began well at first and because of your homesickness, you came out to watch the night sky like today."

"Y–you remembered such a thing?!" Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment and shame as she were reminded of her first blunder when she just started to work at the tavern as a waitress and how she kept going tripping over her feet and sending the commanded food into the customers' faces, compared to that, mistaking the orders was far less grave.

"Well it was hard to forget after all." Meliodas just grinned at her embarrassment with a mischevious manner, was he teasing her again...?

"I–I do believe that I'm doing far better than back then currently!" She prosteted weakly, of course there were time when she was still tripping over her feet because of her natural clumsiness (which she tries to fix so hardly without any success), she no longer mistook the orders from the customers and didn't ended up in tears after making an error anymore.

"I mean, I had to catch Little Gil's spear back then, it even made my hand bled."

"...Eh?"

"Well with that wouldn't it be hard to forget?"

"A–ah, I see... So it was about _that_..." Elizabeth laughed nervously, indeed now she thought about it, having a lightening spear being thrown to you all of the sudden is far more striking than her daily clumsiness, right? It looks like she just made a fool of herself in front of her precious savior again and again and it just keep on adding on her embarrassment, is it even possible to feel more embarrassed than she is currently?

Meliodas continued as if he didn't noticed her blunder or he did noticed but didn't said anything about it, "Yup, but still a lot happening since then, right?"

"Yes, it's been not even a few days yet I already having the feeling that it have been years since that day."

"You're right!"

"Yes... Lord Meliodas, if you didn't agreed to help me to find and gather the Seven Deadly Sins, then Liones would have already be done for in the hands of the Holy Knights, I would never be able to thank you enough for this." She said with all her gratefulness as she send a shy smile towards him before casting her gaze downward, her cheeks took now a more flushed color as she remembered all the memories she had with him; about how he welcomed her and listened calmly to her reasons despite having made all his customers run away due to her being in a scary rusty armor, about how he immediately agreed to help her and followed his words to even convince the remaining Sins to help her cause despite the possibility about them not wanting to help the kingdom who forced them to run away by accusing them of a crime they didn't commited and being claimed as criminals with everyone against them, about how he always protected her even if it means placing himself in danger... She didn't deserve all of this yet she couldn't help but accept it when it was given to her by him.

"...Elizabeth." Before she even knew it, Meliodas was no longer standing next to her but now sitting together with her on the grath, his gaze still directed above them while she directed her own towards him as he continued to speak: "I've told you over and again that it isn't fully thanks to us, but rather to you."

"What? I didn't―" 'Didn't did anything worthy of your praises.'... was what she wanted to say but Meliodas didn't let her the time to finish, knowing how she would react beforehand.

"Everything began because you made the first step, you dared to deny the actions of the Holy Knights and find courage to run away from the castle and to travel in order to seek our help, despite the danger you kept on traveling together with us and you didn't hesitated to face it if it was needed, and you still found the will to help the people who were suffering from the tyranny. I think it's pretty incredible, so don't understimate yourself because of that, on the contrary you should be proud of it."

Not expecting such high-rank praises from him at all, Elizabeth felt the blush growing through her face, even reaching her neck and ears as even though she was very happy of his words, all she wanted now was to hide somewhere he wouldn't be able to see her face red from embarrassment, as she meekily muttered out: "Err... Th–thank you very much..." Meliodas still wore a smile on his face, he wished for her to be more sure of herself, despite not having a lot of physical strength she had a lot of courage that didn't lose to it, and he wanted her to feel more confident about herself instead of always seeing herself as a burden, on the contrary she was one of his greatest source of motivation. Thus...

"Elizabeth."

"Huh...?"

He then looked at her seriously right into the eyes, the way he was locking his green eyes with her blue ones flustered her as she could felt her heartbeat quickening at an amazing speed, "For searching for the Sins―for finding me, thank you."

"...!" His smile was so gentle, and the gaze on her was so tender, filled with warmth and kindess... and was it affection that she recognized in his eyes? No, it should be impossible and yet... When his fingers reached to touch her own she felt that her heart was going to explode! She never felt such a way for someone else and she originally thought that it was just her awkwarness with the opposite gender since she wasn't used to deal with them, or her profound respect for Lord Meliodas, but could it be that... this was the feeling that she had read so much times in the books? That it was what Margaret and Gilthunder felt towards each other? Could it be that this is what she felt towards him? And if he did returned her feelings? Or on the contrary if he didn't?! In both cases she felt that her heart wouldn't be able to support it in different ways. It was then―

"...Ah, a shooting star!"

"Oh, you're right." Miraculously, another topic of discussion managed to reach her before she faint of nervosity, she sighed in relief as Meliodas changed the object that caught his interest, she pressed the palm that was inside his hand against her chest, feeling the heartbeats beating so strongly that even her ears could hear them! It wasn't even 10 seconds that her hand got held by him yet it was already sweaty! What if he noticed? What if he noticed her irregular heartbeats during the moment their hands touched?! But despite his smaller size, his hands were larger than her owns, and it was also more calloused than her owns. Maybe it was because he was a swordman? She remembered about how they walked hand in hand after he rescued her from Veronica's kidnapping. It was as if it was natural for her hand to be in his, like missing pieces of a puzzle that completed themselves together naturally...

"Elizabeth, did you made a wish? If you don't it would disappear soon!" Meliodas's call brought her back to her senses but made her jump slightly in surprise.

"Ah, yes...!" But what should she wish for? The peace of the kingdom? They already had it. Same for the fact that they managed to stop the preparations of the Holy War, also the fact that the tyranny stopped... what else could she wish for...? It was then that she saw Meliodas looking seriously towards the shooting star, and then a wish rose to her mind. She entwined her fingers together and closed her eyes in a prayer as she wished upon the stars. _'I hope that one day, Lord Meliodas may return my feelings for him...'_ Hesitantly then, she opened her eyes and the shooting star she was looking upon disappeared, did her wish managed to reach it before then? She didn't knew at all.

"So what did you wished for Elizabeth?" Meliodas asked out of curiosity.

She stayed silent for a while before averting her gaze from him with a shy smile and a faint blush on her face, "...It is a secret." There was no way she could tell him that after all, it could either upgrade or degrade their relationship and even though she wished for something more, she didn't mind to keep the current way their relationship are, and to say the truth she was also a little scared of rushing things. There was also the matter about how she looked like Meliodas's previous lover named Liz, it may because of that that he is so protective of her, so one day she would like for him to see her for herself and not as the image of someone else. But for now if it could provide him with the comfort that he needed with everything he went through, then she would gladly bear with it for now, she hoped that it would change one day though. (Besides there is also the fact that there are many women far better than herself who could be a better match for him, though the idea displeases her slightly, or so she thought, if only she knew how false it was...)

Thus to change a little the subject, "What did you wished for Lord Meliodas?"

"Hm... Let's see..." Meliodas thought about it before starting counting on his fingers, the action seemed childish and cute until she heard the next few words: "I wished for more skinship with Elizabeth, that Hawk would stop to get in the way during the good moments, that I would be able to dress you up into the next few nice uniforms I have in mind..."

"Lord Meliodas, when did you had the time to wish all of that?!" She only had the time to do only one wish, her! And the shooting star even disappeared in the blink of an eye!

"And..." Oh, there was another one? But this time Meliodas just crossed his arms behind his head and looked into the starry sky with a melancolic smile, "...That my long 'journey' would be finally over this time."

Elizabeth felt herself raise an eyebrow at this, "But Lord Meliodas, aren't our journey to search for the Seven Deadly Sins already over now that the peace had been brought back to Liones? Or could it be that you have another one in preparation?"

"..." Meliodas didn't answered her immediately as he was facing his back to her, making his expression unreadable until he turned over with his usual bright smile on his face, "Now shall I walk you back to the castle? If we don't hurry Bartra would get angry again!" He said so as he started to walk in front of her.

Elizabeth was left pensive for a bit until she widened her eyes, "Ah, yes! I am sorry!" And with that she hurried after him. She didn't understood at what he thought of that time, but by the time when she finally understood, everything would already been too late.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** Meliodas and Elizabeth are separated from each other, and thus talk about to their respective look-alikes about the other.

* * *

 **A/N.:** **T** **his chapter take place during the celebration after the defeat of Hendrickson and before the Ten Commandments' awakening so between the 1st and 2nd season of the anime! By the way I have another request, may I ask help to find the remaining words as themes to write about for the letters "X", I have an idea for Y and Z but I'm also open to new ideas! Please dear readers, we're close to the end of this fanfic and I need your help to complete it so please find kindess in your heart to participate to my demand!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 _ **fantasy.92's** _**_review at the previous chapter:_** "i love ! i love both the chapters!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Happy to hear it! (^^)


	24. X for X-OVER

**A/N.: I originally had no idea of what I should write about and the lack of suggestions didn't helped either... but thankfully the Nanatsu movie's translate version just came out recently! ...I didn't saw the entire thing so most of what happen in this chapter would surely not be considered as canon, but I hope that you will forgive me for the half-baked super short chapter despite this! There isn't enough scenes in the movie about that to my taste too...**

* * *

 _The letter X is for... the word "X-OVER" (CrossOver)._

* * *

"―Say..."

"What? Didn't I already agreed to your request?"

"Yeah, of course I'm grateful but... can I ask a question still?"

"Well depending on what it is you can."

"Then, I'll ask it. It made me curious since a while but... the pink piggy of earlier called me 'Elizabeth', who is that?"

 _'Oh? So she remembered that despite all the commotion of earlier...'_ Meliodas was a bit surprised by Ellatt's memory.

To celebrate the birthday of the Bartra the king of Liones, the Seven Deadly Sins due to Elizabeth's request, decided to search each of them a special ingredient for a delicacy to cook a feast for the king, eventually they arrived at a border territory looking for an elusive ingredient that Meliodas had yet managed to gain; the sky fish. In the middle of searching it, their captain Meliodas and the pig Hawk who speaks the human language get sent up to the Sky Temple, the celestial world lying high in the sky, above clouds. The Celestials who are descendants of the Goddess Clan, mistook him for the son of the Head Warrior, Solaad, who seems to possess a striking physical ressemblance with Meliodas. Meliodas also met a winged woman named Ellatt (whom Hawk mistook for Elizabeth, what a coincidence) who ended up discovering that he isn't Solaad (even though she refused to believe him when he told her that at the beginning), but begged him to participate at the ceremony of inheritence of the Winged Sword, a weapon that gives them the strength to fight against the demons, in the place of Solaad until the latter return from his escape to search for help, and to not strain further the relationship between him and his father, Zoria.

 _'It's really ironic for a demon like me to participating into a ceremony and inheritate a sword that is used to fight against the Demon Clan though.'_ Meliodas thought in irony, all because he betrayed his clan.

"Hah?! Who dare you call 'pink piggy', you woman! Just because you look like Elizabeth, don't get too arrogant!"

"Aren't you the one who's getting arrogant here?! Even though you're just a pig!"

"Who are you calling 'just a pig'?! Didn't you heard the granny?! I'm the descendant of your deity Great Oshiro, I'm the Great Opink!"

"Lady Vaness may be desperate enough to believe but I'm not! Even if you look like the Great Oshiro a bit, you are so tiny compared to him and weak-looking! What can you do against a demon?!"

"You dare to question the great Captain Leftovers?!"

"I don't even know what it is, but it doesn't sound quite impressive to me!"

"..." Meliodas was brought back from his thoughts as he stared at the two with half-lidded eyes, Hawk was arguing with an Elizabeth-lookalike, something that would probably never happen if he was speaking with the real Elizabeth, she is such a kind and soft-spoken girl. Of course, Ellatt isn't a bad girl either, being the one who firmly trust into Solaad's return and surely being the only one to do so among her peers, but she was far more of a tomboy and spitfire compared to the feminine Elizabeth, in a way she reminded him a bit of Liz but the two were still completely different to his eyes.

 _'...But still those two still can keep going for a long time!'_ He noted with amusement as he continued to watch the two bickering with each other, he could keep on watching it like in a show but he couldn't let the question Ellatt asked earlier unanswered, he justly started to miss Elizabeth, so talking about her would surely help him even just a bit with that. So he faked a cough on purpose thus attracting of the two towards him before grinning to them, "So Ellatt, didn't you wanted to hear about Elizabeth?"

"Ah... That's right, sorry I just forgot." Ellatt coughed slightly in embarrassment, before straightening herself once again. "Like I asked earlier, this pig called me Elizabeth earlier, is it like the way that I mistook you for Solaad? Does this Elizabeth person and me looks so alike to be mistaken for each other?"

Meliodas opened his mouth just after she asked her question, and: "Nope. The two of you don't look alike at all." And here came the immediate and flat answer. Both Ellatt and Hawk blinked twice at that, it was quite amusing to see those two who were so opposed to each other just a bit earlier now perfectly in sync, he had actually to bite back a laugh that was about to come out.

"Hm? Is that so? He said that I don't look like her at all, so why did you mistook me for her?" Ellatt send a questioning gaze to Hawk who just frowned at Meliodas in return, "Oi oi, Meliodas! I don't know if you have holes for eyes but you really can't see the physical ressemblance between those two? Of course I can perfectly understand that the mental differences are as great as the distance the sky and the ground! Elizabeth is a real angel while this girl is just a demon in angel's clothing!"

"Hawk is just blind." Meliodas answered without missing a beat, well it was just his personal opinion more than anything though.

"What?!"

"...Hoh? Are you trying to pick a fight?" Ellatt's eyes started to twitch in response as she send a scary smile to the pig who suddenly fidget in return as sweat started to pour intensely from his skin, "D–don't you dare! If, if you do then... my Momma would never forgive you!"

"Whatever I do to you now, as long as your mother doesn't know about it, shouldn't it be fine? Besides she isn't here to defend you currently."

"Ee–eek...!"

"I always propose to turn him into roasted pork though." Finding it amusing, Meliodas joined the fun much to Hawk's dismay, "Like I told you again and again, don't you dare!"

"It doesn't sound bad actually."

"And you, don't say something as horrible like that with a face similar to Elizabeth's! Gowther's pranking are already bad enough like that, I don't need any more nightmare than this!"

"Okay, but no more offense about it, understood?"

"...Yes, ma'am..."

"Now, talk me more about this Elizabeth, I'm curious about her now." When Ellatt finally finished to admonish Hawk, she turned back to Meliodas to finally get her answer about her earlier question that was still left unanswered.

Meliodas then thought about Hawk's words and then rectified himself, "Well I guess that the two of you indeed both have long silver hair and blue eyes, ah... Her bangs are longer though."

"Heh... Is that Elizabeth wingless like you?"

"Yup." Though she hold the same powers as them as the Apostle of the Godesses.

"Does our faces look alike?"

"No offence to you but Elizabeth is a thousand time more prettier."

"Don't worry, no offence was taken."

"Why aren't you angry at his words but angry with mine?!" Hawk retorted while Ellatt just sighed, "Because he didn't meant anything bad, everyone has their own opinions."

"So my opinion offended you?!"

"Of course it would! There is no worse as a member of the Celestials and descendant of the Goddess Clan to be compared to one of the Demon Clan!"

 _'...Don't worry, no offence was taken over here either. She doesn't know that I'm a member of that famous Demon Clan after all, and besides it's not liek I can't understand their feelings... as expected of the Goddess Clan's descendants, I guess.'_ Meliodas thought silently without voicing out anything. He was also grateful that Hawk didn't said anything about it... though if the swine dare to let it slip out of its mouth, roasted pork aside he would turn him into a grilled bacon!

"Then her personality is the total opposite of mine then? I wonder what kind of girl she is...?" Ellatt wondered, "Well I sincerely doubt she is a bad person though..."

"Oh? Though you are perfectly right, what is making you say that?" Meliodas raised an eyebrow, though it was far better than how she could have mistook Elizabeth for someone's bad, he only gave physical informations about Elizabeth till now.

"Well... firstly, the pig said that compared to me she was an angel in personality so she surely can't be a bad person," Ellatt then started to count of her finger each time she proved one point of her opinion, "Then he also said that arguing with her would only be in his nightmare so I can guess that she is surely someone with a very understandive personality, being able to support his big ego and all..."

 _'Oh? She could have guessed all of that just from a few words? She is more observant that I've thought, not bad...'_ Seriously he wasn't joking, he was a bit impressed by that. Maybe it is due to the fact that he spend some of his time together with idiots? Of course Elizabeth is not included in this, she is just innocent, and maybe a bit naïve, but he doesn't dislike that part of her, it's on the contrary quite endearing (besides he could make many excuses to grope her and she would believe it all).

"And more than anything..."

 _'She still have some?'_

"More than anything..." Ellatt pointed her finger at him before she smiled, "You are talking of her in a really fond manner, and since you are kind enough to help me with my problems over here and you talk about her like that, there is no way she is a bad person right?"

"...Eh?" Meliodas was at loss of words, he thought about it silently before pointing a finger at himself, "Does it look really like that?"

"What? You didn't noticed? When you are talking about her, you have a very gentle expression on your face, even your voice became softer."

"..." There was no need to say that Meliodas never noticed about it himself, of course he was aware that thinking about Elizabeth always cheered him up with the great influence the girl has on his life, but since he was always used to control his emotions in order to not let his powers go berserk (thanks to that even the fairies couldn't guess what was on his mind despite the fact that they possess the ability to read into people's mind.) However he didn't knew that just talking about Elizabeth while thinking about her could change his expressions without even him noticing. It was not good, he needed to mask his emotions, it was pure luck that Ellatt was a good person who surely would such a thing but if it were someone evil who wanted to harm him through Elizabeth then that reaction upon mentioning her would surely betray him, he know that he needed to be more careful about it from now on, but he just can't help himself when it comes about Elizabeth, it was sure complicated...

He saw that Ellatt's curiosity hasn't died down and not only her but also Hawk was looking curiously at him because of his silence, thus he finally decided to spoke: "Elizabeth is... the human princess of a kingdom in Britannia, a world on the ground under the Sky Temple."

"Ooh! So those legends were really true?! And what else?" Apparently she was really interested and from what he heard from her afterwards, which got him an incredulous look when she told him that all the Celestials thought that the people living down the Sky Temple on the grouund were all demons.

"You can say that she did something similar to Solaad did, at least from what you told me."

"Please explain further."

"Just like you and Solaad, her kingdom was in danger and thus she set on a journey alone in order to search help and save it since nobody else could help her."

Ellatt nodded at that, "Heh...? Indeed her circumstances and Solaad's are similar." After all not even Solaad's father, Zoria, believed in his son's words, Ellatt was the only one who believed in his return.

"Yeah. But at least you Celestials have wings and can use magic or swordmanship to defend yourself, Elizabeth is just a normal human without any particular skill to defend herself, just a normal princess in her teens years living a sheltered life in her castle, yet she didn't hesitate to adventure herself in the outside world. No matter how dangerous it was, she traveled a whole year with nothing but a rusty armor on her and the minimal amount of water and food, to find me and my comrades scattered all around Britannia."

"Wow... She is really a courageous person isn't she? ...And kind of reckless too. But isn't she like, more courageous than Solaad...?"

"Yeah, she is always complaining about the fact that _I_ am reckless while she is as much herself. Even though she is weak and can easily die, she doesn't hesitate to throw herself in the danger if it is for the sake to save someone else, even if it's someone she doesn't know or she just met. She is way too trusting, naïve and kind, this is surely due to the fact that she is a princess who doesn't know much of the world. She is also very dedicated to her belief, once she trust someone she would trust them till the end no matter what kind of deeds they did in the past, and also very forgiving, to think that she would easily forgive the people who tried to kill her..."

"I see, I see. But―"

"Though I'm not one to talk about it, I would like her to be at least a little more wary towards the strangers she encounter, not all of them can be considered as good people and because of that, she is often getting manipulated by the bad ones. Do you know that one time when I send her for an errand for our bar, she ended up searching the groceries into a bandits' hideout? If only I didn't send my comrades search for her when she was taking too long, who know what would have happen!"

"E–err... Meliodas?"

"And even though I already told her it was the best for her to stay back home, safely in her castle with everything she needed and all the protection she could have there, she insisted to accompany me in her travels no matter who dangerous it was! Even acting cold and rejecting her weren't enough, and―"

""Stop, stop, STOP―!"" And thus he got interrupted in his monologue by Ellatt and Hawk's united shouting, since when did they started to get along so well? Unhappy that his story got interrupted, Meliodas send an annoyed glare at them, "What? I haven't finished to speak yet."

"No, it's just..." Both Ellatt and Hawk looked at each other in an uneasy manner before looking back at Meliodas with a hint of... fear on their faces? No it was more a mix of shock and also of impressment and... yup, there was also a bit of fear in it. But why? After gulping once, Hawk looked at Meliodas in disbelief as he spoke in an hesitant manner: "Meliodas... I know you for 10 years and never once I ever heard you speak so much and long at once..."

"Eh? Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

"I must say that even though I wanted to know about her, you sure talked a lot and more and more fast that it was hard to keep up with the story, if I had continued to let you speak then you may have continued during the rest of the night..." Ellatt laughed nervously as sweat was dripping from her forehead.

"No way, you people are just overreacting..."

"There's no way it would be true! I almost thought that what you felt towards her was close to obsession!"

"I must agree with the pig, and believe me, this would be one of the few rare things I agree with him." And despite the offending words Hawk received, the two didn't bickered like earlier and concentrated their gazes on him instead.

 _'...Once again, I never noticed. Was I always talkative when it comes to Elizabeth? If a stranger like Ellatt could tell it, do everyone else know about it too?'_ Meliodas thought, and just after, tried to hide the wry smile that was about to form itself on his lips. If those people never told her then he would probably never had noticed it. _'Truly, Elizabeth... you drive me crazy, in a lot of ways.'_

"Well thank you for your answers, I think I've gotten plenty enough of it!" Ellatt smiled wryly, "I can at least tell that you hold dear to her!"

Meliodas smiled at that, suddenly feeling mischevious. "Similar to you and Solaad!"

Suddenly Ellatt's cheeks flushed red as she hastily waved her hands in denial, "Eh? No, wait! Th–this isn't like that!" However he could already guess the answer just by looking at her face, just like Elizabeth she was easy to read, at least another thing in common despite their great differences (for him at least). He could have continued on teasing her, if it weren't for Hawk butting in in the most unexpected time, "That's for sure! Elizabeth is such a likeable person! Not even barfing after forcing herself to eat this guy's disgusting cooking!"

"Eh? Is he a bad cook? All the contrary of Solaad then." Ellatt nodded. So his lookalike was a good cook in contrast of him? Hm...

"Say Meliodas, if that Solaad guy ever meet the Sins then shouldn't it be fine for him to take your place as the bar master?"

"If that's happen, there wouldn't be any scraps left to be cleaned anymore. Your job would be finally over Captain Leftover and we would finally be able to eat you."

"CUT IT OUT, I said!" After that miserable cry, Ellatt exploded in laughter, Hawk immediately directed his annoyance to her, while Meliodas looked down, since they were over the clouds the ground should be far below. It was a weird thing to do compared to what he had always done till now, which is looking up to the sky. And one thought was going through his mind: _'Elizabeth... I wonder what you're doing right now...?'_

* * *

"I see, he is really someone's amazing, that Meliodas person..."

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled at Solaad as the two were sitting on the bed next to each other.

The winged boy fallen from the sky that the Sins mistook for Meliodas, until they have finally saw the differences between them, the most striking about them were the bird-like wings presents on his back. Seeing that, Elizabeth immediately thought back to the legends about the Goddess Clan sharing similar features until she got the confirmation that Solaad was a from a race that were the descendant of the Goddess Clan. He didn't got along well with the Sins at the beginning, mistaking them for demon, and only talked with Elizabeth that looked like his childhood friend Ellatt apparently. In return, Elizabeth talked to him about Meliodas to comfort and encourages Solaad, after all he was reminding her so much of herself when she started her journey to search for the Sins; similar reasons, similar circumstances and all...

Then she looked at the night sky through the window of the room that was landed to him when he fainted. It wasn't just one day since they were separated and she find herself missing him already, a thought that matched the person she thought about went through her mind: _'Lord Meliodas, wherever you are... I hope that you would be alright.'_ In her heart, as always, she prayed for his safety.

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** A what-if situation; what would happen if only Meliodas just reacted a bit differently compared to his indifferent attitude towards Elizabeth after he lost his emotions?

* * *

 **A/N.:** **T** **his chapter take place during the moment when Elizabeth and Meliodas are separated from each other during the movie and talk about each other's look-alike! The title of the chapter was hard to find... not many words start by X after all! I originally also wanted to write about Elizabeth talking to Solaad about Meliodas but there is already a similar scene in the movie, no originality at all to add it in this chapter, thus after a long reflection I have decided to not add it. On the other hand I thought that despite denying immediately about Elizabeth and Ellatt's ressemblance, Meliodas didn't talked much about Elizabeth to Ellatt thus I decided to write it like that!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 ** _–_** ** _fantasy.92's_** _**review at the previous chapter:**_ "i love It!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ (^^)

 ** _– BUTTT123's_** _**review at the previous chapter:**_ "need pic"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_...?

 ** _– fairytailiseverything _ **'**_ s_** _**review at the previous chapter:**_ "the next chapter is basically the new movie that just came out"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Though the idea just came to me too with the recent movie update, I still thank you for your participation and answer to my request!

 ** _–_ _HernandeMarie_ _ **'s** review at the previous chapter: _**"As always, Im obssesed with your stories"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you so much, I got recently a bit lonely when my usual reviewers didn't reviewed!

 ** _–_ _ThatGrillRei's_ _review at the previous chapter:_** "Perhaps have X as X-ray? As in "to see the beauty inside you and because I love the very bones of you." As cheesy as it sounds? xD just a faint idea because X is a difficult one to think of."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you for your cooperation, but unfortunately I finally found an idea... And... it does sound a bit cheesy. XD


	25. Y for Yearning

**A/N.: Here we are almost close the end, one more chapter and this fanfic would be finally completed! This I couldn't finish it before New Year, I at least want to finish it before school term begins again. I originally had on idea about what to do for this chapter besides for the word but I must thanks the artist _yuka's_ most recent fanarts for giving me the idea! ...But writing today's chapter made me feel terribly embarrassed, please don't judge me on that... IT'S NOT LEMON AFTER ALL! (#-_-#)**

* * *

 _The letter Y is for... the word "Yearning"._

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't understand what was happening, her mind was bland, her brain took time to register the evenment of things as everything happened quickly... She remembered that she ended up activating her curse by recovering all the memories of her past lives, that Meliodas became distressed because of this and before she could stop him, he overused his powers and in exchange of going back in his state of Leader of the Ten Commandments and lost his emotions, he later on disbanded the Seven Deadly Sins and took her to Camelot's castle to negociate with the brethren he betrayed in the past (because of her and once again she can't help but feel guilty even now), and managed to convince them to become the next Demon King by claiming ownership on the Commandments and thus gains the needed power to break both of their curses. The problem is that because of that he would gain an incredible amount of power and staying in Britannia without destroying his surrounding with his single presence. Thus it lead to an argument between both Elizabeth and Meliodas, both wanting to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the other and stubbornly refusing to accept the other's decision about it (it was actually just her shouting one-sidedly at Meliodas in tears because she couldn't accept it), Elizabeth got angry at Meliodas's words and then prepared her escape to join the Seven Deadly Sins again in order to stop him all together.

...Yet why was she lying on the bed of the castle currently, with no way of moving, and Meliodas's body hovering hers...? At the beginning, all she remembered was that after having argued with Meliodas, Elizabeth was about to reach the room's door's handle suddenly her arm was grabbed, she was pulled away at an incredible speed and force and before she knew it she found herself like this. Slowly awareness started to come back to her mind, she realized that something was firmly pressed against her mouth thus making her unable to speak or to move her mouth, it wasn't hard but it didn't seemed like she was gagged with something, it felt soft and warm and had a nostalgic sensation and taste to it, a sensation that she recognizes despite never having felt it during the last 16 years of her life... Her eyes slowly ajusted themselves to the light of the room that turned from white to black and back to white again. She then realized that she couldn't properly see her surrounding because something was blocking her view.

 _'But what on earth is it, I wonder...?'_ She wanted to reach her hand out to touch it and confirm what it was but she the noticed that she couldn't move her hands as if they were pressed down on the bed at both sides of her head by something strong―another pair of hands, she noted, the ones that always held hers... In front of her was another face, or rather it was so close that she couldn't see it properly, as if it was sticking against her own. But then she noticed, a familiar blonde hair was in front of her, and then dark Hellblaze flames were coating the body against her own... This was, this was...!

"Mm―?!" Her face immediately flushed red and hot upon realizing what was happening to her, or at least the idea she had of it because it should be impossible! He said himself that he didn't felt anything for her anymore! If so then why was he doing such a thing?! It didn't made any sense! She then noticed that she was out of breath and tried to catch some but find it be useless, and as if sensing finally her discomfort, the man in front of her finally separated their lips from being linked together and raised himself away from her, leaving her lying on the bed, the warmth given by Meliodas's presence against hers became cold by now but this coldness managed to bring Elizabeth's sensations back to her body, she coughed even a little as she chocked on the air while trying to catch her breath to quickly.

"Hah... hah..." Her breath finally steadied itself though she could still feel herself sweating from this, seeing Meliodas still on the bed and didn't separated away from her but let her enough place to raise herself up, Elizabeth thus tried to get herself up with difficulty, she felt that her arms were still trembling, she couldn't move in the way she wanted and felt like jelly, was just a single kiss from him so overwelming for her? Even so she finally managed to sit herself on the bed and Meliodas didn't moved from his spot, staring at her with his black eyes, reminding her of the one he was when she just met him 3,000 years ago, an emotionless demon who just did what he was ordered to. Still no one ordered him to do such a thing to her, so why did he still did it?

After finally stopping hyperventilating, Elizabeth glared at Meliodas despite the flush on her cheeks betraying how she really felt. "Wh–why on earth, did you...?"

"...Did you hated it?" He asked her, his voice sounding indifferent as always, not expressing the single hint of the intention behind his actions, which angered her even more, and she was rarely angry at him during normal times, but the stress accumulated these few last hours reduiced her patience, "This isn't the moment to do such a thing! I don't understand, you said that you didn't felt anything for me anymore so what was the point of this?!"

"..." He stayed silent, she could no longer read his feelings as she did before, he had no more emotions and his impassive expression didn't gave anything away.

 _'Did he did it to mock me? ...No, even if he went back to his former self, he doesn't possess the cruelty and pleasure to see others' suffering. Then why... Ah.'_ She then became scared of the possibility she thought of, about the conclusions she brought it herself, even if there is no confirmation that it is true there also aren't about the fact that it is false. She started to tremble at the thought of it, as she brought a hand to her mouth in an horrified manner. "...Don't tell me... you did this in order to confirm that my feelings for you were just part of the curse...?"

"..."

"To shake up my feelings for you, to keep me from rejoining the Sins, and force me to stay here with you, until my curse is broken...?"

"..."

"Was that kiss... just for the sake of keeping me from doing anything stupid...?" To end her life before the countdown even arrived at zero?

"..." He didn't answered any of her questions, and Elizabeth couldn't bear to take it, because it was just like as if he was giving her a silent treatment was just like he was confirming her suspicions, without any denying he was agreeing to her opinions, "Why? Why aren't you saying anything back?!"

 _'Please, even if it is a lie, deny it! I'll surely believe you if it was the case, no, I believe you without any doubts!'_ She silently pleaded to him in her heart, she was on the verge of tears but still managed to keep the tears from falling from her eyes thanks to the willpower that helped her all along, which had been strengthened thanks to the memories of all her past selves along with the wish of finally free Meliodas from his suffering, and whatever he would do in order to convince her otherwise won't change it. But even so...

"..." Meliodas didn't changed his expression, he just keep on staring at her, and that disheartened Elizabeth the most. He could have agreed, he could have denied yet he only stayed silent.

"...So, it's really true?" She couldn't help but say so in a hurt manner and a tearful voice, her tears finally dripping from their sockets and descending her cheeks, the first one of them also dripped onto Meliodas's hand before it fell onto the rose-pattern bed sheets of the room (Arthur sure had weird tests about his castle's furniture). If Elizabeth looked carefully up instead of down, then she would have seen Melidoas's eyes widening just like he did earlier before she slapped him with her giant Ark, but she unfortunately missed that subtle change and continued on speaking: "...In the end, you were just toying with my feelings...?"

"―That's wrong."

"...Eh?" For the first time in a while, she heard his voice, she heard him speaking to her. But it was sounded so ephemeral that it made her feel that it was just an auditory illusion created from her wish to hear those words coming out from his mouth. She started to look up, hesitantly, being afraid that her hope would shatters upon seeing his indifferent expression again but she felt her eyes winden in surprise upon seeing him wearing a deep frown, his eyes were still black in color like the rest of his brethren and no longer the green she grew to love but there was something... different about it, she somehow managed to recognize it and find it familiar but couldn't find the word to describe it anymore.

"That's wrong." He repeated before wrapping an arm around her waist, earning a surprised squeak from her by the same occasion, not unlike the times when she reacted during his groping on her breasts or butt. Then he put his other hand on her shoulder before pushing her back to the matress of the bed, there was a 'thud' sound but the soft feeling of the high-quality bed she was laying onto didn't caused any pain, or was it because of Meliodas's arm holding her by the waist? She didn't knew. But she knew one thing; he cut off all escape route for her once again, she wouldn't be able to break free from him, no matter what he is planning to do, rejoining the Sins from here would be hard, unless Merlin is planning to teleport herself here to save her but she doubt that it would happen. With Chandler being around and who easily overpowered her, it would be quite hard to do, without forgetting the weird barrier surrounding Camelot.

"Meliodas―" 'What are you planning to do?'... was left unsaid, once she opened her mouth, Elizabeth immediately found it sealed by another one, Meliodas's. His eyes were closed, his expression wasn't the least tense as if he was relaxed but it didn't stopped him to press his lips against hers into a deeper kiss. She immediately shut her eyes closed in surprise as she felt him forcing her mouth open with his tongue before dipping it in her mouth, earning a muffled shriek from her and having her squirm in his hold.

At a moment she managed to push him away and put a short distance between them, her hands on his shoulders as she took a deep breath before speaking out just one word: "W–wait―" However it was the only word she could say before Meliodas captured her mouth into another kiss, her hands being pushed back to the bed by his own, feeling that their fingers were intertwined together. Elizabeth felt herself react at each time he kissed her, even though she should be used by now after her 107 previous lives, she still can't get used to it. Each time he kissed her, her heart was send overdrive, Meliodas once mentioned that getting those reactions from her was at the same time adorable and maddening. She couldn't help but always feel herself weakening when he did that, her head was spinning and she couldn't even stop herself from trembling.

 _'No, I can't... Get a hold of yourself, Elizabeth!'_ She scolded herself mentally, truly it wasn't the time to be doing that! She needed to join the Sins, she needed to stop Meliodas instead of losing her time here! She only had 3 more days before her life come to an end and Meliodas obtain back all the Commandments! She needed to run away! ...But even so she knew it she couldn't move from here, or did she truly want to escape? It's been 16 years since the last time she felt his lips against hers, she always wanted such a thing to happen when she had yet regained her memories and now she regained it she always missed such a sensation, and felt hardly the strength to separate herself from it.

 _'...So what he just said may really be true... are my feelings, truly being manifactured by my mother, the Supreme Deity? Because of the curse?'_ As if it was not enough, she felt her tears wells up again, though she was happy about the kiss, embarrassment also caught her back along with the feeling of shame about now being able to go against him even during such an important time.

Feeling some wetness against his face, Meliodas opened his eyes and upon seeing what was in front of him, separated his lips from Elizabeth as the small string of saliva between them disolved with their distances. His earlier frowning expression disappeared and he just watched the tears descending onto her cheeks once again. Elizabeth didn't noticed his gaze on her as she was too overwelmed by her emotions and suppositions to do so. She sobbed as she try to uselessly wipe her tears away but it didn't worked as it keep on coming out no matter what she try to do like a unstoppable torrant, "Wh–what should I do from now on...? If, if just like you said, my feelings for you aren't from my own will, that they were just added by someone else... I–I thought that despite that, I would keep on moving forward for your sake too... that it won't stop me from trying to save you... yet, yet... if my feelings are fake, can I really keep on acting on them?"

"..." Just like earlier, she didn't got any answer in return, but even so Elizabeth didn't stopped talking, "B–but even so... I still, don't want you to become Demon King... I don't want to die either...! I just... want to keep on staying with you, here, with everyone...!" It was then that a rough caloused hand came to rest on her cheek, the thumb gently wiping the corner of her right eye of the tears. And then for the first time in a while, Elizabeth opened her eyes, "...Eh?" However she immediately find herself closing her left one, she could feel a warm and soft touch onto her eyelids, and Meliodas's face being awfully close again. Was he kissing her tears away this time? Once again she felt her cheeks redden but this time the awful feeling in her heart wasn't present like it was earlier.

"M–Meliodas, please, I'm fine so―" Even though she tried to protest, Meliodas didn't stopped, he continued and continued, he kept on going till her tears finally stopped. Then he finally raised himself on top of her once again, one of his hand still intertwined with her, while the other hand was used to steady himself on the bed while hers was placed on his shoulder.

 _'Ah... That reminds me. The first time that we met in this life, something similar also happened...'_ Elizabeth thought back about the time when they first met in her current life, when he shielded her from Twigo's attack, they ended up itno the same position as they are currently and he gently comforted her when she was crying her heart out, blaming herself for her worthlessness. But she can't understand. Why was he doing that now? He had no reason to comfort her anymore, after all all that was left to him was their promise made 3,000 years prior. Thus hesitantly, she spoke out: "...Was it in order to shut me up...?"

"That's wrong." He repeated the same words once again, Elizabeth had no clue on wherever it was true or not, maybe he was just lying and the current her couldn't make differrence between his lies or truth, but the darkness present in her heart vanished thanks to that, so she let out a small giggle, "...Is that so?"

"It is." An immediate answer when she was excepting it the least.

"...I see."

"Yeah."

"Ahaha..." Though it seems incredulous, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh, then she reached out her free hand before she wrapped it around his back and pulled him closer to her, she buried her face into the crook of his neck and breathed his scent, "Meliodas... I love you." She noticed that no matter how much she touched him, the Hellblaze that acted as his coat in his Assault Mode never burned her. Just like her healing power that harmed other demons like the time with Hendrickson but never hurted him.

"..." He choose to not answer this time, but she didn't mind his silence anymore, "Wherever this feeling is really mine or not, I won't stop trying to save you from what you're trying to do."

"..."

"...Do you think that you can let me go? If it's now, then we can still go back to the Sins, let's try to find another way all together!"

"..."

"Please Meliodas... I don't want you to live a life of solitude forever..."

"―" This time, Meliodas finally reacted at her words, she felt it and finally let go of him, directing her gaze into his own and widened her eyes in surprise. His eyes, despite still being in Assault Mode, his eyes were now back into the jade green she loved so much were gazing fondly at her, a gentle smile was on his face. She could feel it now, this wasn't a lie, this wasn't fake! It was real! Despite having lost most of his emotions he was still able to make that expression she loved so much, that she always wanted him to make for her... Once again she could feel tears well up, but this time it wasn't out of sadness or despair, but of joy and hope, he was still here! No matter how much he deny it, her Meliodas was still present inside him! But before her tears could even drop from their sockets, Meliodas closed the distance between them and giveher a chaste kiss compared to the heated one of earlier, this time she didn't resisted anymore... That same day, that night, they did **'it'**.

* * *

Meliodas watched the Light of the Pact coming from Liones's castle, two larges sword of Arks were crossed together, the two magic powers that created those Arks are ones he could recognize. One who he always felt by his side till now, the other being one he didn't felt since the time of the Holy War. Though the size seems to be equal, one was wider than the other, Meliodas can tell thanks to that despite having reincarnated into an human, Elizabeth's powers weren't the least weaker than in the past, being even greater that Ludociel if it weren't for her pacifist nature.

 _"I'd always loved you just so much, that I could hardly even handle it... Every time I'd touch you like this, my heart would beat like crazy... I couldn't do anything to stop it... and yet now, I feel nothing."_

He remembered what he told her just a while ago, before she escape from Camelot― _from him_ ―yet there was now one question that was going through his mind; even though he went all his way to go after her, _why didn't he stopped her from leaving back then?_ But then he just shook his head in denial, he already understood why deep inside him or rather, he realized it upon seeing her tears, before he knew it his body moved of its own and he kissed her. It seems that even if his mind forgot his feelings for her, his body that spend all those years to protect her still remembered it. Even now he could still feel the warmth she had when he embraced her, despite the weather outside at night was cold.

 _'―To think that I can still embrace her even without my emotions... and that emotion that I possessed and allowed me to love you, the love that increased every time we meet again... even if all of this disappear, I...'_ He silently clenched his hand on his chest, onto one of the emplacement of his hearts before turning himself away from Liones's castle along with the Light of Pact coming out from it, he was walking away before using his Hellblaze to shape them into wings and fly away back to Camelot, informing his newfound allies about the comeback of the Four Archangels and the possible beginning of a new Holy War. No matter what kind of lingering feelings he still have, the current him wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice everything he has in order to fulfill the promise he made to Elizabeth.

* * *

 _"The only thing I have left... is the promise I've made to you..."_

Elizabeth was now sitting on the bed she formerly shared with Meliodas in the Boar Hat. She remembered the words Meliodas told her prior to her escape from Camelot's castle in order to reunite with the Seven Deadly Sins, something that she managed to do but not without any consequences, as small they can be. Her hand reached her now shorter bangs, Chandler managed to sneak up one of his minions behind her without her noticing, and if it for her now ability to heal herself, she would have been killed on the spot. They managed to save Camelot's people that used to be under the control of Zeldris's Commandment and also gains new and powerful allies in the Four Archangels with whom the Seven Deadly Sins made an alliance with under Elizabeth's decision.

 _'You liar...'_ Elizabeth mentally thought of Meliodas, directing her gaze now onto the carpet of the room, as her fingers softly touched her lips that came in contact with his own just a few hours prior, the warmth seems to linger. _'If you truly meant your words then... why did you do such a thing to me?'_

 ***Knock, knock***

"Sis-sis, are you awake?" Merlin's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Elizabeth broke out from her trance before answering her, "Yes I am. You can enter, Merlin." It felt a bit weird since she was still calling her 'Lady Merlin' till just a while ago until she recovered her memories.

Merlin opened the door, Elizabeth had an hard time believing that the little girl she knew became such a beautiful and mature woman, even more than herself. Though there was a hint of concern present on the facial expression of the said woman. "...Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. If only she knew what Meliodas did to her, lovers or not, Elizabeth was sure that Merlin would burn him alive.

"Don't worry, I will be fine."

"I see. The others Sins are awake too, how about we come down and discuss about a strategy all together?"

"Of course." With that Elizabeth stood up and walked to Merlin as the latter closed the door of the room when she passed on the other side. Elizabeth's hand lightly brushed against her stomach, where the 'deed' had been commited, as expected her human body wasn't the same as her past ones, but still she was happy to have regained the intimacy she used to have with Meliodas before dying in this life too. Than with a determined expression, she raised her eyes forward and walked towards the others. _'Just you wait, Meliodas... together with everyone I'll definitively stop you!'_

* * *

 **Preview of the next chapter:** What if the Holy War never occured? What if Meliodas and Elizabeth were never cursed? The number didn't moved from zero to one but always stayed at zero.

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This chapter take places at an alternative possibility of the chapter 248, in the memorable moment when Elizabeth slapped Meliodas with a giant Ark (I just love the incredulous face Meliodas made at that moment)! ...And please don't ask me what was the "it" unless you want me to faint from embarrassment.**


	26. Z for Zero

**A/N.: Dear Ladies and Gentlemen Readers, I hoped that you have sincerely enjoyed the previous double chapter update, and I would like to thank you for following my fanfic all this long time, for favorizing it, following it and even more for reviewing it. And a special thanks to _fantasy.92_ , my friend who always followed my fanfic so faithfully and had reviewed each of all my updates!**

* * *

 _The letter Z is for... the word "Zero"._

* * *

 **Question: How would be Meliodas and Elizabeth's lifes if the Holy War never happened to begin with?**

* * *

Customers of all races were welcomed into a tavern attached on the back of a giant green pig that could bury itself in the ground (the pig is a female by the way). The tavern was renowned for being a traveling one; the kind that doesn't wait for customers to come to them but go directly find the customers, quite an innovate idea if one must ask. But their popularity is more about the delicious ale collection of the bar master... and their unpopularity is based about this same bar master's disgusting cooking. A joyous place for people to get their worries off and spend times with their friends while getting themselves happily drunk. The first thing that the customers witness when they open the door and set a feet in the establishment is―

"Welcome to the Boar Hat!" The bright smile of a beautiful waitress with long silver hair, blue eyes, a quite... revealing and form-fitting uniform along with four large bird-like wings on her back, as if the back of her uniform had special holes just to allow free movement for those wings. Later on they would notice a kid-looking bar master with messy blond hair, green eyes, wearing a pub uniform and wiping off the ale mugs while humming a tune. Those two may not look like it but they are indeed the first son of the Demon King plus the only child and daughter of the Supreme Deity, the two heirs of their clans and amongst the most powerful members of the Demon and Goddess Clan... so what on earth are they doing, working together in a tavern...?

"Oh!" Elizabeth immediately perked up upon seeing that the newcomer customer was someone she was acquainted with, her smile widened while Meliodas' expression turned grimer in contrast as the name of the person came out of Elizabeth's mouth: "Mael! What a surprise! Did you came to visit us? Or is it as a customer this time?"

"I–it's been a while, Elizabeth." The Archangel bowed hastily to his superior goddess, it was not unknown that he held a crush since his childhood towards the only kind person to him besides his brother before he gained his own strength which got recognized by everyone, this small crush eventually turned into strong romantic affection and was easy to notice with how he act around her, the only person who didn't noticed it till now is Elizabeth herself, surprisingly she is dense about that. Either she considered the now grown man still as a friend or a little brother thus being totally oblivious to his feelings, Meliodas was relieved to find that this love was unrequited while Elizabeth held affection for _him._ But he doesn't like Mael's persistance on keep on seeing Elizabeth despite this.

"Didn't we just meet a while ago? Though I am happy that you take your time to visit us, aren't you're busy?"

"It's fine, please don't worry. I just happened to finish my work earlier today."

"Is that so? Sorry for the trouble as always."

"Th–there is no need for you to apologize!" Mael's cheeks turned red as Elizabeth bowed her head to him in apology, the reason behind so is because the two heirs of the clans refused to success the throne of their parents and leading their clans to fight each other, choosing instead to act like children who ran away from home and started a tavern together, even allying themselves with the famous Mother of Chaos that is worshipped by the Goddess Clan and feared by the Demon Clan (and who has the kindness to carry the weight of their work on her back... seriously, she is truly carrying the tavern on her back), with that the possibility of the Holy War never began. This show the superiority of the Mother of Chaos compared to the Demon King and Supreme Deity, haha! Though if Zeldris learn that the mother of his beloved Gelda was a giant green pig, he would surely never believe it anyway... even Meliodas has an hard time to believe it.

In the end, the two clan leaders kept their positions and couldn't get succeeded, well Zeldris was another option for the Demon King but Elizabeth was the Supreme Deity's only child so the balance was off... well Zeldris wasn't hyped to success his father either despite the great honor it is, like Meliodas he is in love after all, and accepting the position would mean to separate himself from his beloved. It created trouble for both clan leaders and got them even more busy while their children were escaping their rages as much as they can during this time. Apparently Mael, being one of the four Archangels, had to support the Supreme Deity's nagging about them since then.

"Kyah...?!"

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?!" Upon hearing Elizabeth's surprised cry, Mael immediately snapped his earlier closed eyes open and looked around for any form of potential danger that could have harmed the goddess, until his eyes finally catch on what had caused her surprise and his eyes narrow in response. Why such a reaction? The answer is Meliodas, who else but Meliodas? But not a simple Meliodas, Meliodas who was returning his glare with equal intensity while having his arms firmly wrapped around Elizabeth's waist. If an outsider were to see this, they would find it adorable, comparing the sight to a boy hiding behind his parent, but Mael defintiively knew that it wasn't this. The two of them were rivals after all, and even though they were sharing a few similarities (despite both of them refusing to admit it) like being one of the strongest of their races or sharing their affection for a certain goddess princess. The winner was Meliodas but even so Mael refused to back off.

"Good day to you Meliodas, how are you doing since last time we saw each other? It has been quite a while isn't it?" Mael smiled faking politeness even though his eyes could tell all the truth he was thinking, it of course went unnoticed by Elizabeth who keep on smiling but certainly not by Meliodas as he answered in return: "Just like MY Elizabeth said, we barely saw each other right? Is it really fine to come even if you should be THIS BUSY?"

Mael's brow twitched at his words but his smile didn't fell, though his voice sounded a bit forced now, "Oh? Wasn't she the one who told me that I would be the welcome here whenever I visit? And don't call her 'your' Elizabeth."

"Even if you are the welcome here it doesnt mean that you have to pass to see us _every, single, day._ Besides why should I stop saying that? She is mine after all."

"M–Meliodas, what on earth are you saying in a place like this?!" Elizabeth immediately blushed at his words.

Meliodas then had a smug look, "After all you and I are lovers, right? So it's only natural for us to belong to each other only, right?"

"Y–you are not in the wrong of course, but still..."

"Or could it be..." Meliodas then made his best puppy eyes to Elizabeth who was startled by it, "That you don't love me anymore, Elizabeth...?" This technique provoked an immediate reaction in the goddess as she hastily shooker her head, "Of course not! I love and will always love you Meliodas! It was just... a bit embarrassing if you announce so publically..." She ended up muttering while playing her fingers, unaware of the triumphing look Meliodas was sending to Mael who was dark with jealousy and envy.

 _'I can't even speak correctly each time when I'm with her yet he dares to touch her so intimately?! How dare he?! It's unforgivable! ...But I can't get into the way of Elizabeth either! Even though I don't approve their relationship... Damn you, Meliodas!'_ And so was Mael's internal turmoil.

Elizabeth coughed awkwardly before gesturing her hand to a free table, "So Mael, how about you sit at a free table? We shall take your orders afterwards... Ah, do you want something to eat?"

"If possible something to drink only. The food is, well..." Mael averted his gaze slightly at the mention, Elizabeth seems to have caught on what he was thinking of and laughed nervously in response. "Ahaha... I understand." The time when Mael accidentally tasted Meliodas' cooking, he literally blacked out and was able to come back to himself later on after a long time of Elizabeth's healing with her powers.

―However when Elizabeth gestured to Meliodas to let her go (which he did reluctantly) to guide Mael to his seat, Meliodas thus decided to return do his work at the bar counter, yet she accidentally tripped onto her feet (the reason behind why is unknown, she didn't even reincarnated...) but managed to steady herself instead of falling head first onto the ground by putting her hand onto Mael's chest.

 ***BOOOM!*** So was the sound of thunder that roared inside both of Mael and Meliodas' minds, albeit for different reasons. Of course it wasn't much compared to Meliodas and Elizabeth's usual physical contact but it was a great changement for Mael, just a little bit, a tiny little bit, he felt that the tables turned. Mael widened his eyes and blushed at the contact while Meliodas' facial expression was maintened into a poker face, but his mind was like a raging thunderstorm, however if he showed openly his dislike of the situation it would make Mael happy, and the least he wanted is for that fake angel to think that he won.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mael, I accidentally bumped into you." Elizabeth apologized sincerely, not even the slightestly aware of what was going on into the two men's minds.

"It's alright. I'm more relieved that you weren't hurt anywhere." Mael smiled, trying to play it cool and keep his heartbeats in check despite it was beating as if he had run a marathon and didn't seems to calm down even by now, it took all he had to keep his blood from rushing to his cheeks and let Elizabeth notice how he felt... no she would probably thought that he was sick or feeling unwell instead and try to heal him with her powers. "I'll go to my seat, then..."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth tilted her head on the side in confusion while Mael tried to run away as quickly and the farest possible from her, he already felt he had accomplished enough today and if he gained more he wouldn't be able to supoort it and may faint of happiness. On his way, he encountered Gowther (the doll), who was helping them out from time to time in a waitress uniform different from the one Elizabeth wore, and happened to see pass across Mael. "Mael's heartbeat rythm keep on raising."

"P–please don't say weird things!" Mael retorted with a blush on his face as Gowther only smiled in response.

 _'To think that those two are getting along surprisingly well, I could never have imaginated it before, since Mael just like his brother used to feel so much hatred for the demons. It's really great that he made a friend with one though...'_ Elizabeth remembered the little Mael crying all alone because of loneliness and shame as he was mocked by the others due to his inability to hurt any living things, she felt sympathy for him and thus approached him and became his friend. It was indeed a great thing that he no longer shares the discrimination like the others did and is now willing to go towards others. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"―Elizabeth."

"Hmm?" Upon hearing her name being called Elizabeth turned around, her long silver hair swaying in the air in reaction of the sudden movement and when she saw Meliodas' face she couldn't help but try to hold back her laughter; Meliodas was pouting, yes pouting! That usually composed Meliodas was now pouting like a child who got his favorite toy snatched away by another It was just so adorable!

"...What?" Meliodas frowned upon seeing the look on her face, it just made her want to hug him but she managed to swallow back the urging with a smile, "Nothing~"

"I don't believe you." He said without missing a beat while Elizabeth just laughed at his reaction, nobody would believe that he used to be the most feared demon on the battlefield. "So what is it? Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

At that, Meliodas perked up but then he turned all nonchalant again. "...Elizabeth, you worked enough in the hall so could you lend me a hand at the counter?"

"Eh? But why? Since I'm a waitress shouldn't I be working in the hall?"

"It's fine to let Gowther do it, we don't have many customers today."

"Is that so?"

"It _is_ so, besides..." Meliodas paused at a moment, Elizabeth came closer with curiosity etched on her face but even so Meliodas refused to meet her eyes, "Anyway just do it." It seemed like he wouldn't say it. Elizabeth sighed, she has no choice but to not keep on questioning him for now, stubborn as he is he would surely refuse to answer. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

 _'If I were to say that I just don't want her to be around Mael too much...'_ Though it really itched him to see the reaction she would get from his answer; would she be flustered and blush? Or would she get all mischevious and pay back for all the teasing he made her went through? Though he was curious about which one it would be, he didn't wanted to embarrass himself in front of her either.

"But I tell you beforehand, since I always waitressed I don't know what to do at the bar's counter."

"It's fine, I'll teach you."

"Ahaha! You're surprisingly serious about it!"

"I am the bar master after all." He responded with a smug smile, it mades Elizabeth smiles a bit. With that the two worked together, maybe because the shop just opened today, there weren't many customers so there was no need to rush and Gowther was keeping Mael busy. So while working the two discussed about random things too.

"It was too bad that Dolor and Gloxinia didn't choose to come with us."

"Well you can't ask them the impossible. Those two are the leaders of their clans and have nobody to replace them."

"It's true but still... Oh, then what about Merlin? I am still worried about her living all alone. How about having her come along with us?

"That girl successfully avoided a direct death from the hands of the Demon King and Supreme Deity, she perfectly know how to handle herself alone without anyone to babysitt her. I'm more afraid to be turned into one of her guinea pigs with all her experiments going on."

"Merlin wouldn't do such a thing to you Meliodas!" Elizabeth laughed as Meliodas stared at her with half-lidded eyes, "The only one she wouldn't harm is her beloved 'Big Sis-sis', I'm a different case. And besides Gowther is teaching her magic so shouldn't she be fine together with him?"

"Huh? But isn't Gowther just here?" Elizabeth pointed at the androgynous 'waitress' currently still talking with Mael, or rather it seems that Gowther was doing most of the talking while Mael was denying frantically something she couldn't hear with a red face.

"I was talking about the demon one though." Meliodas added as he poured ale into one mug.

 _'Ah, that's right... There were two of them.'_ Elizabeth thought with a sweatdrop, sometimes when Meliodas was talking about the news of one, she couldn't make difference between which one he was talking about as both of them were named 'Gowther'. Not really easy to make the difference if a parent give his name to his child without changing his own.

"But still most of our customers are males." Now Meliodas thought about it, they didn't even had a single female customer.

"What did you expected when you started a tavern? Besides those people are only coming for the ale isn't it? Since it isn't just a bar shouldn't we engage a good cook to raise our funds?" This time it was Elizabeth's turn to look at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Are you unsatisfied with my cooking?" He asked while raising an eyebrow and Elizabeth just sighed (once again), "I may like you cooking because I love you but that don't mean that other customers would get used to it. Besides your cooking isn't better than mine, which means quite bad indeed." Maybe because both of them were served during the majority of their lives, they have no talent in housechores. Elizabeth is trying hard but fail while Meliodas... doesn't even try to try at all. She expected him to reflect a bit but didn't expected him to rubs the back of his head in an almost happy manner, "Aww... I love you too, you know~"

"...I wasn't praising you actually." Elizabeth retorted but Meliodas just shrugged before putting a hand on his chin, deep in thought. "But I guess that you are right about the cook, however Gowther is taste-deaf evne though he can eat, it would be a hopeless case. Otherwise the tavern would be full of men only and you would get stolen from me."

"I wouldn't!" Elizabeth pouted while Meliodas stared at Mael in particular but even so his voice was a teasing one, "Oh, a bar full of delicious ale with a beautiful waitress at your service, who wouldn't like it?"

"Are, are you trying to tease me or compliment me, I don't know at all!"

"Ahaha!" Meliodas just laughed at the adorable sight that was Elizabeth, she was blushing and hiding her face in her hands while complaining softly about his earlier move. She is like that but she does have him into the palm of her hand (she doesn't seems to realize the extend of it though), he would literally do everything for her so much he is smitten with her, and he was glad that she returned his feelings with equal intensity which should be originally impossible and unallowed because of their birth status, even so he was glad that they perservered through it and managed to reach a happy ending. He was just teasing her by voicing some of his 'worries' even though he already knew the answer but still liked to hear her voice out again and again her love for him.

"Glad to hear that you won't let other guys do, _that_ , to you!"

"Kyah!" In one swift motion, he groped her butt, the goddess let out a embarrassed shriek before giving him a glare mixed with disapprovement and embarrassment.

"―The two of you... please keep your flirting for evening time and do your work already now." Before they knew it , Gowther were in front of them, behind him more faraway was an unhappy Mael.

"We, we weren't flirting...!" Elizabeth blushed further as she separated herself away bit from Meliodas.

"Elizabeth, I wouldn't recommend you to lie even though the truth is already oblivious to all. Your face is flushed, your hearbeat is speeding but if you want to keep on pretending then I can search into your memories about the earlier conversation you had with Meliodas, and―"

"I understand, I understand, we will work, I understand already so please spare me that!" She was already mortified beyond reasoning, Meliodas' teasing was plenty enough for her to deal with already but if Gowther too would start it (unintentionally, she wished that one day he would finally learn to read the mood and not blurt everything he's thinking out), then she would end up fainting from embarrassment! All this stress was bad for her, and even her healing power as a goddess wouldn't be able to help her at this rate...!

After finally calming herself and clapping her cheeks twice in order to clear her thoughts and as a motivation, Elizabeth smiled wryly at Meliodas. "It seems that we would discuss about how to find a better cook when our shift today would be over!"

"If we can't manage to find a cook then we need first someone who will clean my cooking up for us, Goddess Clan's healing magic or not, I can't let you get yourself sick at forcing down my cooking." With that the two smiled at each other and resumed their works. Eventually they would manages to meet an immortal bandit as their cook and a purgatory pig as their scraps cleaner, not only that they would also manages to meet everyone else. In this now conflictless and peaceful world of Britannia, they all lived happily afterwards forever and ever (maybe the part of being blessed with a lot of children is way too early)... This is a possibility of what could happen if zero never moved to one, if Elizabeth never got to be forcefully reincarnated in first place.

* * *

 **Answer: In a way or another, their lifestyles wouldn't be actually so much different than the original's one.**

* * *

 **A/N.:** **This last and final chapter is an alternate fanon possibility, and with that we finally reached this fanfic's end, I hope that all of you have sincerely enjoyed reading this story of mine. I'm grateful for all the positive comments in the reviews and thank you for all the persons who posted them, it makes me really happy. Feel free to check on my other fanfics too if you have the time, if you do that I would be even more happier!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 _ **fantasy.92's**_ _**review at the previous chapter:**_ "my friend! These chapters are great!"

 _ **My answer to your review:**_ Thank you very much as always, especially for reviewing my fanfic so faithfully all this time!


	27. Preview

**A/N.: Hello everyone! It's been such a while! How are you doing currently? I managed to successfully graduate from high school! (A personal thanks to _Vitsuie_ for caring about it) ...Though now I'm struggling in university now... My first few grades are... to put it politely, not the best one that I hoped for. But even so I'm keep on doing my best during these 5 next years of study! Actually I never expected to write on this fanfic again, but this isn't a new chapter, it's a preview for a new Nanatsu no Taizai fanfic that I'm planning. Since everyone followed my fanfic so kindly up until now, I wanted to tell it to everyone. Even though I keep on telling myself that I don't have time for that, it seems that my imagination is still stronger than my will, so here I am back again! I have many ideas that I want to try but for now but I'll first put a preview of a small scene here, hoping that it won't be filled with spoilers as I write. I hope that it would please you enough though (I feel like as if I was trying to make publicity... XD)**

* * *

A young woman smiled to herself as she listened to the sound of lively music and the joyous laughter of the people beneath as she looked down from the window of her bedroom situated a few meters upward the ground, the town was covering with lights and decorations, a delicious smell was being carried here to her nose by the wind from the food stalls, this year again that festival is back, isn't it...? For once that she wasn't spending this day alone anymore, she wanted to at least be healthy enough to walk on her two feets and to spend that so special day with _him_...

 ***Knock, knock***

After his two usual knocks, the door of her room was suddenly being opened. If it was the usual him, he would have either opened the door directly without even announcing his presence, or he would wait for her answer before opening it. It was something between the middle today, recently he had became so much considerate compared to usually, not that she couldn't understand, after all it was already _that day_...

"Yo, Elizabeth! How are you feeling today?" He asked with a smile on his face, his voice in a cheerful tone, besides his right hand that was wrapped around the doorknob, his left arm was holding a water bucket with a towel in it. She actually wanted to laugh at the curious sight, however she can't blame him for looking a bit silly there. She didn't have anything else to hold water, and having him carrying a bowl or a cup would be even weirder.

This person was her lover, and also the one who became her caretaker, she felt bad for relying too much on him but he told her that on the contrary he was glad to be able to help her. Since her own family gave up saving her since the mages told her that her sickness was incurable, she was grateful for him for always staying by her sides.

"I'm feeling fine, don't worry." She answered so as she wanted to step out of the bed she was on and go to him, however before she could do any of that, he held a hand towards to stop her and instead walked towards her before putting the bucket down and took a seat near her bed. "But still the power of the Goddess Clan is sure incredible! Even though you sickness was so painful that you could barely handle it, now it's all healed!"

Both of her eyes had the symbol of the Goddess Clan in it. Indeed, her body developped a supposedly incurable disease, so much that her whole family gave up on saving her, and now with her newfound Goddess powers she managed to heal it with almost nothing!

"Haha! It's true! I would wished if it was so easy to begin with!"

"Do you think you can teach it to me?"

"Sorry Meliodas, but I don't think that it would be possible taking count that you're a demon." The two laughed once again, burying their dark feelings deep inside them, trying to fake that they were alright, trying to ignore what would eventually happen, trying to act as if nothing would happen...

Then suddenly a loud sound akin to an explosion coming from outside.

"...! Look, Meliodas, the fireworks are starting!"

"Ooh... It's true!"

Indeed, loud sound of 'BANG, BANG, BANG' were ringing as fireworks were being shot in the sky, probably signing the end of the festival with their presences. Even so, they looked like rainbow-colored fire flowers that were blooming into the night sky. Even though the display was quite noisy and showy, it was still a beautiful sight to behold. But unfortunately even them couldn't last forever, soon they disappeared and the rest stopped coming.

"Ah... It's already over." Elizabeth muttered so in slight disappointment.

"Well it's not like they could keep them going forever, right?" Meliodas grinned at her, somehow it felt like she was being treated as a child, and she didn't liked it, so she pouted while he laughed again in response. "But still they were pretty right?"

This caught her attention and she realized that she couldn't even stay angry at him for too long, "Yes, they were! From what I heard, it seemed that the town people would put more efforts in it next year to make it even more wonderful!"

"Hmmm? Is that so?" Meliodas hummed in thought at Elizabeth's bright smile, his hand starting to clench into a fist on his lap.

Elizabeth then turned towards the night sky devoid of fireworks, leaving only their smoke behind with a smile on her face. "That's why, if I was allowed to, I wanted to watch the fireworks of next year together with you Meliodas, and not only next year, but also the next and the next..."

"..."

"But it would be too selfish of me, right? Even though you did so much for me already, if I keep for wishing more, wouldn't God punish me for it?"

"...That's not true."

"Thank you, you are always so kind yet I'm always ending up giving you more trouble. I want to do something for you too, but..."

"..."

"You know what? I'm so happy to have met you Meliodas, I'm happy that I was able to see this year's fireworks together with you. With that I shouldn't have any more regrets left, right?"

"I'm happy too..." A splashing sound on his lap, Elizabeth frowning in concern towards him, as tears filled his eyes and just came on dropping, despite that Meliodas kept his smile up as he tearfully said, "To be able to spend... this moment together with you..."

Even though he tried his hardest, even though he did his best to keep his true feelings restrained... everything was just overflowing out now, and he couldn't stop it anymore. His poker face was now crumbling and breaking at an amazing speed too...

Elizabeth smiled sadly at him before trying to keep her tears from overflowing too. "In the end... there is only 3 days left, right?"

"...Yeah..."

"...To say the truth, I'm scared Meliodas. Scared of the fact that I may not be able to see you again... I know that I'll be reborn, but the next 'me' wouldn't be the current 'me', it may be a different 'me', but if so... what would the current 'me' become after I die? Would I end up disappearing completely? It's not even like the next Elizabeth could inherit my memories right after her birth and even if she does it would be a different person from my current self..."

"..."

Just like him, she started to cry, unlike him, she didn't even had the strength to force herself to smile. Once again, she could only curse her weakness, in the end, she only end up giving him more hardship to go through. She tried her best to hide her sobs and tears behind her hands but with now success as she apologized: "I'm sorry! Even though none of the others Elizabeths before me said such things, even though they did their best to endure it...! I... can't be strong like they are, I'm sorry...!"

"..."

"...!" However then she felt a strong hand gripping her trembling one. She looked up with a gasp to see Meliodas who was no longer crying, but staring back at her with eyes burning with renewed burning and unwavering strong will, the slight weakness that he showed earlier was nowhere to be seen.

Upon seeing that, Elizabeth felt a pang of guiltiness inside her heart. He is forcing himself to be strong for her sake, even though he should be allowed to get angry when he is angry or cry when he is sad... in the end, he is hardening all of his feelings in order to support her, and she is angry at her weak self that force him to do that for more than a hundred of years, more than 50 reincarnations...

"I won't forget."

"...?!" When he occured those next words, she felt her heart stop a second as he started to speak once again. "I won't forget. I won't forget any moments that I spend with you, with every of you. Even after those 3 days, I won't forget, I will never forget. Because Elizabeth, even if you are different from them, you are still the most precious existence to me. Just I like them for what they are, I also love you for what you are Elizabeth. That's why I'll remember each moment that I spend with you forever, so don't worry. You will not disappear, since I will never forget you."

"Meliodas...!" It was too much, she couldn't handle it anymore, now all the barriers that were barely restraining her émotions broke. The tears overflowed and wouldn't stop, there wasn't an end about it. Meliodas just wordlessly hugged her tightly, she also hugged him back as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Meliodas! For making you suffer like this again, for forcing you to bear even more you have to already! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Thank you, Meliodas, truly thank you...!"

'I hope that the next me wouldn't give you so much trouble' was left unsaid. But if it was her, then maybe he wouldn't have to watch the fireworks all alone, right...? Maybe that this 'her' would be able to help and support him better than everything she did, right? Please don't force him to suffer any more than this. _Oh, God, please just a bit more, just a bit more let me stay with me, let time go slower, just for the sake of this moment, please just let time stop forever here and now..._

* * *

 ** _...I don't understand._**

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _Didn't you said that the reason for why you are keeping on living..._**

 ** _That you are keep on stripping forward..._**

 ** _That you are not despairing..._**

 ** _That you are not dying, wasn't it just for the sake of breaking your_** ** _curses?_**

 ** _If so then why are you concentrating yourself only for that sake?_**

 ** _Why, each time, each single time you want to lose your time by spending it with her?_**

 ** _Even though all of them would meet the same end, just why?_**

 ** _You are just killing yourself further by doing this, and yet you aren't stopping at all._**

 ** _...Which is why, I got it._**

 ** _Go ahead and waste your time with each of her, do whatever you want._**

 ** _I won't care about it anymore._**

 ** _As long as she is with you, even in that endless torture, you would be satisfied, right?_**

 ** _But don't worry..._** ** _I won't stop just like you did._**

 ** _I will keep on doing, searching for a way to break the curse for your sake, so just go ahead and spend the rest of your time with her._**

 ** _I can at least do that much, I must at least be able to do that much._**

 ** _Because you know what, Meliodas?_**

 ** _You gave me a reason to live..._**

 ** _Even if that reason is in order to grant your wish, I don't mind._**

 ** _Just leave everything to me._**

 ** _Even if now is impossible, one day for sure, I will find a way to break that curse._**

 ** _Until that day come... just endure it and wait._**

* * *

"...?"

"What's wrong, Meliodas?"

"...Just now, did you heard something?"

"...? I'm sorry, I didn't though."

"How weird... I thought that it felt as if someone was there just now. Even though there was supposed to be nobody other than us here..."

* * *

 **A/N.:** **Preview finished! I was inspired by some fanart I found on twitter that really boosted my inspiration (I hope that there wouldn't be copyrights matter about this...) I hoped that it was enough to pick up your interest even just a bit! By the way this is one of the many Elizabeth, one around the middle so around the number of 50, she was born with a weak body (I hope that it isn't too cliché), even her family, doctor or even mages gave up onto her recovering from her fatal illness, but the only one who stayed at her side till the end was Meliodas! However when she was starting to recover, unfortunately her memories came back and Voilà... or at least, that is the setting I'm going with this time!**

 **The fanfic would be named "Our Endless Journey" (with an OC character), I don't know when I would be able to publish it, soon hopefully perhaps during the vacations time of this month. I'm trying to write one hour everyday so eventually I would be able to finish the first chapter soon I hope. I'm sorry but there wouldn't be a review corner on this page, I'm still thanking everyone for reviewing my fanfic up until now and if you could review your opinion about this new update it would make me really happy and boost my writing motivation! Good day and thank you for your attention (^^)**


End file.
